God Gave Me You
by swimmergal06
Summary: Lorelai is alone in Stars Hollow while Rory attends Christopher and Sherry's baby shower. There's one place she can go where she will always have someone to talk to. Set mid season 3, JavaJunkie
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so it's been a long time since I wrote anything, and even longer since I wrote a Gilmore Girls story. I'm finally over the disaster they called season 7 (it only took me 7 years) and am trying to dive back in. In this story, Rory attends Christopher and Sherry's baby shower alone, leaving Lorelai back home. This is ultimately a Luke and Lorelai story, and I hope you will share your thoughts. Enjoy!**

The house felt empty.

As Lorelai sat on the couch, wrapped in a worn blanket and lost in the memories of her pregnancy, she could feel the sensations of loneliness and emptiness creeping up on her. She wasn't sure why she felt this way all of a sudden; Rory was a senior in high school and out of the house a lot. Although their relationship allowed for them to spend a lot of time together, Rory had friends and school and college applications that had kept her out of the house frequently, and Lorelai usually didn't mind spending a couple hours alone with her thoughts.

But this was different. Rory wasn't at the library for a couple hours working on homework or listening to Lane's band rehearse. She was two hours away in Boston, spending the weekend with Christopher and Sherry as they prepared for their baby. Lorelai's thoughts had been focused on Christopher for most of the day, remembering his reaction to her pregnancy with Rory and how he had reluctantly agreed to marry her and work for her father, as their parents had insisted upon. He had been as unenthusiastic about Lorelai's pregnancy as he now was enthusiastic about Sherry's.

She shouldn't take it personally. They had been kids when Rory had been born, and although she didn't regret a second she'd spent with her daughter, she had to admit that it had been terrifying and impossible at times. Christopher was older now, he'd made a career for himself and had a place to live. Now was the right time for him to have a baby, even if this one had been planned as much as Rory had been.

When Sherry had called to invite Rory to the baby shower, Lorelai could tell that her daughter was interested in going. Although Rory had been let down continuously by her father, she was a generous and caring person, and she was touched that her stepmother to be had included her in the planning process. After discussing it with Lorelai, she had called Sherry back and accepted the invitation, which had been extended by Christopher to an entire weekend visit.

It was good for Rory to spend time with Christopher, and Lorelai knew that he would take good care of their daughter. Although he hadn't been reliable or provided for them, she knew that Christopher loved Rory and was trying to repair the damage done from not being there for her when he should have been.

Lorelai reached for the remote to the television, hoping that the sound of some mundane reality TV show would distract her from the silence in the house. As she flipped through the options, she finally landed on a station broadcasting Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and immediately stopped her channel surfing, realizing that the movie was still within its first half hour. Out of habit she leaned her head towards the kitchen and began to call for Rory, only halfway through the first syllable when she remembered that she was alone in the house.

With a deep sigh, Lorelai turned back to the television and settled into the couch, trying to focus on the movie and forget the fact that she was alone.

Twenty minutes later, after the blueberry scene that had always made Rory giggle uncontrollably as a child, Lorelai knew she couldn't stay in the house any longer. Without even thinking about where she could go, she clicked the TV off, jammed her feet into the closest pair of shoes and reached for her purse. It wasn't too late yet, and she knew that a walk into town and a cup of coffee would help her sort out her thoughts.

As she passed Babette's house and shoved her hands into her coat pocket, she could tell the fresh air was exactly what she needed. The further she got from the house, the better she felt about the fact that Rory wasn't home. It was a quick walk, and Lorelai found herself taking comfort in the memories that surrounded her as she walked. The sidewalk where Rory had fallen during her one and only attempt at riding a bike, the tree that she had climbed and refused to come down, causing Lorelai to attempt a not so graceful tree climb herself, and the small creek where Rory had come to read as a child all offered Lorelai comfort as she surrounded herself in the familiarity of the town she'd come to know as home.

The gazebo was beautifully lit with its Christmas tree lights as she passed, and she smiled as she stopped in the center of the town for a moment to admire its beauty. She'd stepped off the bus here as a seventeen year old mother with a baby and thirty dollars in her pocket, and she'd known immediately that this was a place for her to raise Rory. Seventeen years later, she was more sure than ever that it had been the best decision she'd ever made. Not only had she made a fairly decent living for Rory and herself, but she had given herself a home, a family of people she could count on no matter what, who had not only accepted her and Rory without judgment, but welcomed them as part of their town.

Taking a deep breath as she basked in the glow of her wonderful town, Lorelai resumed her walk, with her destination coming closer with every step she took. The diner was darkly lit and as she approached she could see that it was mostly empty. The closed sign hung in the door, but she reached for the handle anyway, relieved to find it unlocked as she gently pushed it open.

"We're closed," Luke's distracted voice came from the kitchen.

"I know," Lorelai called back, too weary to think of a comeback as she usually would. "I just…" she trailed off, not sure what she could say to explain what had drawn her here.

"Lorelai?" her name rang out from the kitchen and a moment later Luke appeared behind the counter. Lorelai offered him a small smile as she took in his backwards baseball cap and flannel shirt. She may have to adjust to Rory's absence in her house but she somehow knew that she'd never have to adjust to Luke leaving. He was always there, offering her coffee and a friend to tease and banter with. "Is everything okay?"

Lorelai snapped out of her thoughts as she stepped closer to the counter. "Yeah," she said. "I just went for a walk and ended up here. And since I'm here, you know what would be great?"

"It's nine thirty at night," Luke pointed out, but he had already placed a coffee cup on the counter for her.

"I know," she said, finally reaching the diner and placing her bag on the counter. "And I know you're closed, but I just kind of ended up here, so if it's okay, I'll take it to go."

"No, it's fine," Luke waved her off. "You're just lucky that I have some coffee left."

Lorelai smiled in gratitude as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. "Thanks," was all she offered.

Luke turned to return the coffee pot to its rightful place, then turned to examine her carefully, hands placed on the counter in front of him.

"What?" Lorelai asked, feeling uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

"You're pretty quiet," Luke commented, leaning his elbows on the counter so he was eye level with her. "A sentence I never thought I'd say to you."

Lorelai smiled slightly as she traced an invisible line on the countertop. "Well, even I have my moments I guess," she said.

Luke nodded slowly, knowing that there was more to her unusually quiet mood but not pushing her to say more. "Okay," he said, pushing himself off the counter and moving to pick up a rag and wipe down the counter. "Where's that kid of yours?"

With that Lorelai placed her coffee cup on the counter and lowered her head, burying her face in her hands as she tried to fight off the hot sting of tears that were threatening to fall. Even the mention of Rory was enough to bring her to tears, something she hated. Especially in front of other people.

"Lorelai?" Luke looked up from his task when she didn't respond and dropped the rag on the counter. "What's wrong? Is Rory okay?" He was around the counter and at her side in a flash, sitting down on the stool beside her and resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lorelai could hear the concern for her daughter in Luke's voice, and that made her heart swell. She shook her head as she tried to fight off the tears, which only made more develop under her eyelids. "Rory's fine," she managed to gasp out. "She's in Boston with Christopher."

A soft sigh of understanding came from beside her, and she felt Luke's hand move from her shoulder to her back, moving in small comforting circles. "I'm sure she's fine," he offered.

"She is," Lorelai sighed, finally blinking back the tears that hadn't managed to escape down her cheeks. "She called after she got to their apartment and said that she got there safely. Christopher was taking her out to dinner, and she was looking forward to spending some time in the city."

"That's good," Luke said. "It's…I'm sure she's glad to spend time with her dad."

"She offered to stay," Lorelai whispered. "She said she didn't have to go, that we could have a movie night and eat junk food. But I told her we could do that any other night."

"You _do _do that every other night," Luke commented.

Lorelai laughed slightly as she turned to face him. "You're right," she said, appreciating his attempt to lighten the mood. "And I know I'm being ridiculous. Rory's going to college in the fall and I should get used to this feeling. But it's just…"

"Lonely," Luke supplied.

Lorelai lifted her head to meet his eyes, surprised by the intensity of his concern and understanding for her emotions. "Yeah," she said. "Sherry's baby shower is tomorrow and I just keep thinking about how I wish I could have had a baby shower and the support of people around me. It's crazy, I know, because we were kids, but Christopher was never really excited about Rory. He was scared and not ready, but so was I and I never regretted it. He's so ready for this baby and I don't wish anything had happened differently with Rory, but I just wish it had been easier."

"That makes sense," Luke said.

"It does?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Luke shrugged. "The guy was never there for you or Rory when you needed him, and now you're seeing him do everything you wanted with someone else. It's okay that you're upset."

"It's not that I want to be with him or anything," Lorelai commented. "I finally have the closure I need, and I know we're not right for each other. But I just wish I had someone to share it with. I have all these wonderful memories of Rory growing up, but I was the only one who was there. There wasn't anyone else there for her first word or her first day of kindergarten and sometimes I just wish I had someone to share them with. Besides her, I mean."

"So share them with me," Luke suggested.

"What?" Lorelai asked, turning to look at him again.

"Share those memories with me," Luke said. "I know Rory as well as I know you, and I'd love to hear some of those stories."

"Luke, you don't have to…" Lorelai started, touched all the same by his generosity.

"I want to," he insisted, standing and taking her arm to lead her to a table. "I'll be right back."

Lorelai could only stare as Luke turned back to the storeroom, disappearing behind the curtain that hid the storeroom from the diner customers. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she knew that she had seen a side of Luke that she never had before. She'd known that he had a sensitive side to him; that had been evident when he'd built her a chuppah and made repairs around her house for nearly ten years. He was a compassionate man who had helped Rory bake a cake for mother's day their first year in their house and had taken in his nephew when his sister had needed him. But she had never seen him look at her with such understanding before, and she couldn't help but feel grateful to him for making sure she had someone to talk to.

"You look like you could use something a bit stronger than coffee."

Lorelai smiled up at Luke as he placed an already open bottle of beer in front of her. "Thanks," she said, taking a sip. "Tastes good."

"Good," Luke said, sitting down across from her and taking a swig of his own beer. "So tell me a story."

Lorelai thought for a moment, pulling at the label of her beer before she looked up at him with a small smile. "The first night we moved into our house," she said softly. "Rory was terrified. She was nine, and for as long as she could remember we had shared a double mattress in the potting shed behind the inn. She hadn't been to her grandparents' house yet, and she stood on the front lawn staring up at the house with huge eyes. When I finally asked her what she was thinking, she turned to me and said she never thought she'd live in a mansion."

Luke laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Did she know the place was practically falling apart?" he asked.

"I let her live in her fantasy," Lorelai shrugged. "We didn't have any furniture yet, so we shared a mattress on the living room floor. She stared up at the ceiling for a long time, then told me she never wanted to leave. She said she loved be there, just the two of us, and that we'd never need anyone else."

With a compassionate smile, Luke leaned forward and rested a hand on her arm. "Rory loves you, Lorelai, you know that," he said softly.

"Yeah, I do," Lorelai nodded. "I just wish she hadn't grown up so fast."

Luke nodded, not sure how to respond for a long moment. When the silence had overcome the diner for a moment too long, he leaned forward and asked, "Do you remember when Rory had to make that damn birdhouse?"

Lorelai laughed and took another sip of beer. "I don't think I'll ever forget," she said.

"When I came over to your house to bring you the wood and you supplied her with a hot glue gun I thought I was going to have a stroke," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she'd need tools and nails and all that crap?" Lorelai asked.

"It was a project for her shop class," Luke argued. "Of course she'd need tools."

"Good thing Bert was in the truck," Lorelai said. "I'll never forget how you tried to supervise the two of us following that blueprint."

"I would have had a lot less repair work to do if you'd just listened to me in the first place."

"Please, you loved it," Lorelai said, leaning forward in her chair. "I saw you trying not to laugh when Rory asked if she could use the handle of the screwdriver as a hammer."

Luke smiled as the memory washed over him as well. "I'm just glad she didn't fail the class," he said.

"Thanks to you," Lorelai said. "I don't know if I've ever said this to you, Luke, but…thank you."

Luke blinked in surprise as he stared at her. "For what?" he asked.

"For being there," she said simply. "That house was so damaged when I bought it, and granted it still needs a lot of work, but it's livable because you were there to fix it. You let Rory do her homework here when I had to work late at the inn, and you made us food when she had the chicken pox. I can't even begin to remember all the things that you've done for us over the years, and I…I'm really grateful."

"It was nothing," Luke shrugged, looking down at the table.

"No, it was something," Lorelai insisted. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could have," Luke replied firmly. "I did as much as I could to help you out, but you would have made it. You're a strong woman, Lorelai, confident and determined, and you would have found a way to provide for Rory any way you could."

"I'd do it all over again," Lorelai said softly. "I think the only thing I would change would be running away from my parents' house sooner than I did."

Luke smiled softly. "You'll be okay, Lorelai," he said. "When Rory leaves for college. You'll have the inn and Sookie and the rest of the town."

"And you," Lorelai heard herself say the words before she knew what she was saying.

"Yeah," Luke said softly. "You'll have me."

They stared at each other for a long moment and Lorelai could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Luke was staring at her with such intensity that she thought he could see straight through to her soul, but she couldn't look away. Something was captivating about him, and she swallowed another sip of beer to calm her racing brain. After a moment she turned her gaze to look around the diner. "So um…any interesting gossip today?"

Luke cleared his throat as he tipped his own beer back. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" he asked.

"Come on, Luke, it's Friday," Lorelai said as if that were some sort of explanation.

"So?"

"So…" Lorelai sighed dramatically. "Everyone knows that Miss Patty has her weekly catch up with anyone who wants to hear the latest gossip on Friday afternoons."

"Doesn't mean I have to listen," Luke shrugged.

"Luke," Lorelai almost whined. "Come on, you know that it's your job to get all the gossip when I'm not here so I can know everything about what's going on in the town."

"Funny, I thought my job was to run a business and cook food for customers," Luke replied without a beat.

Lorelai looked at him closely for a moment, tilting her head to the side and not saying a word. Luke met her gaze evenly for a moment before he rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"Okay, fine," he said. "But just one thing."

"Yes," Lorelai said excitedly, setting her empty beer bottle aside and leaning closer. "Spill."

"Well, apparently the Blanchards had a huge fight on the front lawn last night," Luke supplied. "Apparently she found out that he was having an affair."

"Hmmm," Lorelai mused. "I guess that's not too surprising. He did check me out once at Weston's."

"I guess she found a bunch of dresses that weren't hers in the closet," Luke continued. "Complete with heels and everything. Turns out that he's been cross dressing for years."

"No!" Lorelai gasped, reaching out to push his shoulder.

"Yeah, and this morning he ran away and joined the circus," Luke finished, leaning back in his chair and finishing the last sip of his beer.

Lorelai stared at him for a long moment then narrowed her eyes. "You just made that all up, didn't you?" she accused.

"Pretty much," Luke shrugged.

"Mean!" Lorelai gasped. "Here I was all captivated and you were lying to me the entire time."

"Consider it payback for the year you called me Duke just to annoy me."

Lorelai giggled. "That was fun," she said. "Duke."

Luke rolled his eyes as he reached for her empty beer bottle. "You want another?"

Lorelai thought for a moment, contemplating the option of having another beer and continuing their conversation or going home to her empty house. There wasn't much of a choice really, and she offered him a smile. "Another, please."

"I'll be right back," Luke nodded, disappearing into the storeroom.

Lorelai smiled slightly as she looked around the diner, letting more memories flood her as she sat alone in the restaurant. She and Rory had spent a lot of time here over the years, and she knew that despite his gruff exterior, Luke enjoyed having them as regulars.

"Thanks," she said as Luke sat down across from her again and pushed another beer towards her. She swallowed a sip as she smiled slowly at him. "You know for about a year Rory told me that she wanted to work here?"

"Yeah?" Luke asked, smiling slightly. "When?"

"When she was about ten," Lorelai smiled. "She said you had shown her around the kitchen and she liked all the activity."

Luke smiled as a memory began to wash over him. "I remember that day," he said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked. As close as she and Rory were, it was rare that someone else got to tell her a story about her daughter. "What happened?"

"Well, you were at the inn, and Rory had come here to get her homework done," Luke stated. "She finished pretty quickly, as usual, and I could tell she was bored. She said she didn't want to go home because it was too long a walk without you to entertain her, so I asked her if she wanted to see the kitchen. She was thrilled to be allowed behind the counter."

"And all these years you've been yelling at me for going behind the counter," Lorelai shook her head with disappointment. "I guess you like Rory better."

Luke laughed. "You got me," he said, shaking his head.

"Seems like a pretty common theme," Lorelai sighed, the smile fading from her face.

Luke frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged. She was silent for a moment before she looked up and saw him waiting patiently for an explanation. "It's stupid," she shrugged, trying to dismiss the topic.

"Hey," Luke said softly, causing her gaze to meet his again. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I do know that." She was silent for a few more moments and Luke allowed her to collect her thoughts, taking another sip of his beer as he waited patiently.

"I've never said this out loud before," Lorelai said, her eyes focused on peeling the label off of her beer bottle. "Even to Rory. Especially to Rory."

"Your secret's safe with me," Luke promised.

Lorelai smiled softly. "I know that," she said. She took a deep breath before she began. "These past couple years, Rory and I have been spending more time with my parents."

"I'm aware," Luke stated. He'd listen to many a post Friday night dinner venting sessions from Lorelai.

"Well, they've been so good to Rory," Lorelai continued. "Which is good, I guess. They're paying for Chilton and giving her recommendations to Yale, which I'm sure will help her get in."

"But…" Luke prodded gently when she trailed off after a few moments.

"But," Lorelai sighed. "She didn't have much contact with them until she was fifteen. And I got pregnant when I was fifteen, and sometimes I just feel like…they're picking up where they left off with me. Like I disappointed them by not finishing high school and going to college and getting married to a banker before I had a baby. I feel like they only put up with me so they can see Rory. Like they love her more than they ever loved me."

Luke stared at her with surprised eyes, not sure what to say in response to such a deep and intimate story.

"You don't have to say anything," Lorelai shook her head. "I know it's stupid, but I'm just in a weird mood tonight. But there it is…my deep and dark secret. You now know more about Lorelai Gilmore than I'm sure you ever wanted to know."

"Lorelai," Luke said her name so reverently that it sounded like a prayer. "I'd listen to anything you want to share with me."

The swelling of her heart returned at his words and she swallowed hard as her emotions began to get the best of her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but the way Luke was staring at her and allowing her to confide in him was making her feel emotions she'd never experienced before.

She was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath and moved her gaze from the table to him. "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Luke responded with narrowing eyes.

"Well, we've spent over an hour talking about me and my personal baggage," Lorelai said. "What about you? You can tell me things too, you know."

Luke nodded slowly as he took another sip of his beer. "You know pretty much all there is to know," he shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not going to force you to tell me anything," Lorelai responded gently. "But I just want you to know…you've been so wonderful about letting me tell you things, and you can talk to me too. I know I have a big mouth but I can keep a secret."

"I know you can," Luke sighed, playing with his beer bottle. "I'm just not used to…you know…"

"What?" Lorelai prodded after a moment.

"Having someone to…to talk to," Luke said uncomfortably.

Lorelai nodded in understanding. "I know," she sighed. "But if you want to, I'm here. Even after tonight, if you want."

"Thanks," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and looked down at her watch. It was nearing eleven thirty, and she knew she had to go home. But something was pulling her to stay, telling her that the longer she stayed here in the comfort of the diner having a warm conversation with Luke the longer it would take to return to her empty house.

She was opening her mouth to announce her departure when Luke's voice came before hers.

"She gave me a father's day present once."

Lorelai blinked as she processed his words, trying to find meaning behind the one simple sentence and why he was sharing it with her.

"Who?" she finally asked.

"Rory," he supplied.

"I…what?" Lorelai completely dumbfounded by the confession. "When?"

"She was ten," Luke supplied. "You'd been here for about a year and she came in after school one day. I guess they'd done some sort of project in school for father's day."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. Every year she'd made it clear to Rory's teachers that she was a single mother and to please provide Rory with a different assignment when it came to father's day. She'd always assumed that they had followed her simple request, but she was finding herself doubtful after Luke's confession.

"I guess Christopher was supposed to come visit the week before, for father's day," Luke was saying. "But for some reason or another he didn't make it."

"Yeah, that was a pattern when Rory was younger," Lorelai confirmed.

"Well, she said she'd written a poem for him to put on his desk," Luke continued. "And when he didn't show she threw it in the garbage. But she came in with some long ramble about holidays and how you said that no holiday should go uncelebrated and that you once made her dress like a maple tree for Arbor Day and wear an ugly sweater with flags on it for Flag Day…I'm not sure exactly what else she said, but the bottom line was that she didn't want Father's Day to go uncelebrated."

"So she made you a present," Lorelai shook her head. "That kid never ceases to amaze me."

"Hang on," Luke held up a finger before he turned towards the stairs, leaving Lorelai stunned and confused as she processed the story Luke had just told her. Rory had never let on that she thought of Luke as any more than a friend who treated them with kindness and generosity and the frequent occasion to mock him. But she was learning things about her daughter tonight that she'd never thought she'd hear, and she wasn't sure how to process the information.

"Here," Luke handed her a folded piece of paper as he appeared at the table again. "I…I kind of kept it."

"All these years?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged with an embarrassed smile and tipped his beer bottle toward the paper. "Read it."

Lorelai unfolded the paper and looked down at a poem, written in Rory's familiar handwriting, a bit messier and larger by her ten year old hand. The paper was worn and the blue lines slightly faded, but the words Rory had written nearly eight years ago were still very present.

_Luke Danes_

_A poem by Rory Gilmore_

_My mom calls him the diner man_

_He helps us out whenever he can_

_We always ask for burgers and fries_

_And no matter what he always complies_

_Luke's always nice and he gives me advice_

_When I ask for help, he never thinks twice_

_Sometimes I look at Luke as a dad_

_Just like the one I never had._

"Oh my God," Lorelai clasped a hand over her mouth as she read the poem again, and then a third time. "I can't…I can't believe she wrote this.

Luke swallowed hard as he nodded. "I know it's only because she didn't want the holiday to go uncelebrated, but you know…she's…I…I've watched her grow up," he said softly. "She's like…well, I love her."

Lorelai nodded slowly, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I know you do," she said softly. "Luke, I…I can't believe you never showed this to me before."

"I don't think Rory wanted anyone else to know about it," Luke said softly. "When she gave it to me she said that she hadn't told you and even back then the two of you were basically of one mind, so I figured there was a reason she didn't say anything to you."

Lorelai nodded as she slowly handed the paper back to him. "I'm not mad, I just…I feel like I'm finding out things about my own daughter that I never even knew," she said.

"Rory's a smart kid," Luke observed. "She's always wanted to see you happy. She knows that you love her, but I think she knows you've always been a little lonely."

Lorelai stared at him, a look of shock covering her face. "Why, Luke Danes, you've been holding out on us," she stated. "What, do you moonlight as a shrink?"

Luke gave an embarrassed shrug. "No, I don't buy into all that crap," he said. "I just… you're here a lot and I go to your house to fix things, and I notice stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing bad," Luke shook his head. "Just…how you seemed to want to make things fit with Max even when they weren't quite right. And how hurt you are every time Christopher flew through town for five minutes. And how you would give anything up for Rory but want someone to be there for you when she's ready to go to college and have a life apart from you."

"Luke, I…" Lorelai trailed off, knowing that it was her turn to speak but not sure what to say in response to Luke's analysis of her life.

"I know it probably sounds crazy that I'm saying all this, but I like to think we're friends," Luke stated. "Even though you seem to take pleasure doing everything you can to drive me crazy. And I want to be there for you."

"You are," Lorelai said. "Every time I need you, you're there. Just like tonight."

Luke offered her a compassionate smile. "You'll always know where to find me," he said.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, holding his gaze. "I guess I do."

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither one of them wanting to break the spell cast over the small table near the window of the diner. Lorelai could feel her emotions threatening to take over as she thought about Luke's words and the way she had been able to confess things to him she'd never told anyone before. She thought of Rory's poem and the way Luke and spoken of her daughter as if she were his own, and she knew without a doubt that Luke would do anything to protect Rory and keep her safe.

"I um…I should go," she finally whispered. "It's pretty late, and I know I've probably kept you up way later than usual."

"No, it's…I enjoyed it," Luke said, watching her pull her coat on. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am," Lorelai promised as she pulled her hair out of the collar of her coat and reached for her purse. "I…thank you. For everything."

"Anytime," Luke said as he stood, and she knew that he meant it. He glanced out the window and then frowned back at her. "Where's your car?"

"Oh, I walked," Lorelai brushed him off as she walked towards the door. "Fresh air and all."

"There's no way you're walking back," Luke shook his head as he moved towards the coat rack. "I'll drive you."

"Luke, really, it's…"

"It's not okay," Luke shook his head. "Lorelai, it's almost one in the morning. There's no way in hell I'm letting you walk through town."

"Fine," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "But you're just lucky I'm too lazy to argue right now."

"Words I never thought you'd say," Luke muttered as he reached for his car keys.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor here, burger boy," Lorelai shot back as he paused to lock the door to the diner.

"Really?" Luke asked, glancing over at her. "And how's that?"

"Duh," Lorelai said as she climbed into the passenger side of his truck. "When was the last time you had a beer and hung out with a friend?"

"Longer than I'd like to admit," Luke sighed.

"So there you go," Lorelai nodded. "Favor. Getting you out of your routine and putting some spice in your life."

"There's plenty of spice in my life thanks to your rambles," Luke replied.

"But this time there was beer," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, there was that," Luke said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Lorelai smiled as he pulled into her driveway and put the truck into park. "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem," he said. "I wasn't about to let you walk home."

"Not just for the ride," Lorelai shook her head. "I…I was feeling pretty horrible earlier and it was really nice to have a friend to talk to."

Luke nodded. "I'm glad I can help."

"You did," Lorelai said. "Well…night."

"Night," Luke replied.

Lorelai turned to open the passenger door, but paused, biting her lower lip as she looked down at her lap.

"Lorelai?" Luke prompted her, leaning forward to try to look at her face.

Without a word, Lorelai turned quickly and scooted across the bench seat, wrapping her arms tightly around Luke's neck. He paused for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and breathing in the scent of her hair. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, closing her eyes in silent gratitude of everything Luke had done for her that night.

As quickly as she'd moved to embrace him, Lorelai pulled back and opened the door of the truck. "Bye Luke."

She moved up the porch steps without looking back and unlocked the front door, turning to give Luke a small wave as she stepped into the house.

Once the door was closed behind her Lorelai dropped her purse and coat on the floor, then moved to check her answering machine. She saw a blinking light and pressed play, biting her thumbnail as she listened to Rory's voice fill the room.

"_Hey, Mom, I just wanted to say hi. Dad and I went to Harvard Square for dinner and I saw that street corner where you asked some random person if Harvard was famous, which made me laugh. I have Sherry's shower tomorrow, but not until two, so I'll try you again in the morning." _There was a pause before Rory's message continued. _"I love you, Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Lorelai smiled as she pressed the play button again, glad to hear that Rory sounded like she was having a good time. She was sorry she'd missed her call, but she felt much better than she had earlier. As she headed up the stairs to bed, she replayed her conversation with Luke in her head, now alone with her thoughts to begin processing the emotions she hadn't been able to recognize at the diner.

She prepared for bed using her routine habit, now seeing Luke in each of her actions. She thought of him fixing her dresser drawers as she pulled her pajamas out of the top draw, she thought of their conversation about Rory and Jess as he'd fixed her faucet while she brushed her teeth. And as she settled into bed and reached to set the alarm for the following morning she thought of the dream she'd had of being married to Luke and being pregnant with his twins.

Somehow everything in her house was somehow connected to Luke, and she felt her spine tingle as she remembered the way he'd stared at her that evening, like he completely understood her every thought and only wanted to make her feel better.

When she had been engaged to Max, Rory had mentioned in passing that Luke had a thing for her. At the time, Lorelai had dismissed it, but she couldn't deny the feeling of disappointment she'd felt when Luke had accepted the news of her engagement with congratulations and a smile. After that, she'd thought Rory's comment had been inaccurate, and pushed the memory aside. But now she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have even more Luke in her life.

_Suddenly she was back in the potting shed she'd lived in for years, the small room behind the Independence Inn where she and Rory had both grown up. Rory was a year old and sitting on a blanket, babbling to her teddy bear, the only toy she could claim as her own. Lorelai was standing beside the small table in the corner, slicing some cheese into cubes for a snack. _

_After a moment she heard Rory call, "Mommy!" and turned to find her daughter standing on the blanket, teetering gently as she tried to find her balance._

"_Good job, babe," Lorelai said, setting the knife aside and kneeling on the ground. "You can do it. Come here to Mom."_

_Tentatively, Rory placed one foot in front of her, arms outstretched for balance as she focused solely on her task. Lorelai beamed proudly as Rory made her way towards her and then fell into her open arms._

"_Look at you!" Lorelai exclaimed, hugging Rory close to her. "I'm so proud of you, hon."_

_Rory giggled as she nuzzled Lorelai's neck. Suddenly both of them turned towards the door at the sound of it opening and Luke stepped in._

"_How are my girls?" Luke asked with a wide smile, stepping closer to them. He placed a hand on Lorelai's waist and leaned in to kiss her softly before he took Rory from her arms, holding her over his head as she giggled wildly._

"_We're good," Lorelai said with a smile as she leaned in to tug on Rory's foot. "Someone just walked for the first time."_

"_Really?" Luke asked turning to the small girl in his arms. "Good job, beautiful."_

_Lorelai smiled as she watched Rory nuzzle into Luke's neck, completely trusting this man to hold her and care for her. As she turned to return to her task of preparing a snack, she couldn't help but hear a single word come from Rory's lips._

"_Daddy."_

Lorelai woke with a start, sitting up straight in bed and breathing heavily as she took in her surroundings. She was no longer in the potting shed but in her bedroom, surrounded by a pile of blankets and furniture that never would have been able to fit into the tiny room Rory had grown up in. She swallowed hard as she took in the sun streaming from the window and turned to look at her clock.

9:16. She wasn't sure she would be able to go back to sleep after a dream like that, and she swung her feet over the side of her bed before reaching for her robe. She tied the robe tight around her waist as she moved towards the kitchen, bringing the coffee pot to life as she moved through the kitchen.

She stared at the water dripping through the filter as she thought about what she could do today. It was Saturday, and she and Rory usually spent the weekend mornings at Luke's lingering over breakfast and coffee before they lazily made their way home to lounge in front of movies and mockery. She supposed she could still follow that routine, but she wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Luke after their evening and the dream she'd had the previous night.

Before she could make up her mind, Lorelai heard the phone ring and immediately reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Rory's voice chirped on the other end.

"Who's this?" Lorelai asked.

"Jessica Simpson," Rory replied, not skipping a beat.

"Oh good, I've had a lot of questions for you," Lorelai said seriously. "First of all, do chickens really live in the sea?"

"Obviously, that's why they call it tuna," Rory said.

Lorelai laughed. "I miss you, kid," she said. "How's Boston treating you?"

"Pretty well," Rory replied. "Dad and I went out to dinner just the two of us last night."

"It's good that you're able to get some time alone with him," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it was nice," Rory said. "Although he didn't think it was funny when I ordered the pasta special and then asked them to remove everything except the noodles."

Lorelai laughed. "Hon, you know we can only do stuff like that to Luke," she said. "Other people aren't as good natured about it as he is."

"I learned the hard way," Rory agreed. "I tried calling you last night."

"I got your message," Lorelai acknowledged. "I was actually at Luke's."

"Really? I called pretty late because I thought you'd be home from Friday night dinner by then."

"I know," Lorelai sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee and walked into the living room. "Surprisingly, your grandmother gave me the night off once she knew that you were in Boston with your dad, so I had the night to myself. I was a little lonely so I took a walk and just kind of ended up there."

Rory was silent on the other end and Lorelai tapped the phone with her finger. "Hello?"

"I'm here," Rory said quietly. "Mom, I'm sorry you were lonely. I knew I shouldn't have come. I can see about getting a train or a bus back…"

"Absolutely not," Lorelai interrupted her. "Rory, it's important that you spend time with your father. And you're going to be going to college soon, so I'm going to need to get used to an empty nest."

"I know, I just hate that you're alone," Rory said, and Lorelai could hear the worry in her voice.

"I love you for that," Lorelai said. "But Luke was right when he said it's good for me to have some time to adjust to you being away."

"You and Luke talked about me?" Rory sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Lorelai pushed her socked foot against the edge of the coffee table. She wasn't sure how much to disclose to Rory and finally decided to say a simple, "We talked about a lot of things."

"Luke?" Rory repeated. "Luke Danes? Luke 'stop talking and order' Luke?"

Lorelai laughed at Rory's disbelief. "That Luke," she confirmed. "He's actually pretty sweet when he wants to be. I think it helped that it was just the two of us and the diner was closed."

"Wow," Rory was obviously impressed. "So I need details. Did he bear any secrets behind his mystique?"

Lorelai's mind flashed to her promise not to share any of Luke's secrets and the poem he'd shared with her. "Um…not really," she said. "It was mostly just me whining about my quiet house."

"Oh," Rory said. "Well, I just wanted to say hi. Dad and I are going to run out in a few minutes to pick up some cupcakes for the shower and then I have to help set up."

"Okay, but remember when you're surrounded by all those pregnant mothers not to take after your mother."

She could practically hear Rory rolling her eyes. "Right, Mom," she placated. "I'll try to resist the temptation."

"Good girl," Lorelai said. "Have fun today. And make sure you remember any really juicy details so you can tell me in full detail later."

"Of course," Rory said solemnly. "I have to go, Dad's out of the shower. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Can't wait," Lorelai smiled. "Bye hon. I love you."

"Love you too," Rory returned before the line went dead.

Lorelai downed the last of her coffee and then set the empty cup on the coffee table before she moved towards the stairs intent on taking a shower. She would head to the diner a bit later and then maybe head into Hartford to do some shopping. It would be nice to have some new clothes for the upcoming springtime season.

As she stepped into her bathroom she turned the water on and dropped her clothing haphazardly onto the floor. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and turned to examine her body closely, smiling slightly in approval. Although she knew she did not eat well and received daily reminders from Luke of that fact, her body did not seem to be effected. She hadn't even had to work hard to lose her pregnancy wait all those years ago; living in a potting shed and only being able to afford food for her daughter had ensured that she would lose all the weight.

She turned to the side and briefly wondered what Luke would say if he saw her like this. She shook her head quickly as if to shake the thought away and stepped under the warm stream of water that soothed her muscles from the tension she'd been feeling the day before.

The image of Luke seeing her naked refused to leave her mind and she engaged the thought, wondering what he would look like without his standard flannel and jeans. She'd seen him at the lake in his swimming trunks and knew she'd like most of what she saw. With a blush, she knew she'd probably appreciate the rest of his body just as much.

With a sigh, Lorelai forcefully pushed the image out of her mind as she turned the water off and reached for a towel, wrapping it around her body before she wrapped her hair in another towel. She wandered to her bedroom and began the long task of finding something to wear. It was always a process to find an outfit, but with the way her mind was thinking about Luke this morning, she couldn't help but want to wear something the tiniest bit flirty.

After finally deciding on a dark blue blouse and tight jeans, Lorelai turned to her dresser for her best push up bra and a cute pair of underwear, feeling somewhat ridiculous.

_He's not going to notice what you're wearing. _She told herself as she dressed, but she didn't care. Luke might not notice, but she would know that she was looking a little bit nicer than usual today.

After blow drying her hair and applying make up, Lorelai looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. She looked pretty damn good, if she did say so herself. She returned to her bedroom and reached for a pair of boots, sliding them on under her jeans and then moving towards the stairs.

As she passed the answering machine on her way to fill up another cup of coffee for the road, Lorelai noticed the answering machine blinking. With a frown, she reaching out to press play, wondering who she could have missed in the half hour she'd been in the shower. She'd already talked to Rory today, and she said a silent prayer that it wasn't her mother trying to guilt trip her after their missed Friday night dinner the evening before.

"Hey, Lor," Christopher's voice rang through the house, causing Lorelai to freeze and fear to spread through her entire body. "I um…give me a call the second you get this. It's urgent."

His message was brief and distant, as if he was distracted by something going on around him. Lorelai stood frozen in her place for a long moment, trying to work up the strength to grab the phone and call him back. She'd just spoken to Rory, and Christopher was having a baby shower today. He wouldn't be calling her unless something was wrong, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was wrong.

She wasn't sure how long she stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, staring at the answering machine and her hand hovering over the play button. Suddenly, she snapped into action and ran into the living room to grab the cordless phone, dialing Christopher's cell phone number on pure adrenaline.

"Lorelai?" his voice answered on the first ring and confirmed her suspicions that something was wrong.

"Chris," she gasped. "What's wrong?"

Christopher paused for a moment and he cleared his throat. "I hate to tell you this, Lorelai, especially when you're alone in the house…" he started.

"Christopher, please," she begged. "I can tell something's wrong, and if you don't tell me right now I'm going to jump through the phone cord and strangle it out of you with my bare hands."

"I'm here at the hospital," Christopher said flatly. "There was an accident."

"Accident?" Lorelai repeated, panic rising in her. "What kind of accident? Is Rory there? Let me talk to her!"

"She's…she's in the ER," Christopher replied. "We were heading to the bakery to pick up the cupcakes and some idiot ran a red light. She got banged up pretty badly, Lor."

Lorelai felt her heart stop beating as she sank onto the couch. "How badly?" she asked.

"Lor…"

"How bad?" she insisted loudly.

"They hit her side of the car," Christopher murmured. "Her right leg is broken and they have her in for a neurology exam right now."

"Neu…neurology," Lorelai repeated, her brain swirling with this newfound information. "Her head?"

"She banged it pretty badly," Christopher paused. "She was only in and out of consciousness as the EMTs loaded her into the ambulance."

Lorelai gasped as she felt a sob shudder through her body, begging for air. "I'm on my way," she said.

"Lorelai, maybe you should call someone to…"

"I'm on my way," she repeated forcefully. "Call my cell phone as soon as you know anything at all."

"I will," Christopher promised. "She's in testing now, but I promise I won't leave her side, Lor. She's going to be okay."

"Just…just tell her I love her," Lorelai requested quietly. "Please. Tell her I love her and I'm on my way as soon as I can."

"I will," Christopher promised. "We're at Mass Gen. I'll see you soon."

"Take care of her," Lorelai whispered, and soon the line went dead.

Lorelai sat frozen on the couch, phone still resting against her ear as she processed the information. Rory, her baby, had been in an accident. She had a broken leg and was in and out of consciousness. She was two hours away and having neurology tests and Lorelai wasn't there for her.

As if acting on impulse, she lowered the phone and dialed a phone number on autopilot, not even thinking as she acted.

"Luke's."

Lorelai tried to find the words to respond to the gruff voice that answered, but couldn't find the ability to speak.

"Hello?" Luke tried again, but she still couldn't form words. "Look, I'm trying to run a business here, so if you think…"

"Luke," she managed to strangle his name out. "I…I…"

"Lorelai?" his voice immediately softened and adapted a concerned tone. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Lorelai shook her head as sobs shook through her body. She knew Luke couldn't see her over the phone and she tried again to find words and explain what was wrong. "Rory," she choked out. "I…Rory."

"I'm on my way." With that Luke hung up the phone and Lorelai was again left alone on her couch, clutching her phone as she allowed the events of the morning to sink over her.

Suddenly snapping into action, she reached for her purse and searched through the drawers of her desk for Rory's insurance information. She moved to Rory's bedroom and grabbed her favorite books and then shoved her favorite pair of pajamas into a duffel bag. She quickly moved towards the front door, pulling it open just as Luke raised his hand to knock.

The sight of someone to lean on, someone to care for her, caused Lorelai to lost the temporary focus she had had and she burst into tears before she could say a word. Wordlessly, Luke reached out to wrap her in a hug and she clutched onto the flannel of his shirt as she allowed the sobs to overcome her body.

"Rory," was all she managed to sob by way of explanation. "Rory…"

Luke rocked her gently for a moment, rubbing slow and soothing circles on her back, knowing that she needed to break down before she could offer him a proper explanation of what was going on.

After what seemed like a century, Lorelai pulled back and looked up at Luke, whose concern and fear could not be hidden from his eyes. "Rory," she said again, wiping tears from her eyes. "She was in a car accident. I have to go to Boston, I have to go…"

"Whoa," Luke grabbed her arm tightly, preventing her from walking towards the jeep. "Rory was in a car accident? Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Lorelai gasped. "I don't…I don't know. Christopher called and said she has a broken leg and her head…she's in for tests and I have to go. Let me go!"

"You're not driving anywhere," Luke said firmly, pulling her away from her jeep.

"Luke let me go!" she insisted loudly. "Rory needs me, I have to go to her!"

"You do," he said, steering her to the passenger side of his truck. "And I'm going with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback! I'm glad to know people are enjoying this story. This chapter is kind of my personal revenge on Christopher for the mess he made in Season 7, but I think it works anyways. Let me know what you think!**

"How are you feeling?"

Lorelai lifted her head from its resting place against the passenger window of Luke's truck. "I'm feeling like this traffic needs to get the hell out of the way," she said flatly.

Luke nodded in understanding as he glanced at Lorelai out of the corner of his eye. "I know you're worried," he said softly. "I am too. But she's going to be fine. I know you'll make sure she gets the best possible care."

Lorelai sniffled slightly. "I just need to see her," she whispered. "I can't…this torture sitting here like this. Actual physical torture."

"We're not far," Luke assured her as he navigated the streets of Cambridge, following the signs for Massachusetts General Hospital.

Lorelai didn't respond, and he glanced at her again to find that she had resumed her slumped position against the window. He wished there was something he could do to help her, to bring out the Lorelai he knew so well, but at this point he realized that she needed to see Rory before anything else happened.

He hadn't expected Lorelai's late night visit the night before, but he couldn't deny the fact that he had been pleased to see her. Lorelai always managed to brighten his day with her witty comments and almost constant smile, and he was glad to keep her company when she had been feeling lonely.

Over the years Lorelai and Rory's relationship had enthralled him, and he had recently wondered what would happen when Rory left for college. Lorelai depended so much on Rory, and he had worried from afar that she would fade into a shell of her confident personality that he had fallen for so long ago. Last night's confessions on her part had relieved him, not only because she felt confident in his trust, but that she was aware of the upcoming changes that were sure to take place in her life. Luke had returned to the diner after driving her home vowing to do anything he could to make the transition easier for her.

He didn't remember the last time he had talked to anything like that. Even though he'd always considered Lorelai a friend, he had never confided in anyone that way. He'd kept his feelings locked away tightly inside of him, convinced that if he didn't share how he felt with another human being they wouldn't truly exist. He'd engaged Lorelai's heartfelt confessions and had been fascinated to gain more insight to her personality. She was already such an enigma to him, and he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to know everything about her.

Although he hadn't revealed his deepest secret to her, he had shared something almost more special; Rory's poem. He could still remember the day that the dejected ten year old had entered the diner, clutching a piece of paper as she walked up to the counter. She'd explained her mother's no holiday goes uncelebrated rule and explained that since she saw him every day she wanted to thank him for feeding her and her mother. Luke had read the poem in the middle of the diner, not only shocked at Rory's talent for writing but at the content that provided him with the challenge of not choking up in the middle of his restaurant.

He'd kept the letter in the safe beside his mother's jewelry and his father's collection of baseball cards, taking it out once in a while and wondering if Rory even remembered writing the poem.

He hadn't been lying when he'd told Lorelai that he loved Rory like a daughter. He'd seen her grow up, he'd taught her how to bake a cake and how to shoot a basketball. He had been so proud when he'd realized that Rory was preparing to apply for Ivy League schools, and he had realized early on in her high school career that her work went far beyond anything he had ever studied in school.

"I'm going to call Christopher," Lorelai muttered, reaching for her cell phone. "It's been too long, they can't possibly still be running tests."

"Don't bother," Luke said, swinging into the parking lot of the hospital. "We're here."

Lorelai was out of the car practically before he'd parked it, and he took a few quick strides to run beside her into the ER.

"I need to see my daughter," Lorelai gasped as she ran up to the front desk. "Lorelai…Rory Gilmore. She was brought in a couple hours ago with a head injury from a car accident. Tell me she's alright, please tell me she's alright."

"Are you her mother?" the nurse asked sympathetically.

"Yes," Lorelai said desperately. "I'm her mother and she's my daughter and I just need to know if she's okay."

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai and Luke both spun around to see Christopher rushing towards them, a doctor beside him. "Christopher, what's going on?" Lorelai asked. "Where's Rory?"

"Your daughter is resting," the doctor informed her patiently. "We just completed a CT scan."

"Scan?" Lorelai repeated. "Why did she need a head scan?"

"We just wanted to be safe," the doctor said. "I just need some medical history for her and then you'll be able to see her."

"Medical history," Lorelai repeated, swaying slightly on her feet. "Like what?"

"Surgeries, whether she's had chicken pox, inoculations, previous hospitalizations," the doctor continued. "We need to figure out the best course of treatment."

"I told them about her broken arm last year," Christopher murmured. "I didn't…the rest I'm not sure about."

Lorelai shook her head. "I can't think, I just need to see her."

"I understand this is difficult, Ms. Gilmore, but we really need this information to figure out the best course of action for your daughter."

Luke cleared his throat and stepped forward. "She had chicken pox when she was nine years old," he said. "It took her about a week to recover. No other serious hospitalizations, but she did go to a walk in clinic when she was twelve when she slipped on the dock at the lake. She's afraid of blood and will get queasy if she sees a needle."

Christopher stared at Luke for a long moment as if just realizing his presence. Luke shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his intention not to make Christopher feel like a bad father but to provide the information Lorelai was too distraught to provide herself.

"I'm sorry, you are the stepfather?" the doctor assumed, glancing between the three adults.

"No," Luke said quickly. "Just a friend. I've known Rory since she was nine."

Lorelai looked at him gratefully, having calmed down slightly. "He's right," she said. "All of that's true. She's been healthy her whole life."

"No surgeries?" the doctor confirmed, marking the chart in front of him.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Please, I'll tell you anything else you need to know, I just need to see my daughter."

"Certainly," the doctor smiled. "Follow me."

Luke watched as Lorelai and Christopher started to follow the doctor. He was starting to make his way towards the waiting area when he heard Lorelai call his name. "Come on."

Her simple command was all it took for him to take three quick strides to be at her side. He could feel the hospital walls closing in on him as they made their way further into the building. He'd developed a dislike for hospitals during his father's long illness, and he could feel the discomfort creeping up on him like the beginnings of a migraine. But Rory was injured and Lorelai had requested his presence, and that was all that he needed to push past his fears and ignore his dislike of hospitals.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered so quietly he wasn't sure that she had even realized she'd spoken. Without a word he raised a hand and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The doctor came to a stop outside a room near the end of the hallway and turned to face them. "Her leg is in a cast," he informed them. "She's pretty heavily medicated to make the pain more tolerable, but that means she may not make sense when she speaks. You can talk to her and sit with her, but try to avoid physical contact as much as possible to help her avoid unnecessary pain."

Lorelai had pushed past the men before the doctor had even finished speaking, and Luke nodded to the doctor. "Thank you," he said simply.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I'm Dr. Harris, and if you need anything just ask the nurses to page me."

"I'll relay the message," Luke nodded before he turned to step tentatively in the room.

Rory was sleeping on the bed, looking impossibly small in the hospital bed with her leg wrapped in a white cast. Lorelai was sitting on the edge of the bed near Rory's shoulder, gently stroking her hair as she murmured soft words to her. Christopher sat in a chair on the other side of her bed, holding her hand and looking down at her.

Suddenly feeling out of place, Luke cleared his throat and gestured to the door. "I'm going to go get the bags from the car," he said gruffly.

Lorelai looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Luke," she pleaded softly. "Please stay. I…I know you don't like hospitals but stay. Please stay."

Her soft pleas cut through his heart as he stepped closer to her, resting a soft hand on her back. "Okay," he replied simply. "I'll stay."

Lorelai offered him a grateful smile, then turned back to Rory who was beginning to stir in her sleep. "Rory?" she whispered, leaning closer. "Are you awake?"

Rory groaned slightly as she stirred, then squinted her eyes open. "Mom?" she groaned, her voice worse. "Wha…"

"Here kiddo," Christopher offered his daughter a Styrofoam cup of water. Rory sipped from the straw eagerly before she leaned her head back against the pillows.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"What do you remember?" Christopher asked.

"We were going to pick up Sherry's cupcakes," Rory said. "You promised I could try one on the way home."

Christopher smiled slightly. "You're right," he said. "We were in an accident, kiddo. Your leg and head took the brunt of it."

"An accident?" Rory frowned, as if trying to recall the memory from her mind. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You have a broken leg," Lorelai replied, stroking Rory's hair back from her forehead. "They're pretty worried about your head."

"Is everyone else okay?" Rory asked, turning to Christopher. "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder's a bit banged up, but I'll be fine," he shrugged.

Lorelai frowned as she turned to look at Christopher. "Did you get that looked at?"

Christopher didn't reply directly. "I'll be fine," he said dismissively.

"Dad, you need to get it looked at," Rory insisted. "Please."

"I just need to be sure that you're okay, Rory," he said. "Then I'll go."

"I'll be fine," Rory insisted. "Please let them look at your shoulder."

Christopher looked at his daughter's pleading eyes for a moment before he nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "But I'm coming right back here as soon as I'm done."

"Deal," Rory nodded, offering him a smile as he moved towards the door.

"Look who else came to make sure you're okay," Lorelai said, gesturing to Luke. "Our very own diner man."

Rory looked around Lorelai to smile at Luke. "Hey Luke," she whispered.

"Hey Rory," he offered her a smile. "I'm glad to see you're going to be okay."

"Thanks," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Mom."

"Don't worry about that, babe," Lorelai shook her head. "All that matters is that you're going to be okay."

"She'll be fine," a voice said from the doorway, and the three occupants of the room turned to see an unfamiliar doctor walking into the room. "I'm Dr. Shilling."

"You're sure she's going to be okay?" Lorelai asked, biting her lower lip.

"We just got her test results back," Dr. Shilling confirmed. "We were concerned about head damage, but everything looks normal. We'll keep her overnight for observations, but she should be good to go home tomorrow. She'll need some follow up appointments and physical therapy for her leg, but that's pretty routine."

"At least that gives me an excuse to lie around on the couch and watch movies," Rory commented.

"And eat lots of burgers," Lorelai added.

"Like you need an excuse," Luke muttered. He paused for a moment, not wanting to overstep his boundaries but needing to ask the question that was burning his mind. "I uh…we live in Connecticut. It's about a two hour drive, will it be safe for Rory to…travel for that long?"

"Well, it may be a bit painful," Dr. Shilling sighed. "I'm glad you told me. I'll prescribe a sedative for her to take before you bring her home so her pain will be minimal."

Lorelai flashed Luke a grateful smile. "Thank you, Doctor," she said. "Do you need anything else from me?"

"We'll need her insurance information, but we can get that when you check her out," Dr. Shilling said. "Other than that, we'll just keep an eye on Rory's vitals overnight and then send her home first thing in the morning."

"Home," Rory sighed happily.

"Good thing your bedroom's on the first floor," Lorelai commented as Dr. Shilling excused herself from the room.

"I miss my room," Rory stated.

"It misses you too," Lorelai said. "Just think, we can have Luke bring us food instead of going all the way to the diner."

"I don't do delivery," Luke said dryly, knowing full well that he would provide them both with all the food they needed.

"Aw, come on, Luke," Lorelai offered him her first real smile of the day. "Are you going to say no to these pretty, pretty faces?"

Lorelai and Rory tilted their heads together and pouted slightly, causing Luke to roll his eyes. "Whatever gets you to shut up," he muttered good naturedly.

"Would you really leave me with Mom as my sole provider when I'm sick?" Rory gasped, mock offended.

"Hey!" Lorelai said defensively. "I've kept you alive for this long."

"When I had chicken pox you tried to make mashed potatoes with a hammer," Rory pointed out.

"I didn't have a masher," Lorelai shrugged. "Why do you need one when you have a hammer?"

"See?" Rory turned to Luke as if her point had been proven.

"Fine," Luke sighed. "But only because I already experienced this the first time around."

"I did buy a masher," Lorelai supplied. "So you won't have to bring Bert."

"I usually don't bring my toolbox to cook," Luke winced the second the words were out of his mouth, knowing what he'd set himself up for.

"Dirty!" Lorelai gasped. "Luke, there's a minor in the room."

"You're the one who makes everything dirty," Rory reminded her.

Lorelai turned to her daughter and frowned. "Okay, I'm going to blame your traitor ways on the fact that you're on morphine."

"I do feel pretty good," Rory agreed. "Almost as good as Taylor felt after his appendectomy."

Lorelai giggled at the memory and even Luke had to crack a smile at the memory of their town's rule enforcer trying to return to work while still on his pain medication.

"What's so funny in here?" Christopher's voice asked as he walked back into the room, his right arm now braced in a sling.

"Dad, are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Just a dislocated shoulder," he shook his head. "Nothing to be too concerned about."

"Okay," Rory said slowly, still looking at him carefully.

"You look like you're feeling better," Christopher said as he walked around the bed to settle into the chair across from Luke.

"Yeah, we were just talking about the time Taylor tried to run a town meeting on morphine," Rory giggled. "Mom convinced him to let everyone in the town get a free box of Oreos."

"Hey, I was just trying to get something out of the deal," Lorelai shrugged. "And what I did wasn't as bad as Luke."

"Oh yeah," Rory giggled as she turned to look at Luke. "I forgot about that part."

"What did you do?" Christopher asked slowly, looking to Lorelai and Rory who had dissolved into giggles on the bed.

"It's nothing," Luke shook his head, smiling an embarrassed smile.

"Oh come on, Luke, that was the best prank I've ever seen," Lorelai said through her laughter.

"And what Kirk said…" Rory giggled.

Christopher looked between the three of them as they laughed, a slow smile appearing on his face as if the laughter was contagious.

"I…sort of convinced Taylor that he'd lost track of time and Christmas was the following week," Luke stated. "He panicked when he realized that the festivals had not been planned and no one had decorated."

"And then Kirk," Lorelai gasped. "Kirk started to believe it too. So the next morning he came into the diner dressed as Santa Claus asking for donations."

"In the middle of July," Rory giggled.

Luke smiled self consciously. "I guess that was one of my better moments," he admitted.

"It was amazing," Lorelai said. "Oh! We should team up. If you could think of more scenarios like that and I back them up with my fabulous banter, we'd be unstoppable."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it next time Taylor's on morphine," he said.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed. She turned back to Christopher and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Christopher nodded. "I guess…I guess you just had to be there."

"Maybe," Rory said.

Christopher glanced toward Luke uncomfortably for a moment before he moved forward and sat on the edge of his chair. "I um…I want to talk to you guys about something," he said hesitantly.

The smiles faded from both Lorelai and Rory's faces as they heard the seriousness in his voice.

"What is it?" Rory asked timidly. "Is there something wrong besides your shoulder?"

"No," Christopher shook his head. "It's not about that, it's about…us. Me and you two."

Luke suddenly got the feeling that he shouldn't be part of this conversation, and he cleared his throat as he scooted forward in his chair. "I can go," he said. "Give you guys some time to talk."

"No," Christopher insisted. "I want you to hear this too."

Luke examined the other man closely for a moment before he sat back in his chair, admittedly wondering what was about to come out of Christopher's mouth.

Christopher took a deep breath before he turned to Lorelai and Rory. "I want to apologize," he said. "I know I wasn't there for you two for a long time like I should have been. Lor, you did a great job raising Rory on her own, and I'm so grateful for that. I have no idea how you did it, but you did. And I don't think Rory could have turned out any better at all."

"Chris, you don't have to…" Lorelai started, but Christopher interrupted her.

"I do," he said. "I know I've apologized before, but I don't think I really got it until now. Today when Rory was having her tests and I couldn't even tell the doctors your blood type, I realized how uninvolved I really have been. And Luke," he turned to face him now. "When you drove Lorelai all the way up here and were able to tell the doctors about Rory's medical history without even having to think about it, I was relieved. I was upset with myself, but I was glad that you were there. For Lorelai and for Rory, and I'm so glad they have someone there for them because I never was."

Luke nodded slowly, unsure of how to respond to Christopher's comment.

"Thank you," Lorelai's voice came before Luke could think of anything to say. "I…I don't think I realized how much I needed to hear that."

"I know I can't change anything," Christopher said. "But I…I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Christopher, wondering if this was just another ploy to get Lorelai and Rory back into his web. He'd already seen Lorelai get crushed by this man twice, and he could only imagine what she had gone through while pregnant with Rory so many years before.

"I'm going to do better," Christopher stated. "With Sherry and the baby. I'm going to be there."

Luke saw the hurt flash across Rory's face and he was about to intervene when Rory spoke up. "If you don't want to come around," she said carefully. "Then don't."

"Rory, that's not what I meant," Christopher said. "I still want a relationship with you, but…it's just different. You're so close to your mom, and it's hard when you live so far away."

"You should have thought of that before you left," Rory stated. "Just because Mom didn't want to marry you didn't mean you had to leave me too."

"Rory," Lorelai tried to soothe her daughter but Rory wouldn't listen.

"If you want your perfect new family then go," Rory insisted. "We did fine without you before and we'll be fine without you again. But you can't keep stringing us along."

Luke watched uncomfortably as a guilty feeling washed over Christopher's face. "I love you, kiddo," he said.

"I know," Rory nodded. "But not enough."

Christopher opened his mouth to deny her words, but when no words came out everyone in the room knew exactly how he felt.

"Christopher," Lorelai said. "I think you should go."

"I didn't mean anything," Christopher said softly. "I want a relationship with you, Rory."

Rory turned her head away from her father and Luke could see the tears building in her eyes. "Just go," she whispered. "Please, just go."

Christopher stared at Lorelai for a moment before he rose and moved towards the door. "Lor," he whispered. "If anything…if you need anything…call me."

"We won't," Lorelai said shortly, causing even Luke to tense with the coolness in her voice. She turned to look at Rory as Christopher walked out of the room. "Are you okay hon?"

Rory wiped some tears off of her face as she nodded. "Yeah," she said softly. "I think…I've wanted to say that for a long time."

"I'm proud of you," Lorelai said softly. "I've wanted to say that for about seventeen years but didn't have the courage."

"Yeah, well, the morphine helps," Rory sighed.

"Next time we go to Friday night dinner I'll have to make sure to have some morphine on hand," Lorelai tapped her forehead. "Note to self."

Rory cracked a smile. "I'm sure Grandma would love that," she said.

"Well, it would just be added to the list," Lorelai shrugged. "Hey, you want to talk to Luke? He's really good at calming down Gilmore freak outs. He did it for me last night."

"I do it for you all the time," Luke rolled his eyes before he turned to Rory. "But you know…if you do need anything…" he trailed off, letting his offer go unfinished but Rory nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Luke," she said softly.

"Alright, Rory Gilmore," Dr. Shilling stated as she came into the room. "I'm going to check your vitals, okay?"

"Sure," Rory said as Lorelai stepped back from the bed and turned to Luke.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's no big deal," Luke shrugged dismissively.

"It is," Lorelai insisted. "I…I don't know how to thank you."

"Lorelai, really, I was worried too," he said. "I'm glad to see she's okay."

"Okay, everything's looking great," Dr. Shilling smiled as she stepped back. "I am going to need some insurance information. "Which one of your parents is responsible for that?" she asked, looking between Luke and Lorelai.

"That would be me," Lorelai sighed, either ignoring or not noticing that the implication that Luke was her husband. She reached down to pick her purse up off the floor. "Take care of her?" she asked Luke over her shoulder.

"I'll do my best," Luke promised before he turned back to Rory. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Rory sighed. "My leg hurts."

"It's going to do that," Luke said. "You're speaking to a guy who's broken his leg, an ankle, and his nose."

"You broke your nose?" Rory asked. "How?"

"Hockey," Luke shrugged. "Well, that was the first time."

"What about the second time?" Rory asked.

"I don't think you need to know that," Luke shook his head. "Your mom will have way too much fun mocking me about it."

"I won't tell her," Rory promised. "Please, Luke. Please?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're too much like your mother," he muttered.

"I take that as a compliment," Rory said proudly.

"You should," Luke smiled at her. "But you have to promise you won't tell her."

"Pinky swear," Rory nodded, holding out her pinky.

"What the hell is that?" Luke frowned.

Rory rolled her eyes in a manner that was completely inherited from Lorelai. "You hook your pinky around mine and we shake on it," she said. "It's a sacred bond not to be broken."

Luke smiled as he reached out to link his pinky through his and they shook before he leaned forward to tell Rory the story. "When I was sixteen," he said. "My sister had this dog. It was a really obnoxious yippy thing that wanted to play tug of war. One day I was playing him when he let the damn rope go and I fell back against the coffee table."

Rory laughed loudly. "A dog broke your nose?" she laughed. "Oh my God, no wonder you didn't want Mom to hear this."

"And you promised," Luke reminded her.

"I know," Rory said, leaning her head against the pillow. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"My dad was right about one thing," Rory whispered.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"That you've always been there," Rory said. "For me and Mom. I'd rather have you there watching out for us than my dad any time."

Luke felt his throat close up at her words. "It's no big deal, Rory," he said. "I just want to make sure you guys are happy."

"I know," Rory said. "And you do. We're where we are because of you." She was silent for a moment, her eyes closed, and Luke had just begun to think she'd fallen asleep when she spoke again. "Do you remember when I wrote you a father's day poem?"

Luke blinked at her unexpected words. "Yeah, I do," he said. "I still have it."

"Can I confess something?" Rory asked.

"You can tell me anything," Luke nodded, recalling the words he had spoken to Lorelai less than twenty four hours earlier.

"I never wrote a poem for my dad," Rory whispered. "I knew he wouldn't show up. When I had to make a father's day present I made it for you right away."

"Rory," Luke said softly, not sure what to say further.

"I'm sorry if it freaks you out," Rory continued. "But…you've always been more of a father to me than my own dad. So thank you."

"Well, you and I are the only ones who seem capable of understanding your mom's crazy brain so we have to stick together," Luke offered her a warm smile.

"Hey, I heard that," Lorelai said as she entered the room again. "I'd be careful if I were you, mister. I could stop buying coffee and cut your profits in half."

"Empty threat," Luke shrugged.

Lorelai considered this for a moment before she shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right," she said. "I like your coffee way too much."

"I think she's asleep," Luke said softly, nodding to Rory's still form. "You think she's going to be okay?"

Lorelai smiled as she leaned down to look at her sleeping daughter. "Yeah, she'll be fine," Lorelai said confidently. "She's a tough girl."

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

Lorelai turned to look at him with surprised eyes. "Of course," she said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, with Rory being in an accident and the things Christopher said, I just thought you might…I don't know be upset or something."

Lorelai swallowed hard as she looked at him. "I'm okay," she said softly. "I know last night I said things, and I am so glad to have you to talk to but right now…right now I have to be okay. For Rory."

"I get it," Luke said. After a brief pause he added, "But if you need anything…"

"I know," Lorelai nodded with a grateful nod. "Thanks, Luke."

Luke nodded before he looked back up at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "You haven't eaten anything today."

As if being reminded of its near perpetual state, Lorelai's stomach let out a low rumble. "I guess I am," she said. "I haven't really thought about it."

"I'll go get you something from the cafeteria," Luke offered.

"Thanks," Lorelai said. "And don't forget…"

"Coffee, I know," Luke rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of depriving you."

"You're the best," Lorelai said before she turned back to Rory.

Luke moved out of the room and after asking for directions to the cafeteria made his way to the elevators. He was still trying to process everything that had happened today. It had been a strange day, and he knew Lorelai and Rory were going to need more support over the next couple weeks. He was happy to help them, but he was glad for a few moments to himself in order to think about what had happened since that morning.

When he'd gone to bed the night before Luke had tossed and turned for almost an hour, replaying every moment of his conversation with Lorelai in his head. She'd showed up at the diner late, quiet and subdued which was not at all like her. When he'd finally convinced her to talk they had alternated between their usual banter and more serious conversations, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. He could tell Lorelai was letting him in and he hadn't been able to deny the thrill that had given him.

That morning he had still been focused on Lorelai, not that it was unusual. Somehow she had managed to worm her way into his mind, and he had spent most of the morning when she was going to come in. She and Rory came in every Saturday morning, but with Rory out of town he had wondered if Lorelai would forgo their usual routine for something else.

But then the phone had rung in the middle of his breakfast rush and he'd all but abandoned the diner in his haste to get to Lorelai's house. Something was incredibly wrong, he could tell that from the few words she'd managed to get out over the phone, and his heart had constricted tightly when he'd arrived to find her in the hallway, sobbing Rory's name over and over again. All he had been able to do was try to calm her down and ignore the various scenarios running through his head. When she'd finally told him what had happened he had wasted no time in getting her into his truck and setting forth to Boston.

Luke sighed as he reached the cashier and paid for the coffee and muffins, then turned to make his way back to Lorelai's room. He hadn't wanted to overstep his boundaries with the doctors this morning, but Lorelai had been too distraught to think and Christopher had no clue about anything that had happened in Rory's life before she was sixteen. He'd given as much information as he could, and Lorelai had seemed grateful.

He was still processing Christopher's speech to Lorelai and Rory when he walked past the gift shop and impulsively stepped inside, nodding politely to the woman behind the counter. He hadn't expected to hear Christopher openly admit his mistakes and then essentially tell Lorelai and Rory that they had been his practice run for his new family. He had seen the hurt etched on Rory's face at her father's words, and he knew that she had meant what she'd said when she'd asked Christopher to leave them alone. He could only hope that they wouldn't have to endure any more of his impulsive visits.

After making a quick purchase, Luke returned to Rory's room and smiled when he saw Lorelai sitting in the chair beside Rory's bed as her daughter slept soundly.

"Oh thank God," Lorelai said when she saw him. "I thought I was going to go crazy with boredom."

"It's not going to be the boredom that gets you there," Luke said, handing her a coffee."

"Hello old friend," Lorelai smiled as she inhaled deeply. "Muffin?"

"Your favorite," Luke said, handing her the bag. "I got some extra in case Rory's hungry when she wakes up."

"Thanks," Lorelai said around a mouthful of muffin. "What's that?"

Luke followed her gaze to the bag from the gift shop he was holding. "Oh, I got Rory some stuff," he said. "A candy bar and the newest best selling novel."

"That's really sweet, Luke," Lorelai said, setting her muffin to the side. "I wouldn't have made it through today without you, you know."

"So I've heard," Luke commented, pulling the second chair closer to hers. "I got these for you."

Lorelai looked at him carefully for a moment before she reached into the bag and pulled out a deck of Hello Kitty playing cards, causing her to laugh out loud. "You bought me Hello Kitty cards," she stated.

"Well, it's partially for me too," he said defensively. "I figured Rory will be sleeping a lot and I don't want to have to listen to you whine about being bored."

"Ah, I see," Lorelai nodded. "Your motivations were entirely selfish."

"You know me, I'm a selfish guy."

Lorelai smiled as she peeled the wrapping off of the cards. "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem," he smiled.

"So…War?" Lorelai asked.

"War?" Luke repeated.

"Do you want to play War?" Lorelai asked, shuffling the deck.

"You want to play War?" Luke asked. "That has to be the most boring game in the history of the world."

"Well sorry," Lorelai said, putting up her hands defensively. "What would you like to play, Mr. Fun in a Barrel?"

Luke contemplated her for a moment. "Poker."

Lorelai gasped. "Luke, I can't believe you want to play strip poker with my daughter lying in a hospital bed mere feet away," she said.

"I said nothing about strip poker," Luke defended, but he had to wonder what it would be like to see Lorelai play strip poker.

"Well, regular poker is boring," Lorelai shrugged. "It's the strip that makes it interesting."

"It'll have to wait until we're alone," Luke heard himself say.

"Too bad for you," Lorelai shrugged before leaning closer and whispering, "I have on my good underwear today."

Luke shifted uncomfortably. He'd flirted with her before, he knew that, but this was different. He wasn't sure how serious she was, and he had to admit that Lorelai's good underwear did have him pretty curious.

"Five card draw," Lorelai suggested.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Please," he said. "Last time we played that you broke the rules."

"I did not break the rules, I just wanted good cards," Lorelai shrugged. "You should have just given them to me in the first place."

"Right, and that means you can just keep on asking for new cards until you've gone through the entire deck."

"You know life would be a lot easier if I were in charge of making all the rules," Lorelai stated.

"God help us all."

"Just pick a game."

"You don't like any of the games I suggested."

"Well I wanted to play strip poker and you were the first man in the history of the world to turn us down. Pick a game."

"I did pick a game and you said no."

"Would one of you just pick a game?" Rory's voice groaned from the bed.

Lorelai dropped the cards onto the night table as she turned to look at her daughter. "Hey, babe," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm the mom and you guys are the kids," Rory said. "Seriously, have you ever had a conversation without arguing?"

"We did pretty well last night," Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Yeah," Luke agreed with a small smile. "We did."

"Plus, you know how it's one of my pastimes to annoy Luke," Lorelai said. "His facial expressions are hilarious."

"Glad I can provide some amusement," Luke sighed. "How are you feeling, Rory?"

"Okay," Rory sighed. "A little hungry."

"Luke got you some food," Lorelai said, reaching for the bag. "Muffin or chocolate?"

"Is that a question?" Rory asked.

"Chocolate it is," Lorelai said, handing Rory the candy bar.

"Thanks for the food, Luke," Rory offered.

"No problem," Luke replied. "I uh…the book selection was pretty limited and I know you like the classics, but I picked up the latest best seller for you too. In case you get bored."

"You're spoiling me," Rory commented before turning to look at Lorelai. "Mommy, can we keep him?"

Lorelai smiled down at Rory before she turned to Luke. "Yeah," she said softly. "I think we will."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked Rory.

"Oh, I know!" Lorelai said enthusiastically. "Tell us a story."

"I don't do stories," Luke replied.

"Come on, Luke. Tell us about your Trekkie years."

"I was not a Trekkie."

"How about your hockey years?" Rory asked.

"There has to be something interesting you did before we met you," Lorelai insisted.

"I'm not an idiot," Luke stated. "And I don't trust you not to make fun of me."

"Anything you say can and will be used as mocking material," Lorelai nodded knowingly.

"How about a story about Stars Hollow," Rory suggested. "You've lived there your whole life. Tell us about Miss Patty's glory days."

"Or high school Kirk," Lorelai said. "I can't even imagine high school Kirk."

"You don't want to, trust me," Luke shook his head. Lorelai and Rory stared at him with matching blue eyes that pierced into his soul and he relented. "Fine, one story."

"Yes," Rory giggled, resting her head on Lorelai's shoulder as they snuggled into the pillows.

"Make it a good one," Lorelai requested.

"How about the time Kirk's bottle rocket crashed through the window of Doose's?" Luke suggested.

"That is acceptable," Rory nodded. "If it's good enough I'll match it with the story of Mom's baby pictures."

"Excuse me, you will not," Lorelai insisted.

"I'll make it my best work then," Luke nodded.

Lorelai and Rory smiled at him as they focused their attention on his story, giggling together as they heard about Kirk's failed science experiment which resulted in Taylor enforcing a "no public experimentation to take place in the town square" ordinance.

By the end of the story both Lorelai and Rory were asleep, and Luke smiled softly as he sat back in his chair. Lorelai had had a long day, and she needed the rest almost as much as Rory did. He was glad that he could provide them with the entertainment of a story as well as the security to fall asleep in a strange place. With a small smile, he reached for the book he'd bought for Rory, content to simply read while the Gilmore girls slept soundly beside him.

He wasn't sure how much longer it was when he noticed Lorelai stirring on the bed. He set the book aside and smiled as she raised her head from the pillow and met his eyes. "Hey," she said groggily.

"Hi," he replied, leaning forward.

"What time is it?" she asked softly.

Luke looked down at his watch. "Six forty five," he reported.

"Has Rory been up?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, you were both getting some much needed sleep."

"And I probably look like a mess," Lorelai sighed, standing as she tried to comb her fingers through her hair.

Luke smiled up at her. "You look good," he assured her.

"You have to say that," Lorelai replied. "I give you most of your business."

"And I only charge you half the time," Luke replied.

Before Lorelai could reply Dr. Harris entered the room. "How is everything going in here?" he asked.

"Pretty much the same," Lorelai told the doctor. "She ate a bit earlier, has her usual sense of humor back. She's sleeping a lot though."

"That's the pain medication," Dr. Harris nodded. "It will help her body heal naturally as well."

"Okay," Lorelai said, reaching down to stroke Rory's hair.

"Her dinner should be here any minute," Dr. Harris continued. "But unfortunately visiting hours are over in about ten minutes."

Lorelai stared at him blankly. "So?" she asked.

"So I'm going to have to ask you to say goodbye and come back in the morning," Dr. Harris said gently.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lorelai insisted. "I'm not a visitor. I'm her mother."

"I understand that you're concerned, but it's hospital policy…"

"Hospital policy my ass," Lorelai returned. "She's a minor. She can't stay here by herself."

"Lorelai," Luke cleared his throat as he stood and stepped closer to her. "It might be a good idea. I know you don't want to leave Rory, but we'll stay right here."

"We don't have anywhere to go," Lorelai insisted. "I'm not leaving her."

"There's a hotel right across the street," Dr. Harris supplied.

"You need some real sleep," Luke said quietly. "I'll buy you some real food, we'll come back first thing in the morning."

Lorelai looked down at Rory. "She'll be scared," she whispered.

"She's your daughter," Luke replied. "She can do anything she puts her mind to."

"I don't know," Lorelai whispered.

"How about this," Luke suggested. "We'll go out for an hour and get dinner, and if you're still not sure then we can come back and spend the night in the waiting room."

Lorelai turned to look at him. "You don't have to…" she started.

"I want to," he interrupted. "Lorelai, just let me take you out to dinner."

He could swear that he saw the faintest hint of a smile cross her lips before she nodded slowly. "Okay," she agreed hesitantly before she turned to Dr. Harris. "If her blood pressure changes so much as one point, I want to be called. Do you understand?"

"We'll take good care of her," Dr. Harris assured her. "I know this is difficult."

Lorelai turned back to Rory and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you," she whispered softly. "I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Rory mumbled something that could have been an I love you too, and Luke stepped forward to gently take Lorelai's arm. "Come on," he murmured. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back."

Lorelai sighed as she followed him out of the hospital. "You're sure she'll be okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure," Luke nodded. "She's going to be fine, Lorelai."

"I know," Lorelai sighed as they appeared on the bustling street of Boston. "I just…she's not just my daughter. She's my best friend."

"I know she is," Luke said. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"And then she's never leaving my sight again," Lorelai concluded.

"I wouldn't let her in on that plan quite yet," Luke said as he pointed to an Italian restaurant across the street. "That look okay?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I'm so hungry I could eat my left arm."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

As soon as they were settled into a table in a corner of the restaurant, Lorelai smiled up at Luke over her menu. "This is kind of nice," she commented.

Luke looked up and met her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"You, me, dinner," Lorelai shrugged. "How come we've never done this before?"

Luke shrugged, unable to deny the fact that all he'd wanted for a very long time was to have dinner alone with Lorelai Gilmore. "I guess you eat most of your meals at the diner," he finally offered.

"Yeah, but you're always there," Lorelai pointed out. "I can't believe we've never had a meal together."

"Well, let's make sure this isn't the last time then," Luke said, raising his water glass to her.

Lorelai smiled as she clinked his glass against his. She returned to reading her menu and Luke continued to smile at her. The circumstances were different than he'd ever thought they would be, but he had to admit, dinner with Lorelai was better than he'd ever dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! It definitely makes it easier to get updates done quickly with the encouraging reviews. I did borrow some dialogue directly from the show in this update, but I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls besides a Luke's Diner coffee cup. Enjoy!**

"Thanks for dinner," Lorelai said softly as she and Luke walked out of the restaurant an hour later. "You really didn't have to pay though."

Luke shrugged. "It's good for me to check out the competition," he said dismissively.

"So an Italian bistro in Boston is competition for your diner in Stars Hollow?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "I think you're in need of a reality check, my friend."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant," he said. "But it was nice."

"Yeah," Lorelai smiled at him softly. "It was."

As they entered the hotel across the street from the hospital, Lorelai looked at him over her shoulder. "But the hotel is mine."

"Lorelai…"

"Hey, you paid for dinner because that's your line of work," Lorelai pointed out. "Based on that logic I should be the one to pay for the hotel."

"I should know better than to try to reason with you," Luke sighed.

"You really should," Lorelai nodded before she moved towards the check in counter. "Hi, I need a room for tonight, please."

"We can certainly set you up with that," the man behind the desk smiled. "Any preferences? Suite or single room? One bed or two? Floor requests?"

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at Luke, who was standing near the lounge, eyes focused on a baseball game that was on display above the bar. She knew she should request two beds, but there was a very small part of her that couldn't deny her desire to sleep next to Luke. She swallowed hard before she turned back to the check in agent. "No," she shook her head. "No preference." She'd let the universe tell her what to do.

"Alright, I'll just need a credit card and then we'll get you all set up."

Five minutes later, Lorelai clutched the small envelope with the key cards in her hand as she walked across the lobby to Luke.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear, causing him to jump slightly. "How's the game?"

"Red Sox are up," Luke said, and Lorelai stared at him blankly. "Good," he corrected himself. "The game is good."

"Good," Lorelai shifted on her feet. "Well, I got us a room, but if you want to stay here and keep watching that's fine too."

"No," Luke waved a hand at the TV. "I've seen them play before."

"Okay," Lorelai said as she turned slightly towards the elevators. "Shall we?"

Luke nodded and followed her towards the elevators. Lorelai could hear her heart beating in her chest as they walked, unsure about what was happening. She'd never thought she would feel uncomfortable around Luke, but the past twenty four hours had been a complete blur. She was sure she'd experienced just about every emotion in the book, and she was too exhausted to try to figure anything else out right now.

"We're on floor five," she murmured as she reached into her pocket and checked her cell phone. No missed calls, which she knew was a good thing. But she couldn't fight the worry she felt as she thought of Rory, alone and in pain across the street in the hospital.

Luke was silent as they walked down the hall towards the room, and she inserted the key card into the appropriate door before she pushed the door open. "After you, good sir."

Luke rolled his eyes as he pushed past her, standing in the middle of the room for a long moment. "Everything look okay?" Lorelai asked as she stepped up beside him.

"Looks good," Luke nodded, clearing his throat as he sat down gently on the end of one of the two beds in the room.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment that there wouldn't be any bed sharing tonight. "Well, first things first."

Luke frowned up at her. "What's that supposed to…"

His question was answered before he finished as Lorelai dove onto the vacant bed and bounced around slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Testing the bed, duh," Lorelai said as she pushed herself up on her elbows. "Everyone knows the first thing you're supposed to do in a hotel room is find out how strong the bed is. You know so you know how much you can do with it." She heard her words before she could think them through and realized she was flirting with him.

Luke rolled his eyes and turned away, and if Lorelai didn't know better she would have sworn she saw a faint blush in his cheeks.

She cleared her throat as she sat up and looked around for a moment. "I um…I feel like I have hospital germs all over me," she said. "I might shower if that's okay."

"Yeah," Luke cleared his throat. "Of course."

"I won't be too long," Lorelai said as she moved towards the bathroom.

"Take your time," Luke gestured towards the TV. "I'll just tune back into the game."

"Okay," Lorelai said, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She heard the TV click on before she started the shower, and she swallowed hard as she began to pull her clothes off. Luke was on the other end of the very thin wall, and she was completely naked. There was something exciting and adventurous about that thought, and she stepped under the warm spray, telling herself that she had to stop thinking about Luke that way. He was her friend, he'd been there for her all day and the last thing she needed was more to worry about.

As she forced the thoughts of Luke out of her head, thoughts of Rory were pushed to the forefront of her mind. It had been horrible to see her daughter and best friend in so much pain and filled with pain medication. Although Rory was strong and would get through this without complaining, Lorelai couldn't help but think about the pained look on her face when Christopher had told her he was going to be there for Sherry.

She had confidence that Christopher hadn't meant to hurt Rory's feelings. She knew that he had been trying to include him in his life, but she also knew that Rory was tired of being part of his life when it was convenient for him. Lorelai couldn't deny that she felt the same, and after Sookie's wedding the year before she had told herself that she knew things would never work between the two of them. But she'd tried for Rory, and now her daughter was lying in a hospital bed, broken in both bones and spirit.

Suddenly, the events of the day caught up with her and she felt the sobs begin to wrack through her body. Grateful for the stream of the shower and the cover of the baseball game, Lorelai sank to the floor of the shower and cried quietly, hoping that Luke couldn't hear her.

When she'd finally managed to get her emotions under control, she turned the shower off and reached for a towel and dried herself off. She redressed quickly and slowly made her way out of the bathroom, offering Luke the best smile as she could muster. "I see you made yourself comfortable."

Luke glanced at her briefly from his place stretched out on the bed, his boots resting on the floor beside him and baseball cap abandoned on the night table. "Yeah, I figured I might as well," he replied. He looked over at Lorelai again, closer this time. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said quickly, moving towards the second bed and pulling the covers back quickly. "Just tired."

"It's been a long day," Luke agreed as he sat up. "I'm going to go shower quickly."

Lorelai nodded as she reached for the TV remote. "Do you mind if I…"

"No," Luke said. "Get some sleep. I'll be quiet when I come out."

"Thanks," Lorelai said quietly. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he paused in front of the bathroom door.

"I know I said this a million times today, but…thank you," she said.

Luke nodded. "I'm glad to help," he said.

"Good night," Lorelai whispered.

"Good night, Lorelai." With that, he disappeared into the bathroom and Lorelai heard the shower click on a moment later.

Alone in the room, Lorelai allowed the tears she'd been fighting to once again take over, and she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, willing herself to fall asleep so tomorrow morning would come quickly. She didn't want to cry anymore in front of Luke. She just wanted to forget this day ever happened and wake up tomorrow as her usual confident and witty self.

She was still awake when Luke returned a few minutes later, and she couldn't help but notice that he'd only donned his t-shirt and jeans. The flannel was deposited onto the chair beside the TV stand, and as he pulled the covers back she couldn't help but notice the definition of the muscles in his arms.

"Can you set the alarm?" she asked softly, and Luke turned to look at her in surprise.

"Yeah," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were asleep."

"I tried," she sighed, flopping onto her back. "Why is it that whenever you're exhausted you can never sleep?"

"You've had a long day, your adrenaline's probably running high."

Lorelai turned her head to the side and smiled as she saw Luke put the alarm clock on the night table and settle under the covers of his bed. "That feels familiar," she said out loud.

"What?" Luke asked turning to look at her.

"The alarm clock," Lorelai supplied. "I had a dream once, that you set up eighteen alarm clocks to wake me up, which is not a bad way to get me up."

"Where were we?" Luke asked.

"We were…at my house," Lorelai said with a small smile. "I got up, I went downstairs for coffee, and you talked to my stomach," she added with a small, embarrassed laugh.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Luke asked.

"Well…I was pregnant," Lorelai said, trying to erase the smile from her face. "Twins." As she spoke, she frowned slightly, wondering why she had felt the need to share the dream from the previous summer with Luke.

Luke was quiet for a moment. "Mine?" he asked.

"What am I dream tramp, of course yours," Lorelai said defensively.

"We were…married?" Luke asked as if the word was unbelievable to him.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed. "Didn't I mention that?"

"No," Luke said simply. They were both silent for a moment and Lorelai stared up at the ceiling, allowing herself to wonder what it would be like to be married to Luke and pregnant with his babies. "You know, you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant."

Lorelai turned to look at him as she nodded. "I know," she said.

"That's probably why Rory's a caffeine addict," he continued.

"Probably," Lorelai agreed, somewhat disappointed that he hadn't taken anything else away from her dream.

"Did the dream go beyond that?" Luke asked.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "You talked to my stomach and then you k-" she stopped herself before she could tell him about the kissing. "No."

"Oh, okay," Luke said softly.

Lorelai was silent as she turned onto her side and looked at him from across the night table. "Do you ever have weird dreams like that?" she asked.

Luke shook his head against his pillow. "Not really," he said. "Once I'm out, I'm out."

"Deep sleeper, huh?" Lorelai said.

"I guess," Luke said. After a pause, he spoke her name so softly she wondered if she'd imagined it.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I know you had a lot to deal with today, but I just…I want to tell you something."

She could hear the hesitancy in his voice and rested herself on her elbows. "Tell me," she said.

"I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything," Luke said. "I know I have no right to invade your family."

"Luke, after today I couldn't be mad at you if I tried," Lorelai said, her brain wracking with what he could possibly want to say to her.

"What happened with Christopher," Luke said. "Rory telling him to leave and not come back. I think that's for the best."

"You do?" Lorelai whispered, tears building up behind her eyes again.

"Yeah," Luke said. "He doesn't deserve to be part of your life. And whenever he's around either you or Rory or both of you seem to be…not yourselves, and I just think you're better off without him."

Hearing Luke's honest and concerned tone made Lorelai lose control of her emotions again and she buried her face in her pillow, trying to muffle her tears.

"And now I made you cry," Luke said, his voice full of regret. "Lorelai, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," she said through her tears. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Luke's voice sounded dubious.

"No," she shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "You're right."

"I am?" the surprise was evident in Luke's tone.

"After Sookie's wedding when Christopher left, I told myself that I was done," Lorelai said softly. "But I could never be done with him, not really."

"Because he's Rory's dad," Luke said knowingly.

"Because he's Rory's dad," Lorelai confirmed. "And I just…I always thought that we would end up together. Once we were grown up and got our stuff together, the possibility would always be there. I held on for Rory. But after hearing her talk to him today, I feel like I don't have to hold on anymore."

"You deserve someone better than him," Luke said softly.

"I know," she whispered.

"Someone who won't leave you."

"Or Rory."

"Or Rory," Lorelai agreed. "Someone who will take be there for us even if we don't need him to be."

"Yeah," Luke agreed softly. "Someone like that."

Without a word, Lorelai pushed herself out of her bed and closed the small distance between the two beds. "Scoot over," she ordered softly, pushing on his shoulder.

"What?" Luke asked, sitting up quickly as he looked up at her.

"Scoot over," Lorelai repeated, pulling the covers back. "I don't…I just don't want to be alone right now, Luke."

Luke looked up at her as if he wanted to say something else, but then he closed his mouth and scooted to the far side of the bed, holding the blankets back for Lorelai to slip into the bed.

"Thank you," she whispered as she settled onto the pillow he'd just vacated. She could feel his body heat lingering between the sheets and she smiled up at him. "It's okay, Luke, lie down."

Luke shifted slightly, lying down on his back and staring stiffly at the ceiling.

"Luke, seriously, relax," Lorelai whispered.

"I've just never thought this would happen," Luke replied.

"You never thought you'd be alone in a hotel bed with a pretty girl?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "What do you fantasize about?"

"No, I just never thought I'd be alone in a hotel bed with _you," _Luke specified.

"Oh," Lorelai said softly. "I can go back."

"No," Luke turned on his side to look at her. "It's okay."

Lorelai smiled as she settled further into the pillows. "Good night," she whispered.

"Good night," Luke replied.

Lorelai closed her eyes as she finally settled into the familiar pattern of sleep, comforted by the presence of the strong and compassionate man beside her.

The alarm sounded far too soon, cutting through Lorelai's dream of picnicking with her parents in the Stars Hollow gazebo. She quickly reached up to shut the alarm off and shook the dream from her mind before she became aware of her surroundings.

The sunlight was beginning to stream through the sheer hotel blinds, and her head was resting on a very masculine shoulder. Luke's arm was draped casually over her stomach, and she could feel the strength of his leg as it tangled with her own. She swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, trying to savor every moment of waking in Luke's arm. His soft breathing was tickling her hair, and she could feel her heart begin to race at the intimate position.

But then she remembered Rory and that she had to get to the hospital as soon as possible. She tried to untangle herself from Luke's body but she couldn't seem to manage. She swallowed hard as she lifted her head, reaching out to run her hand over Luke's arm gently.

"Luke," she whispered softly, tilting her head to look at his. "Luke, wake up."

He groaned slightly and shifted, his arm tightening instinctively around her stomach.

"Luke," she tried again, a bit louder. "We have to go to the hospital. We have to bring Rory home."

At her words Luke stirred to life and opened his eyes, looking down at her. They stared at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat and realized their position. They quickly moved apart and sat up in bed, staring at the wall in front of them.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "About um…" he gestured towards the covers, not meeting her eyes.

"It's fine," Lorelai said dismissively. "Nothing happened."

"I know, but it's…I didn't mean to invade your space or anything."

"It's okay," Lorelai insisted, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Kind of nice, actually."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, finally meeting her eyes.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed, reaching up to tame her sleep ridden hair.

"For me too," Luke agreed.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Lorelai moved out of the bed. "I have to get to Rory," she said. "I'm just going to…get ready."

"Yeah, go ahead," Luke said, moving out the other side of the bed. "I'll wait until you're done."

Lorelai moved quickly into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaning against the sink for a moment. She couldn't believe how amazing it had felt to wake up beside Luke. He had been strong and muscular beside her, and even in his sleep he'd held her gently. She could feel longing stirring inside of her but quickly suppressed the emotion as she reached for the toothbrush the hotel had provided.

"Done already?" Luke asked as she stepped back into the room.

"Yeah, getting ready takes marginally less time when you don't have a change of clothes or make up and a blow dryer," Lorelai remarked.

"You don't need any of that stuff," Luke said.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

Luke cleared his throat. "I just meant…you don't want to take the time to deal with that stuff when you have to get to Rory."

"Oh," Lorelai said. "Okay."

"Just give me a minute," Luke nodded, grabbing his shirt and moving into the bathroom.

Lorelai reached for her cell phone and checked it for messages, relieved to find none. That meant Rory must have had a good night. She slipped her feet into her boots and sat down on the edge of her unused bed, waiting for Luke to be ready to go.

"Alright, ready?" he asked a moment later as he appeared in front of her.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, standing and reaching for her purse. Luke led her out of the room and into the elevator. She smiled as she took in his familiar backwards baseball cap and the stubble on his chin. She still couldn't believe how well she'd slept beside him the night before.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing," Lorelai said, looking away quickly to hide the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks at being caught looking at him. But as she snuck another look at him out the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

Ten minutes later they were checked out of the hotel and heading into the hospital, Lorelai clutching two cups of coffee in her hand.

"I just don't get what was so weird about my order," she stated.

"You asked for an iced coffee with no ice," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "They take up so much room with the ice. It's like you're paying for water."

"So why didn't you just order a regular coffee?" Luke asked.

"Because then it wouldn't be iced coffee," Lorelai said as if the answer were obvious.

"But it's not iced coffee because there's no ice."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied, still not seeing his point.

"Forget it," Luke sighed as they reached Rory's room. "I don't know why I bother to try and understand your ways."

"Just accept it," Lorelai nodded encouragingly. She stopped short when she saw the empty bed and turned to look at Luke. "Where's Rory?" she asked, fighting off all the possibilities that were trying to take over her mind.

Luke frowned as he looked down the hall. "Lorelai, I'm sure she's just-"

"Luke, where's Rory?" Lorelai asked, her voice louder as the fear began to take over. "The doctors said they would call if there were any problems and they didn't call, so she should be here. She should be here but she's not. My daughter is missing in the hospital and I-"

Before she could continue, the door to the adjoining bathroom swung open and Rory stood before them, balancing on one leg and a pair of crutches. "I'm right here, Mom," she said tiredly.

"Oh thank God," Lorelai gasped, handing the two cups of coffee to Luke and rushing to Rory's side. "Let me help you."

"Thanks," Rory said as she tentatively hobbled forward on the crutches. "This is so much harder than it looks."

"I know, I've been there," Lorelai said as she took the crutches and helped Rory move her casted leg onto the bed. "How are you feeling today, babe?"

"Okay," Rory sighed as she leaned her head into the pillows. Lorelai examined her daughter closely for a moment, knowing that Rory was trying to be strong. But the pain and exhaustion were evident in her voice and on her face, and Lorelai patted her hand gently.

"We brought you some coffee," Lorelai said. "Apparently in Boston they don't understand the concept of iced coffee with no ice."

She prided herself on the small smile that appeared across Rory's lips. "Mom, everyone except you is still confused by that concept," she said.

"That's what Luke said, but you know he doesn't always get these things," Lorelai whispered loudly.

"I'm standing right here," Luke frowned. "With your coffee."

"And what a pretty sight that is," Lorelai said, reaching for the cup.

Rory took a sip of her coffee and smiled at Luke. "Morning, Luke," she said.

"Hi, Rory," he said. "I'm glad to see you moving around."

Rory smiled. "Thanks," she said before she turned to Lorelai. "Can you see what you can do about me getting out of here?" she asked. "I want to go home."

"Of course, babe," Lorelai said. "I'll sign the papers and you can stay here and explain the concept of iceless iced coffee to Luke."

Rory rolled her eyes. "She just tries to confuse people," she said to Luke.

"I'm familiar with that fact," Luke said as he looked around the hospital room. "I um…do you need anything?"

"No," Rory sighed. "The nurse packed all my stuff and gave me some clothes that were easy to get over the cast. Just waiting on Mom to sign the paperwork."

Luke nodded in understanding and shifted his feet as Rory sipped at her coffee. "So you found a place to stay last night?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, there's a hotel right across the street," Luke nodded. "Perfect for just one night."

"Good," Rory said. "I know Mom's always interested in checking out other hotels and inns too compare to the Independence."

"Alright, let's bust out of this place," Lorelai said as she came back into the room. "Luke, make sure the getaway car is ready while I find some wheels to escape the prisoner."

Rory rolled her eyes as she pointed to a corner. "There's a wheelchair right there," she said. "I just need someone to take the crutches."

"I got them," Luke said as he reached for the crutches. "I'll take them to the truck and then pull it around to the entrance."

"Thanks, Luke," Lorelai said as she unfolded the wheelchair. She moved it towards the bed as Luke left the room. "Are you really feeling okay?" she asked Rory once he was gone.

"I'm fine, Mom," Rory said, shifting on the bed. "You've broken your leg. You know it's painful."

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "I just want to make sure you're not trying to make me feel better. Or uncomfortable around Luke."

Rory shook her head. "It's been kind of nice having Luke here," she said. "He's…I like having him around."

"Me too," Lorelai said. "Alright, let's get you into this chair."

It took a moment for Rory to hop on her good leg into the wheelchair, and when Lorelai was sure everything was settled she handed Rory her overnight bag. "Can you put that on your lap?"

"Yeah," Rory took the bag as Lorelai began to move her out of the room. "Mom?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"What's going on between you and Luke?"

Lorelai froze for a moment before she began pushing the wheelchair forward. "Uh, nothing," she said. "Why?"

"You've both just seemed off," Rory said. "And you said you had a really great conversation with him the other night."

"Yeah," Lorelai said, smiling slightly as she remembered the late night chat she and Luke had had in the diner. "We did. But before I could really process anything your dad called and said that you'd been in the accident. That pretty much took precedence."

"So there is something to process?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"You said before you could process anything," Rory explained. "That implies that there is something to process."

"You're…too smart for your own good," Lorelai said.

"It's served me well," Rory acknowledged. "Now stop avoiding the topic."

"Oh look, there's Luke," Lorelai said, stopping the wheelchair at the curb. "Conversation over."

"For now," Rory sighed.

"Let's get Rory in the passenger side," Lorelai said as Luke moved around to the side of the truck. "I'll set in the middle."

They helped Rory hop into the truck and maneuver her leg in as well. "Is this okay?" Luke asked her. "We can rent a car with a backseat and come get the truck later."

"No," Rory said. "I just want to go home."

Luke looked to Lorelai, silently asking her what she thought. Lorelai looked at Rory, who was resting her head against the back of the set, eyes closed. She shook her head and placed a hand on Luke's arm. "Let's just get her home," she said. "It'll be cramped but a car would be just as bumpy. I don't want to waste time."

"Okay," Luke said. He steered her towards the driver's side of the car and she scrambled across the seat into the middle before he climbed in beside her. Lorelai shifted for a moment as she felt Luke's body so close to hers. "I know it's cramped," Luke sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to rent a car?"

"I'm sure," Lorelai nodded. "Take us home."

Luke started the car without a word and began to maneuver the truck through the historic streets of Boston. Lorelai sighed and turned her head to look at Luke, resting her forehead against the back of the seat. She'd noticed how attractive he was before, and she couldn't help but be flattered by how he flirted with her. But for some reason as she took in his handsome face and the chiseled jaw covered by an attractive layer of stubble, she felt like she was seeing him for the first time. And she definitely liked what she saw.

With a soft smile, she turned her head back to stare through the windshield, vowing to herself that once Rory was feeling better she would begin to figure out what she was feeling for the man beside her.

She wasn't sure how much longer it was when she felt a warm hand against her shoulder and a soft voice calling her name. "Lorelai," Luke said softly. "We're home."

Lorelai blinked her eyes open and frowned for a moment, noticing that the truck had stopped moving and the view from beyond the windshield included her own jeep and the chuppah Luke had built for her. As she further drifted into consciousness she realized that her head was resting on Luke's shoulder and she quickly lifted herself upright.

"Um…that was fast," Lorelai cleared her throat.

"Yeah," Luke rolled his eyes as he let himself out of the car. "For the two of us who were sleeping."

"Hey, you're the one who's always looking for ways to shut me up," Lorelai defended. "I guess you've finally found it."

"Well next time you're talking too much I'll just put you in a car," Luke nodded. "Noted."

"Did she sleep the whole time?" Lorelai asked as she turned to look at Rory.

"Yeah," Luke appeared beside the open driver's door with her crutches. "I'll help you get her in."

"Thanks." Lorelai turned back to her daughter and ran a gentle hand over her hair. "Rory, we're home," she said softly.

Rory groaned. "Leave me alone."

"I know you're tired, but we'll get you inside and then you can sleep all you want," Lorelai whispered gently.

"No," Rory insisted, a rare burst of teenage stubbornness making its way to the surface of her personality.

Lorelai bit her lower lip for a moment before she leaned in closer. "If you wake up, Luke will bring you a double cheeseburger. And coffee."

Rory popped one eye open. "With chili cheese fries?"

"With chili cheese fries," Lorelai confirmed. "Come on, babe, you'll feel so much better once you're in your room."

"Fine," Rory sighed. "It'll better be an extra cheesey burger."

"The cheesiest," Luke guaranteed as he opened her door. "Your mom's right, you're going to feel so much better once you're inside."

Lorelai and Luke helped Rory out of the truck and to the porch steps. At the bottom of the steps Rory froze and stared at the five ominous steps, a look of determination on her face.

"I can…" Luke started, but Lorelai shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"She wants to do it," Lorelai whispered. "She can do it."

Rory gently placed the crutches on the first step and hopped her body along, with both Luke and Lorelai standing behind her and ready to help her regain her balance if necessary. Fortunately their precautions proved to be fruitless, and Lorelai quickly opened the door to the house.

Ten minutes later, Rory was settled into her bed, pillows propping up her leg and blankets covering her body. Luke walked into the room with a glass of water in his hand and set it on her nightstand, and Rory offered him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Luke."

He nodded in return, then stepped closer to the bookshelf beside her bed. "It looks like some of these shelves are sagging," he commented with a frown.

"That's what happens when someone spends all her mother's hard earned money on books she has no room for," Lorelai rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Please, your idea of a good purchase is buying more fuzzy alarm clocks," Rory shot back. "The books are fine, Luke. There's just a lot of them."

"When you're feeling better I'll put in some more reinforcements," Luke said. "But um…is there anything else you need right now?"

"Coffee," Lorelai requested.

"And burgers and chili fries," Rory added.

"Got it," Luke nodded, reaching into his pocket for his car keys. "Give me a couple hours."

Lorelai and Rory bid him goodbye and Lorelai turned back to her daughter. "Do you want anything?" she asked. "I can move the TV in here and we can watch movies if you want."

"Definitely later," Rory nodded. "But for now, I just want to sleep."

"Okay," Lorelai leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rory's forehead. "I love you, kid. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I love you too, Mom," Rory said, settling into her pillows. "And we still have to talk."

"Talk?" Lorelai frowned.

"About Luke," Rory said, already half asleep.

Lorelai smiled as she pulled Rory's door closed and stood alone in the kitchen for a moment, unsure what to do next. The past two days had been a complete whirlwind, and she was still trying to catch up on everything she had felt and experienced since Rory had left for Boston.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the answering machine blinking with a message and she pushed the play button, immediately regretting her choice.

"_Lorelai, it's your mother. Are you screening your calls again? I have something of utmost importance to speak to you about, answer the phone right now. Lorelai? Lorelai? Alright, if you insist on ignoring me I'll just have to call again later._

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she reached for the phone, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She knew her parents had to know what happened, but there would be all kinds of questions and degrading remarks that she wasn't sure she could handle at the moment.

With a deep breath she dialed her parents' phone number and moved into the living room as she waited for an answer.

"Gilmore residence," her mother's proper voice came over the line a moment later.

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, I see you finally decided to return my call," Emily said. "I called you yesterday morning. Do you have any idea how rude it is not to return calls right away?"

"Yes, Mom, you've told me that every time I've called you," Lorelai placated.

"And yet you still insist on not returning the calls," Emily said. "I don't know why you can't just return a simple phone call, it's not that difficult…"

"Mom," Lorelai interrupted, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't return your call. I just got home from Boston."

"Boston?" Emily frowned. "I thought Rory went to visit Christopher on her own. Why were you in Boston?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Rory's fine, Mom, but she was in a car accident. I went up there to take care of her."

"Rory was in a car accident?" Emily repeated. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," Lorelai confirmed. "She has a broken leg, but it's a clean break and she should be as good as new in about six weeks."

"Lorelai?" her father's voice came over the line and she closed her eyes tightly, not sure she was ready to face both of her parents. "What happened?"

"She and Christopher were hit by someone who ran a red light," Lorelai explained. "Rory took the brunt of the impact, but she's going to be completely fine."

"Maybe we should send our doctor out to look at her," Richard said. "She may have injuries they're not aware of yet."

"Dad, she was at Mass Gen," Lorelai said. "It's one of the best hospitals on the East Coast. And they ran a bunch of tests and kept her overnight for observation. They gave us a doctor in Hartford to see for a follow up in a couple weeks."

"Richard, we should head to Stars Hollow," Emily addressed her husband through the phone. "Rory needs her family right now."

"You're certainly right, Emily," Richard confirmed. "I'll get the car ready."

"Mom, what Rory needs right now is sleep," Lorelai said quickly. "She's still on some pain medication that makes her pretty tired. There's no point in you coming out here until she's a bit more up for visitors." There was nothing worse Lorelai could imagine than her parents sitting in her living room and waiting for Rory to wake up, taking in everything that was wrong with their house as they did so.

"Lorelai, we need to be there for her," Emily insisted.

"Well, she's asleep right now," Lorelai placated. "How about I have her give you a call when she wakes up and the two of you can decide when it would be a good time to visit." She knew Rory would take her side.

"Maybe we should leave it up to Rory," Richard considered. "She is the patient, after all."

"Fine," Emily said. "But Lorelai, make sure you…"

"Oh, sorry, Mom, food's here, got to go!" Lorelai hung up the phone in a hurry, not wanting to hear her mother tell her how to take care of Rory.

With a deep breath she moved down the hall to check on Rory, who was still sleeping soundly, then made her way upstairs for a long, hot shower.

She was just stepping out when she heard a knock on the front door. She quickly pulled on her robe and ran down the stairs, not wanting Rory to wake before she was ready. "Hey," she greeted Luke breathlessly as she opened the door.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her attire. "Ran a marathon, did you?" he asked.

"Funny," Lorelai pulled him into the house. "I didn't want to wake Rory."

"Oh," Luke said, nodding. He held out his hands, which contained a to go bag and a cardboard container with two coffee cups. "Here's your bribe for Rory."

"Hey, it worked," Lorelai shrugged, taking the offered items. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Luke nodded. "So, I'm just going to…go back to the diner."

Lorelai looked up at him with a frown on her face. "Oh," she said slowly. "The diner. Right."

"Is there something else you need?" Luke asked.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I just…I've gotten used to having you around and it's kind of boring with Rory sleeping, so I was wondering if you would want to stay. And eat with me." She shook her head quickly. "But I know you left the diner to itself for two days which is a long time, so you should probably get back…"

"No, it's okay," Luke said quickly. "Just let me call Ceaser and ask him to keep things under control."

"Thanks," Lorelai said gratefully. She moved into the kitchen and set the bag on the table before she pointed to the phone. "Feel free to use the phone. I'm going to go change and then I'll be right back."

"Okay," Luke said, reaching for the phone. Lorelai brushed past him on her way to the stairs and she could swear she felt his eyes on her as she walked.

After donning her favorite pair of track pants and a t-shirt, Lorelai made her way back down the stairs and smiled when she saw Luke sitting on the couch with the food placed in front of him.

"I thought it would be better to eat in here so we don't wake Rory," he said by way of explanation.

"We usually eat here anyway," Lorelai said, collapsing on the couch and reaching for her coffee. "God I love coffee."

"I had no idea," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled as she reached for her burger. "Do you want anything?" she asked. "I think I have some…ice."

Luke rolled his eyes. "How Rory grew up so healthy is beyond me," he stated.

"That's all thanks to you and your diner, my friend," Lorelai said. "But seriously, you must be starving too."

"I grabbed a salad at the diner," Luke dismissed. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Lorelai said. "You know, I think you make the best burger in Connecticut."

"It's the secret ingredient," Luke said, leaning towards her.

"You have a secret ingredient?" Lorelai turned to him with her eyes lit up. "Tell me!"

"If I told you, there would be no more secret," Luke stated.

"Come on, Luke, please," Lorelai said, turning her body to face him. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"No," Luke said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Lorelai frowned.

"It was my mother's secret," Luke admitted shyly. "She told Liz and I. We're only allowed to share it with our own kids."

"Okay, that's adorable," Lorelai said. "Too bad you haven't reproduced."

"Yet," Luke added, looking right at her.

Lorelai swallowed hard at the intensity in his gaze. "Yeah," she whispered. "Yet."

Luke cleared his throat and shifted to face her. "Lorelai, I know you've had a lot to deal with the past couple days," he said. "And this is probably the worst possible time to ask you this."

Lorelai tilted her head to the side, her heart pounding in her chest for some inexplicable reason. "Ask me what?"

"When Rory's feeling better and things have calmed down," Luke stated. "Would you want to have dinner with me?"

Lorelai stared at him for a moment, processing his request as her head ran through all the possibilities. She knew that she'd felt things for Luke in the past couple days that she hadn't felt before, and now he was asking her for a date. A date where they would dress up, go out to dinner, and talk, just the two of them. The thought was really appealing.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'd like that a lot."

Luke's face registered surprise and then happiness, as if he'd expected her to say no and then was pleased that she hadn't. "Good," he said. "That's…that's good."

"Maybe in a couple weeks?" Lorelai suggested. "I know it's a long time to wait, but I want to be sure Rory's adjusted before I leave her alone at all."

"That's fine," Luke said. "Compared to…" he shook his head slightly. "It's not that long to wait."

"Compared to what?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing," Luke said quickly. "I'm just saying it's fine. You should wait until Rory feels better."

"Wait until Rory feels better for what?"

Luke and Lorelai both turned to the hallway where Rory was leaning heavily on her crutches.

"Babe, we would have brought you the food," Lorelai said as Luke jumped off of the couch and offered Rory his spot. "You didn't have to get up."

"It's fine," Rory said as she settled onto the couch. "Chili fries, please."

Lorelai obliged and handed her the chili fries and smiled at Luke as he sat down in the chair beside the stairs.

"So what do you need to wait for me to do?" Rory asked around a mouth full of chili fries.

"Don't worry about it," Lorelai shook her head. "Just focus on healing that leg of yours."

"I will," Rory nodded.

"Your grandparents want you to call them," Lorelai informed her. "They want to come over and watch you sleep."

"Did you tell them no?" Rory asked.

"Of course I did," Lorelai said. "But they didn't listen to me. I told them you'd call when you woke up so you can tell them no as well."

"Nice," Rory said, reaching for the phone. "Here goes nothing."

"Godspeed," Lorelai nodded before she turned to Luke. "You don't want a drink or anything?" she asked.

"No, I really should get back to the diner," Luke said as he stood. "But I'll call to check on Rory later."

Lorelai smiled gratefully as she stood with him. "Thanks," she said. "I'll probably be by at some point tomorrow to get food."

"If you call ahead I'll make sure the food's ready when you get there," Luke offered.

"You're too good to us," Lorelai said as she stopped at the front door. "Seriously, Luke, you don't have to do all of this."

"I know I don't have to," he said. "I want to."

Those three simple words propelled Lorelai to wrap her arms around his neck tightly, ducking her head to rest on his shoulder as she held him tightly. After a moment Luke's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly as she savored the feeling of being wrapped in his arms, never wanting to move from the comfort of that moment.

Too soon, she realized that she had to move, and loosened her arms from around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and balanced herself on his shoulder as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Luke," she said softly.

Luke looked down at her with a gaze so intense it made her knees begin to go weak beneath her. "You're welcome," he murmured.

Lorelai took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her. "So um…I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

"You will," Luke nodded, reaching for the doorknob. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Lorelai promised. "Bye, Luke."

"Bye."

Lorelai closed the door behind him and smiled softly. She wasn't sure what had just transpired with Luke, but she couldn't deny the feeling that she wanted to find out. His arms had felt too good around her and his gaze had been too tempting to give up.

unable to wipe the smile away from his face. He knew that this had been the best night of his life. All the waiting had been worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this story. I borrowed a scene from the show in this update, but changed it to fit the context of this story. I still own nothing, or there would have been a reunion by now.**

"Luke!" He heard her voice before he saw her, as was often the case with Lorelai Gilmore. He sighed as he placed the dirty dishes in the window and then turned to look at her. "My life is over," she informed him. "Like…say all your goodbyes and give away your stuff over. I might as well just stay here and eat burgers and drink coffee until my arteries are officially clogged.

"Like that would be any different than usual," Luke said, already placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. "What's going on?"

"My parents," Lorelai rolled her eyes in a gesture so familiar to him. "More specifically, my mother."

"What is it now?" Luke asked, placing his elbows on the counter and leaning towards her.

"It's Friday night dinner," Lorelai sighed. "Rory wasn't feeling like driving all the way to Hartford, so I called my mom and told her."

"They seem to be pretty concerned about her," Luke commented. "Didn't they take it well?"

"Oh, they took it fine," Lorelai nodded. "If you count them changing the location of Friday night dinner to our house, then yeah, the conversation was great."

"Your parents are coming over to your house for dinner?" Luke asked, unable to hide the amused smile at the thought.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Lorelai said, frowning. "I'm so not leaving you anything when I off myself after my mother tells me that my ceiling doesn't match my floor or some other ridiculous comment like that."

"That's not funny," Luke shook his head. "You'll be fine."

"Luke, did you even hear anything I just said?" Lorelai asked. "My parents. My house. Dinner. What's wrong with this situation?"

"That the only thing in your house I've never had to fix was the stove because it hasn't been used since you moved in?" Luke guessed.

"And the gentleman wins the prize!" Lorelai announced before she buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Just give them dinner and tell them Rory's tired," Luke said. "Where is Rory, anyway? You haven't been in since the accident."

"She's with Lane," Lorelai said. "I needed to get out of the house. And do you really think my parents will be happy with take out from Al's or Pete's? My parents don't do take out. Or left overs. I am so monumentally screwed."

"No you're not," Luke said, placing a burger in front of her. "I'll do it."

Lorelai stared at him for a long moment. "What?" she asked.

"I'll cook dinner for your parents," Luke shrugged. He knew Lorelai was stressed to the extreme, and she didn't need to stress out about dinner with her parents.

"Luke," Lorelai smiled as she munched on a fry. "That's sweet. Really sweet, and makes me really look forward to us going out once Rory's feeling better. But…my parents aren't really diner food type people. They're more…a full roast with side dishes and four courses type people."

"I figured that," Luke said. "I can cook other stuff, you know. I'm not completely limited to diner food."

Lorelai stared at him in surprise. "Well, you think you know someone," she said, almost to herself. "You really wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Luke said. "I'll come over in the afternoon."

"With a chef's hat?" Lorelai requested. "Oh, and an apron! We'll have to think of a catchphrase for you."

"If you don't stop right now, I'm making you help," Luke warned.

"Stopping," Lorelai nodded, her face turning serious. "Luke, you've done more than I could have possibly asked since Rory's accident. Bringing us food and stopping by the bookstore to pick up the books on her reading list…it's all been so amazing. I can't ask you to do more."

"You didn't ask, I volunteered," he shrugged. "I do have one request, though."

"Name it."

"Make sure I'm gone before they get there," he stated. He'd met Emily and Richard Gilmore as separate entities before; he wasn't sure he had the patience to deal with them both in the same room.

"I have the same thoughts every Friday," Lorelai nodded. "That's definitely doable."

"Good," Luke said. He was quiet for a moment, counting the money in the register as Lorelai worked on her lunch. Her words from a few minutes earlier echoed in his head, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was looking forward to their date.

"So um," he cleared his throat, turning to look at her. "Rory's starting to feel a bit better?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I think she'll go back to school next week. I don't want her taking the bus, though, so that means I'll be shuttling her back and forth from Hartford twice a day, but I think I can handle that."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too bad," Luke agreed.

"So maybe next weekend?" Lorelai asked.

"Next weekend what?" Sometimes her segways did not make any sense to him, and he had no idea what she was talking about now.

"For dinner," Lorelai supplied. "I mean…if you still want to."

"I want to," Luke said quickly. "Saturday?"

"Saturday's good," Lorelai nodded. She was quiet for a moment, and he turned to look at her. "What?"

"What, what?" Lorelai asked.

"You're quiet."

"It's been known to happen from time to time."

"Well, we just planned our date and you got quiet," Luke shrugged. "I figured you'd ramble off some movie plot that you'd want to relive or have some crazy request about wardrobe."

"So it is a date," Lorelai said.

Luke froze in front of the cash register the moment he heard her words. He'd certainly meant it as a date when he'd asked her to dinner a couple nights ago, but now he wasn't so sure that's how she'd interpreted it. "Do you want it to be a date?" he asked tentatively.

"Well, when you asked me I kind of thought it was," Lorelai said softly. "But then I had two days to think about it and two days can actually put a lot of doubt in a girl's mind."

Luke shook his head slightly as he pushed the drawer closed and leaned closer to her. "It's a date," he informed her.

Lorelai's lips curled up into a wide smile and she ducked her head down to hide her blush. "Okay," she said softly. "Good."

"Good," Luke echoed.

"So…maybe we can go to New York and sneak into the Museum of Natural History after hours," Lorelai said. "And when everything comes to life after midnight we can finally ask Amelia Earhart what the hell happened to her. And I'll finally get my chance to pet a lion!"

"I'll get on the phone with the museum right away," Luke said.

"Good," Lorelai smiled as she polished off her burger. "Can I have a burger for Rory and two coffees to go?"

"You got it," Luke nodded, pushing himself off the counter and reaching for two to go cups. "Does Rory need any other books? Jess said he was heading to Hartford to pick up some fancy book they don't have here."

"I'll ask her and let you know," Lorelai said. "But I think she'll be set for awhile. She's going back to school any everything next week."

"Right," Luke nodded, handing her a to go back. "Give me a call if you need anything."

"You know I will," Lorelai flashed him a smile before she grabbed her wallet. "Thanks, Luke."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Lorelai echoed before she picked up her coffee and to go back and headed to the door. Luke watched her leave, definitely pleased that she'd chosen to wear her tight low rise jeans. It made watching her go the tiniest bit easier.

XXXXX

Three days later, Luke pulled up to the Gilmore house and grabbed the bag of food he'd bought before making his way up the porch steps. Before he could raise his hand to knock, Lorelai flung the door open and smiled at him.

"Hey," she said. "I saw you coming."

"Thanks," Luke said as he stepped inside. "How's Rory feeling today?"

"Rory's good," her voice called from the living room. "Hi, Luke."

"Hey, Rory," he smiled as he saw her sitting on the couch, her leg propped under a pile of pillows. "How's it going?"

"Good," Rory sighed. "But I'm glad you're here to take over Mom duty."

"Mom duty?" he repeated.

"She's still trying to think of possible excuses to cancel Friday night dinner," Rory explained. "I had to tell her it wasn't a good idea to set fire to the kitchen as it might damage the rest of the house."

"I see," Luke said, offering Lorelai a bemused smile. "Anything else I should know before I take over?"

Rory contemplated for a moment before she said, "Just make sure you don't leave her alone in a room with a phone," she said. "There are no guarantees for what she'd do to get out of dinner with my grandparents."

"Okay, hi, I'm standing right here," Lorelai stepped between the two of them. "Stop talking about me."

Luke ignored her and turned to Rory. "I'll do the best I can," he said seriously. "I'll let you know if I have any questions."

Rory giggled and Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Okay, you, kitchen!" she turned Luke in the direction of the kitchen. "And since I'm not sure why I even like either of you, I'm going to go take a nice long shower and think of how you're both going to make this up to me."

Luke laughed as he moved into the kitchen and began to unpack his groceries, listening as Lorelai climbed the stairs. A moment later he could hear the water turn on upstairs, and he swallowed hard as he tried to focus on anything besides the fact that he was in the same house as a naked and wet Lorelai Gilmore.

"Wow," he heard a voice say, and he turned quickly to see Rory standing beside the kitchen table, propped up by her crutches. "We have pans?" she asked. "And cooking…stuff?"

Luke laughed as he placed a breaded chicken breast into a baking pan and then reached for another one. "Yes, you have cooking stuff," he replied. "You need anything?"

"No," Rory shook her head as she settled herself into a kitchen chair. "I just figured I'd come keep you company."

Luke nodded. "So your mom tells me you're going back to school next week," he commented.

"Yeah, it's time," Rory said. "I had Paris bring me some of the work, but the longer I'm out the more I'll have to make up, you know?"

"Yeah, I remember those days," Luke said. "Although I was never anywhere near as dedicated to school as you are."

"Yeah, sometimes Mom wonders if I was mixed up at the hospital," Rory nodded. "She says there's no way a kid of hers would enjoy school as much as I do."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Luke shook his head as he moved to wash his hands. "You're almost exactly like your mom."

"I know," Rory nodded, sitting up straighter. "What are you making now?"

"Spinach casserole," Luke replied. When he saw Rory's horrified expression he laughed out loud. "Point proven," he said. "That's exactly the face your mom would make?"

"Spinach?" Rory repeated. "Luke, we've never had spinach in this house. Like…ever."

"I know," he said. "But from what your mom tells me, your grandparents are expecting a more…well balanced meal. I figured they'd appreciate this."

Rory nodded slowly. "I guess," she said. "No offense, but that's one thing you cook that I don't think I'll eat."

"I wasn't expecting you to," Luke said. "Just covering my bases."

"Is that a sports reference?" Lorelai's voice asked as she stepped into the kitchen. "Because we don't do those in this house.

Luke's reply caught in his throat when he turned to see Lorelai. She had changed into a black dress that went down to her knees and was accented by light blue stitching around the neck. Her hair was curling around her shoulders, and her lips glistened in the light of the kitchen with a fresh coat of lip gloss.

"What?" Lorelai frowned, suddenly self conscious under his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Luke shook his head quickly and turned back to the stove. "You look…you look really nice."

"Thanks," Lorelai said softly, stepping closer to peer into the pan. "What's that?"

"Spinach casserole," he replied, turning just in time to see her face morph into the same horrified expression Rory had offered him minutes before. "I figured your parents would appreciate it."

"Please tell me there's something else," Lorelai said. "Something that's not green."

"Chicken parmesan with spaghetti and garlic bread," Luke supplied.

"Wow," Lorelai nodded in approval. "I'm impressed."

"How come you don't have any of this food on the menu at the diner?" Rory asked from across the room.

"Well, it's not really diner food," Luke shrugged. "And this is a recipe my mom used to make. I like to keep some stuff just for me." He smiled softly as he thought of his mom. He didn't allow himself to talk about her much, but that didn't mean he didn't think about her every day.

"Your mom was a good cook?" Lorelai asked tentatively, as if she wasn't sure how much to push him.

"Yeah," Luke said, pushing the casserole into the oven and turning to look at the two of them. "She taught me how to cook." He smiled softly as a memory flashed through his mind. Suddenly, he was four years old again, standing on a chair in front of the counter beside his mother as she allowed him to mix a bowl of something or other. Her flowery scent washed over him and her cheery voice still rung through his ears. _"A man who knows how to cook steals any woman's heart," _she'd explained. _"Remember that when you're grown up and ready to fall in love."_

Her words were not lost on him as he stood in Lorelai Gilmore's kitchen, cooking her dinner and telling her about his mother.

"She sounds really wonderful," Rory piped up from the table and Luke nodded as he moved to wash his hands.

"She was," he nodded, effectively ending the conversation. He didn't allow himself to think about his mother for extended periods of time. Otherwise, his fond memories became haunted with visions of screeching brakes, a crumpled car, and the flashing lights of an ambulance that came too late.

As if she sensed his discomfort, Lorelai brushed past him on the way to the fridge, her hand grazing his arm so quickly he wondered if she'd imagined it. "You want a beer?" she asked.

Luke glanced at her in surprise. "Aren't your parents coming over?" he asked.

"Not for an hour or so," Lorelai shrugged, popping the top off her own beer. "If you don't take it I'll be forced to give it to Rory. And I'm sure my mother would have plenty of comments on that. So if you want to keep me sane I'd suggest you take the beer."

"That ship sailed a long time ago, but I'll take the beer anyways," Luke said with a small smile.

"Good," Lorelai said as she settled at the table, already set for dinner. "Come sit."

Luke sat down beside her and took a pull of his beer.

"Does everything look okay?" Lorelai asked suddenly.

Luke turned to examine her closely. He was about to tell her she looked perfect when she quickly glanced around the kitchen. "I know it's not the nicest house in the world, but I actually cleaned it. And I brought out the dishes and hid all the girly magazines. I even dragged out some of the horrible gifts my mom's given me and I don't think there are any major repairs needed right now. I'm trying to figure out what my mom's going to focus in on, but I can't find anything."

Luke could hear the nervousness in her voice that was only evident when she was referring to her parents. As much as she prided herself on making it on her own with Rory, Luke knew that Lorelai really did want her parents to be proud of her. They were coming to her house for dinner for the first time, and he knew she was trying to make sure they enjoyed it.

"Everything looks great, Mom," Rory said. "Just make sure you keep them out of your room."

"What's wrong with your room?" Luke asked, turning to look at her.

"The window's stuck," Lorelai shrugged. "It's fine, I put a shoebox there to keep the leaves and stuff out."

"The window by the closet or the bed?" Luke asked.

"The closet," Lorelai replied. "It's fine."

"How long has it been broken?" Luke asked. "It's been freezing outside."

"A couple days," Lorelai shrugged. "I opened it when I thought there was snow on the way and I wanted to smell it. But then the stupid snow never came and my window was stuck in the open position."

"I'll go look at it," Luke said, setting his beer on the table and pushing his chair back.

"Luke, really, it's fine…"

"Lorelai, just let me look," Luke said, already moving to the stairs. He moved into her bedroom and rolled her eyes when he saw a shoebox jammed into the open space of a window beside her closet. He pulled the box out and tried the window, noticing the piece of splintered wood preventing it from being closed any longer than it already was. It would be a pretty simple fix, but he would have to come back with some of his tools.

He heard footsteps behind him and without moving his gaze from the window he said, "It's not bad, but I'm going to have to sand down the frame a little bit. I can do it first thing in the morning."

"So you're going to be in my daughter's bedroom first thing in the morning," a clipped voice said, and Luke froze, still hunched over the window.

With a deep breath, Luke straightened and turned to see the formidable Emily Gilmore framed in the doorway. "Mrs. Gilmore," he nodded politely.

"What are you doing in Lorelai's bedroom?" was the reply.

As he was opening his mouth to answer, Lorelai's heels could be heard running up the steps and a moment later she appeared behind her mother. "Mom," she said. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I was just asking this man the same thing," Emily said, turning to her daughter. "I see not much has changed since you were a teenager. You're still hiding men in your bedroom."

"Oh my God," Lorelai gasped, turning to Luke. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay," he shook his head. "Lorelai's window is jammed, I was trying to see if I could fix it for her."

Emily regarded him for a moment, as if trying to decided whether or not to believe him. She finally turned to Lorelai and said, "You really shouldn't have your handy man doing work during a dinner party. It's not polite."

"That's not a handyman, Mom," Lorelai said, already sounding exhausted. "That's Luke."

Emily raised her eyebrows slightly. "My mistake," Emily said as she moved toward the stairs. "I thought they were one and the same."

Lorelai collapsed on the edge of her bed as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she said desperately. "She shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"It's not your fault," Luke said, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was alone with Lorelai in her bedroom. He tried to look anywhere but at her, taking in the rumpled bed sheets, the overstuffed closet, and the pictures of her and Rory that scattered the dresser. "I'm going to get going," he said, looking down at his watch. "If you take the chicken out in about five minutes it should be ready."

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered, bracing herself against the edge of her bed.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "I'm just trying to contemplate whether I should climb out the window and come with you."

"I wouldn't risk it," Luke shook his head seriously. "Rory already has a broken leg. If you break anything I don't think the world could handle two broken Gilmores."

Lorelai laughed out loud. "I'll go down first," she said. "And I'll try to distract them so you can sneak out the side door."

"Sounds good," Luke said. He did not want to deal with Emily Gilmore again tonight.

"And have some pie ready for tonight," Lorelai suggested. "I'm going to need it."

"I'll set aside two pieces as soon as I get back," Luke promised.

With a final farewell smile, Lorelai disappeared down the stairs and Luke followed her, quickly escaping through the side door in the living room, wishing that Lorelai had been able to come with him.

XXXXX

"Finally!" It was three hours later when he looked to the door and saw Lorelai following a hobbling Rory into the diner.

"I'm sorry my broken leg is such an inconvenience," Rory rolled her eyes. "Hi, Luke."

"Hey," he nodded, already reaching for the coffee cups. The diner was empty save for a couple finishing their coffee in the corner, and he gestured to the open space. "Anywhere you want to go."

"Rory decided she wanted to try the crutches out in public before she goes back to school," Lorelai explained as he set pie in front of each of them. "So I suggested we go get pie."

"I think the conversation was more you saying, 'I'm going to Luke's and you're coming with me,'" Rory said. "But I do need pie after that dinner."

"What happened?" Luke asked, looking around the diner before he sat down beside them. "What?" he asked when Lorelai and Rory both stared at him.

"You're...sitting," Rory said, dumbfounded. "In the diner."

"With us," Lorelai added. She turned to her daughter. "Luke's sitting, in the diner, at our table."

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's almost time to close, I have some time," he explained. "What happened at dinner?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and dug into her pie. "My mother happened," she said.

"Grandma kept asking questions," Rory supplied. "She didn't say anything bad, there were just…questions."

"Lorelai, what flea market did you go to for this table?" Lorelai said in a deadpan impression of her mother. "Lorelai, where did you order this food? Lorelai, did you know the sink is far away from the refrigerator? Lorelai, do you need the number for our contractor?"

Luke laughed slightly. "You made it through," he said encouragingly. "That's a good thing."

Lorelai shrugged. "Well, it was the thought of pie that got me through."

"Mom told Grandma and Grandpa about your pie," Rory supplied. "Grandma wants us to bring it to the next Friday night dinner."

Luke nodded as he watched the couple in the corner stand, preparing to leave. "Sure, I can do that," he said. "I'll be right back."

As he rang up the last customers and stood counting the money at the register, Lorelai appeared in front of him. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied carefully. "More pie?"

"Nah, I'm all set," she said, leaning on the counter. "Dinner was delicious, Luke. I was really impressed."

"What, didn't think you'd like my cooking?" he asked dryly.

"No, it was just…different than the food you make here," she shrugged. "I liked it. Like having my own personal chef."

"Glad I could help," Luke nodded.

"So tomorrow night there's some book thing happening at the store," Lorelai informed him. "Rory and Jess are going to go check it out."

Luke rolled his eyes as he glanced toward the stairs. "So glad that kid asks permission," he said.

"Luke, it's the bookstore," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "It's not a rave. You're missing the point."

"And that would be?" Luke prompted her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We said we'd go out next weekend because Rory would be feeling better," she said. "But she's going out _tomorrow _night."

"Oh," Luke nodded. "So you want to…tomorrow night."

"Well, it's either that or sitting around watching movies with a bunch of cats like an old spinster," Lorelai shrugged. "And I'd really rather go out with you because it would take me a long time to find that many cats."

"Glad to know what your motives are," Luke said dryly.

"Hey, I'm just saying that I'm free," Lorelai shrugged. "And if I'm free and you're free, we might as well go out. You are…free, right?"

It was almost laughable that Lorelai thought he would even bother going out with anyone besides her. "Yeah," he said. "I'm free."

"Good," Lorelai said, pushing herself off the counter. "So…what time will you pick me up?"

"7:30 work?" he asked.

"7:30," Lorelai nodded. She smiled at him softly for a moment. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Luke said, trying to suppress the excitement bubbling up inside of him at the thought of going out with Lorelai much sooner than he'd expected.

"I'd better get Rory home," Lorelai said, gesturing to the table where Rory was shifting uncomfortably. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

He watched as Lorelai dropped a couple bills on the counter in front of him and moved back to Rory, helping her daughter to her feet. He hurried to open the door for them, and after a few shuffling steps down the stairs they were gone, leaving Luke unable to suppress the wide smile from spreading across his face. He turned and hurried back inside the diner to make a phone call, hoping it wasn't too late.

XXXXX

The following evening, Luke pulled up to Lorelai's house, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart and the nerves creeping into his mind. He'd driven this round thousands of times, but this time was different. He wasn't coming to drop off food or fix a broken railing. This time he was coming to pick Lorelai up for a date, and he wasn't exactly sure how to handle it.

He'd never really been good at dating. In high school he'd had a few girlfriends here and there, but nothing more than teenage infatuation. He'd had a few relationships since then and he'd tried again with Rachel a couple years ago, but even she had been able to see that he was completely in love with Lorelai.

This was Lorelai, and he knew that he couldn't mess this up. Tonight had to go well or else he would never forgive himself.

With a shake of his head he tried to take the pressure off of himself and reached for the flowers sitting on the seat beside him. He let himself out of the car and approached the house, knocking lightly on the door in front of him.

"Hi," Lorelai smiled brightly as she opened the door. Her hair was curling around her face, and as he took in her bright blue eyes he felt himself become overwhelmed by amazement that this incredible woman had agreed to go out with him.

"Hi," he said, smiling softly. "You look…beautiful."

"Thanks," Lorelai said, stepping back to eye him up and down. "You're…You look great too."

Luke nodded as he looked down at his own outfit. He'd bought a new sweater just for the occasion, and he'd hoped it was appropriate. "Thanks," he said.

"That color looks great on you," Lorelai continued. "It really brings out your eyes."

"Well, that's what I was going for," Luke nodded. "These are for you."

Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow," she said. "Luke Danes, bringing a girl flowers. Let me get a vase. Come on in."

She grabbed the flowers from him and he followed her into the kitchen, where she pulled a vase out of a cabinet and filled it up with water. "These are beautiful, Luke, thanks," she said as soon as she placed the vase in the center of the table.

"You ready to go?" he asked, gesturing to the front door.

"Yeah, let's do it," Lorelai said, following him out the door and grabbing her purse on the way out. "So where are you taking me?" she asked over her shoulder as she locked her door.

"Surprise," Luke said, opening the passenger door of his truck for her.

Lorelai smiled softly at him. "I'm getting the impression that you're actually a pretty romantic guy," she said.

"Only around beautiful women," Luke supplied as he moved the truck onto the road. The words seemed to come naturally, and he could tell by the small smile on Lorelai's lips that she was pleased with his date so far.

"Sniffy's?" Lorelai asked twenty minutes later as they pulled into a parking lot. "What is this place?"

"It's owned by friends of my parents," Luke explained as he opened the door to the trick for her and placed a gentle hand on her back to guide her to the door. "We used to come here for family celebrations. It's a pretty special place for me."

Before Lorelai could reply, he saw Maisy coming towards him with outstretched arms. "Lucas!" she exclaimed. "I was so happy to hear from you last night."

"Hi, Maisy," he said, stepping away from Lorelai to hug the older woman and press a kiss to her cheek. "Sorry I haven't been by lately."

"I understand, you have your own life and business to tend to," Maisy said, smiling as she turned to Lorelai. "You must be the famous Lorelai."

"Um, yeah, that's me," Lorelai said. "I didn't realize I'm famous though."

"Our Lucas has talked about you every time he came in for years," Maisy said, wrapping her arms around Lorelai. "I feel like I already know you. I'm Maisy."

Lorelai smiled at Luke over Maisy's shoulder. "Years, huh?" she asked. "I'm assuming he was complaining about the crazy coffee lady and her caffeine crazed daughter?"

"Hardly," Maisy shook her head and Luke felt the hot sting of embarrassment creep into his cheeks. "I've been asking him to bring you here for months now."

Before she could continue he saw Bud approach them and offered the older man a handshake and a smile. "This is Lorelai," he said, stepping closer to her. "Lorelai, this is Bud. He was my dad's good friend."

"Nice to finally put a face to the name," Bud said, reaching to take Lorelai's hand. "You're just as pretty as Luke described."

"Okay, so we have reservations," Luke said quickly, steering Lorelai towards the dining room.

"Yes, we gave you the best table in the house," Maisy said, ushering them to a rounded booth that offered privacy. "There's a bottle of champagne already chilling and we'll be around in a couple minutes to take your order. Enjoy, you two."

"Thanks," Luke said, watching as Lorelai scooted into the booth before he followed.

"So, Lucas," Lorelai said with a smirk. "You've been talking about me, have you?"

"Well, you practically live at the diner," Luke shrugged. "I see you more than I see Jess, and the kid lives with me."

"Uh huh," Lorelai nodded. "Why do I feel like I just met your parents?"

Luke shrugged as he reached to pull his napkin into his lap. "They're the closest you'll get," he said. "They've been around as long as I can remember. After my dad died and I was converting the store into a diner I worked here to fund the renovations. They've always been there for Liz and I. I still come here whenever I can."

"That's really sweet," Lorelai said with a genuine smile. "Although I'm not sure how it's fair you got great parents and great pseudo parents and I ended up with Control Freak and Manners Nazi."

"No parent talk tonight," Luke shook his head, reaching to pour them each a glass of champagne. "Just us."

"Just us," Lorelai nodded, reaching to clink her glass against his. "Wow, that's really great."

"Hmmm," Luke nodded in agreement as he sipped from his own glass. Lorelai stared at him for a long moment and he offered her a small smile. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The first time we met," Lorelai smiled. "I thought you were going to physically throw me out of the diner when I asked you about your birthday."

Luke rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I was busy," he defended.

"Yeah, well, if you'd just given me my coffee when I'd asked for it, I would have taken up way less of your time," Lorelai shrugged.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I gave you the damn coffee?" Luke asked.

Lorelai stared at him for a moment before she shook her head. "No," she said slowly. "What did I say?"

"You told me to keep it in my wallet and it would bring me luck," Luke said, reaching into his pocket to pull his wallet out. "And I think it's finally paid off."

Lorelai smiled as she took the paper he was offering her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the words she had printed so long ago on the worn newspaper. "I can't believe you kept this," she whispered.

"Read the horoscope," Luke prompted gently.

"Your life will change in a big way today," Lorelai read carefully. "Embrace the unexpected surprise."

She stared down at the paper for a long moment before she turned to look up at him. "Luke," she whispered.

"Lorelai," he sighed, taking the horoscope back and returning it to its proper place in his wallet. "This thing we're doing, you and me? I'm in. I'm all in." He turned to see her frozen expression and cleared his throat. "Does that scare you?"

Lorelai shifted slightly in her seat to look at him. "Luke," she whispered. "I can't believe you kept that horoscope. And after all we've been through together, I feel like I'm seeing a completely different side of you."

He stared at her evenly, trying to read her expression. "Is that…a good thing?" he asked, unsure of whether he wanted the answer.

"It's a very good thing," Lorelai nodded, reaching to place her hand on top of his. "I'm so looking forward to exploring this with you. Tonight has been amazing, and we don't even have our food yet."

"But…" Luke could hear it coming and he wanted to know what she was thinking sooner rather than later.

"But," Lorelai nodded in agreement. "I have Rory to think about. I can't just dive into a relationship without thinking about how it's going to affect her. I've never stayed out all night or hand anyone over unless she's not going to be home. And I have to be there for her, especially as she starts getting ready for college and adjusting to a new way of life. It's not that I don't want to do this, because I do, but you should know that I need to take this slow. It's not just me to think about."

"I get that," Luke nodded. "I wouldn't want to do anything to make Rory uncomfortable either. I care about her."

"And I love that," Lorelai said. "It's not just her, though. I don't have the greatest track record with relationships and I don't want to mess anything up with you. You mean too much to me as my friend to mess this up with my dating handicap."

"You won't mess it up," Luke shook his head. "I just want to be with you, Lorelai. I want to take you out to dinner and enjoy being around you. And Rory, too. That's all I'm asking you for."

Lorelai smiled as she reached her champagne glass out to him. "I can do that," she nodded. "To us."

"Good," Luke said, clinking his glass against hers again.

"Tell me about your parents," Lorelai said after a moment. He felt his jaw tense instinctively, but immediately felt better when Lorelai's hand came to rest atop his. "A happy one," she requested.

"I thought you said no parents," Luke said.

"I meant _my _parents," Lorelai clarified. "I want to hear about your parents. They made you into who you are and I want to know about them.

Luke couldn't resist her earnest stare and he nodded as he thought for a moment. "I remember summer," he finally said. "Liz and I would be out of school and my dad would take us to the store with him sometimes. And my mom would come up with all kinds of games for us to play in the yard. We'd have to tell her a story about the squirrel climbing a tree or see how many pebbles we could throw into the creek behind our house in a minute. It was stupid kid stuff, but I can still remember her running through the yard with us in her bare feet, my sister and I chasing her as my dad cooked dinner on the grill. That's what I remember the most. When we were just a happy family."

"That's a wonderful memory," Lorelai said. "I'm so glad you can remember them like that. You're lucky to have them."

"Yeah," Luke sighed, looking over at her. "I think they would have liked you. They would have wanted to meet you."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, sitting back. "Is it because of my pretty face and clever comments? Or because I talk incessantly?"

"And more," Luke agreed. "My mom told me once that I had to learn how to cook because it was the way to find the perfect woman."

"So I have her to thank for enabling my addiction to Luke's," Lorelai said, resting her chin in her hand. "What about your dad?"

"I knew him better," Luke admitted. "Just because he was around longer. I got to talk to him as an adult, you know, which is something I never had with my mom."

"He sounds like he was a great man," Lorelai commented. He knew they'd talked about his dad before.

"He was," Luke nodded. "When he was sick, we got to…Liz and I got to say goodbye. And he told me that I needed to loosen up, find a girl who would help me have fun and not take everything so seriously."

"Wow," Lorelai leaned back against the booth. "Your parents really understood who you are. That must have been amazing."

"Yeah, I guess they did," Luke shrugged.

"I wish I could have met them."

Luke nodded slowly. "Me too," he agreed.

As if she sensed his desire to change to a lighter subject, she suddenly sat up straighter in her seat. "I have to find Maisy," she said. "I want to hear some embarrassing stories about when you were a kid."

Luke rolled his eyes but offered her a grateful smile, knowing that this was by far the best date he'd ever been on.

XXXXX

"I just can't see you on a skateboard," Lorelai commented two hours later as he pulled up to her house. "Do you still have it?"

"No," Luke said dryly.

"Well, it's easy enough to get another one," Lorelai mused. "Would you show me? Just one trick?"

"No," Luke repeated.

"Come on, I'll show you one of my teenage talents," Lorelai bartered.

"Like what?" Luke asked, opening the car door for her.

"Um…tequila shots?" Lorelai suggested.

Luke rolled his eyes as he guided her towards the door. "I think I'm good," he said. He couldn't be guaranteed what the thoughts of doing tequila shots with Lorelai would lead to. He wanted to maintain some chivalry on their first date.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed, sitting down on the porch steps and gesturing for him to sit beside her. "This was a really great first date."

"It was," he agreed as he sat down beside her, bumping her shoulder with his own. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how I don't want it to end," Lorelai said softly. "The first date…it's so wonderful and I just don't want tomorrow to ruin it."

"Why would tomorrow ruin it?" Luke asked softly.

"Not necessarily tomorrow but…life," Lorelai shrugged. "The diner, the inn, responsibility. It gets in the way of having fun sometimes."

"We should do this again," Luke said softly. He looked down at her for a moment before he reached for her hand, threading their fingers together. "So the first date feeling won't end. Or at least the date feeling won't end."

Lorelai smiled as she looked up at him, then turned her gaze back to their interlocked fingers. "We definitely should," she said.

They were silent for a few minutes before Luke cleared his throat. "I should go," he said, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, and he could hear the reluctance in her voice as well. "Rory will be home soon."

He stood slowly, immediately missing the warmth of her hand as they lost contact. "I had a really great time," he said, staring down at her sparkling eyes.

"Me too," Lorelai said, stepping in closer, effectively leaving no room between them. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hoped that Lorelai couldn't hear it as well. He was about to kiss Lorelai, something he'd dreamed of for years.

Lorelai stared up at him for a long moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her hips automatically, and Lorelai offered him a beautiful smile as she tilted her head up to his. "Last first kiss," she whispered before she raised herself onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

Luke didn't have time to process her words before he melted into the kiss, savoring the warmth of her lips and feeling her arms tighten around his neck. Her body was warm and soft as it pressed against him, and he moved his arms to wrap around her, deepening the kiss as he held her tightly to him. After a long moment he parted Lorelai's lips with his own and their tongues began an immediate duel for power.

He knew he could have stayed like that forever, kissing Lorelai and gently exploring the curves of her mouth as her fingers curled around the hair at the nape of his neck. He was sure that this was the best moment of his entire life, and when he finally heard his lungs scream for air he pulled away, slowly and reluctantly.

Lorelai stayed pressed against him, her lips swollen and her eyes shining, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. "Wow," she whispered.

The one word was all it took for Luke to press his lips against hers again, this time a bit more forcefully as his hand tangled in her dark waves. Lorelai responded eagerly to his kiss, stepping backwards slightly as she leaned against the front door, Luke still pressed tightly against her. Her leg wrapped around his slightly, coming to rest behind his knee as her mouth continued to work against his.

It was too soon when she pulled away and ducked her head down to rest against his chest with a smile she couldn't contain. "Luke," she whispered. "I…wow."

He smiled as he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes again. "You said that already," he said softly, feeling her chest rise quickly against his.

"I know," she said. "But…wow."

"I really should go now," he said regretfully. He stepped away, knowing that if he spent another moment pressed against Lorelai he would never be able to leave.

"I know," Lorelai said, reaching up to run a shaking hand over his cheek. "I had a really great time tonight, Luke. The best first date ever."

"Yeah, for me too," he said. "I'll, um…see you tomorrow?"

"I'll try to get Rory out of bed as early as possible," she nodded, then frowned. "Well, maybe not before ten. But we'll see."

"I'll have the coffee ready," he promised before he turned to walk down the steps. "Good night, Lorelai."

"Night, Luke," she replied.

He was almost to the car when he heard her call his name and turned back to look at the porch, waiting expectantly. Lorelai ran across the lawn and took his hands, staring up at him with a wide, confident smile. "This thing we're doing," she said softly. "You and me? I'm in. I'm all in."

Luke heard his words from earlier that night and offered her a genuine smile as he untangled one hand from hers to rest against her cheek. "Me too," he said before he leaned down to press one last long, lingering kiss against her lips.

Too soon, the porch lights of Babette's house clicked on and Lorelai stepped back from him. "She's probably already working the phones," she said softly, gesturing to Babette's house. "We'll be the talk of the town for a couple days."

"A couple weeks," Luke corrected, looking down at her fondly.

"Six months," Lorelai amended with a sigh. "Maybe I'll get Rory to start a fire or something so it won't be about us anymore."

"That's why you're mother of the year," Luke said good naturedly.

"She loves me, she'd do it if I asked her," Lorelai shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Luke placated.

Lorelai pressed her hands against his chest and smiled up at him. "Those three words will get you very far in the Gilmore world," she informed him.

"Duly noted," Luke said with a confident nod. "Coffee and pancakes will be waiting for you tomorrow."

Lorelai smiled as she stepped away from him. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said. "Or relationship. Or…whatever we're doing."

"Relationship," Luke clarified. "We've already got the friendship part down. And pretty well, if you ask me."

"Yeah, we do," Lorelai agreed. "It only took us six years to get here."

"I'd have waited six more years," Luke told her honestly and he saw her eyes sparkle even more. He loved that he was the one to make her light up like that.

"Okay, seriously digging Romantic Luke," she said. "Has he been around this whole time? Or is he making a rare appearance for the date with the pretty lady?"

He offered her an embarrassed shrug. "I guess he just needed to know you were ready," he explained.

"Well, I'm ready," Lorelai said affectionately. "Just make sure you keep the stubble and the baseball cap. It's what makes you you."

"I think you're safe there," Luke said, finally opening the door to his truck. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Lorelai echoed before she turned to walk back to the house. Luke pulled the car out of the driveway and paused for a moment, looking into the rearview mirror and taking in the image of Lorelai sitting on her porch steps. Her words from earlier that night "last first kiss" echoed through his mind and he nodded slightly.

"Last first kiss," he said out loud. He knew that no matter what happened, this was it. Lorelai was it for him, and he would never have a first kiss with another woman again. "Last first date." The words sounded just as natural on his tongue and he swallowed hard. Lorelai had been completely amazing all night, confiding in him and listening as he'd shared his incredibly personal memories of his parents. He'd never thought a date with Lorelai would be as amazing as this one had been, and he knew without a doubt that the horoscope from so many years ago had been right. His life had changed in a big way, and he had finally learned not only to embrace it, but to make sure he never let it go. Lorelai was in this just as much as he was, and he was going to make sure she never regretted that decision.

She offered him one last smile before she opened the door and disappeared inside. As soon as the door closed, Luke put his truck into drive and made his way back through town, unable to wipe the smile away from his face. He knew that this had been the best night of his life. All the waiting had been worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai couldn't stop smiling. As soon as Luke's truck had pulled away, she had collapsed on the couch, feet resting on the edge of the table, and stared at the fireplace with a smile spread across her features. She replayed every moment of the evening over in her head again, starting with the way she'd opened the door to find him dressed in the amazing blue sweater that matched his eyes and ending in what she as quickly realizing had been the best kiss she'd ever had. She couldn't believe that Luke had been hiding that talent from her for so long, and she couldn't help wondering what other hidden talents she would discover as they advanced in this relationship.

She checked her watch and sighed impatiently, wondering what was taking Rory so long to get home. She couldn't wait to tell her daughter about her date with Luke, but apparently the movie was going later than she had anticipated. It had already been ten minutes since Luke had dropped her off.

Finally, she heard a rhythmic tapping on the steps outside the front door and she ran to fling the front door open. Rory offered her a tired smile as she looked up from her crutches. "Hey, Mom," she offered.

"Hi," Lorelai said, turning to look at Jess as he stood behind Rory. "Hey, Jess."

"Hi," he replied.

"How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked as Rory reached the top of the steps.

"There are way too many stairs in this town," Rory sighed. "I'm thinking about asking Taylor to pass an ordinance."

"Good luck with that," Jess scoffed. "My uncle's not hiding in a closet in there or anything, is he?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "He went home," she said pointedly. "As you should."

"Fine," Jess said, looking back at Rory. "Night."

"Good night," Rory echoed before she turned to Lorelai. "Can I take a break on the porch swing?"

"Sure," Lorelai replied, guiding her to the swing. "I have to tell you about my date anyway."

"How was it?" Rory asked as she smiled up at her mother.

"It was…amazing," Lorelai smiled as they settled on the porch and Rory rested her injured leg on Lorelai's lap. "Rory, he was so sweet and we just talked and laughed and had a really nice time."

"Where did he take you?" Rory asked.

"We went to this restaurant his parents' friends owned," Lorelai smiled. "It was really touching, almost like meeting his parents. He told me he wants to be with me and whatever I'm ready for…I'm in."

"That's great, Mom," Rory smiled. "I know you've been thinking about him a lot lately. I'm glad it's all working out."

"He's been pining for me," Lorelai smiled softly. "All these years he's been fixing our house and serving us food, he's been pining for me."

"Well yeah," Rory shrugged. "Everyone in town knows that he's had a thing for you for years."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "God, even my mom saw it. But I was too stupid or blind or…something to see it."

Rory shrugged. "Well, you see it now," she said. "Shouldn't that be what matters?"

Lorelai shrugged as she looked out onto the yard, her gaze falling on the chuppah Luke had built her sitting in the corner. "Yeah," she said. She was silent for a long moment before she offered Rory a shy smile. "He kissed me," she admitted.

"Luke?" Rory asked with raised eyebrows. "He kissed you?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "And it was a good kiss. A really good kiss. Make you weak in the knees, take your breath away, never want to stop kissing kind of kiss."

"Wow," Rory said. "So…what happens now?"

Lorelai shrugged. "This is the part I'm not good at," she said. "I told him we'd go to the diner for breakfast tomorrow. From there, I don't know."

"Well, we better get free coffee from now on," Rory said, reaching for her crutches. "I'm really tired, Mom. I'm glad you had fun on your date. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," Lorelai said, standing and reaching for the front door. "Let's get you to bed."

Ten minutes later, Lorelai pulled the door to Rory's bedroom closed and started to make her way towards the stairs before she stopped and turned to look at the phone. It sat in its cradle, resting gently as it taunted her.

Was she that pathetic? It had only been an hour since he'd dropped her off and she was already itching to talk to him. She knew she'd see him first thing in the morning, but she couldn't help shaking the desire to fall asleep as she listened to Luke's soothing voice, even if it was over a phone line.

Finally deciding that she was going to resist temptation, the phone rang loudly, causing her to jump slightly. "Jeez, paranoid much?" she muttered to herself before she reached for it, hoping it wouldn't wake Rory.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," Luke's voice came over the line, causing her to smile.

"Hi," she said happily into the phone, making her way up to her bedroom. "I was just thinking about calling you."

"I wasn't sure if I should call," Luke admitted. "But…I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I figured you'd still be awake."

"I am," Lorelai nodded, settling into the chair beside her bed. "Did everything hold up okay at the diner?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed through the phone. "I can leave without the building collapsing."

"Good to know," Lorelai said with a smile. "So…we just went on a date."

"We did," Luke agreed.

"And we kiss," Lorelai added.

"We kissed," Luke echoed.

"So…now what?" Lorelai asked, cringing inwardly. Why couldn't she handle this without sounding like a teenager?

Luke was quiet for a moment. "It was a hell of a first date," he commented.

"It was," she agreed. "Should we just…let it take its course? Not put a label on it but just keep seeing each other?"

"That sounds good," Luke said. "You know how I…"

"I know," Lorelai acknowledged as Luke's voice trailed off. "Me too."

"Good," Luke said, and she could hear the relief in his voice. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"As soon as I can get Rory out of bed," Lorelai promised.

"I'll see you then."

"Good night, Luke," Lorelai whispered before she hung up the phone. Still unable to erase the smile from her face, she settled onto her pillows without bothering to change her clothes. She had a feeling that her entire life had changed for the better tonight, and for the first time in a long time she was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

XXXXX

"Mom, seriously, I'm hungry!" Rory yelled from the living room the next morning. "I want breakfast!"

"All right, stop whining," Lorelai said as she walked down the stairs. "I was just getting dressed."

"And how many outfits did you try on?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lorelai scoffed. "Two," she said defensively. "Alright, five," she caved.

"Mom, Luke's not going to treat you differently because of what you're wearing," Rory pointed out.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look nice," Lorelai defended.

"You could wear a garbage bag and Luke would still look at you the way he does," Rory said.

"Garbage bag, huh?" Lorelai asked as she put Rory's crutches into the backseat of the jeep. "I'll have to try that one out sometime."

"Gross," Rory said. "Just drive."

"Driving," Lorelai nodded.

When they walked into Luke's ten minutes later, the tables were bustling and waiters scurried from table to table carrying various forms of food and coffee. "Wow, it's busy," Rory commented.

"And he didn't save us a table," Lorelai frowned.

"We'll have to counter it," Rory sighed.

Lorelai looked at Rory's leg doubtfully. "Can you handle it?" she asked.

"It's either that or go to Al's," Rory said. At Lorelai's disappointed expression she nodded and moved towards the counter. "That's what I thought."

"Rory…" Lorelai started, but was interrupted by Luke's voice.

"Jeez, aren't there any tables available?" he asked. "Rory can't sit at the counter. Hang on, let me find a table. You!" he pointed to a couple sitting at the corner table. "You've been done for half an hour. Free up the table, would you?"

"Luke, I'm fine," Rory insisted. "Just hungry because someone took forever to get ready."

"Hey, at least I woke up on time," Lorelai defended.

"It's Sunday, there is no on time," Rory retorted.

Lorelai scoffed and turned to look at Luke. "Hi," she said with a flirty smile.

"Hi," he offered back with a smile of his own. "Coffee?"

"If you have to ask, you don't know me at all," Lorelai said. "I think I'm offended."

"So Luke," Rory said seriously as she accepted a cup of coffee. "I heard you and my mom had a pretty great date last night?"

Luke offered Lorelai a sideways smile. "I guess you could say that," he cleared his throat.

"So I have to ask you what your intentions are," Rory continued.

Luke stared at her for a moment before he asked, "Intentions?"

"Yeah, like what you're planning to do with her," Rory said. "She's my only mom and I don't want her to get hurt."

Lorelai smiled as she turned from Rory to Luke, loving the soft expression that had come over his face. "She won't get hurt," Luke promised. "Not if I can help it."

That seemed to satisfy Rory, and Lorelai smiled up at Luke, her heart skipping a beat as he offered her a wink so quick she almost missed it.

"So," Luke said, leaning his hands on the counter in front of them. "What will it be?"

XXXXX

The following weeks flew by, with Lorelai and Rory dividing their time between the diner and movie nights on their couch. Luke had even joined them a few times when they'd learned that he had never seen some of the classics, which had overjoyed Lorelai. Rory's leg was healing nicely, and after her cast came off she had slowly started to resume some of her usual activities, even attempting the bus to school one day.

Lorelai and Luke had gone on several dates, getting to know each other as a couple, not just as friends, which had been strangely refreshing. She'd taken him to the bookstore as they showed some of her old favorites, and he in turn had convinced her to accompany him to the lake for a day of fishing, which she had later admitted to actually enjoying.

But as the weeks drug on, Lorelai could feel herself growing more and more frustrated. With Jess living in Luke's apartment and her strict rule about not bringing men into her house when Rory was home, it was harder than she would have liked to get any time alone with Luke in private. Their stolen moments in her office or in the diner after hours were very quickly not becoming enough, but she wasn't sure how to fix the problem. She knew Luke was just as frustrated as she was, she'd seen it in his eyes every time they'd had to stop before they let themselves get carried away. He'd never pressured her for more, understanding the precariousness of the situation, and for that she was grateful.

"Hey," she sighed as she entered the diner, dropping her bag on the counter and smiling up at him.

"Hi," he said, holding up a coffee cup. "Coffee?"

"Kiss first," Lorelai requested, leaning across the counter.

Luke obliged, then handed her a full cup of steaming coffee. "Where's Rory?" he asked.

"Chilton," Lorelai replied. "She's got this big potential students' day at Harvard coming up, and she wants to be prepared."

"How do you prepare for prospective students' day?" Luke asked.

"You're asking the wrong person," Lorelai shrugged. "If you asked teenage me, it would include drinking lots of tequila to make sure my tolerance was high enough. Before I had Rory, I mean."

"Of course," Luke said, leaning on the counter. "So when is this prospective weekend?"

"Next weekend," Lorelai supplied. "She's taking the day off from school so we can drive up on Friday. Then I'll head back to pick her up on Sunday."

Luke nodded slightly. "Or," he said, looking around the diner for a moment before he took her hand in his. "We could drive her up and spend the weekend in Boston."

Lorelai smiled as she played with his fingers. "Weekend away, huh?" she asked. "You think we're ready for that?"

"We don't have to," Luke shrugged. "I just thought…it's been hard to get some time alone, but this seems like it might be a good opportunity to…"

"Do dirty, dirty things to me?" Lorelai supplied.

"Lorelai!" Luke hissed.

"Relax, Luke, no one's here," Lorelai laughed. "But that sounds…nice."

"And it's not just for us to be alone," Luke said quickly. "We can make a whole weekend out of it, go out to dinner, walk in the Common, catch a game. It'll be nice."

"Take out the part about the game and you've got yourself a deal, mister," Lorelai said. "This is a great excuse to go shopping."

"The last thing you need is more clothes," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Lorelai said. "If you don't want me to use my credit card at Victoria's Secret, I guess I won't."

Luke was silent for a moment before he shifted on his feet. "I guess a _few _new things wouldn't hurt," he finally conceded.

"That's what I thought," Lorelai smiled up at him. "This is nice."

"What?" Luke asked.

"This," Lorelai said, gesturing between the two of them. "Us. It's like we've always been but better. With kisses and dates and trips to look forward to."

"That is nice," Luke said, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"I think it's going very well, you and me," Lorelai said, looking up at him.

"I have very few complaints," Luke agreed, rubbing a hand over her shoulder. "Are you eating?"

"Cheeseburger, please," she said. "And make one for Rory too. She should be here soon."

As if on cue, the bell above the door rang and they both turned to see Rory walking in with a smile on her face. "Hey, babe," Lorelai said. "How was your day?"

"Good," Rory said as she tossed her backpack on the floor. "Hi, Luke."

"Hey, Rory," he said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "I hear you've got a weekend at Harvard coming up."

"Yeah, it's going to be good," Rory nodded. "I get to stay in the dorm and go to classes and everything."

"And shop in the bookstore," Lorelai supplied.

"Can't forget the shopping," Rory agreed.

"So Luke and I were thinking that we'd drive you up together," Lorelai informed her daughter. "Since I have to drive you up, we thought we might as well make a weekend out of it."

"That sounds great," Rory said. "You have to go to the North End for cannolis."

"Oh!" Lorelai cried, turning to Luke. "Add that to the list."

"Consider it added," Luke nodded, placing a burger in front of each of them. "Anything else you need?"

Lorelai looked at him carefully for a moment, unable to voice the one thing she needed from him in front of her daughter. Luke met her gaze and rolled his eyes, seemingly able to read her thoughts before he nodded slightly to Rory and shook his head.

"No," she said with a dejected sigh. "Just let us look at your handsome face."

"I'll send you a picture," Luke replied dryly as he moved to refill their coffee cups.

"Make sure you leave the scruff on," Lorelai suggested, giggling as he rolled his eyes and moved around the counter. She turned to smile at him, knowing that the following weekend couldn't come soon enough.

XXXXX

"Luke!" Lorelai sang as she and Rory entered the diner the following Friday morning. "We're here!"

"Thanks for the heads up," Luke said, offering them each a to go cup of coffee. He reached behind the counter for a duffel bag and then looked at them. "Ready to go?"

"Where's your stuff?" Lorelai frowned.

"Right here," Luke said, holding up his bag. "We're only going to be gone two days."

"Two days," Lorelai nodded, glancing at Rory out of the corner of her eye. "Right."

"Lorelai," Luke narrowed his eyes. "How much crap did you bring?"

"Just one suitcase," Lorelai said quickly.

"Plus?"

"Plus…a garment bag and a makeup bag," Lorelai shrugged. "I'm a girl, Luke."

"I noticed."

"So I need stuff," Lorelai shrugged. "Is that seriously all you're bringing?"

"I have a couple things there," Luke said, gesturing to the dry cleaner's bag that hung on the coat rack. "But other than that, yeah."

"Can we please go?" Rory interrupted. "I don't want to be late."

"Rory, you don't need to be there until five," Lorelai said.

"I know, but there could be traffic," Rory insisted.

"Fine, let's go," Lorelai said, reaching to take Luke's garment bag off the coat rack. "Are you sure the diner can survive a whole weekend without you?"

"It'll be fine," Luke shrugged. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "That way I can be in charge of the tunes."

"The tunes?" Luke asked as he settled into the driver's side of the jeep.

"Don't mock the tunes," Rory advised from the backseat.

"I taught you well," Lorelai nodded. "Let's start with U2, shall we? No road trip is complete without Bono."

Luke sighed as he looked in the rearview mirror. "How many times are we going to have to stop for coffee?" he asked.

"Well, considering I'm almost done with this cup, probably every twenty minutes," Lorelai nodded.

"Thirty if we order larges," Rory said.

"God help me," Luke muttered under his breath as he pulled the car away from the diner.

XXXXX

"And you know you can call me if you need anything at all," Lorelai said, hugging Rory tightly. "Especially if you need help translating that Boston accent."

"I'll be fine, Mom," Rory promised. "Consider this practice for when I go in the fall."

Lorelai pulled back and nodded, cupping Rory's face in her hands. "Well, I guess you'll be prepared for the fact that it may take me an entire day to leave," she said.

"Go have fun with Luke," Rory said, taking a step back. Lorelai could see the nerves in her eyes, but she also knew that Rory needed to do this on her own.

"Have so much fun," she whispered as she leaned in to hug Rory one last time. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," Rory whispered as she stepped away. "Bye, Luke."

"Have fun, Rory," Luke nodded, stepping forward to take Lorelai's hand. "Let's go."

Lorelai followed him back to the parking lot, stopping the moment they'd turned around a building to bury her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," her voice was muffled through her hands.

"Lorelai," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. "She's going to be fine."

"My baby's all grown up," Lorelai whispered. "I know it's only a weekend, but…she doesn't need me anymore."

"You know that's not true," Luke challenged. "She needs you for so much."

Lorelai nodded as she leaned into him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's what I'm here for," Luke nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And I'll just consider it practice for when she leaves in the fall."

Lorelai smiled at the implication that he was still planning to be there for her so many months from then. "Good," she whispered. "Because I'm going to need a lot of distractions once she's gone for good."

"Let's get to the hotel," Luke murmured. "We'll get some dinner in you and you'll feel better."

Lorelai smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they resumed their walk back to the car. "I already do," she said.

XXXXX

An hour later, Luke dropped Lorelai's suitcase on the floor beside the dresser of their hotel room and smiled at her. "That's it," he said.

"Good," Lorelai sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So we're alone, in a hotel, with a bed. How long have we been waiting for this?"

"Too long," Luke said softly before he ducked down to kiss her.

Lorelai could feel herself get lost in the kiss, her heart already speeding up as she tossed his hat off his head so she could wrap her fingers through his hair. "Luke," she sighed, feeling him press closer to her and knowing that this was what she had been waiting for since their first date weeks ago.

Too soon, Luke pulled back and ran a tender hand over her stomach. "We should go get dinner," he said.

"What?" Lorelai frowned, her brain clouded from the pleasure of his kiss.

"Your stomach is rumbling," Luke said. "We'll go downstairs and get some dinner."

Lorelai sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I guess that's a good idea," she sighed. "But we'll come back and finish this later?"

"The moment dinner is over," Luke promised.

"Good," Lorelai said. "I'm just going to change and then we can go."

She grabbed an outfit from her suitcase and moved into the bathroom, leaning against the closed door as she struggled to catch her breath. Luke had never ceased to take the breath out of her lungs, and she couldn't wait to see what would happen when they returned from dinner.

XXXXX

"Luke?" she asked half an hour later as they sat in the hotel restaurant.

"Hmmm?" he asked, looking at her from over his beer.

"Do you ever wish you'd gone to college?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "I was never really the academic type, I was more interested in sports and cars than books and geometry. But I do feel like I missed out on…the experience, you know?"

"Me too," Lorelai said softly. "Watching Rory, it's letting me know how much I really missed in life."

"You got your degree," Luke pointed out.

"Yeah, when I was thirty two and after five years of night classes while working full time and raising a teenager," Lorelai said. "Not exactly the college experience most people dream about."

"Did you ever think about college?" Luke asked. "You know…before Rory?"

"Kind of," Lorelai said. "I mean, my parents had my whole life planned out, but before I got pregnant I was kind of looking forward to college. It offered me an escape."

"But then you had Rory."

"Then I had Rory," Lorelai nodded. "I don't regret anything. I've had such a great life with her, and I know it was the right thing to give up all the plans I had for my own life. But it's hard right now because she's going through this huge change in her life and I can't give her advice. I never went to college, so I can't help her with this."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Luke said. "You two have always done everything together. She was even there when you were working as a maid at the inn. Maybe it's good for her to have something to do on her own."

"That's true," Lorelai said. "And with the Dragonfly…I can do that on my own."

"You're going to it, Lorelai," Luke said. "I know it. You've got such a strong mind and you're a great manager. I know you can open that inn."

"I hope so," Lorelai sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing, but at least I have my own personal business tutor."

Luke smiled softly. "Anytime you need advice," he said.

"Hmmm," Lorelai nodded slowly. "For anything?"

"Anything," Luke promised.

"So…if I told you about this guy I've been seeing…" Lorelai said slowly. "You'll tell me what you think?"

"I hear he's very handsome," Luke nodded.

"That he is," Lorelai laughed, reaching for his hand. "But see…there's only one problem with the relationship so far."

"And that would be what?" Luke asked.

Lorelai took a sip of her wine before she answered. "We're both very sexually frustrated," she confessed.

Luke choked on his beer before he glanced around them to the rest of the restaurant. "Lorelai!" he whispered.

"So," Lorelai continued, ignoring the redness in his face. "I put on my best underwear and plan to strip for him as soon as we're alone. Do you think he'll approve?"

Luke coughed and shifted slightly in his seat. "Yeah," he said quickly. "I think that will work."

"Good," Lorelai said. "Because otherwise I might just have to take care of the problem myself."

"Jeez, Lorelai," Luke groaned. "How the hell am I supposed to eat when you're talking like that?"

"That's the clean stuff, my friend," Lorelai informed him. "Just wait until we're alone."

"We might not make it through dinner," Luke complained.

"Poor baby," Lorelai giggled as their food was placed in front of him. "It will be worth the wait, I promise."

Luke smiled at her over his salad. "Yes, it will be," he agreed.

XXXXX

"Just open the door," Lorelai giggled in his ear later that evening, her arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"I'm trying," Luke replied. "I can't exactly focus when you do that."

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently as she stood on her tiptoes and took his earlobe in her mouth, sucking gently before she scraped her teeth over him. "That?"

"Yeah," Luke choked out. "That would be what's distracting."

"Here," Lorelai said, moving in front of him to take the key card. "Allow me."

As soon as the door closed behind them Luke's mouth crashed down on hers and she returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she parted his lips with her tongue.

"Luke," she gasped, her fingers already working over the buttons on his shirt. "Clothes…"

"Bad," he stated, breaking the kiss to pull her blouse over her head. "Clothes bad."

"Very bad," Lorelai agreed. She took a step back from him and kicked her shoes off before she shimmied out of her pants, suddenly standing before him, breathless and exposed in a set of lacy black underwear with a matching bra.

"Lorelai," he whispered her name reverently, like it was a prayer. "God, you're beautiful."

Lorelai ducked her head slightly, his words washing over her carefully. "I want to see you," she said.

Luke nodded as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, then kicked his own shoes off and pushed his pants down to his ankles before they joined Lorelai's clothes in an abandoned pile on the floor.

"Boxers," Lorelai said with a smile as she looked at him carefully. "I knew it."

"You've thought about my boxers?" Luke asked, reaching out to stroke the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Hmmm," Lorelai nodded, tracing her hands over the defined muscles of his chest. "Haven't you thought about my underwear?"

Luke only responded by kissing her deeply, his hands moving to cup her breasts through the cups of her bra. "Lorelai," he whispered, his hands trailing to her back and snapping the bra open easily.

"God, Luke," she whispered, holding his head to her as he sucked gently at her neck. "Bed, we need…bed."

"Bed," he nodded, backing her towards the bed and gently tossing her onto it. She giggled and sat up, kneeling before him as she reached for the waistband of his boxers. He nodded at her encouragingly and she met his gaze evenly before she pushed the soft fabric down his hips. After he'd kicked the offending piece of clothing to the side and stood before her completely exposed, she stared at him for a long moment before offering him an impressed smile.

"You've been hiding that from me all this time?" she asked, tugging on his hand until he was on top of her. "Show me what else you've got."

Ducking his head down to kiss her deeply, Luke's fingers hooked around her underwear and tugged, discarding the lacy garment before kneeling back to look at her, taking in the sight of her entire body, exposed to his hungry gaze.

"Luke," she gasped after a long moment. "I need you."

With that, Luke covered her body with his own and fulfilled her request.

XXXXX

"Oh my God," Lorelai gasped three hours later as she collapsed on top of him. "Luke…oh my God."

Luke smiled lazily as he ran his hands up and down her back. "Amazing," he whispered in her ear.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe it," Lorelai said, raising her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Five times. In one night."

"Must have been all the waiting," Luke said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can't get enough of you."

"Apparently," Lorelai said, moving to his side and resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe how much you've been holding back on me."

"A guy's got to keep some things a secret," Luke said, kissing the top of her head.

"The secret's out," Lorelai said. "I mean, that thing you did with your tongue."

"Your tongue can work some magic too," Luke squeezed her closer.

"It was worth it," Lorelai said softly. "The wait, I mean. We spent weeks acting like teenagers and now…it was totally worth it."

"It was," Luke agreed, reaching to turn out the bedside light before he settled into the pillows. "Goodnight."

"Night," Lorelai sighed, kissing his chest gently before she turned onto her back, still reveling in the pleasure of the evening still coursing through her system as she felt Luke's breathing begin to even out beside her. He moved closer and draped an arm over her waist and she reached out to rest her hand on top of his, her eyes falling shut in the safety of his arms.

XXXXX

"Just one bite?" Lorelai requested, holding the pastry up to Luke's mouth.

"No," he said, reaching instead for a bite of his fruit salad.

"That is so not dessert," Lorelai admonished.

"Yeah, well, I'll live past forty," Luke retorted.

"But I'll die so happy."

"Don't talk like that," Luke said, tugging on her hand to bring her closer.

"Sorry," Lorelai sighed, leaning in to his request. After a moment she pulled away and looked at their surroundings in Boston Common. "This is nice."

"Yeah, we got lucky with the weather," Luke nodded.

"And who knew that Luke Danes would willingly go on a picnic," Lorelai said, returning her gaze to him.

"I'll do anything if it makes you happy," Luke said.

"Really?" Lorelai said. "Then we should put on colonial clothing and walk around like we're Paul Revere and…some famous colonial Boston woman."

"Get back to me when you have a solid plan."

"I will," Lorelai promised. She crossed her legs and watched him as he lay on his back, eyes closed and head tilted up to the sun. "I like seeing you like this."

"Like what?" Luke asked without opening his eyes.

"Like…this," Lorelai shrugged, reaching for his discarded hat and running her fingers over the worn blue material. "Relaxed and enjoying the sun and just…happy. It's a side of you that you don't really show that much."

Luke opened his eyes and squinted up at her. "Just you," he said. "I'm comfortable with you, Lorelai. I want you to know the real me."

"The real you," she repeated. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

Luke thought for a moment. "I lettered in track in high school."

"I knew that," Lorelai said dismissively.

"You did?"

"Rory went to school there for a year, remember?" Lorelai said. "You still hold the record. Your picture's in the display case. You were a very handsome seventeen year old by the way."

"Thanks," Luke said. "I used to play the guitar."

This got Lorelai's attention. "You know how to play the guitar?" she asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I still have a guitar up in the apartment," Luke said. "It's been awhile, though."

"Will you play for me?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smiled at her softly. "If you'd like me to," he said.

"I would," Lorelai said. "Oh, we could start a band! You, me, and Rory. We'll be like the Von Trapps. You know, without the Nazis. Although my mother might be up for the part."

"Tell me something about you," Luke requested, watching as she continued to play with the hat she'd bought him years ago.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked.

"Something I don't know," he repeated her request from earlier.

"Hmmm," Lorelai said. "I don't have many secrets."

"There has to be something," Luke said. "I know you talk incessantly, but there has to be something you want to tell me."

"No, I really think you know it all," Lorelai said. "I mean, you know about Rory. Not just that I was a teenage mom, but why I turned Christopher down and ran away. I told you about how I'm scared to let Rory go and how I wish my parents would be proud of me. You know what I like to eat and every corner of my house. You know about my dream to open the inn and how I've always wanted to find someone special, even if I don't admit it to anyone else. You know me, Luke. You know everything about me."

Luke stared up at her for a moment before he sat up and leaned in to kiss her softly, a hand stroking her cheek gently. "I guess I do," he said softly. Lorelai laughed as he took his hand from her hands and place it on her head. She turned it around and looked at him coyly.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Adorable," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled as she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought of something you don't know," she whispered, her mouth inches from his.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, his hands trailing over her back.

"I'm crazy about you," Lorelai whispered before she crashed her lips down on his.

When they pulled back a few moments later, Luke reached out to curl a strand of her hair around his finger. "I knew that one," he said.

"Well," Lorelai shrugged. "I guess that's what a girl gets for trying to be romantic."

"I'm crazy about you too," Luke confessed.

"Good," Lorelai smiled. "So would it be a complete waste of this beautiful day if we went back to the hotel now?"

"Probably," Luke shrugged.

"Can we do it anyway?"

"Hell yes."

Lorelai smiled as they packed up the remainder of their picnic and took off down the street hand in hand. Life was pretty damn perfect right now.

XXXXX

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Lorelai bit her lower lip.

"She's coming back," Luke promised.

"Then why can't I see her?"

"Because we told her we'd meet her in the quad at two," Luke said. "It's not even one yet."

"I just didn't want to be late," Lorelai said. "This is her first taste of college, Luke. What if she hated it?"

"Then we deal with it," Luke shrugged. "But there's no use playing what if. It will drive you crazy. And the last thing you need is another push in that direction."

"Funny," Lorelai sighed, taking a sip of her coffee before she led him to a bench. "Maybe I should go talk to the financial aid people about tuition and stuff."

"I think that can wait until Rory makes a final decision," Luke said. "Why don't we just…wait here?"

"I guess," Lorelai said, scooting closer to him. "Thank you for this weekend," she said. "It's been amazing."

"It has been," Luke said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Part of me doesn't want to go back," Lorelai said. "Having to sneak around trying to find time to be together…we're adults, we shouldn't have to do that."

"Well, having teenagers to work around is challenging," Luke admitted. "But we'll figure it out."

"I could set up a standing reservation at the inn," Lorelai said. "We could have our very own room there."

"You can be the one to run that by Mia," Luke stated.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed. She sipped her coffee for a moment before she said. "Maybe I'll amend the 'no boys in the house when Rory's around' rule."

"Lorelai," he said, pulling back to look at her. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked. "It's my rule. I can change it if I want to."

"You made that rule for a reason," Luke said. "I don't want you to take it back because it's hard for us to be together. We'll find the time."

Lorelai looked at him carefully for a moment. "I'll talk to Rory about it," she said. "But you're not just a boy. You're…Luke."

"Thanks, I'd forgotten."

"I mean," Lorelai emphasized. "Rory loves you. You're a part of our lives."

"Talk to her," Luke said. "She's part of this too. I know you need to consider her when it comes to our relationship."

"And that," Lorelai said, leaning in to kiss him. "Is why you're going to get lucky…as soon as I can get you alone."

"I'll be waiting," Luke promised.

"Mom! Luke!"

They both turned to see Rory running towards them, her backpack slung over her shoulder and a wide smile across her face.

"Rory!" Lorelai was off the bench embracing her daughter before Luke had fully processed she was moving. "I missed you, kid!"

"I missed you too," Rory said before turning to Luke and hugging him as well. "Hi, Luke."

"Hey, Rory," he said, hugging her back slightly. "I hope you had fun."

"I did," Rory said, turning back to Lorelai and linking her arm through his. "I got to talk to a literature professor about a combined major. And they have this internship program for the Boston Globe that covers book tours and reviews and stuff. I'd get to report on books for a whole summer!"

"That sounds fantastic," Lorelai said as they began their walk back to the car.

"And the dining hall is as much as you can eat," Rory reported. "You can go in as many times as you want and eat as much as you want. With a full coffee bar and everything."

"Unlimited coffee?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Luke, you might want to think about starting some kind of frequent diner's option or I'm applying to Harvard."

"Right, like that's the kind of person they're looking for," Luke said.

"Hey, if Elle Woods can do it, I can do it," Lorelai defended.

"The woman has a point," Rory agreed.

"Who the hell is Elle Woods?" Luke frowned.

"Duh, from Legally Blonde," Lorelai said. "Only, like, one of the best movies ever."

"I wouldn't go that far," Rory critiqued. "But there is plenty of mocking material."

"That is what we look for in a movie," Lorelai said, climbing into the passenger side of the jeep.

"So how was your weekend?" Rory asked from the backseat. "Daughter friendly details only, please."

"Well, then there's not much to tell," Lorelai replied.

"Jeez, Lorelai," Luke rolled his eyes. "We had a great weekend," he informed Rory.

"Luke even took me on a picnic," Lorelai reported. "And we went to a sports bar."

"You went to a sports bar?" Rory asked in astonishment.

"Well, apparently is practice season for baseball," Lorelai reported.

"Pre-season," Luke corrected.

"Whatever," Lorelai waved a hand. "But the appetizer platter was delicious."

"I still can't believe you ate that whole thing," Luke said. "Your stomach should be examined."

"We've kept you in business," Lorelai said, patting his shoulder gently. "You should be thanking us."

Luke smiled and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I am," he said with a soft smile.

It was three hours later when Luke pulled up in front of the diner and Lorelai stepped out of the car to take over the driving. "Thank you again for this weekend," she said softly. "It was perfect."

"It really was," Luke said, his arms moving to wrap around her waist. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Need my coffee fix," Lorelai said. "Almost as much as my Luke fix."

"Good to know where I stand," Luke nodded.

"Bye, babe," Lorelai said, kissing him softly. "I've got to get Rory home."

"Bye," Luke stepped onto the steps of the diner and shoved his hands in his pockets as she drove away. Lorelai glanced at Rory as she drove the short distance to their house.

"So you really enjoyed it, huh?" she asked.

"I did," Rory nodded. "It's the perfect place for me, Mom. I could feel it while I was there."

"You looked like you fit in," Lorelai nodded. "I just wish it wasn't so far away."

"I'll still be in driving distance," Rory said. "I'll come home all the time. And we can find some cool place to meet halfway between."

"We could find a diner," Lorelai nodded. "Because the quality of those things around here does so not meet my standards."

"Right," Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you had fun with Luke."

Lorelai smiled as she recalled the events of her weekend spent with Luke. "Yeah," she said. "I really did have fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Summer vacation, has come to an end...sigh. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm creating a somewhat AU Stars Hollow in which Rory and Jess don't stay in a relationship. As perfect as they are for each other, this is a Luke and Lorelai story, and the whole Jess thing would just be awkward. Also, I borrowed a line from Grey's Anatomy in this chapter, but I think it fits pretty perfectly. I'll be impressed by anyone who finds it! Enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get another one up quicker this time!**

Lorelai dropped her keys on the table as she entered her house, exhausted from her long day at the inn. Luke had been in Hartford for a meeting with the bank that morning, so she hadn't seen him all day, her heel had broken and was now held together with duct tape, and the oven at the inn had mysteriously stopped working. Each event had led to what Lorelai was quickly recognizing as one of the worst days of her life.

"Rory?" she called as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you home?"

"Yeah," Rory appeared in the doorway to her bedroom. "I just got…are you okay?"

Lorelai sighed as she tossed her purse on the table and collapsed into a chair. "Yeah," she said. "Just a long day."

Rory nodded in understanding. "Got it," she said. "So um…Grandma called a couple times earlier."

"A couple times?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"She said she had to talk to you," Rory shrugged. "I'm not sure why."

Lorelai buried her face in her hands. "I so can't handle her right now," she said. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"Okay," Rory shrugged. "So um…Lane was wondering if I could come over to dinner with her, but if you want me to stay we can have a movie night or something."

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I'm not in a great mood, so I won't be good company. Go have fun with Lane."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. "I don't want to leave you when you're upset."

"I'm not upset," Lorelai assured her. "Just tired."

"Okay," Rory said, reaching for her backpack. "Maybe you should call Luke. I went in for some coffee earlier and he said he was sorry he missed us this morning."

Lorelai offered her daughter a tired smile. "Thanks, kid," she said. "I'll call him later."

"I shouldn't be too late," Rory said, hugging her tightly. "Feel better, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too," Lorelai smiled. "Have fun."

The house was silent as soon as Rory closed the door behind her, and Lorelai sighed as she dragged herself into the living room. She wasn't sure what was pulling her into the lazy, cranky mood of hers, but she knew she just wanted to mope around until she snapped out of it. It was a rare occurrence for her to feel this way, but she knew in a couple hours she'd probably be over it.

With an annoyed sigh, she reached for the ringing phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," Luke's voice came over the line. "I had a lull before the dinner rush starts, so I figured I'd say hi. I'm sorry I missed you this morning."

Lorelai sighed, blinking back an unexpected batch of hot tears. Hearing Luke's voice apologizing was the last thing she needed right now. "Me too," she managed to choke out, hoping Luke wouldn't hear her tears in her voice.

Unfortunately, he knew her too well. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice taking on an immediate concerned tone.

"Nothing," Lorelai sighed. "I just had a bad day and I'm in a crappy mood. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Can I help?" Luke asked. "I can make you something different for dinner."

Lorelai was touched by his thoughtfulness, but she shook he head even though he couldn't see her through the phone. "I'm okay," she said. "I'm not that hungry, so I'll probably skip coming in tonight. I'll see you in the morning, though."

"Lorelai," she could hear the frustration in his voice. "Talk to me."

Lorelai swallowed hard. "It was just a bad day," she said. "I woke up late, you weren't in and the coffee was bad. I broke my shoe, and had to deal with a repairman for the oven. Nothing huge, just a bunch of little things."

"Let me check out your oven," Luke offered.

Even in her bad mood, Lorelai couldn't let his comment go. "Dirty," she stated.

Luke let out a relieved laugh. "There's my girl," he said. "Seriously, though, I'll come over and see if I can fix it."

"It's the oven at the inn," Lorelai explained. "I'll deal with it tomorrow. Thanks for the offer, Luke, but I'm just going to hang out here. Maybe take a bath or read a book or something."

"As long as you're okay," Luke said uncertainly.

"I'm sure," Lorelai promised. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know," Luke replied. "Just…call if you need anything? You don't sound like yourself."

Lorelai could heard the concern in his voice and she smiled slightly. "I will, I promise," she said. "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem," Luke said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Lorelai hung up the phone and set it on the table, looking around the living room for a moment before she leaned against a throw pillow and pulled a blanket up over her shoulders. She hadn't slept as well as usual last night, so maybe a quick nap would make her feel better.

She was jerked out of her sleep an unknown amount of time later by a tapping on the door. She groaned as she pulled herself off of the couch and opened the door, blinking in surprise when she saw Luke standing in front of her, clutching a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, the words coming out more harshly than she'd intended them to.

Luke didn't respond to her tone and held out the coffee. "I was worried about you," he said. "You sounded really upset on the phone, so the least I could do was bring you some coffee and make sure you're feeling okay."

"I told you I was fine," Lorelai said, turning back into the living room and waiting for him to follow.

"I know," Luke said, watching as she sat down in the corner of the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs protectively. "But I was still worried. So I came."

"I don't need you to check up on me," Lorelai said. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"You are," Luke nodded, tentatively taking a seat beside her on the couch. "I know you can take care of yourself. But that doesn't mean you should have to."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm saying," Luke shrugged. "That you're my girlfriend now. And I'm not just going to let you sit around and be miserable without even checking on you. I want to be here, Lorelai. I want to help you feel better."

Lorelai examined him closely for a moment. "That's kind of sweet," she admitted softly.

Luke took her olive branch and scooted a bit closer to her. "I know you're stubborn and independent," he said. "And I'm happy to let you be those things. But I also want to make it clear that I'm not just going to sit around and let you pull away when you're in a bad mood. I'm here, Lorelai, for the good and the bad. I want to make sure that we're on the same page with that."

"We are," Lorelai nodded, loosening her grip around her knees. "It's just a bad mood, Luke. You get it. You're like…the king of grumpiness."

"Thanks, that feels good," Luke rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," Lorelai said. "This thing with us…it's still new to me. I'm not used to having anyone to depend on. Besides Rory, but she needs me too."

"I know," Luke said. "And I'll go now. I just wanted to show you that you can let me in. That if we're going to do this, I don't want to do it halfway. I want to be there for everything."

Lorelai nodded. "I've never had a relationship like that," she confessed. "With other guys I've dated, there's always been…an act I've had to put on. I've never let them known everything about me. I want you to know everything, Luke, I want to be able to let you in on the bad days. I just don't know how. I think it's going to take time."

"I've got time," Luke nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks," Lorelai whispered, smiling at him softly.

"So…I'll see you in the morning," Luke said as he started to stand.

"Hey," Lorelai tugged on his hand, pulling him back down to the couch. "I know it's hard for you to show yourself and your emotions off like that. Now it's my turn to challenge my usual habits. Stay."

Luke offered her a surprised glance. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I know you probably want to be alone…"

"Well, if I'm going to try to let you in, the least I can do is let you stay, right?" Lorelai shrugged. "We can figure this out together."

Luke nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I can stay."

"Good," Lorelai said. He looked around the room for a moment, and Lorelai could see the question in his eyes. He was wondering what he should do next, and she reached out to tug on his arm.

"Hold me," she requested quietly. "I don't know a lot about my mood right now, but I do know that I always feel better when I'm in your arms."

Luke smiled as he leaned back into the couch and pulled her into his arms. "I can do that," he whispered, running a hand through her hair. "I can definitely do that."

Lorelai closed her eyes as she felt herself begin to relax in Luke's gentle embrace. She had never imagined that the moody, monosyllabic man that had poured her coffee for so many years would be so gentle and loving when he held her. She ran her hand over his gently, reveling in the fact that she was able to know the secrets Luke Danes prided himself on keeping and loving the fact that she was finally in a relationship where she could see herself wanting to depend on someone else, wanting to share every part of herself with him.

She had to admit that things were going very well. In the two weeks since their weekend in Boston, Luke had become an even more permanent fixture in their lives. Not only had he repaired the broken bookshelves in Rory's room and replaced their TV stand with one from his own hand, but he had begun to send actual time at the house as a guest. He'd sat on the couch and listened to Rory and Lorelai commentate on their favorites, he'd cooked them dinner more than once, and she had even convinced him it was okay for him to spend the night. She could still remember his reluctance, not just because of Rory's presence in the house but because he knew how strict she had been about her 'no boys in the house' rule in the past. Lorelai couldn't help but be more grateful for him because of that. He didn't want to be the reason she broke any of her promises to herself.

"This is nice," she whispered after a few moments.

"It is," Luke nodded in agreement, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Lorelai said, burying her face in his chest. "But don't move yet."

"No moving," Luke said in agreement.

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a sharp knock on the door. Lorelai groaned, and buried her face in Luke's chest. "Make it stop," she groaned.

"I'll get it," Luke laughed softly. "And make whoever it is go away."

"Bless you," Lorelai sighed, falling back against the couch cushions and pulling a pillow over her face. She heard Luke walk towards the door and pull it open, and a moment later the very last voice she wanted to hear at the moment resounded through the house.

"What are you doing answering my daughter's door?"

"Mrs. Gilmore," Luke started.

"Don't tell me you live here now," Emily scolded. "But I presume you know it's not acceptable to just go around answering doors at houses of which you are a guest."

"Mom," Lorelai sighed, appearing in the doorway and resting a hand on Luke's arm. "What are you doing here?"

Emily's gaze was fixed on Lorelai's hand for a moment before she said, "I left you several messages this afternoon. Didn't Rory tell you?"

"Yes, she old me," Lorelai sighed. "I was going to call you back, but I wanted five minutes toe breathe after I got home from work."

"Well, if you have messages you should return them," Emily stated. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Lorelai plastered a smile on her face and stepped closer to Luke. "Please, Mom, come inside."

"Thank you," Emily stepped into the living room and looked around. She didn't say anything, but instead took a seat in the armchair.

"You are so going to testify that it was temporary insanity when I kill her," Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"I think they'll believe me," Luke nodded. "I'm um…going to go."

"Oh, no you're not," Lorelai shook her head and grasped his hand. "You're not leaving me here with her alone. You said you wanted to be here for everything, Luke. Well, here you go."

She led him into the living room and sat down beside him on the couch. "So what's up, Mom?"

"I'm sure you remember your father's old business partner, Robert Hudson," Emily stated.

"Uh…sure," Lorelai lied.

"Well, he is back and town and your father and I are throwing a party on Saturday night to welcome him back," Emily stated. "I would like you and Rory to be there."

"That's why you drove all the way down here?" Lorelai asked dubiously. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch," Emily instead. "Your father and I would simply enjoy having our girls at the party."

"Right," Lorelai nodded slowly. "Fine. We'll be there."

"Wonderful!" Emily smiled. "Now to move on…"

"Oh god," Lorelai sighed. "I knew there was something.

"What is this man answering your door?" Emily asked.

"This man," Lorelai repeated, "is right here. He can hear you."

"I'm well aware of that, Lorelai," Emily replied, staring at her patiently as she waited for an answer.

"Because he's Luke, Mom," Lorelai said. "He's my boyfriend and I had a bad day, and he came over to keep my company. And he knew I had a headache so he answered the door for me."

"You're together," Emily said evenly.

Lorelai took a deep breath and laced her fingers through Luke's. "Yes," she said. "And we're happy."

"That's wonderful," Emily stated.

"It is?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course," Emily nodded. "Luke, you'll have to come to the party on Saturday as well."

"I will?" Luke asked.

"Mom, Luke doesn't have to come," Lorelai said quickly. "He has a restaurant. He has to work."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you have other people who can work for a night," Emily said. "And this way we can really get to know you."

"It's really not necessary," Lorelai insisted. "Rory and I will be there, but Luke has no obligation to come."

""He's dating you, isn't he?"

"Yes," Lorelai replied.

"Well, then he must be there," Emily replied. "Unless he doesn't care enough to be there. But if that's the case I'd have some serious concerns about involving him in Rory's upbringing."

She met Luke's gaze evenly, challenging him to step up to her. Luke nodded politely and smiled at her. "I'll be there," he said.

"Good," Emily nodded. She stood and walked to the door. "I'll see you at 7:30 sharp."

With that she disappeared through the front door and Lorelai turned to bury her face in Luke's chest. "I'm sorry," she groaned.

"It's okay," Luke laughed slightly, rubbing her arms comfortingly.

"No, it's not," Lorelai said, lifting her head to look at him. "It's really not, Luke. These things are horrible. And you shouldn't have to come and experience that torture."

"They're you're parents," Luke said. "Meeting the parents comes with the territory, right? I might as well met them sooner rather than later."

"They're not just parents, Luke," Lorelai said. "They're like…the parents of Frankenstein. Or something worse."

"It will be fine," Luke shrugged. "We'll bring Rory and then after I'll let you have all the coffee and pie that you want from the diner."

Lorelai smiled as she lifted her head. "So the same as every other time I have to suffer the wrath of Richard and Emily?" she asked.

"Exactly," Luke said.

"You just have to promise not to let this effect our relationship," Lorelai said. "Because they have this crazy idea that their daughter is coming back to them someday. Not me, the disappointment, but the daughter they should have had. And they treat me like the daughter they want, and that's not who I am or who you want me to be so…just don't let it effect our relationship."

"Never," Luke said. "There's nothing you could say to make me want to end this, Lorelai. We'll go, it probably won't be much fun, but then we'll come home."

"Fine," Lorelai said. "Ugh, that was so not what I needed to make my day any better. I should know by now to never answer my door."

"Come on," Luke said, pointing her to the stairs. "I'll draw you a bath."

Lorelai blinked at him in surprise. "You'll draw me a bath?" she repeated. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"I'm full of surprises," Luke shrugged. "Do you want a bath or not?"

"I want," Lorelai smiled, following him up the stairs. "Hey, Luke?"

"Hmmm?"

She turned in the middle of the stairs to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, his hands grazing over her hips.

"Bath," Lorelai said, turning and pulling him up the stairs, her heart pounding as she began to realize that her feelings for this man went much deeper than she'd ever admitted to herself before tonight.

XXXXX

"I can't go in there," Lorelai said two days later as Luke pulled the jeep into the Gilmore driveway. She stared at the house and turned back to Luke. "Go home."

"Mom," Rory sighed. "It's not going to be that bad."

"Well, my appendix seems to think so," Lorelai said, clutched the left side of her stomach. "Luke, take me to the hospital. I think we have time before it ruptures."

"Your appendix is on your other side," Luke informed her as he pulled her door open. "Stop being crazy and get out of the car."

"I don't want to," Lorelai sighed. "Can't we just go home? I'll make it worth your while. I'll even do all of your favorite things."

"Ew, Mom," Rory said from the door. "Gross."

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Lorelai frowned.

"Then stop talking," Rory said. "I already rang the doorbell."

"Fine," Lorelai dragged herself out of the car and turned to Luke. "At least I get to see you dressed up. You look nice."

"I try," Luke shrugged.

She smiled as she took his hand and followed Rory inside as the maid closed the door behind them. There were already people milling through the room and Lorelai reached out to grab a glass of wine as a waiter passed them by.

"Jeez, Lorelai, slow down," Luke muttered, placing a hand on her back.

"There's Paris," Rory said.

"What's she doing here?" Lorelai frowned.

"Her dad works with some of Grandpa's former coworkers," Rory said. "I'll see you later." She made her way to Paris without a glance behind her.

"My own daughter abandoning me," Lorelai sighed. "What has this world come to? At least I have a big strong man to protect me from the boring lawyers and bankers."

"Lorelai!" Emily smiled as she appeared in front of them.

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said. "You remember Luke, right?"

"Yes," Emily looked at him with an impressed smile. She turned back to Lorelai with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure you remember Luke?"

"This is his twin brother," Lorelai stated. "The better dressed one."

"You're not helping," Luke informed her before he reached out to shake Emily's hand. "Good to see you, Mrs. Gilmore."

"I'm glad you can make it," Emily replied. "I see Lorelai has already helped herself to the wine. Would you like anything?"

"I can get it," Luke gestured to the bar that was set up in the dining room.

"I'll help," Lorelai nodded. "Make sure he doesn't…you know, pour wrong."

"Your mother already thinks I'm an idiot," Luke said to her as he waited for his whiskey to be poured. "Don't make it worse."

"Luke, I know how to work these parties," Lorelai sighed. "You have to stick together. Safety in numbers. And alcohol consumption also plays an essential role."

"You should be medicated," Luke informed her, turning away from the bar. He scanned the room, then turned to look at her as she appeared beside him.

"For this, yes," Lorelai gripped his arm. "Okay, that's my dad's old business partner. His son, Jeff or something like that, followed me around for three years trying to convince me to go out with him. You'd think someone who was that good with math would understand that no means no."

"How'd you get him to stop?" Luke asked.

"I got pregnant," Lorelai shrugged.

"Yep, that'll do it."

"Lorelai?" A voice from behind the two of them caused them both to turn and face a tall, blonde haired man approaching them with a smile on his face. "Your dad pointed you out and I couldn't believe it was really you. I haven't seen you in years. You look fantastic!"

"Thanks," Lorelai said hesitantly. "I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I've been to one of these things. een awhile since I'ly. " You look fantastic!'both to turn and face a tall, blonde haired man approaching them with a smile We must have met a hundred years ago, right?"

"Jack Hudson," he said, offering her his hand. "Our dads worked together."

"Right, of course," Lorelai nodded, shaking his hand. "This is Luke."

Jack nodded to Luke before he turned his gaze back to Lorelai. "So what have you been doing all this time?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," Lorelai shrugged. "Finishing high school, having a kid, running a business. Not necessarily in that order though."

"Well from what I hear you've really done well for yourself," Jack said, taking a small step closer. "Maybe sometime we could get dinner and really catch up."

Luke's arm was around her waist and pulling her closer as if it were a magnetic attraction. Lorelai offered Jack a polite smile as she tilted her head towards Luke. "Luke's got dinner covered," she said. "He makes a great burger. But thanks for the offer."

Jack offered them both an understanding nod before he tilted his glass towards Luke. "Understood," he said. "It was great to see you, Lorelai. And nice meeting you, Luke."

"Bye," Lorelai offered him a final wave before she turned back to Luke. "Okay, the jealous and protective thing? Total turn on."

Luke rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm away. "I'm not jealous."

"You totally are," Lorelai pointed to his shoulder. "You practically peed all over me to mark your territory."

"That's disgusting."

"Come on, admit it," Lorelai smiled. "And then I'll tell you how I wanted to strangle the life out of that bored housewife who keeps walking by for the sole purpose of checking out your butt."

"Stop."

"Not that I blame her," Lorelai continued to ramble as Luke moved towards the buffet table. "It is a great butt."

"We're at your parents' house," Luke reminded her.

"So?" Lorelai popped a grape into her mouth. "Never stopped me before. Rory's living proof of that."

"You're insane," Luke informed her.

"And yet you're dating me. Which one of us is crazier?"

"I plead the fifth."

Before Lorelai could reply, she turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Um…hi," she said as she saw a tall man offering her a smile.

"Hi," he replied. "I'm Brian Sherwood. I work with your father."

"Must be a really exciting life," Lorelai commented.

"It pays the bills," Brian smiled. "Your father tells me that you own an inn."

"Manage," Lorelai corrected.

"Maybe sometime I could come see it," he ignored her interruption. "Go over some policies, make sure everything looks good."

Luke appeared at her side. "She's got that covered herself," he interjected. "And before you ask, I've got her meals taken care of."

"Coffee too," Lorelai added.

"And house upkeep," Luke stated, his eyes softening as they locked on Lorelai's.

"Occasional daughter crisis."

"Among other things."

Lorelai could feel a familiar heat course through her body as she understand exactly what Luke meant. "Can't forget the other things," she murmured.

Brian cleared his throat as he took a step back. "It's good to see that you're um…taken care of," he said. "I hope you're enjoying the party."

"I am, thanks for the concern," Lorelai smiled sweetly as he walked away.

"Jeez, I can't take you anywhere," Luke muttered.

"That's the downfall of having such a pretty, pretty girlfriend," Lorelai said knowingly. "And I'm telling you…jealous Luke is quickly outranking ranting Luke."

"I'm not jealous," Luke insisted.

"Fine, you're not jealous," Lorelai waved her hand in the air. "Whatever it is, it's hot. Let's go make out."

"What?" Luke asked as Lorelai grabbed his plate and set it on a table. "Lorelai, we can't."

"Why not?" she asked as she pushed through a door to the abandoned kitchen and leaned against the counter, pulling him with her. "Kiss me."

"There's a party…"

"And no one will miss us," Lorelai whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his neck. "Come on, Luke. Don't you want me?"

She could feel him relaxing and a moment later he tugged gently on her hair, tilting her head back so he could press his lips passionately against hers. She kissed him back eagerly, hooking her ankle around the back of his knee as she felt his hand travel lightly up and down her back while the other continued to tangle in her hair. Her body began to heat, and she could feel him reacting to their kiss as well.

"Lorelai," he said her name softly, reverently, and she smiled against his lips at the emotion behind the one simple word. She sighed contentedly and leaned in for another kiss, pulling back when he didn't meet her lips as she had expected. "You were right."

"What?" she asked, shaking her head and trying to clear the cloudiness his kisses had caused.

He brought his lips closer to her ear as his hands rested on her hips. His thumbs ran small circles over her hipbones as he whispered hoarsely, "I was jealous."

That was all it took. Lorelai could feel her knees begin to weaken as she swallowed hard, recognizing the passion and desire mixed together in his eyes. "Let's go."

This time Luke didn't protest as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. She looked around carefully, and when she was satisfied that her parents were occupied with hosting duties dragged Luke to the stairs. A moment later they crashed into her childhood bedroom, limbs tangling and lips molded together. Lorelai slammed the door closed behind them and flipped the lock, then turned back to Luke, reaching for his tie and desperately fumbling as she tried to undo it.

It was when his shirt was abandoned on the floor beside Lorelai's heels that a crash came from downstairs, bringing them back to reality. Luke pulled back slightly, and they stared at each other, panting heavily as some clarity seeped into the desire that had overtaken then.

"We can't do this," Luke said, regret filling his eyes.

"Yes we can," Lorelai said, reaching for his belt. "You want me. Or is that my curling iron in your pocket?"

"Lorelai," his voice was serious and she pulled her hands back to look up at him. "We're at your parents' house. There's a party going on."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "You'd rather be down there at that party than in a bed with me?" she asked. "What a blow to the ego."

"It's not that I don't want it," he said softly. "It's just that I can't do it…here."

Lorelai followed his gaze to the ruffled bedspread, the dollhouse, and the posters that lined the walls. "Luke, it's fine," she said. "It's the only way to get through one of these parties, trust me."

"I just…I don't know."

"I know you want it," Lorelai stepped closer and pressed herself against him, feeling his body respond. "No one will ever know. It will be our secret."

Luke's arms automatically wrapped around her waist and he smiled down at her. "Yeah?"

"For life or longer," Lorelai confirmed. "Please?"

Luke sighed. "Fine," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Way to take one for the team," Lorelai giggled as she pushed him on the bed. She leaned down to kiss him. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time. Rory was conceived on that balcony."

She heard the words tumble from her mouth and immediately winced, feeling Luke stiffen beneath her. "Well, that killed the mood," she said, mentally kicking herself. "I'm guessing we can't just forget I said that, huh?"

"No," Luke sat up, effectively pushing her off of him. "We can't."

"Luke, I'm sorry," she said, watching as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulders. "I didn't mean anything by it. You know me, I just don't think before I talk."

"Well maybe you should start," Luke said, turning to face her with his hands on his hips. "Especially if it's about you and him."

Lorelai blinked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Why the hell do you think I'd want to hear something like that?" Luke asked. "I know you have a past, and I do too. But I don't want to hear about it, especially when we're about to have sex in the same place you did with an old boyfriend, the father of your child, no less!"

"I said I'm sorry," Lorelai defended. "What else can I do, Luke? Do you want me to say that I wish it hadn't happened? That I wish I'd never met Christopher or slept with him? That I'd saved myself for you? I can't do that, because then I wouldn't have Rory!"

"I never said that," Luke snapped. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Well then what do you want me to say?" Lorelai asked. "I had a teenage romance. Big deal. Everyone does. I'm sorry I brought it up when I did, what else do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop pining for him."

"Oh my God, what?" Lorelai cried. "Please tell me I didn't just hear you right."

"You heard me," Luke said. "Every time that guy comes to town, I watch Rory act like he's the best dad in the world because he comes and gives her rides on his motorcycle and surprises her with presents. I watch you fall in love with him all over again and have to pick up your broken heart once he leaves you two again. And now I'm here, about to make love to you, and you bring him up. You're pining for him, Lorelai. Maybe you're not in love with him anymore, but you wish you were."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Lorelai gasped, moving to pace the small room. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"I don't hear you denying it," Luke stated, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her expectantly.

For a rare occasion, Lorelai was speechless as she turned to stare at him mouth open in shock. "Luke, do you even know how insane this is?" she demanded. "I am not pining for Christopher. He's Rory's dad, he's my first love, and he'll always be special to me, but I'm not in love with him. I can't believe that you would even think that. When we took Rory to the hospital, it was you who knew everything the doctors needed to know. You were the one who was there for me when I needed someone to lean on. You've taken care of us for nine years, and I've let you see parts of me that no one else has, especially Christopher. I love you, Luke, but this is completely insane. I can't believe after everything we've been through you would accuse me of still being in love with Christopher. Do you even know anything about me? You know how hard it was for me to finally let him go."

"It just seems…" Luke interrupted himself as he realized what she had said and stared at her for a moment. "What did you just say?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not in love with Christopher," she repeated slowly, as it that would make him understand her better.

"Not that," Luke took a step closer to her. "Before that.

Lorelai stared up at him blankly. She swallowed hard as recognition dawned on her face, then looked down at her feet. "I said…I love you," she whispered.

Luke reached a hand under her chin and tilted her head up until she was looking at him. "Do you?" he asked, his voice hopeful and hesitant.

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Yeah," she whispered. "I do. I love you."

Luke offered her a rare and genuine smile as he reached down to hold her hands tightly. "That's…I've wanted to hear you say that to me for so long," he said. "You have no idea how amazing it is to actually hear it."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, a smile gracing her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It feels pretty good to say it."

"You could…say it again," Luke murmured.

"Hmmm," Lorelai tilted her head as she considered his offer. "I may need some motivation to say it again."

"Motivation?" Luke echoed.

"Mmhmm," Lorelai said, trailing a finger over the stubble of his cheeks. "Like…how you feel about me. That would be excellent motivation."

"Ah," Luke nodded slowly in understanding, stepping closer to her and resting his hands on her hips. His mouth leaned down to suck gently on her earlobe for a moment before he whispered softly, "I'm in love with you, Lorelai. I've been in love with you for…ever."

Lorelai could swear her heart skipped a beat as she processed his words. She'd never thought she'd love three words so much. "I love you too," she whispered.

Luke sighed happily as his forehead rested against hers, his hands trailing over her back. They stood wrapped in an embrace for a long moment before Lorelai let out a soft giggle. "What?" Luke asked, not moving from the comfort of their embrace.

"It's just…we exchanged our first I love you's in the middle of a fight," Lorelai said. "Pretty much matches our relationship, huh?"

"I guess so," Luke said. "Lorelai, I…"

"It's fine," she shook her head. "Let's not start anything again. We both said things we didn't mean. I talk too much and you tend to not think when you rant, so it's bound to happen again. Just…know that it's you. It's not Christopher, it's you."

Luke reached down to squeeze her hand. "I know," he whispered.

"Good," Lorelai sighed. She stepped back and reached for her discarded shoes. "As much as I'd love to keep hiding up here…I think any desire to do anything in this bedroom has been sufficiently killed."

"Especially with David Bowie staring down at us," Luke eyed a poster hanging above Lorelai's bed suspiciously.

"Hey, Bowie, wouldn't have judged," Lorelai smiled, reaching for his hand and heading for the door. "Let's get Rory and go home."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke said.

"You know, I talked to her," Lorelai commented as they made their way down the stairs.

"It's good you don't ignore her," Luke nodded.

"I mean about you," Lorelai said. "About the rules and what she thinks."

"Yeah?" Luke stopped at the top of the staircase, causing her to turn and look up at him. "What does she think? Is she okay with me being around more?"

"Well, I told her we'd have to soundproof my bedroom walls because you're loud," Lorelai said. "But other than that she was okay with it."

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Kidding," she said. "Well, kind of. I didn't tell Rory about the soundproofing, but it might be a good idea. Some of the sounds you made the other night…I was impressed."

"Lorelai," he warned again, more forcefully this time.

"Sorry," she stepped back to meet him on the top of the steps. "She was fine with having you stay over. She was actually excited for it."

"She was?" Luke raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Lorelai smiled as she reached out to stroke his cheek. "Don't look so surprised," she said. "Rory loves you. You've been there for her forever."

Luke shrugged self-consciously. "I just…it's her house too, and I don't want to make her feel like I'm invading or she can't do things…if I'm there."

"I'm not sure what you think goes on in our house, but it's all family friendly," Lorelai replied. "Trust me, Rory's glad to have you over. She knows that you make me happy, and that makes her happy. Plus, there's free breakfast involved and we don't even have to walk to the diner."

"I said nothing about making breakfast," Luke countered.

"Please," Lorelai scoffed. "If I know you…and I think I do…you'll be up at 6:30 your first night over, pulling out all kinds of cooking things we never knew we had."

Luke stared down at her for a moment before he relented. "Okay, probably."

She smiled and kissed him before pulling him down the stairs. "Lorelai!" her mother cried before their feet even hit the ground. "I've been looking all over for you. Where on earth have you…been?" her eyes narrowed as she saw Luke standing beside Lorelai, hands shoved in pockets and embarrassment creeping onto his face.

"Luke wanted a tour of the house, Mom," Lorelai said easily. "Don't worry, I didn't show him the dungeon. Just the experiment lab."

"I see," Emily said slowly. "Well, these caterers are completely incompetent. They dropped my grandmother's good crystal. Can you believe it? The party is ruined."

"Well, at least they didn't drop the great crystal," Lorelai attempted to joke. When no one reacted, she cleared her throat and looked around the room. "So where's Rory?" she asked. "I think we're going to head home."

"So soon?" Emily asked.

"We have a long drive, Mom," Lorelai said. "But we came, with a boy, just like you wanted. So we're going to take Rory and head home."

"It's my fault, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke interjected. "There's a problem at the diner, and I need to get back to take care of it. Pressures of owning your own business, I'm sure you understand."

Emily stared at him for a long moment before she nodded. "Fine," she said. "I'll get your coats since the maid is apparently incapable of understanding English."

"You're so getting lucky for that later," Lorelai muttered to Luke before she reached out to grab Rory's arm. "Hey, hon, we're going to get going."

"Good," Rory nodded firmly. "Paris won't stop talking about our Harvard applications. I need a break from homework for now."

"Luke lied to get us out of here," Lorelai informed her. "So be extra nice to him. And just nod and smile if Grandma asks anything."

"Thanks Luke," Rory smiled widely.

"Happy to help," Luke nodded.

"We'll see you Friday, Mom," Lorelai said as they reached the front door and slid into their coats. "Great party, thanks for everything."

"It was lovely that you could join us," Emily said. "Luke, it was good to see you again."

"You too," he nodded before he followed Lorelai and Rory out the door.

"We made it through another one," Lorelai said in relief as she leaned against Rory. "Carry me to the car?"

"Why me?" Rory asked. "You have a Luke to do that."

"Oh, I forgot!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You forgot?" Luke repeated.

"Just for a second," Lorelai shrugged. "Carry me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Daughter right here," Rory interjected.

"Hey, look, we're at the car," Luke announced.

"Some boyfriend you are," Lorelai muttered as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"The worst," Luke rolled his eyes.

"And I was even going to invite you over for movie night," Lorelai sighed.

"Fine," Luke said. "I'll just make a chocolate marshmallow pie for myself."

"Chocolate marshmallow pie?" Rory's voice echoed from the backseat in awe. "Mom, quick, make him come over."

Lorelai smiled over at Luke and rested her hand on his arm while he drove. "So," she flirted. "What time can you come over, sailor?"

"Don't try to flirt with me," Luke laughed. "It's not going to work."

"Even if I repeat what I said earlier?" Lorelai asked.

"Please tell me it's daughter friendly," Rory interjected.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked sweetly. "Will you come over tonight?"

He pretended not to hear her, but she could see his jaw tensing as he fought a smile. "Please?" she asked sweetly. "I love you."

With that, Luke offered her a smile and shook his head. "Fine," she said.

Lorelai turned to look at Rory in the backseat. "That means, 'I love you too, Lorelai, and I'll do anything you say,' in Luke," she informed her daughter.

Rory laughed at Luke's groan of protest. "You've used those three little words. You don't know what you're getting into, Luke," she said.

Luke glanced over at Lorelai as she beamed at him from the passenger seat. "I think I do," he countered gently.

XXXXX

An hour later, Luke stood in the Gilmore kitchen, having changed into his more comfortable outfit of jeans and a flannel, sans baseball cap. Rory and Lorelai had dispersed to their respective bedrooms to change, and as he mixed the ingredients for the disgusting dessert he had promised them, the doorbell rang.

"Luke, can you get that?" Rory called from her room. "It's probably Dean."

"Dean?" Luke frowned. "You're back with the bag boy?"

Rory poked her head out of her bedroom. "It's a long story," she explained. "We're just hanging out. I'm surprised Mom didn't tell you."

"No," Luke stated. "She didn't."

"Can you just answer the door?" Rory asked. "Please? I promise we'll tell you later, after he goes home. It's cold out there though."

Luke moved towards the front door as Rory closed her door again. He pulled the door open and narrowed his eyes as he saw Dean's tall frame hovering on the porch. "Dean," he said shortly. He certainly wasn't going to make it easy for Dean to come back into Rory's life.

"Luke," Dean said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I think what matters is what you're doing here," Luke said, folding his arms over his chest as he blocked Dean's entry into the house.

"Rory invited me over to watch a movie," Dean said.

"You think it's that easy?" Luke asked. "After the way you've treated her?"

"Hey, I don't want to be rude, but it's not any of your business," Dean said. "Lorelai's okay with me being here, and I told her a long time ago that I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah? Was that before or after you dumped Rory at a dance?"

"Hey, did I hear the…oh, hey Dean," Lorelai said as she stepped into the hall, dressed in jeans and a sweater. "Come on in."

Dean shot Luke a triumphant smile as he stepped into the house and settled on the couch. "What the hell is he doing here?" Luke hissed as Lorelai pushed the door closed.

"He's here for movie night," Lorelai shrugged. "Why?"

"He's back with Rory?" Luke asked. "How come I didn't know he's back with Rory? Does no one remember how he treated her?"

"I don't know if they're officially back together," Lorelai said. "But after things didn't work out with Jess…she seemed to really miss Dean. Maybe things will work, maybe they won't. It's not up to me to decide. Or you. It's up to Rory. She has to have the freedom to make these choices.

"She's going to get heartbroken again," Luke insisted. "Do you remember how long it took for her to get over this last time? I don't think…what?" he lost his train of thought when he saw Lorelai staring at him with adoration in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

"You're worried," Lorelai commented.

"Of course I am," Luke replied. "She deserves way better than that guy. She shouldn't be wasting her time with someone like him."

"She does deserve better," Lorelai agreed. "And I love how protective you are. But I have the Dean thing handled. I scared the hell out of him after I caught him trying to sneak into Rory's bedroom when they stayed out all night. I'm not going to tell Rory who to date though."

"Another reason he shouldn't be allowed near her," Luke murmured.

"I've got this under control," Lorelai promised. "Really. I know you're concerned for Rory and if someday…well, someday you might have an official fatherly role in her life. But I'm really glad you're here for her in the meantime."

Luke offered her a small smile. "I'm here," he promised. "And someday will come."

Lorelai offered him a quick kiss before she led him into the living room. Rory had joined Dean on the couch and the beginning credits of a movie were playing across the screen. "What are we watching?" Lorelai asked as Luke sat down in the armchair and she settled at his feet.

"Cape Fear," Rory replied.

"Oh, scary tonight," Lorelai nodded. "I like it." She leaned her head against Luke's knees, and almost immediately she felt his hand begin to stroke her hair. She could feel the emotion of the evening catch up with her, and despite the genre of movie Rory had selected felt a warm sensation of happiness wash over her. Life was pretty damn perfect right in this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early afternoon when Lorelai pushed the door to the diner open and stopped suddenly, taking in the unusual quiet of the diner. There weren't any customers lingering, and the counter was all but abandoned. She slowly approached a stool and tossed her bag onto the counter, a slow smile appearing on her face. She stepped around the edge of the counter, a sense of accomplishment washing over her as she reached for a coffee cup and the pot that was simmering behind her. As she poured herself a cup, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. In the two months since she and Luke had been dating, he hadn't relented on his "no one else behind the counter" rule, and she finally felt like she was getting somewhere as his girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" his voice rang from behind her.

Lorelai turned to smile at him, still clutching the coffee pot in her hand. "Hi, it's nice to see you too," she replied.

"You know the rules, you're not allowed behind the counter," Luke said, grabbing the pot from her hand.

"But I'm the girlfriend."

"A sack of potatoes falls on your head, insurance doesn't care if you're the girlfriend."

"You are storing your potatoes in a very weird place."

"Go. Now."

"Kiss first?" Lorelai requested.

Luke leaned in and pecked her cheek, then pushed her out from behind the counter.

"That's all you got?" Lorelai frowned.

"We're in the diner."

"And there's no one else around," Lorelai commented. "Hey, you actually look nice."

"Thanks, that feels good."

"I mean you're dressed up," Lorelai laughed, taking in his sweater and the absence of his baseball cap. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You're not going on a date with another woman, are you?"

"Yes, it's 2:15 on a Tuesday. I have a date with the bank," Luke replied.

"Right, I forgot," Lorelai nodded. "You're leaving the diner to run by itself?"

"Cesar's in the kitchen," Luke said. "I shouldn't be more than an hour."

"Okay," Lorelai said, taking a cup of coffee. "I'll stay here if you don't mind. Michel is acting especially French today, and I don't know how much more curse words I can handle."

"How do you know they were curse words?" Luke asked.

"Well, I organized all the guest reservations by last name, and then asked him to put them in order by date," Lorelai explained. "Then I wanted to see the vein in his forehead, so I switched it and asked him to do it over again. I convinced him that he had only thought he'd put them in order the first time."

"You're evil."

"And you love me," Lorelai smiled up at him.

"God help me, I do," Luke said. He leaned in to kiss her, smiling slightly when she pulled him in for a deeper embrace. "I have to go. Don't go behind the counter."

"As you wish," Lorelai nodded. Luke offered her one last kiss before he walked out of the diner. Lorelai watched him disappear from view and waited a full minute before she stood and hurried behind the counter, turning her back to the door to pour herself another cup of coffee. The bell above the door rang a moment later and she quickly shoved the pot back into its place. "Luke, I swear I wasn't….oh." She turned and smiled slightly when she saw a blonde haired woman standing in the middle of the diner. "Uh…welcome to Luke's." She could at least pretend to know what she was doing. She'd seen Luke serve enough customers over the years.

The woman offered her a nervous smile. "Is Luke here?" she asked.

"No, he had a meeting at the bank," Lorelai explained, a sudden unease washing over her. She knew Luke was devoted to their relationship, but she wasn't sure she liked strange women walking into his restaurant and asking for him.

"What about Jess?" the woman asked.

Lorelai blinked in surprise. "Uh, no, he'd be at school," she said. "Usually where teenagers are in the middle of a weekday afternoon."

"Right," the woman nodded slowly. She looked at Lorelai carefully before she smiled. "You must be the girlfriend. You seem like Luke's type."

Fighting the urge to ask the woman who the hell she was, Lorelai nodded slowly. "That would be me. Lorelai," she said. "Um…Luke's told you about me?"

"Just a little," she said. "I'm his sister, Liz."

Understanding dawned on Lorelai as she smiled widely at Luke's sister. "You're Luke's sister," she repeated. "Jess's mom."

"If I can claim that title," Liz said. "I didn't do a great job taking care of him. I was really young when I had him."

"You're preaching to the choir, sister," Lorelai said, offering Liz a cup of coffee. "I have a seventeen year old daughter."

"From what I hear you handled the challenge of teenage motherhood a lot better than I did," Liz said. "I wasn't as successful as you were."

Lorelai shrugged as she leaned her elbows on the counter. "I did my best," she said. "But Rory's dad…he wasn't around at all. It was hard at the time, but in hindsight I think it would only have complicated things if he'd been involved. Men tend to do that."

Liz nodded slowly. "Jimmy wasn't really reliable either," she said. "I sent Jess here to give him a good role model. He's had some trouble, and Luke has always been there to help me. I figured he might be able to rub off on Jess."

"He's done a great job," Lorelai smiled proudly. "I wasn't sure it was the right thing for him to do, taking in a teenager. We definitely had some bumps in the road, but looking at Jess now, I see what a fantastic job Luke has done helping him."

"I'm glad," Liz said softly. "I know I've been a bad mom, but I do love my son. I want what's best for him, and that's why I sent him here."

"I understand," Lorelai promised. "I think it was very brave. And he'd never admit it, but Luke's enjoyed having him here."

"My brother's a great man," Liz acknowledged. "And you seem nice. I'm glad he has someone."

"I'm glad to have him," Lorelai smiled. "He's been great to me and my daughter, even before we started dating. You should be proud if Jess turns out to be half the man Luke is."

"I will be," Liz nodded.

Before either one of them could continue, the door to the diner opened and Luke stepped in, already rolling his eyes. "Geez, Lorelai, didn't I make myself clear?" he asked, moving around the counter and grasping her shoulders gently, guiding her to the proper side of the counter. "You're not an employee, you're not allowed behind the counter."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she turned to look at him. "You know, I just got done saying what a great guy you are," she informed him. "Apparently I have to take those comments back."

Luke ignored her and turned back to the counter, his eyes widening when he saw Liz watching the exchange. "Liz?" he asked tentatively.

"Hi big brother," she offered him a smile. "Surprised?"

"Sure am," Luke smiled, moving to hug her tightly. "Does Jess know you're here?"

"Nah, he's in school," Liz said. "I figured I'd come see my favorite brother first. And meet the girlfriend."

Luke smiled as he turned to look at Lorelai, who was chatting away on her cell phone, ignoring his sign as she always did. "What do you think?" he asked softly.

"I think she's perfect," Liz replied. "She really loves you, Luke. I can see it in her eyes."

Luke offered her an embarrassed smile. "She does," he admitted. "She's…pretty special."

"That was Rory," Lorelai said, turning to look at Luke. "She's taking a later bus so she can work on a project at school. But she said she's definitely still interested in experiencing you losing your Princess Bride virginity."

"Geez, Lorelai, do you have to say it like that?" Luke asked.

Lorelai giggled. "Yes, it's fun watching you see ten different shades of red," she replied. "Rory and I have a bet as to which one of us can get you to eleven first."

"I hate you."

"On contraire, I do believe 'love' is the verb you're looking for," Lorelai reminded him as she reached for her purse. "So I'm going to let you guys have some sibling time. You have a lot to talk about. But why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We can talk more then."

"Oh, you don't have to…" Liz started.

"Come on, it will be fun," Lorelai said. "Luke will cook."

"Of course Luke will cook," he interrupted. "It's not like he has a business to run or a restaurant to cook for."

"Please," Lorelai waved a hand in dismissal. "You would have been cooking for me and Rory anyways. Now just add some more meat or whatever for your family. It will be fun!"

"It's going to be busy tonight because there's that high school band concert," Luke countered. "Another time."

"Luke, please?" Lorelai sighed. "When was the last time your sister came to visit? I've always wanted to have a brother or sister, and you have one. Let's make her visit more special than making her sleep in your twin bed in your apartment while you're at work."

"Fine," Luke sighed.

"Yes!" Lorelai smiled triumphantly as she turned to Liz. "Dinner at my house tonight."

"So I've gathered," Liz said with a smile. "I've never seen him give in so easily before. You must really be something."

"Something exasperating," Luke muttered.

"Excuse me, I'm the one who gives you most of your business," Lorelai scoffed. "See how exasperating I am when I stop coming into the diner."

"I could start charging you for all the coffee you drink," Luke countered.

Lorelai sat back in her seat, defeated. She finished her cup a moment later and reached for her bag, preparing to stand. "I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on," she said. "I'll leave you to talk. Call me when you're on your way over tonight?"

"I'll walk you out," Luke said, stepping around the counter and placing a hand on the small of her back. She smiled warmly at Liz.

"It was great to meet you," Lorelai said to Liz. "I'm looking forward to dinner. Make sure you think of plenty of embarrassing stories about our Lucas here."

"I've got a lot stored," Liz nodded seriously. "I'm glad to meet you too. Thanks for offering up your house for dinner."

Lorelai smiled as Luke stepped onto the sidewalk with her. "So, this is a surprise, huh?" she asked.

"Definitely," Luke said, running a hand over his chin. "I don't know how Jess is going to react to this."

"Have they talked at all?" Lorelai asked, squinting up at him.

"Only a couple times," Luke sighed. He shook his head before he reached out to rub her arm. "Thanks for welcoming her. It was probably good for her to see someone who doesn't remember everything that happened when she was a teenager."

Lorelai shrugged. "Your sister and I were cut from the same cloth, my friend," she said. "Us teenage moms have to stick together."

Luke didn't respond, but leaned in to kiss her quickly. "I'll see you tonight," he said. "What are the chances that there is actual food at the house?"

"About the same that you're wearing the I love Lorelai boxers I bought you," Lorelai replied.

"I'll stop at the market," Luke sighed. "See you later."

Lorelai reached up to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered before she turned to walk down the street. He watched her go, then turned to walk back into the diner.

XXXXX

"So Jess's mom just…sent him away?" Rory asked later that evening as Lorelai poured some coffee grounds into the filter. "I know he showed up unexpectedly but I never really thought about his mom."

"I guess she was really overwhelmed by being a single mother of a teenager," Lorelai said. "She wanted Jess to have a good male role model so she sent him to Luke."

"I can't believe she could just send him away," Rory whispered, looking down at the table.

"She couldn't provide what he needed, Rory," Lorelai said softly. "Sometimes it's not about what we want as mothers, but what's best for our kids."

Rory looked up at Lorelai with wide eyes, and suddenly she was eight years old again, scared and vulnerable. "Would you ever have sent me away?" she whispered.

Lorelai abandoned her task of making coffee before she pulled Rory tightly into her arms. "Never," she whispered. "You are my best friend, Rory. I knew that it was a challenge, but I never for a second thought of giving you up. You have to know that, honey."

"I do," Rory whispered, hugging Lorelai back tightly. "I just wonder sometimes."

Lorelai pulled back to study her daughter closely. "When have you ever had any reason to wonder about your life?" she asked.

Rory shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Come here," Lorelai grabbed her hand and let her to the living room, settling them both on the couch before she turned to look at her. "Rory, talk to me."

Rory picked at an invisible thread in the pillow she was clutching in her arms. "I guess I never realized how lucky I am," she said. "But hearing about how much Jess's mom struggled and how many girls don't keep their babies, I take for granted the fact that you not only kept me, but gave me an amazing life. I don't know if I've ever said thank you for that. But I never wanted anything different from my life."

"You don't have to say thank you," Lorelai countered. "You're my daughter. That's all there is to it. I wanted the best possible life for you, and I knew that together we could make that happen."

"Dad's dad wanted you to get an abortion," Rory whispered.

Lorelai's heart constricted at the mere thought of being asked to end Rory's life before it began. "He did," she whispered. "But it was never a possibility. Even my parents insisted on that."

"It was really brave of you," Rory said. "I don't know how you did it."

"It was hard," Lorelai admitted. "But I did it because I loved you. From the moment I knew you were alive inside of me, I knew that you were special. That you would be my best friend, and neither one of us would ever be alone."

Rory sighed and leaned her head against Lorelai's shoulder. "I'm glad you were so strong," she whispered. "I can't imagine growing up with Grandma and Grandpa if you hadn't run away."

"And that, my darling daughter, is proof that I love you so much," Lorelai said. "I think my parents would almost have been glad if I'd run away and left you with them. But I wanted better for you, and I knew that I couldn't make it without you."

"So you came to Stars Hollow," Rory smiled.

"I came as far as four dollars would get me on the bus," Lorelai countered. "And the rest is history."

"That it is," Rory smiled as she sat up and looked at Lorelai. "You know you're pretty lucky too, with the way things turned out."

"I am," Lorelai agreed. "I got a good kid."

"Yeah, you could have been stuck with a boy," Rory said in horror.

Lorelai gasped. "Don't even joke about such things," she said. She smiled before she reached out to squeeze Rory's hand. "Don't ever think that I regret having you or keeping you. You're the most important thing in my life. And you always will be. I promise."

Rory nodded slowly. "I know," she said. "That is, until you and Luke have a baby."

Lorelai blinked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "But I see things in your future with Luke. Happy, family things."

"We're nowhere near that point," Lorelai said firmly. "Like…we're still getting on the entrance ramp and have a fifty mile drive ahead of us."

"I know," Rory nodded. "But someday you'll be ready to go down the exit ramp."

"_If," _Lorelai stressed the word, "Luke and I ever have children, they won't replace you. Luke loves you almost as much as I do, and any baby we had would not erase that fact. Even if I have another beautiful daughter, you'll always be my best friend."

Rory smiled slightly. "Thanks, Mom," she whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too, kid," Lorelai smiled. "Now, let's think of some questions we can ask Liz about Luke when he was growing up. I already have to ask her about his Star Trek shirt and former girlfriends. What else do you have? I want to know all the possible geek moments."

"Broken bones," Rory listed on her fingers. "Favorite TV shows. Birthday parties. Oh, and the Jimmy Buffet concerts. School clubs."

"All very good points," Lorelai nodded approvingly. She pushed herself off of the couch as she heard the front door open. She smiled as she walked into the front hall, seeing Luke and Liz both armed with bags from Doose's. "Hey," she said. "Where's Jess?"

Liz averted her gaze to the floor, and Luke shook his head slightly. "He had some stuff to do," he replied. "Wasn't available at the last minute."

"Ah," Lorelai nodded as she reached for Liz's bag. "Well, I'm glad you guys could come. Come on in, and you can meet my daughter. She's got lots of important questions about little boy Luke."

This brought a smile to Liz's face. "Thanks for having us over," she said. "Your house is really great."

"Thanks," Lorelai nodded. "It's perfect for Rory and me. And Luke's improved practically everything for us at one point or another."

"Someone had to do it," Luke shrugged. He placed his bags on the kitchen table and turned to Lorelai. "Did I leave my wallet here last night? I thought I had it this morning, but apparently I didn't. Liz covered the groceries and I want to pay her back."

"If you did it's on your nightstand," Lorelai shrugged, reaching into the fridge for some beer.

"Be right back," Luke nodded before he disappeared into the living room.

"Come meet Rory," Lorelai said, handing Liz a beer and leading her down the hall. "Rory, this is Luke's sister, Liz. Liz, this is my daughter, Rory."

"Hi," Rory stood from the couch and offered Liz a warm smile. "It's great to meet you. Jess and I have spent a lot of time talking about books."

"You too," Liz said. "Your mom's told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, she tends to brag," Rory said embarrassingly.

"Hey, most mothers do," Lorelai said defensively. She looked up at the stairs as she saw Luke descend into the living room. "Find it?"

"Yeah," he said. "Did you know your dresser's a little uneven?"

"Yeah, I had it propped up with an old coffee of Vogue, but I had to look something up," Lorelai replied. "I'll put it back later."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'll fix it tomorrow," he promised. "And I'm assuming that none of you are actually going to help me cook dinner."

"Your assumptions are correct," Lorelai nodded. "Call us when the food is ready."

"I'll come keep you company," Rory said, pushing herself off of the couch as she followed Luke into the kitchen.

Liz smiled as she turned to look at Lorelai. "She's beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," Lorelai said. "I guess I got lucky. She's a really great kid."

"She likes Luke," Liz commented. "I can tell."

Lorelai peeled at the label of her beer. "It must be genetic," she said. "I'm pretty fond of him too."

"I'm glad he has this," Liz said. "A great girlfriend with a daughter he clearly adores. A house, a life outside of the diner. He needs it."

"He does," Lorelai agreed. "He's been a lot less grumpy these past couple months."

"A lot of that was my fault," Liz said softly. "Luke had plans. Big plans, after high school."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked curiously. "Like what?"

"He wanted to leave," Liz admitted. "Our mom had already died, and he was determined to leave town, go to college and see the world. He even had a track scholarship to Connecticut College. He went for a semester, but then I…I screwed up and made him come home."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Luke quit school when you got pregnant?" she asked.

"It wasn't just that I got pregnant," Liz shook her head. "I wasn't really accepting the responsibility. I wasn't like you, Lorelai. I had Jess and then…went back to my life. I left him with my dad and partied, went out with boys, ran around like nothing had happened. Luke came back to help my dad with the store and with Jess, and to try to take care of me. He was willing to give up his dreams of college for us."

"Wow," Lorelai breathed. "I had no idea."

Liz nodded regretfully. "I left when my dad got sick," she admitted. "He told us he had cancer and Luke…I've never seen him so upset. Even when our mom died, we were kids so we couldn't really process it. But he promised my dad that we would be there, that we would help him through everything. But I couldn't handle it, so I left. I took Jess, and I left in the middle of the night."

"I can relate to that," Lorelai said softly.

"It wasn't fair to Luke," Liz admitted. "I know that now. I left him to take care of our dying father without even saying goodbye. He never got a chance to go to college or leave Stars Hollow. And I'm still the crappy mom who can't take care of her son and needs to call her brother for help."

"Luke would do anything for you," Lorelai said softly. "I know I don't know you that well, but I know that Luke is the most devoted person I know. He'd do anything for the people he loves. And he loves you."

"I just don't know why," Liz said. "I've let him down so many times."

Lorelai's mind flashed back to the moment when she had told Luke that she was planning to marry Max. A similar look of hurt and regret had passed over his face when Christopher had come to town, and Lorelai briefly wondered why she had wasted so much time with other men when Luke had been right there in front of her. "All that matters is the right now," she said to Liz. "It's not too late. With Jess, I mean."

Liz shook her head. "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me this afternoon," she said. "He hates me. He doesn't want me here."

"He's a teenage boy," Lorelai shrugged. "He hates everyone and everything. But he's also probably a little bit hurt, being uprooted and sent to live with an uncle he barely remembers. Maybe you should prove to him that you're ready, that you're going to be the mom he deserves."

"How do I do that?" Liz asked. "How did you do it?"

"You make a plan," Lorelai said. "Find a place to live, bring him to live with you, and show him stability. Show him that you're not leaving and you want to be involved in his life."

"That's it?" Liz asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "You'd be surprised how much can happen when you live alone with your kid," she said. "A lot of bonding goes on even without the attempts of movie nights and late night talks."

"So you think I should stay?" Liz asked.

"I think you need to do whatever you can to provide for your kid," Lorelai said.

Liz nodded slowly. "Thanks," she said. "I'm really glad I came tonight."

"Me too," Lorelai smiled.

The sound of Rory's laughter came through the hallway and Liz turned to look at Lorelai. "It's nice that she and Luke get along so well," she said.

"It does make my life easier," Lorelai nodded. "Luke's great. Even before we were dating, he let Rory spend hours at the diner while I was working nights because she didn't want to stay at home by herself. She broke her leg a couple months ago and Luke was the one who came to the hospital with me and talked to the doctors. He's been there for every major moment since she was nine."

"I always knew he'd be a good dad," Liz said with a confident nod.

Before Lorelai could contemplate why this topic had come up twice in a single hour, Rory ran into the living room. "Luke says dinner is ready," she reported.

"Thanks, hon," Lorelai nodded. She and Liz walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Luke, this looks amazing."

"Thanks," he said as he sat down beside Lorelai.

"Is this Mom's lasagna recipe?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "I've been pulling out some of the old recipes lately."

"My personal favorite was the chicken parmesan," Rory reported.

"The next time there's a birthday you should make sure Luke makes you our mom's birthday breakfast," Liz suggested.

"Birthday breakfast?" Rory asked curiously.

"Luke," Lorelai tapped him on the arm. "My birthday is in two weeks."

"I know."

"So are you going to make me breakfast?"

"I make you breakfast every day."

"I mean a birthday breakfast," Lorelai stipulated.

"I hadn't thought about it," Luke shrugged.

"Come on, Luke," Lorelai said. "At least tell me what it is."

"It's a surprise," he replied.

"I have a source right here," Lorelai said. "Liz will tell me."

"It's no big deal," Luke said.

"You loved it when you were little," Liz countered. Turning to Lorelai and Rory, she said, "every year, our mother would bake us a whole coffee cake on our birthday. When we came downstairs, there would be balloons with our names tied to the plate."

Rory blinked in surprise as she turned to Luke. "You've done that for me," she said.

Luke offered an embarrassed smile. "Like I said, it's no big deal," he said.

"It is a big deal," Lorelai countered. "It's a very big deal."

"It's just a coffee cake and some balloons," he dismissed.

"No," Lorelai said, reaching for his hand. "It's a family tradition. Do you know how much I would love to have a family tradition like that? I mean, other than my recurring desire to stab a flaming needle into an eye every time my mother reminds me how I'm a year older and just as much a disappointment to her as the year before."

Luke shrugged. "It's just a tradition," he said. "I figured I'd pass it on."

"Consider it added to the Gilmore birthday checklist," Lorelai nodded. "It can replace the clown that was arrested during Rory's eighth birthday party."

"Don't ask," Luke advised his sister.

"I won't," Liz replied. "So…I was thinking that I might stick around for awhile."

Luke froze for a moment at the table. "How long is awhile?" he asked. "Until you find somewhere better to be?"

"I won't," Liz promised. "I want to be here, I want to take care of Jess. I'm not going to leave again, Luke."

"Jess can take care of himself," Luke stated. "He's had to do it since he was five years old and you dragged him from city to city without considering what was best for him."

"I know I was a bad mother, but I'm trying…"

"You're too late," Luke snapped. "Jess is almost eighteen, Liz. Now is the time you decide to be a mother?"

Rory leaned closer to Lorelai. "I'm…I'm going to go," she whispered.

Lorelai nodded in understanding and watched as Rory slid into her bedroom. She then turned back to Luke, who was quickly becoming angry. "I don't know what's made things different now," he said. "Jess and I have a routine, he's doing well in school for once. Why would you want to uproot him again in the middle of his senior year of high school?"

"I love him," Liz admitted. "I know it might not seem like it, but I do. And I talked to Lorelai, and she told me how she raised Rory, and I just…I can do it, Luke. I know I can."

"Don't compare yourself to Lorelai," Luke said. "Don't you dare. She took responsibility for her actions. She took her baby and ran away to provide a better life. You took your baby and ran away because you didn't want to see Dad die!"

"I know!" Liz shouted. "I know I was a coward and a bad mother, but now I'm trying to fix it! Can't you give me some credit for that?"

Luke stood and moved towards the back door. "I need some air," he said. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." He disappeared onto the porch and slammed the door behind him, leaving a stunned Lorelai and shamed Liz sitting at the kitchen table.

"I should explain things to him," Liz started to stand.

"Let me," Lorelai pleaded, gesturing for Liz to sit down. "I'll talk to him."

She pulled the back door closed behind her and walked around the porch to see Luke pacing the front yard. "Doing laps?" she suggested as she leaned against the railing.

Luke turned to look up at her in the fading sunlight of the evening. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

Lorelai straightened her back defensively, taken aback by his accusing tone. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"How could you tell Liz what to do or how to interact with Jess?" Luke asked. "You barely know her, Lorelai!"

"I was trying to help," Lorelai said.

"Well, a lot of help you've given," Luke snapped. "You had no idea what you're talking about. It's not your place to tell her anything!"

"I know where she's coming from, Luke," Lorelai said. "We both had babies when we were teenagers. That's not something most people understand. In fact, it's not something you can understand."

"What I understand," Luke replied as he climbed the steps to face her. "Is that my sister was too busy partying to pay attention to her son. I understand that for five years my dad and I raised Jess, only to have him ripped out of our lives in the middle of the night. I understand that I took him in twelve years later, teenage attitude and all. And I understand that my sister has always cared more about herself than her own kid. Is that anything you can understand?"

"No, but…"

"Then stay out of it!" Luke shouted. "It's none of your business, Lorelai! This is my family, not yours. You have no right to tell Liz that it's okay for her to take Jess. Why would you try to interfere like that?"

"I was trying to help your family," Lorelai defended.

"_My _family," Luke stressed. "Which has nothing to do with you."

Lorelai felt a stab of pain go through her heart as she processed his words. "I see," she said. Without another word, she turned and walked into her house, locking the door quickly behind her. She ignored Luke's voice telling her they weren't finished and returned to the kitchen, which she was surprised to see was empty. She briefly debated going into Rory's room, but instead decided that she wanted to be alone to think about everything that had transpired.

As she climbed the stairs and settled into her bed, she wondered how her simple conversation with Liz had led to Luke informing her that he did not consider her to be part of his family. It was ridiculous, she knew, because they weren't family. But she had been so quick to accept Luke into her whole life, into her house and her relationship with Rory, that she had thought that he felt the same way.

Apparently she had been mistaken in thinking that he was just as invested as she was in their relationship.

"Mom?" Rory appeared in the doorway as Lorelai tried fruitlessly to wipe the tears from her face. "Luke's on the phone. He sounds weird."

"Tell him I'm tired."

"You don't want to talk to Luke?" The surprise was evident in Rory's voice.

"Rory, I'm tired," Lorelai repeated.

Rory stepped back into the hallway and spoke quietly into the phone before Lorelai felt the mattress dip beside her. "What happened?" she whispered.

"We had a fight," Lorelai said, not wanting to retell the details.

"Okay," Rory said slowly. "But you'll work through it."

Lorelai sighed against her pillow. Luke's pillow, really. He'd slept there last night, and it still smelled like him. "I guess," she said.

"Luke loves you," Rory tried again. "Fights happen."

"Rory," Lorelai whispered, turning over to look at her daughter. "I love you, and I love that you're trying to be here for me right now. But I just need some time, okay? Before we can talk about this I need some time to think about it and figure out what I want to do about it."

"Okay," Rory whispered. She kissed Lorelai's cheek and settled down on the bed with her. Lorelai closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to regain control of her emotions as she feared what could happen tomorrow.

XXXXX

"Don't answer it," Lorelai instructed her daughter as the phone rang.

"Mom," Rory pleaded. "It's been two days. Luke's left about ten messages. You have to talk to him. He sounds sorry, now you need to make the next move."

"I'm not ready," Lorelai replied.

"But…" Rory was interrupted by the answering machine beeping on.

"_Hi, it's me again…Luke. Lorelai, I know you're still mad, and I don't blame you. I know I picked a fight and blamed you for things I shouldn't have. But I'm sorry, and I want to talk to you. I want to explain things, to tell you what happened. So just…call me. Please just call me so we can talk like adults and figure this out." _He was silent for a moment before he let out a soft breath of air. _"I miss you."_

The machine beeped off and Rory turned to look at her mother. "Call him," she instructed, holding out the phone.

"Rory, this isn't that simple," Lorelai stated, not looking up from her magazine.

"He's trying to apologize," Rory insisted. "Please, Mom, call him."

"I'll call him when I'm ready."

"I don't blame you for being mad," Rory said. "He said some pretty hurtful things. But he's trying to make things better. Shouldn't you meet him halfway?"

"Rory," Lorelai snapped, a little harsher than she had intended. "Let me handle it."

Rory's eyes widened, and she dropped the phone onto the couch. Lorelai sighed as she looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to snap. I just…this is between me and Luke. Can you please just let me handle it?"

Rory nodded slowly. "Fine," she said. "But don't wait too long."

"I won't," Lorelai said. She tossed her magazine onto the coffee table and stood. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Rory said. "I have to head to the library, so I'll probably be gone when you're done."

"Pizza and a movie tonight?" Lorelai suggested.

"Sure," Rory said. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, hon."

Rory watched as Lorelai ascended the staircase, then quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out the front door. She had an errand to run, but it certainly did not include the library.

XXXXX

Luke's was somewhat quiet when she pushed the door open fifteen minutes later. He was standing with his back to her and she approached the counter carefully, unsure of how much to push him. She sat down on a stool and cleared her throat. "Hi, Luke."

At the sound of her voice, Luke turned quickly and looked down at her with surprise. "Rory," he said. "I uh…is your mom here?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "She's maintaining her status as the most stubborn person in the world."

Luke sighed as he looked down at the counter. "She's still mad, huh?" he asked.

"Definitely still made," Rory confirmed. "But…she misses you."

Luke looked at her carefully for a moment, and she could see the debate in his eyes. "Rory, I don't know…"

"It's okay, you can talk to me," Rory said. "I promise I won't say anything to her if you don't want me to."

Luke shook his head as he leaned against the counter and cross his arms over his chest. "There's a lot about my sister and my family that your mom doesn't know," he admitted. "Not because I don't want her to, just because it's hard for me to talk about. When I found out that she'd been talking to Liz about those things, I just…lost my temper."

"Which you've been known to do," Rory said knowingly.

"She won't take my calls," Luke said. "You're her best friend, Rory. How am I supposed to get through to her?"

"She's hurt," Rory admitted. "That's why she's not answering the phone. But you know my mom. She's dramatic and she'll talk if she's cornered."

"So I have to find a way to make her talk," Luke sighed.

"Yep," Rory stood. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line. I know I'm not really part of the relationship, but I just want my mom to be happy. You make her happy, so I had to at least talk to you."

"Thanks, Rory," Luke nodded. "I'll see you soon."

"Good," Rory nodded as she picked up her backpack. "Bye, Luke." She turned and walked out of the diner, leaving Luke to stare after her with a contemplative expression on his face.

XXXXX

Later that evening, Lorelai stepped onto the porch, a bag of trash clutched in her hand. She shivered as the unseasonal April cold washed over her, wondering what had happened to the warmth of the spring. As she turned to walk down the steps, she stopped short when she saw Luke leaning against his truck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked towards the garbage cans.

"You wouldn't talk to me on the phone, so I'm here," Luke replied. "Lorelai, we need to talk."

"I think I've heard all I need to hear." She abandoned the garbage bag in its can and then moved back to the house. "Go home."

"I'm not going home until we talk."

"Then you've got a long wait ahead of you," Lorelai replied. Without another word, she stormed up the porch steps and slammed the front door behind her, then leaned against it for a long moment. She expected to hear Luke's truck starting, but all she heard was silence. She pushed herself off of the door and into the living room.

"Who were you talking to?" Rory called from where she was studying in the kitchen.

"Luke," Lorelai replied as she picked up the TV remote.

"Luke's here?" Rory asked. "Did you make up?"

"I don't want to hear anything he has to say," Lorelai replied.

"Mom," Rory protested, then trailed off.

Lorelai stared at the TV for an immeasurable amount of time, unable to focus on whatever crime show was working its way through a murder investigation. She could feel Luke's presence in her yard, and she was finding it more and more difficult to fight the urge to talk to him. As hurt as she had been by his words, Lorelai had missed him the past two days. She wasn't sure where she stood with him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say. If she ignored his presence, at least she could pretend that their relationship wasn't completely over.

With a sigh, she pushed herself off of the couch and moved to the window, pushing the curtain aside slightly. Luke was sitting on the porch steps, elbows on his knees as he stared out at the yard. She couldn't see the details of his face, but from his posture she could tell that he was willing and ready to sit outside all night. She swallowed hard and moved towards the kitchen, reaching for the teapot and a mug.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked curiously.

"It's cold outside," Lorelai explained as she put the kettle on. "If Luke's going to insist on sitting on our porch all night, he should at least have some tea."

"Oh," a slow smile appeared across Rory's face. "Okay."

She returned to completing her homework, and Lorelai turned back to fixing Luke's tea. She carried it carefully outside and settled herself on the steps beside him. "I thought you might be cold," she said by way of a peace offering.

Luke looked at her in surprise before he reached out to take the offered tea. "Thanks," he said as he took a sip.

Lorelai was silent for a moment as she stared out at the yard, her eyes landing on the chuppah Luke had built her. "It's been weird," she whispered. "The past couple days, not seeing you or talking to you."

"Yeah, it has," Luke agreed. He paused as if contemplating how much to say, then spoke again. "Lorelai, I'm sorry. I had no reason to get mad at you, and you didn't deserve me yelling at you the way I did. Really, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered. She was silent for a moment before she said, "It wasn't the yelling."

"What?" Luke looked at her.

"It wasn't the yelling that got me upset," Lorelai clarified. "I mean, it's not an experience that I'd like to repeat, but I can handle yelling. God knows I get enough of it from my mother. But when you said that I shouldn't be involved in anything having to do with your family…that hurt, Luke. More than I can tell you, that hurt my feelings. Because I've let you into my family, and Rory already thinks of you as family, and then you said that I'm not part of your family. I guess we weren't on the same page with that, but to realize it, especially with you being so mad, really sucked."

"I shouldn't have said it," Luke said. There was a long silence and he turned to look at her. "It's not true, you know."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Luke, you don't have to…"

"No, I do," Luke said. He reached tentatively for her hand and she squeezed it tightly to tell him that she wouldn't pull away. "You are my family, Lorelai. You and Rory, you're the best family I have. I'm not saying it because I feel like I have to or because I want to make up with you. The two of you…you're my family. And after wanting it for so long, I'm afraid…" his voice trailed off and Lorelai leaned into him.

"What?" she whispered. "Talk to me, Luke."

Luke sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I'm afraid of losing it," he whispered. "Because I waited for so long, and that was okay because I wasn't sure if I would ever make it here, to being with you and being part of your lives. But now that I know what it's like…to kiss you, to make love to you, to spend time with you and watch Rory grow into an adult…if I lost that, I don't know how I would handle it."

Lorelai nodded slowly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose it either," she whispered. "But you can't…I can't just be part of your life when it's convenient. If we're going to do this, you have to let me in to everything. Even the scary family stuff."

"I know," Luke nodded, taking a deep breath. "That's why…I've spent this entire day trying to work up the strength to tell you about my family. All of it."

Lorelai inhaled sharply. She knew how guarded Luke was about his family, and although he'd mentioned his parents on occasion, he'd never told her more than a quick memory or two. She knew it had to be extraordinarily difficult for him to work up the courage to tell her about the dark secrets of his past.

"Come on," she said, reaching for his hand. "It's too cold out here. This is a bedroom kind of conversation anyway."

Luke looked at her carefully. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Lorelai nodded. "I know how hard it is for you to talk about this stuff, Luke. And I want to know everything about you that you're willing to share. So let's go upstairs and we can be completely alone while we talk."

"Okay," Luke said. He took her hand and followed her inside. Lorelai took his mug and walked into the kitchen, placing it in the sink before she turned to Rory. "Luke and I have a lot to talk about. We're going to go upstairs, so knock first if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure," Rory's eyes traveled quickly to Luke, where he stood beside the staircase. "Good luck."

Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek before she moved back to Luke. "Okay, let's go," she placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him up the stairs. Once inside her bedroom, she closed the door and sat down on the bed. She leaned against the headboard and pulled her knees up in front of her, staring at Luke expectantly. After a moment, he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together.

"My mom died when I was twelve," he finally whispered. "Liz was ten. It was summer vacation, and we were coming back from the beach. We'd had a mother and son day, just the two of us, swimming in the waves and throwing a Frisbee around in the sand. It had been a perfect day, just the two of us, and I could remember that on the drive home I was thinking that I wanted to have that kind of day for the rest of my life. But then…everything changed. I didn't know what had happened until it was over, but a drunk driver ran a red light. Slammed right into her side of the car. I saw the blood and tried to help, but…she was gone by the time the ambulance arrived."

"Oh Luke," Lorelai breathed, tears filling her eyes. "I am so sorry you had to experience that."

Luke was absorbed in his memories and didn't seem to hear her words. "My dad did his best after that," he admitted. "I helped out at the store, tried to do everything I could to help Liz become a teenager without the help of her mother. I told myself that I would go to college and experience something exciting, like a career in baseball or a chef in a restaurant in a big city far away. I told myself that as soon as I was eighteen, I would be gone and never look back. And I almost made it. I was halfway through my first semester when my dad called and told me Liz had gotten pregnant. He sounded so…broken, so lost, that I couldn't let him stay here and deal with that all by himself. So I came home and made sure Jimmy wouldn't come around, then watched as Liz seemed to forget the fact that she had a baby. She left Jess at home while she went out and partied with her friends, and just left my dad and me to raise him. My dad was happy to do it. He'd loved having a kid around, and even though he'd wished Liz would take responsibility for her actions, he taught Jess all about tools and fishing and his grandmother…the same things he'd done when I was younger. But then…" Luke inhaled deeply. "Then he got sick. And we told Liz, who just packed up and left. She took Jess and she left, in the middle of the night without a word. That is what killed my dad. Not having her and Jess around to fight for him, I'm convinced that he all but gave up. There were months of hospitals and tests and treatments, and I was the only one who was there to take care of him. Liz didn't even come back for Thanksgiving, and my dad was pretty bad by that point. That's when…well, a couple days later he died. He died and left me alone in the world."

"Luke," Lorelai breathed, the tears streaming down her face plainly now. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, I hate thinking that you had to go through that."

Luke buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. "I just don't want that to taint the life we have now," he said softly. "You… you know that I don't like to talk about this stuff. I locked all of this away for a long time, because it's too difficult to think about. But these past couple months with you have been so amazing, Lorelai. I have never been happier than I am right now, and I think…when I heard that Liz had been talking to you about this stuff I just lost it. Because I don't want all these demons to scare you away. I don't want to lose you."

"I know you don't like to talk about it," Lorelai said softly. "And it means more to me than you'll ever know that you've let me in and told me all of this. I don't want to lose you either. I'm sorry if I crossed my boundaries talking to Liz about you."

Luke shook his head as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "You didn't," he said. "I overreacted. I'm glad you feel like you can talk to her."

"It's always interesting to compare notes," Lorelai nodded. "Although, I do find it interesting that you hold so much resentment towards Liz. I mean, I get it, but I just…I wonder if you had known me when I was seventeen if you would have thought the same things about me."

"No," Luke said firmly.

"I did the same thing," Lorelai insisted. "I was an irresponsible teenager, I got pregnant and had a baby. I took her and ran away from my parents. Sounds about the same to me."

"It's not the same," Luke said defensively. "Don't ever think that you and Liz are the same. When you got pregnant, you straightened your life out. You gave up all your dreams of travelling Europe and going to college to make sure your daughter was provided for. And when you ran away, it was to give Rory the best life possible. You took a job as a maid and lived in a potting shed for eight years, all the while raising the best kid I've ever known. What you did was brave and admirable. Liz ran away from a father who had given up everything for her, and dragged her kid from city to city, not thinking about what that did to him. I don't ever want to hear you compare yourself to her again. Maybe you ended up in the same position, but you both dealt with it in very different ways. You're not the same."

Lorelai looked up at him with wide eyes. "Okay," she said. "I won't." She was silent for a moment before she linked her fingers through his. "You know, if Liz hadn't run away, you probably would have left Stars Hollow."

"Probably," he agreed.

"And we'd never had met," Lorelai said carefully. "So…I know it upset you. I know she hurt you when she left, but maybe it was supposed to happen. So you could be sitting here with me."

Luke smiled as he turned to look at her. He reached out and ran a finger over the line of her jaw, his eyes filled with love and admiration. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he murmured. "My beautiful girl."

Lorelai smiled as she closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of Luke's gentle hand on her skin. She loved moments like this, behind closed doors when he was openly tender and compassionate towards her. "I love you," she whispered.

"Lorelai," he whispered her name carefully, as if he were saying it for the first time. "God, I love you too. So much."

Lorelai leaned into his arms. "I missed you," she whispered. "I know it's only been two days and it's totally lame, but…I missed you."

"I missed you too," Luke murmured. "The diner's not the same without your constant yammering."

"We're going to fight again," she breathed. "That's just logic. And we're both stubborn, so let's make a pact."

"A pact?" Luke frowned.

"No more two days without talking to each other," Lorelai said. She swung a leg over his lap and straddled him, cupping his face as she smiled down at him. "We'll fight, we'll cool off, we'll talk and we'll make up. Deal?"

Luke smiled as he leaned up to kiss her. "Deal," he nodded.

"And you know," Lorelai said, removing his baseball hat and tossing it to the floor. "There's only one way to seal a deal like this."

"One way, huh?" Luke asked, flipping her over so she was resting beneath him on the bed. "Can I guess what it is?"

Lorelai smiled as she felt him reach for the buttons on her shirt. "You're doing a great job so far," she said.

Luke smiled as he discarded her shirt and pressed his lips against the soft skin of her stomach. "Rory's downstairs," he murmured.

"So you'll have to be quiet," Lorelai said, her hands moving to pull him back up to her. "Think you can handle it?"

"Oh, I can handle it," Luke nodded, his body covering hers. "The question is, can you?"

Lorelai smiled as she hooked a leg around his waist. "I think you know I can," she murmured.

"Hmmm," Luke nodded, reaching behind her to undo the clasp on her bra. She moaned as he cupped her breast. "What if I do your favorite thing?" he murmured in her ear. "Think you can stay quiet through that?"

Lorelai felt a rush of heat wash over her at the thought of Luke's favorite move, the one that usually left her completely at his mercy. "I'm always up for a challenge," she said, pulling his lips down to hers and kissing him passionately. She could feel him smile through the kiss and felt relieve course through her. She'd hated the past two days, hated not seeing him and not knowing where they stood in their relationship. But now she was back in his arms and everything felt right in the world again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom!" Rory's voice rang through the house as she moved through her bedroom, dressed and ready for school. "Have you seen my pink headband?"

Lorelai moved out of the bathroom and yelled down the stairs, "On the desk!" As she made her way into her bedroom, she heard Rory's triumphant cry and shook her head at Luke where he sat on the bed, pulling on his boots. "Girls," she rolled her eyes.

Luke laughed. "And you didn't rant last night about how Rory stretched out your favorite sweater," he pointed out.

"Hey, I was merely thinking of you," Lorelai said as she pulled on a skirt. "I know you used to like how well that sweater fit. Now it's all stretched out and baggy."

"Ah, so you were being completely selfless and just thinking about my viewing pleasure," Luke nodded as he stood and reached for his wallet and keys.

"Exactly," Lorelai nodded.

"Well, it's good you're not selfish," Luke said. "Are you guys coming in?"

Lorelai glanced at the clock. "Go ahead," she said. "I still have to do my make up, and it sounds like Rory hasn't even made it to the Pop Tart stage of getting ready."

"I'll never fully understand the two of you, will I?" Luke marveled.

"Just accept it, babe," Lorelai shrugged. "But you understand us better than most."

"I deserve a medal," Luke agreed. "I'll see you later?"

"We'll try to make it in before the bus," Lorelai said. "But I'll at least stop by for my morning fix."

"Coffee?"

"You," she amended, stepping closer and kissing him gently. "I'm glad you stayed over."

Luke leaned his forehead against hers. "Hmmm, me too," he murmured. "Very glad."

"Bye handsome," Lorelai stepped around him to reach for her make up.

Luke pulled her closer for one last kiss. "I love you, beautiful girl."

His tender words still sent a tingle up her spine; she doubted it would ever have a different effect. "Love you too," she breathed.

She listened as she heard Luke's heavy tread on the stairs and the goodbye exchange between him and Rory before the door slammed shut behind him. As she was brushing the mascara onto her eyelids, Rory appeared in the doorway. "Bedroom is daughter safe," she confirmed.

"Good," Rory stepped inside, her backpack already securely in its place. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said, capping the mascara and reaching for a pair of heels. "You're sure you're okay with Luke being around more?"

"Of course," Rory nodded. "You don't have to keep asking me every time he's here."

"Sorry," Lorelai said. "I'll refrain from further check ins. But if it ever gets weird, talk to me, okay? This is your house too, and Luke doesn't want you to be uncomfortable. Neither of us will be offended if you tell us to cool it."

"Thanks," Rory said. "I'm good though."

"Good," Lorelai said. She followed Rory down the stairs and grabbed her purse from the chair beside the stairs. "Time check?"

"We can walk," Rory confirmed.

"Walking it is," Lorelai said. They stepped onto the porch and Lorelai sighed as they embarked towards town.

"So how's Luke doing?" Rory asked. "With Jess moving in with his mom and everything?"

Lorelai shrugged. "It's not like they moved to China," she said. "Although renting out the apartment above Taylor's garage has got to lead to some interesting stories."

"I wonder which Jess hates more," Rory said. "Above the diner with Luke, or in Taylor's garage with his mom."

"I sure know which one I'd prefer," Lorelai thought aloud. "A hot diner man and all the coffee I want downstairs? Maybe we should move into Luke's."

"No thanks," Rory requested. She was silent for a moment then said, "I know it's none of my business, but your fight with Luke was pretty bad. It wasn't fair that he took things out on you when he was upset with his family."

Lorelai wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders. "I love how protective you are, Rory," she said. "But Luke and I have worked things out. You're right, it wasn't fair, but fights happen. Even you and I have had our moments."

"I know," Rory said distractedly.

"Hey," Lorelai said, stopping on the sidewalk and turning to face Rory. "I know you're concerned, and that's what makes you my favorite daughter. But I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing with Luke, and I'm not going to let one stupid fight determine the rest of our future. How about you let me be the mom and do the worrying, okay?"

Rory offered her a smile. "Okay," she said. They resumed their walk before Rory commented, "You said future."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You said you didn't want to jeopardize your future with Luke," Rory commented. "You're pretty crazy about him."

"Well, he does have an endless supply of coffee," Lorelai stated. "But yes, I am crazy about him. I don't know what's in store, but I won't make any big changes without talking to you first. You're my best friend, and anything that happens will affect you too. Luke knows that, and we won't take any more steps without thinking about how you."

Rory opened her mouth to respond, but frowned as her eyes were diverted to somewhere beyond Lorelai. "Mom," she breathed.

"What?" Lorelai turned to follow Rory's gaze and felt her heart stop in her chest as she realized that there was a large cloud of black smoke rising above the town center. She and Rory simultaneously broke into a run, reaching the town square just in time to see the town's two fire engines parked outside of the diner. "Oh my God." Lorelai froze in place, staring at the small crowd that was gathering across the street. A crowd that did not include the recognizable blue baseball hat. "No. No."

"Mom," Rory grabbed Lorelai's arm and tugged on it gently. "I'm sure Luke's okay. It doesn't even look like there are any flames. He's probably talking to the firemen or something."

"No," Lorelai repeated, fear filling her eyes. "No. Rory, I'm not going over there. I can't…I don't want to know."

"We have to," Rory insisted. "Luke needs you."

Her daughter's words sliced into her heart, and all of a sudden Lorelai felt an instinctive need to be with Luke. The desire to be at his side overpowered her fear, and she broke out in a run towards the diner. "Let me through," she demanded, pushing her way past the crowd and across the street. "Where's Luke?"

"Lorelai, you need to get away from here," the fire chief informed her. "It's not safe."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lorelai shouted. She pushed further onto the sidewalk, searching desperately for any glimpse of plaid she could. "Where's Luke?"

"Lorelai, come wait over here," Patty called from across the street. "We'll get you to him as soon as we can."

"Caesar!" Lorelai spotted Luke's reliable assistant. "Where's Luke? What happened?"

"We think it's a clogged vent," Caesar replied.

"Okay, I'm about to kick some serious ass if someone doesn't tell me…" Lorelai's voice trailed off when she rounded the corner and saw Luke sitting on the back of an ambulance, gesturing impatiently to the paramedic. "Luke!"

His head snapped towards her at the sound of her voice, and had she not been so relieved she would have seen his body relax slightly. She propelled herself forward and into his arms, hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his shirt. She didn't care that his clothes smelled of smoke and his hat now had a gray tint to it. She only could feel relief course through her body as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Lorelai," he whispered, but the word was cut off by a series of coughs.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Lorelai gasped as she stepped back. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was just saying I'm fine," Luke said. "But these people," he shot a look at the paramedics. "Won't believe me." His body defied his words by the wracking coughs that followed his statement.

"You've inhaled a lot of smoke," the paramedic pointed out. "It's not life threatening, but you'll have some shortness of breath for a couple of days. The cough will linger for awhile and you might have some lingering reactions for up to a week. Once we're at the hospital a doctor can give you a prescription for an inhaler that will help with the shortness of breath."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Luke insisted. "I want to see my diner."

"He'll get the prescription," Lorelai promised, resting a hand on his arm. "Are you sure it's not too severe?"

"It could be worse," he replied. "If you hadn't gone back into the diner it would have been much easier to treat, but your case is definitely treatable."

"Back in?" Lorelai repeated, turning to look at Luke. "You went back into a smoke filled building?"

"Can I go?" Luke asked the paramedic with an impatient glare.

"Your stats are fine," the paramedic sighed. "But your doctor really should write you a prescription for an inhaler."

Luke didn't wait to hear the rest before he strode towards the fire trucks. "What's the deal?" he asked.

"We don't know much yet," the fire chief informed him. "There don't appear to be any flames, and we're trying to clear out the smoke and assess the damage."

"I want to see it," Luke insisted.

"Not yet. It's not safe."

"I don't give a damn," Luke stated. "It's my business, my home, I want to go inside."

"As soon as it's cleared you'll be allowed in."

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the force of a seventeen year old girl flinging herself at him with everything she had in her body. Luke stumbled slightly at the impact, then automatically wrapped his arms around Rory.

"You're okay?" Rory asked, her voice muffled against his shirt. "Luke, we were so scared. We thought…we thought…"

Luke ran a comforting hand up and down Rory's back. "I'm fine," he murmured. "I'm right here, Rory, I'm not going anywhere."

Rory continued to cling to him, and Luke looked up to meet Lorelai's eyes from where she stood watching them. Her eyes were filled with just as much worry and apprehension. He lifted on arm from Rory and held it out to her, an invitation she readily accepted. As she joined the hug and buried her face in Luke's shoulder, he felt the anger towards the events of the morning slip away. He might not know the state of his diner, but all he needed in the world was right here in his arms.

Long before any of them were ready, Luke felt a cough building in his lungs and tried to suppress it, which only led to more blockage in his throat. He broke out into a cough, and both girls pulled back slightly, although neither released their grip on him. "Are you okay?" Rory asked, fear filling her eyes.

"I'm fine," Luke said dismissively.

Rory glanced at Lorelai in disbelief. "He'll be fine, babe," Lorelai promised, reaching out to rub Rory's arm. "Just a bit of smoke inhalation."

"Oh," Rory nodded. "Okay."

"You need to get to school," Luke said.

"I can stay," Rory insisted, glancing past Luke to the diner. "I can help."

"No you can't," Luke said firmly. "Go to school. There will be plenty to do later. You can't afford to fall behind."

Rory glanced at the bus stop. "Okay," she said uncertainly. "But call me if you need anything."

"We will," Lorelai placated her daughter. "Promise."

Rory nodded and stepped forward to hug Luke tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "I was so scared."

Luke hugged her back tightly. "I'm okay, Rory," he said.

She pulled back and offered him one more doubtful look before she kissed Lorelai's cheek and headed across the street just as the bus pulled up.

"You should go to work," Luke said to Lorelai.

"Okay, I'm going to assume that some of that smoke infiltrated your brain as well," Lorelai stated. "I'm not going anywhere."

"There's nothing for you to do here," Luke replied.

"Hey," Lorelai tugged on his arm. "This isn't just the diner, Luke. It's your home, it's your dad's store. It's where you grew up and became who you are. You're not alone anymore, Luke. I'm here for you while you go through stuff like this."

Luke sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks," he murmured.

"I'll even wait until later to yell at you for going back inside," Lorelai commented.

Luke simply tightened his arm around her waist, for once not caring about his usual avoidance of showing affection in public. Right now, as he watched the fire squad bustle in and out of his diner, he needed to feel Lorelai close to him, to know that no matter what happened with the restaurant he would still have her beside him.

"Alright, Luke," the fire chief approached him an immeasurable amount of time later. "I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"The bad," Lorelai supplied. "Always start with the bad, so there's something to look forward to."

"The bad," Luke confirmed.

"There's an extensive amount of smoke damage," came the report. "It looks as though the vent on the oven in the kitchen was clogged, causing the back up in the restaurant. It's a good thing you got here when you did, otherwise things might have been a lot worse. There's still a lot of smoke lingering, so you won't be able to operate for at least a week."

"What about the apartment upstairs?" Luke asked.

"There's not as much damage up there, but the whole building will have to be vacant while we clear out the smoke."

"You can stay with us," Lorelai murmured, squeezing his waist. "You probably would be anyways."

Luke smiled gratefully at her. "And the good news?" he asked.

"The good news is that the damage isn't too bad. There weren't any flames, and there may be some stains that need to be painted over, but the damage could have been much more extensive. With insurance money and some loyal workers, I'd estimate that your business could be up and running in two weeks, three tops."

Luke nodded slowly. "Can I go inside?" he asked. "Even just to the apartment?"

The fire chief looked at him carefully for a moment. "My guys have stabilized the building," he said. "You'll have to wear face masks to minimize the inhalation."

"Done," Luke nodded.

"I want one too, please," Lorelai chimed in.

"No way," Luke said.

"What? I said please!" Lorelai stated.

"You're not going in there," Luke insisted. "It's too dangerous."

"Hello, if you're going in, then I'm going in too," Lorelai informed him. "You jump, I jump."

"We're not _jumping _anywhere," Luke informed her.

"Have you _seen _Titanic?" Lorelai retorted. At his blank stare she patted his shoulder gently. "It's a good thing you're staying with us. Rory and I will catch you up in the movie references you've been missing."

Luke rolled his eyes as he accepted the face masks resembling the ones doctors wear in operating rooms and handed one to Lorelai. "You stay with me," he requested. "The last thing I need is you getting hurt."

"Thanks for the compassion," Lorelai fixed the mask in place and reached for his hand. "Lead the way."

As they carefully made their way through the diner, dark with smoke and dimmed lights, Lorelai immediately felt her lungs begin to weaken. Through the mask, the air was thin and filled with the aroma of smoke, and she felt Luke coughing beside her. "Luke," she said, looking up at him. "You shouldn't…"

"I'm fine," he squeezed her hand. "Let's just go upstairs and get what we need to get, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai agreed quietly. She followed him up the stairs, each of them testing their weight carefully as if expecting the wood to give out underneath the weight of their feet. When they finally reached the apartment, Luke pushed the door open and assessed the state of the area.

While the room looked far less damaged than the restaurant, the smoke had still made its way upstairs, and they both kept their masks on as they stepped into the living room. "Good thing Jess moved in with Liz," he murmured.

"I guess so," Lorelai gestured to his closet. "You want me to grab some of your clothes?"

"That would be good," Luke said as he moved to the safe he kept in the corner beside the filing cabinets. "I've got all the important papers in here. I don't think anything else is that urgent."

Lorelai shook her head as she held up his Jimmy Buffet shirt. "Too bad the fire didn't get this one," she stated.

"There was no fire," Luke corrected.

"Whatever, it's still not crossing the threshold of the Gilmore house," Lorelai said.

"Glad to know where the line is," Luke nodded. He watched Lorelai put some more of his clothes into a duffel bag, then looked around the apartment. Before she zipped the bag closed he reached for a single item from the bedside table. "Throw this in there," he requested.

Lorelai looked down at the offered item and he could tell she was smiling through her mask. "Luke, when did you do this?" she asked.

"A couple weeks ago," he shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Lorelai reached down and fingered the outline of the two of them in the picture frame. "It's a very big deal," she said. "And makes me feel like the worst girlfriend ever for not doing it first."

"Just put it in the bag," Luke said, coughing through the sentence.

Lorelai's eyes widened as if she'd momentarily forgotten his diagnosis of smoke inhalation. She shoved the picture into the bag and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door. "Let's go."

Luke picked up the safe from where he'd placed it on the kitchen table and followed her down the stairs. They stepped into the bright light of the spring Connecticut morning, their eyes squinting as they adjusted to the contrasting dimness of the diner. Lorelai tore the mask off of her face and turned to do the same to Luke, as both of his hands were still occupied by the safe. "Thanks," he offered her a grateful smile.

"Let's put this stuff in the truck," Lorelai murmured. "I want to get you home as soon as possible."

"You can take the truck," Luke said as they walked around to the back and deposited the items in the truck bed. "I'm going to stay here and see what I can do."

"Uh, I believe your directions were to call your doctor and then get some rest," Lorelai informed him. "So that's what you're going to do. Give me the keys."

"Lorelai, I can take care of myself," he insisted.

"I know you _can," _Lorelai said. "But that doesn't mean you're going to. Now give me the keys."

"There's too much to do," Luke insisted. "I have to call the insurance company, talk to Tom about rebuilding, call our vendors and tell them to stop services for a couple weeks. There needs to be inspections and the Department of Health will have to come out again…"

"Hey, wouldn't it be great if there was a fireproof box with all the important papers you needed to do all that stuff that you could take home with you?" Lorelai wondered aloud. "Oh, look, there's one!" She pointed to the safe he'd placed in the back of the truck. "There's no way in hell you're staying here right now. We're going to get you to some nice clear air, sit you on the couch, and then we can figure out what you need to do in order to get the diner back on track. After we pick up your inhaler, that is. But first you need to give me the damn keys."

Luke looked anywhere but at her, and she could see his resolve beginning to weaken.

"Look, think of this as a vacation," Lorelai said. "One you'll enjoy a lot less if I have to kick your ass in order to _get you to give me the keys."_

Her persistence won out when Luke dug into his pocket and handed her the keys. "Fine," he muttered. "But I'm not sitting around watching movies all day."

"Of course not," Lorelai said as she settled into the driver's side of the truck. "Oh, I feel all powerful up here."

"Just drive," Luke instructed.

"Yes, dear," Lorelai placated.

XXXXX

A couple hours later, Lorelai watched Luke hang up the phone and make some notes on the paper he'd set out in front of him on the coffee table. "So the Department of Health will be out in a month," he sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Can you go for a month without the diner being open?" Lorelai asked. She was seated with her back against the arm of the couch, feet flat on the cushion in front of her as Luke sat on the other end.

"I don't really have a choice," he sighed. "But luckily the insurance money is there."

"And," Lorelai smiled, reaching out to poke his side with her socked toe. "You've got your sugar mama to help you out."

Luke smiled as he grabbed her foot, pulling it into his lap and massaging it gently. "I do have that." His laugh turned into a cough as he hunched forward.

"I wish you'd call the doctor," Lorelai frowned.

"I'm fine," Luke shook his head.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him for a long moment. "If you're not any better by tomorrow you're calling," she insisted.

"Deal," Luke nodded.

"This is nice," Lorelai smiled, reaching her other foot forward to rest on his lap.

Luke shot her a dubious look. "The diner being closed for a month due to smoke damage?" he asked. "Or me barely being able to breathe?"

"Not those things," Lorelai waved a hand in dismissal. "But being here. With you. Most of the time you come over after the dinner rush and then it's time for bed. Which, don't get me wrong, is also wonderful. But I like having you here to relax with."

"It's nice to be here," Luke nodded. "You know, this might actually be a good opportunity."

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"Looking over things at the diner," Luke said. "I've been thinking about hiring some extra hands so I don't have to be there all the time."

"Really?" Lorelai asked. "You love working there, Luke."

"I do," Luke nodded. "But I also have you now. And Rory. It would be nice to work more normal hours, instead of open to close. That way I'd have more time for you."

"More time for me, huh?" Lorelai asked. She shifted on the couch so she swung her leg over his, straddling his lap and resting her hands on his shoulders. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would," Luke nodded.

"Although I can't imagine you'll get anyone who can make coffee better than you can," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke shrugged as he leaned forward to kiss her neck gently. "I can make it for you here," he offered.

"Even better," Lorelai sighed. "Although if you're here and your coffee is here, there would really be no point in me going to Luke's."

"I'll make sure you don't lose out," he promised.

"Good." Lorelai leaned down to kiss him deeply, but pulled back when his body was wracked with a cough. "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Luke said, leaning into her again. "Well worth the cough."

Before their lips could meet he coughed again, gripping her hips as he tried to angle her away from him.

"As sexy as that is," Lorelai stroked his stubble covered cheek. "I think any foreplay should wait until your lungs are better."

"Damn smoke," Luke sighed.

"Rory will be home soon anyway," Lorelai sighed, swinging her leg back to her side of the couch. "I can't wait to see the expression on her face when she hears that you've never seen Titanic."

"In case you haven't noticed, up until now I haven't had many girls around," Luke pointed out.

"Ah, but now you have us," Lorelai patted his arm. "The two girliest girls in the world. So be prepared to make up for all those manly years of manliness."

"Can't wait," Luke said flatly.

The front door opened and closed quickly, and Rory stepped into the room, smiling at the two of them. "Hi," she said. "How are you feeling, Luke?"

"Could be better," he shrugged. "Could also be worse."

"Very philosophical of you," Rory observed as she dropped her backpack on the ground. "Mom, you're not working today?"

"Nope, I had to take care of my man," Lorelai said. "Luke's going to stay with us for a couple weeks while the diner's being repaired."

"Okay," Rory said, dropping into the armchair beside the stairs. "It's not like it's that different than usual anyways."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked up from digging through her backpack. "Well, you practically live here anyways," she said to Luke.

"I do not," he said, his voice mixing with Lorelai's as she stated, "he does not."

Rory tried to hold back a smile as she looked between the two of them. "Are you really going to play this game?" she asked. "When was the last time you slept at your apartment? Besides those two random nights when you were both tied for the most stubborn personality in the world."

Lorelai stared at her daughter as she tried to remember the last time Luke had spent the night away from her. She quickly realized she couldn't remember a time without falling asleep to his deep breathing, and wasn't sure whether that thought scared or excited her.

"We wouldn't make that kind of move without talking to you," Luke was saying to Rory.

She shrugged as she cracked open a heavy textbook. "Well, it's fine with me, whenever you decide to admit it," she said.

Lorelai turned to Luke and was glad to see an expression of bewilderment on his face that matched her own. She cleared her throat and stood. "I'm going to go get something to drink," she announced. "Anyone need anything?"

"I'm good," Rory said without looking up.

Luke stood and trailed after her into the kitchen. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Lorelai pull a bottle of water out of the fridge. "What?" she asked as she turned to look at him, feeling his scrutinizing gaze.

"Do I live here?" he asked bluntly.

Lorelai choked on her water, bringing the bottle away from her mouth as she coughed on the water she'd nearly inhaled. "What, do you want me to have a cough to match yours?" she asked. "Way to catch a girl off guard."

"Sorry," Luke reached out to rub her back. "Just…what Rory said got me thinking."

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't know, Luke," she murmured. "I know that I like the fact that you're comfortable here. I like that I can't remember the last time you slept anywhere but here. I even like the fact that I missed you the nights you weren't here."

"But?" Luke prompted.

"But," Lorelai agreed. "I can't just…jump into this. I have to think about it. And I know she said it's okay, but I have to talk it over with Rory. This has been our home for so long, and I don't know."

"I get that," Luke nodded. "If you're not okay with me staying here, I'm sure I could get a room at the inn. I happen to know the manager."

"Yeah?" Lorelai smiled, stepping closer. "How well do you know this manager?"

"Quite well," Luke nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've even slept with her."

Lorelai pretended to gasp. "Without even telling me?" she stated. "Was she good at least?"

"Good's one word for it," Luke nodded. "Insatiable. Amazing. Completely irresistible."

"Well, if she's irresistible, who am I to stand in the way?" Lorelai sighed. She leaned in to kiss him deeply. "But there's no way in hell you're going to the inn."

"Afraid you'll lose me to the hot manager?" Luke asked.

"Nah, I'd just fill a bathtub up with coffee to distract her," Lorelai stated.

"Good to know."

Lorelai leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. "I know it wouldn't be that different," she said softly. "If you moved in officially. But just let me think about it, okay?"

"Definitely," Luke pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "And if you're not comfortable with me here after a couple days or weeks, just tell me. My feelings won't be hurt. Especially with Rory in the picture."

"That," Lorelai smiled up at him. "Is why I love you."

Luke leaned down to kiss her, his hand moving under her shirt to caress the small of her back as she pressed herself against him. Lorelai leaned into the kiss for a long moment, her hands working through his hair, before she suddenly pulled back. "I forgot to tell Rory!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Luke frowned through a cough. "Forgot to tell Rory what?"

Lorelai ignored him as she hurried down the hall. "Rory!" she cried. "Can you believe that Luke Danes, our Luke, has never seen the greatest mocking movie of all time?"

"The Brady Bunch Movie?" Rory assumed. "Luke, that's a travesty!"

"Okay, second greatest mocking movie ever," Lorelai reached behind Rory to grab a DVD.

"What?" Rory gasped. "You've never seen Titanic?"

"I've been informed that I am not fully human because of that fact," Luke sighed.

"We have to watch this, tonight," Rory said to Lorelai. "I'm going to go finish my homework, but I don't have much. Mom, you set it up, Luke, order the pizza."

"Why do I have a job?" Luke asked.

"Hey, you're one of us now, like it or not," Lorelai shrugged. "You heard the girl! Go, order!"

Luke sighed but consented to her demands, phoning in the pizza order before he sat down on the couch. "I'll be back," Lorelai said, moving towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked. "I thought we were watching a movie."

"We can't start the movie without the pizza," Lorelai rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Everyone knows that."

"And I'm not included in that statistic?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Not until you've experienced movie night the Gilmore way," Lorelai shook her head. "I'm going to go shower and change."

"Fine," Luke sighed. He watched her walk up the stairs, appreciating the view of her legs that her skirt provided. When she'd disappeared from view, he reached for the DVD case that sat on the table and turned it over, reading over the summary and reviews printed on the back.

XXXXX

"Okay, I'm done," Rory announced an hour later, already dressed in her pajamas as she settled onto the other end of the couch.

"You do realize it's seven fifteen, right?" Luke asked.

"I know," Rory shrugged. "But there's no point in getting non uniform clothes dirty. And since Luke's is out of commission, I might as well be comfortable."

"I knew I raised you right," Lorelai said as she bounded down the stairs, also dressed in her pajamas.

Luke muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like "crazy girls," as Lorelai settled between the two of them on the couch. They both dug into the pizza, and then Luke leaned forward and grabbed a slice.

"Okay," Lorelai said, reaching for the remote. "Prepare for the greatest three hours of your life."

"Press play," Luke pointed at the TV, leaning back into the couch. Lorelai obliged and then leaned back as well, resting her feet on the coffee table and resting her head against his shoulder. His arm moved to wrap around her and she settled into his side, watching as the haunting credits moved across the screen.

Three hours later, Lorelai smiled happily as the movie faded from the image of Jack and Rose kissing as they were reunited in heaven. She turned to look up at Luke, only to realize that he had fallen fast asleep, his head leaning against the back of the couch and one hand still cradling her head tenderly. She smiled tenderly at him as she sat up, tentatively so as not to wake him.

When she turned to look at Rory, she was surprised to see that her spot on the couch had been vacated. Curiously, she stood and made her way into the kitchen, knocking on the open door to Rory's bedroom. "Hey, kid. I didn't hear you leave."

"Yeah, you and Luke were pretty much out," Rory said, looking up from her book. "I figured I'd get some reading in."

Lorelai nodded as she kicked slightly against Rory's bedpost. "Got some time for some good old fashioned girl talk?" she requested.

"Always," Rory set her book aside.

Lorelai smiled as she settled into the bed beside Rory. "So you think Luke lives here, huh?"

"I didn't mean to start a thing," Rory said. "I just…he's been around a lot. I like it, he's been great. But yeah, even if you guys haven't talked about it, he pretty much lives here."

"So what would you think if after the diner's fixed…he stayed here for a little while longer?" Lorelai asked.

"How much longer?" Rory asked.

"Uh…forever?"

"Forever?" Rory repeated. "Mom, what are you saying?"

"I don't know," Lorelai sighed. "Maybe not forever. But…for the duration."

"I'd definitely be okay with that," Rory nodded. "You love Luke, Mom. He respects our relationship and understands that sometimes it will still be just the two of us. That's all that matters to me."

Lorelai sighed as she rested her head on Rory's shoulder. "He loves you, you know," she commented.

"I know," Rory said. "I'm quite fond of him myself."

"There's a reason I never brought a boy home before," Lorelai said. "I didn't want you to get attached to someone and have it not work out. But with Luke, you're already attached. As you so graciously pointed out so many times."

"Well, I was much younger then," Rory said. "I'm a private school girl now. I'm much wiser."

"Then tell me what to do," Lorelai pleaded. "I love Luke, Rory, I really do. And I know asking him to move in wouldn't actually change that much of this new routine we have going on. But I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. I couldn't stand the thought of having him move in here and have things go bad." She looked up at her daughter. "Tell me what you think."

"I think I'm not the one you should be talking to about this," Rory said. "Look, if you want my blessing to let Luke move in, you have it. I'd even feel less guilty about going to college knowing that he's here with you. But the rest is between you and Luke. This is your relationship, not mine."

"Ugh, I knew that private school education was a mistake," Lorelai sighed dramatically. "You've always been smarter than I am, but now you're thinking like an adult too."

"Turning eighteen will do that to a girl," Rory shrugged. She nudged Lorelai gently with her knee. "Go talk to Luke."

"Fine," Lorelai sighed, sitting up and looking at her. "You're sure you're okay with it?"

"Positive," Rory nodded.

"Okay," Lorelai nodded. "But if that changes tell me. Or Luke. His feelings won't get hurt, and neither will mine. The one thing we both know is that you come first."

"I know," Rory said. "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, kid," Lorelai kissed her cheek, then walked out of the room, pulling the door closed gently behind her.

Luke was stirring on the couch when she walked back into the living room. "Hey," she said, standing beside the couch and running a hand through his thin hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you just made me watch a movie with full frontal nudity five feet from your teenage daughter," Luke grumbled good naturedly.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot about that part," Lorelai sighed as she slid onto his lap. "Have you recovered?"

"Almost," Luke sighed, running a hand up and down her thigh. "Sorry I fell asleep. I know it meant a lot to you that I see this movie."

Lorelai waved a hand in dismissal. "I fell asleep too," she said. "Your shoulder is very comfortable."

"So I've been told," Luke nodded.

Lorelai smiled as she ran a hand over his chest. "How's the cough?" she asked.

As if her words had reminded his body that it was supposed to be healing. He covered his mouth as he coughed, then offered her a rare grin. "Better."

"Sounds it," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "So…I've been thinking."

"Words every man wants to hear," Luke muttered.

"Nothing bad," Lorelai slid from his lap to the couch, crossing her legs and facing him. "Just about what we talked about earlier."

"There's no rush," Luke said. "Seriously, I've waited long enough just to date you, and for now that's enough."

"That's the thing," Lorelai said, reaching for his hand. "I'm not sure it is. I think I want more."

"You do?" Luke asked carefully.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I talked to Rory, and she said she's fine with it. She loves you and she likes having you around. She knows you understand that my relationship with her is just as important as my relationship with you, and she seems like she wants you to move in."

"Good," Luke said, playing with her fingers slightly. "That's a major factor in any steps we take."

"I know," Lorelai said. "I love that you care so much about Rory, I really do. But there are other things to consider too."

"Like what?" he asked. "Tell me anything, Lorelai. I want to help you sort things out."

"You're my best friend, Luke," she whispered. "I mean, besides Rory. But there are some things she can't even know. Things about Christopher and how I felt when I was pregnant and what I went through with my parents…things you know, that I can trust you with. Even before we started dating, I knew I could talk to you. The teasing, the flirting…it was all fun, but deep down I knew I could count on you. To take care of my house, to feed me, to let Rory have a safe place to study. I don't want to lose that."

"You won't," Luke promised, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't know that," Lorelai whispered. "I'm bad at this. Getting a guy I want, that's the easy part. But keeping him? That's where I screw up. It happened with Max, it happened with Christopher god knows how many times. And I think that's why I fought the feelings I have for you for so long. Because I'm not good at being in a relationship, and I can't lose you, Luke. I can't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke asked. "You're the most confident person I know, where are these insecurities coming from?"

"They're true," Lorelai said. "Guys…they see me across the room and they like what they see. I'm not saying that to be arrogant, but I know it's true. I'm attractive, and I can carry on a witty conversation."

"You're beautiful," Luke added to the list. "You're compassionate. You're self sacrificing. An amazing mother. A good friend. Funny. Intelligent. And you look damn good in those tight jeans you have."

Lorelai allowed him a smile, but shook her head slightly. "That's just it," she whispered. "I'm not good enough to be a forever girl. I'm good enough for a couple weeks, maybe a month, but then I'm not enough. I don't want to reach that point with you."

"I can't believe you're saying this about yourself," Luke jumped to his feet. "Lorelai, do you have any clue what you're saying? How it actually hurts me to hear you degrade yourself like this?"

"It's true," Lorelai whispered. "And right now, with you having the apartment, it feels less permanent, like it will be okay when you realize that I'm not what you want."

"I'm never going to think that," Luke insisted. "Don't you think that your track record in relationship has less to do with you and more to do with the quality of the men you've been with?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai demanded.

"You let Christopher waltz into your life, and into your heart every time he comes to town," Luke stated. "And every time he came, you knew he would leave. You knew that, but you still let him in. And Max, the idiot was stupid enough to let you go, to tell you that he needed time off. Thank God you broke it off with him the second time, because who knows how long he would have stuck around had you married him."

"Where is all this coming from?" Lorelai asked.

"From years of watching you walk into my diner heartbroken and sullen, and having to nurse your heart back together," Luke said. "From watching you bring your fiancé or the father of your kid into my diner and knowing that I was never going to live up to them. From watching you be with these jerks, knowing that if I could just have one chance with you I would never walk away or take you for granted."

"Then why didn't you?" Lorelai asked. "I was right there, Luke. I was noticing you too. But you were Mr. Grumpy Monosyllabic man, and I never thought you wanted me. If you'd even given me a single sign, I might have been open to it."

"I tried!" Luke cried. "But there was always a snowstorm you were walking in with Max. Or a dance to go to with Christopher. Or your father having a heart attack."

"Or your high school girlfriend waltzing back into town," Lorelai countered. "Me giving you a Christmas present and you complaining because Christmas was two weeks away."

"Didn't it tell you something that I wore that damn hat every day since you gave it to me?" Luke asked.

Lorelai stared at him for a moment before she sank back into the couch. "Why are we fighting?" she asked.

Luke ran a hand over his hair and sat down beside her. "Because you're telling me that I'm going to walk away," he whispered. "That I'm going to treat you like Christopher and Max. But when have I ever treated you like either one of those guys?"

She smiled as she reached for his hand. "Never," she whispered.

"Exactly," Luke said. "And we've been doing this thing for nearly four months now. Have I ever given you a hint that I want to walk away, that I regret a moment of time I've spent with you?"

"No," Lorelai whispered.

"There's nothing bigger or better for me," Luke said. "There's no European vacation or college level teaching. I don't come from the money that Christopher does or have the education Max does, but I love you, Lorelai. More than anything in the world. I just want you, I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I want to be with you when Rory graduates, I want to hold your hand when she gets married. I want to sit on the porch with you when we're ninety years old and yell at the teenagers who run by."

Lorelai's smile grew. "How will that be any different than now?" she teased softly.

"I'll have an excuse to be grumpy," Luke said.

"I want those things too," Lorelai whispered.

"You do?" Luke asked softly.

"Yeah," Lorelai whispered. "Although, I may want to add to your list."

"Add what?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm," Lorelai pretended to think. "Maybe…a wedding besides Rory's, that involves you and I standing under that beautiful chuppah you built. A trip or two to the hospital to give birth to a couple kids. You and I tag teaming any little punk who thinks he's good enough to marry our daughter."

Luke smiled at her words. "I could get used to those ideas," he said.

"Good," Lorelai smiled. She leaned in to kiss him softly. "If we do this, we do it all the way," she said. "If there's a fight, which we both know there's bound to be, you have to come home. You can't sleep at the diner when you feel like it or if you have early deliveries. I want you to be here."

"I will be," Luke promised. "For the good and the bad."

"Hopefully there will be more good than bad," Lorelai said.

"With you, beautiful girl, there will definitely be more good than bad."

"God, I love Romantic Luke," Lorelai sighed.

"I love you too," he murmured. "I'm going to be better about that."

"What?" Lorelai asked, resting her head against his chest.

"Telling you how much I love you," Luke said, rubbing a hand over her arm. "Showing you how I feel, being more affectionate in public."

"Luke, I know how you feel," Lorelai said. "You don't have to tell me or show me. I can _feel _it."

"I know, I can too," Luke said. "But I want to. I want to be everything you deserve and more. I want to be enough for you, be what you want."

"You are," Lorelai insisted. "Luke, do you have any idea how amazing it is to me that you waited for years just for me to be ready to see you? I've never been with someone who not only accepted my relationship with my daughter but actively encouraged me to spend time with her without him. Someone who encourages me to be better about taking care of myself but lets me make my own choices. Someone who can create so much electricity with one simple touch to my hand. Someone who knows me better than I know myself and yet still gives me the freedom to grow on my own. You're that person, Luke. You're not my better half, because I'm whole on my own, but you're the whole to complete our pair. And I love you for that."

"I just like to see you happy," he murmured. "I do what I can to make that happen. But I am glad that I can be the one to do it for you."

"There is one thing you can do," Lorelai confessed, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "To make me happy. Well, happier than I already am."

"Name it."

"Go to the DMV."

That was obviously not what he had been expecting to hear. "I know I should expect the unexpected with you, but I'm going to need you to spell this one out for me," Luke said.

"Go to the DMV," Lorelai repeated. "And change your address."

Luke smiled as he tugged her a bit closer. "You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Lorelai nodded. "I cleared it with the kid, she's good with it. And besides, when she goes to college I'm going to need someone to keep me sane."

"And I'm supposed to take on that responsibility by myself?" Luke asked dubiously. "I'll have to call around for tips on handling crazy."

"Funny," Lorelai said. "Seriously, I want you here. Forever."

"Forever," Luke repeated. "I think I can do that."

"Good," Lorelai sighed. She leaned in to kiss him, but their connection was broken when he pulled away to cough. Lorelai ran a tender hand over his chest and then reached for his hand. "Let's go to bed," she murmured. "You need a good night's rest."

"I'll get plenty of it during the next couple weeks, that's for sure," he sighed as they walked up the stairs. "What the hell am I supposed to do with the diner being closed for three weeks?"

"Take a vacation," Lorelai shrugged. "Go fishing or something. I can find you some stuff to do around here or at the inn. Oh, I could sign you up for a stripping class!"

"Keep dreaming."

"Come on, maybe they have couple's classes," Lorelai said enthusiastically. "I strip for you, you strip for me. It's a beautiful relationship."

"How about we keep that a one way street?" Luke asked.

"What, you only want to watch?" Lorelai sighed. "I guess I could be okay with that. Maybe I'll head to Hartford and pick up some new lingerie so you'll have something to look forward to during these next couple weeks. Keep you interested and engaged."

"You won't hear me complaining," Luke said.

"Good," Lorelai giggled. "But before that happens I want to see a new driver's license with your new address on it. Then you'll get a free show."

"Consider it the first thing on my to do list," Luke said as he slipped a t-shirt over his head and watched as Lorelai slid a flannel on over her bra and panties. "You know, I associate almost all my shirts with you now since you started wearing them."

"That's the plan," Lorelai smiled. "Although I don't want you having dirty, dirty thoughts at the diner. That could be bad for business."

"How about I give you one?" Luke asked. "And then the rest promote family friendly work shirts, without any Lorelai associated temptations."

Lorelai considered this. "Okay," she said. "But you have to wear it for at least an hour after it comes out of the washing machine so it smells like you. That's why I like them."

"Deal," Luke said, leaning in to kiss her. "Good night, beautiful girl."

"Night, handsome." She smiled. As they settled into bed, she reached for his hand under the covers. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Sleep? Yeah, I'm exhausted," Luke said.

"No," Lorelai whispered. "Sleep in _our _bed."

"Our bed," Luke repeated, scooting closer to her and draping an arm over her stomach to hold her tightly. "Feels better than good. Feels amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

Luke Danes was not good at sitting still. He'd learned this early in life, when he'd been stuffed behind a school desk and expected to comprehend every droll word that was spoken from the front of his room. He'd always been much more comfortable at track practice or working in his dad's store, where he could move around and occupy his mind with the task at hand, rather than haunting memories of his mother.

He was sure that was why he'd spent so many hours in the diner. Working from open to close gave him something to do, a reason to move around and not be stuck behind a desk all day every day. And keeping up with his favorite customer had been more than enough to exercise his brain as he tried to keep up with her quick witted rants. He enjoyed working at the diner, and these days at home were driving him crazy.

The past week and a half had drug on like the movies that Lorelai and Rory made him watch, and he was damn tired the diner being closed. He'd spent the day checking on the progress that had been made, and then returned to Lorelai's house-to _his _house to prepare dinner for the girls. He'd been experimenting with some new recipes to add to the menu with the diner reopening in two weeks, and both Lorelai and Rory had been thrilled to be the taste testers. He had to admit that it was nice to call Lorelai's house _his _house now.

He smiled as he heard the front door open and the familiar clicking of Lorelai's heels as she made her way into the kitchen. "Hey," she said, balancing herself on his shoulder as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "What's on the menu tonight? It smells amazing."

"Just heating up the meatloaf from last night," Luke replied. "You and Rory have Friday Night Dinner, so I didn't want to make a big meal."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Lorelai crinkled her nose. "I like coming home to this, though. It's like I have my very own 1950s housewife."

Luke shot her a dirty look.

"Sorry," she amended. "It's like I have my very own sexy lumberjack who knows his way around the kitchen. And the bedroom."

"Better," Luke nodded. "I think I have something that will brighten your day. You've been talking about it for almost a week."

"Why, Luke, I'm flattered, but Rory will be home any minute," Lorelai said with mock despair. "I think the kitchen sex will have to wait."

"Geez," Luke rolled his eyes and pointed to the counter where his wallet sat beside his keys. "Look in my wallet. There's a new addition."

"More long lost horoscopes?" Lorelai suggested.

"Look at the license," Luke suggested as he reached for his beer. He took a sip and leaned against the counter as he watched Lorelai.

Lorelai flipped his wallet open and pulled the requested card out of its clear slip. She smiled widely as she looked down at it, then turned to offer him a wide smile. "Your new address," she marveled. "It looks remarkably familiar…I wonder if the owner of said address is aware of this sudden change."

"It came today," Luke confirmed.

"This is amazing," Lorelai said, looking down at it again. "Oh, maybe I should get mine and they can get to know each other. You know, since they're in a very serious relationship now."

"You're crazy," Luke informed her.

"So I've been told," Lorelai said. She slid the license back into its place and set his wallet on the table. "Any regrets? Are you already missing your apartment?"

"No regrets," Luke said. "Especially since you saved me from being homeless for a month. Staying with anyone else in this town would have put me over the edge."

"Ah, so the reasons for moving in are purely selfish," Lorelai nodded. "And have nothing to do with how you can't live without me."

"Entirely," Luke confirmed.

"Good to know," Lorelai stated. "How was everything at the diner today? The construction coming along as planned? Hot shirtless men running around all over the place?"

Luke groaned. "Don't remind me," he said. "I'm convinced one of the deepest depths of hell includes picking out paint colors."

"Yes, I remember," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Although you didn't seem to mind too much once I convinced you to do it. I think there was even a smile."

"Yeah, well, you were offering a night that included just the two of us, an empty diner, and beer," Luke shrugged. "I couldn't exactly say no."

"Because you were pining for me," Lorelai nodded knowingly.

"I was not pining for you."

"Whatever, Butch," Lorelai waved a hand in the air. "So let's do it again. Now that we're together, it will be even better this time around."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Paint the diner," Lorelai said. "I mean, last time we got distracted by Christopher during the actual painting process. We'll get the same colors, I'm sure they have them on file at the hardware store. It will be so fun! Like bookending our relationship."

"That actually sounds nice," Luke said, leaning back against the counter. He appraised her carefully for a moment before he said, "I almost kissed you that night."

Lorelai stared at him. "You did?" she asked.

"We were looking at the order my dad had written on the wall," Luke told her. His eyes glazed over as he stared at a spot beyond her, lost in the memory. "Taylor came barging up trying to take pictures, and you told me to leave them. I looked down at you, and suddenly we were so close. I was just working up the courage to lean in when you said you had to go. I hated myself for not leaning in sooner."

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, my timing has never been great," she admitted. "I wouldn't have stopped you. If you had kissed me. I may have even kissed you back."

Luke smiled at her warmly. "Let's not do the what if," he said. "We're here now. We're happy, Rory's happy, and that's all that matters."

"That's what matters," Lorelai agreed.

"That," Luke agreed, reaching out to pull her closer to him. "And the fact that I get to kiss you whenever I want now. Even if it makes you late."

"Excellent point," Lorelai nodded, looping her arms over his shoulders. "What do you say we make up for lost time? I can think of some other sexually charged moments between us."

Luke didn't reply, but leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hands moving slowly up and down her back. Lorelai melted into the kiss and pressed herself against his body, loving the warmth that emanated from his familiar form. "We'll continue this later," she murmured regretfully. "I have to get ready for dinner. My mother will kill me if I'm late again. And I can't leave Rory there by herself."

"Skip it," Luke murmured. "It's good for Rory to spend time alone with her grandparents. She even seems like she likes them."

"I so wish I could," Lorelai sighed. "Believe me, I'd rather be anywhere in the world than Friday Night Dinner. And here with you definitely tops the list. But I have to go. You know that."

Luke sighed and reluctantly released her. "I know," he sighed. "I'm just going crazy without work. I don't see you as much anymore."

"I promise I will help you out when I get back," Lorelai nodded. "Maybe I'll even pick a fight so we can have some make up sex."

"You'd fight with me just so we can have make up sex?" Luke asked dubiously. "Are you seriously considering doing that to me?"

"Yeah," Lorelai shrugged. "Nothing huge. Just…yell at you for not putting the lid on the peanut butter or something. And then we could have make up sex without really fighting."

"I think I'll pass," Luke said. "I hate fighting with you too much."

"Even about peanut butter?"

"Especially about peanut butter," Luke nodded.

"Fine," Lorelai shrugged. "I'm going to go change quickly, then I have to leave. I'm already going to be late. Save me some meatloaf?

"You're going to dinner," Luke pointed out.

"Yeah, and who knows what my mother is planning to serve," Lorelai commented. "It could be oven roasted peacock, for all I know. I want to be sure there will be some real food waiting for me when I get back. Plus, their food isn't made by a sexy man."

"Whatever you say," Luke placated.

Lorelai reached up to pat his cheek. "Those words will get you very far in this life, my friend," she said. "Especially in the Gilmore house."

XXXXX

"So who's throwing this party again?" Lorelai asked as she sat cross legged on Rory's bed the following night. Her hair was curled around her face as she looked at her daughter.

"A friend of Dean's from the football team," Rory shrugged. "I haven't met him, but Dean thought it would be fun to stop by and say hi."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Okay," she said. "Just make sure you stay safe. I know I'm not a traditional, 'have to know every move you make' kind of mom, but it does make me nervous that you're going to some kid's house you don't know. Promise me you'll use that head of yours."

"It will be fine," Rory promised. "Dean will be there. Lane too, probably." She held up a dark green sweater in front of her, then switched it for a maroon one.

"The maroon," Lorelai advised. "Just make sure you know where all the emergency exits are at all times and maintain composure if you need to use one."

"The couch cushions will probably inflate in case of a water emergency," Rory nodded. "I'll be fine, Mom. It's Stars Hollow, not New York."

"Good girl," Lorelai said, standing and resting her hands on Rory's shoulders. "I trust you, Rory. But if you need anything, call me. You know that, right?"

Rory offered her a grateful smile. "Of course I do," she confirmed. "It's the one thing I always know. That's why you're the best mom ever."

"I tried to tell TV Guide, but they're sticking with Carol Brady," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Alice did all the work in that house. What did Carol do besides whine to Mike all day long? Alice was totally the foundation of that family, though I'm not sure that speaks to how sane they were."

"I'll research it and get back to you," Rory promised. "What are you and Luke doing tonight? He mentioned something about you going out."

"Going out to dinner," Lorelai said. "We're going to Sniffy's, and then I convinced him to come to movie night at the book store with me. I consider that a personal accomplishment worthy of an entire box of Red Vines. I still have a lot of work to do catching him up on movies."

"I concur," Rory said. "Midnight curfew?"

"Make it 12:30," Lorelai shrugged. "You've worked hard this year, might as well have some fun. You know, the responsible, Rory kind of fun."

"Thanks," Rory said.

"Let me know when you're leaving," Lorelai requested as she stepped out of Rory's room and pulled the door closed behind her. She walked down the hall and smiled as she saw Luke walking down the stairs, a black sweater stretched across his chest and his hair freshly washed. "Wow, you clean up good, sailor. You might even get lucky tonight with an outfit like that."

"You too," Luke let his eyes roam over her figure appreciatively, his eyes lingering for a moment longer than necessary on her long legs that stretched out from the bottom of her skirt. After a moment, he cleared his throat and looked up at her. "Rory's still going to that party?"

"Yeah, I told her to be home by 12:30," Lorelai sighed.

"I don't like it," Luke reminded her.

"I know," Lorelai said, looking up from her purse. "And I love that you care about her well being, Luke, I really do. For the big things I'll definitely come to you. But this…it's just a party. She's going with her boyfriend, they'll hang out, listen to music, make out, and come home."

"Geez, don't tell me about that," Luke groaned. "You've never met the kid. How do you know he's not some kind of crazy unsupervised brat?"

"I'm not saying I'm completely comfortable with it," Lorelai said. "But I trust Rory. She's going to college in the fall, and I won't be there to watch her every move. She needs to get out and experience stuff like this. At least this way she's close to home and can call us if she's not comfortable."

"You're right," Luke sighed. "I just don't like it."

"So you've said," Lorelai shrugged. "But seriously, Luke, tell me you weren't out drinking with your friends when you were eighteen."

"I know, I get that it's what teenagers do," Luke said. "I just…"

"Don't like it, I know," Lorelai said. "Are you going to be grumpy over this all night or can I actually look forward to a night out with my handsome man?"

"Sorry," Luke said. "I'm done, I promise."

"Thank you," Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'm meeting Dean at Al's," Rory announced as she walked into the living room. "Have fun on your date. You both look nice."

"Thanks, hon," Lorelai said. "Remember, 12:30. Call if you need anything. My phone's on, but you can always call Luke, too if you can't get me."

"I will," Rory promised. "Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Rory," Luke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Remember…be safe. Your mom's right, you can call me if you need anything."

"I will," Rory promised. She offered them one last smile before she walked out of the house, closing the door tightly behind her.

Lorelai sighed as she turned to look at him. "And then there were two," she announced. "The less family friendly version of the night can begin now."

"Two boring adults alone in the house," Luke agreed, reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist. "What should we do with our time?"

"I can think of a few things," Lorelai smiled as she draped her arms over his neck. She kissed him for a moment, pressing her body closer to him.

"Hmm, me too," Luke murmured, his hands inching below her waistline. As one hand inched down her thigh to move the hem of her skirt up, Lorelai moaned slightly.

"Like…eating delicious food and hearing stories about baby Lucas," Lorelai giggled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. "Come on."

Luke followed along obligingly, muttering something that sounded vaguely like, "You're lucky I love you so much," before he pulled the door closed behind him.

XXXXX

"Did you really steal your dad's truck when you were twelve?" Lorelai giggled as she and Luke strolled through the town square arm and arm later that night.

"I didn't _steal _it," Luke clarified. "He asked me to get something out of the glove box and I didn't know the keys were in the ignition."

"Right, and twelve year old you knew exactly how to drive a truck," Lorelai said in understanding. "I'm thirty three and I still can't drive a truck."

"See, you're not instilling confidence in the fact that I've let you borrow my car," Luke stated. "You'll be lucky if you ever get it again."

"Well, your truck likes me," Lorelai explained. "I think we've bonded over our mutual love of your rugged manliness and … oh, ow!"

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as Lorelai stumbled out of his arms.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed, leaning down to pick something up off the ground. "My heel broke. Damn it, I just bought these. Maybe I can take them back."

"I have some glue at home," Luke offered. "Let's go fix it."

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "We can fix it later. If we both go home now, we won't be able to get good seats for the movie. You go get seats and I'll go change my shoes quickly."

Luke cast a careful glance down at her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Lorelai leaned up to kiss his cheek before she turned him towards the bookstore. "Be back before you know it."

"Fine," Luke said. He moved towards the bookstore, watching over his shoulder as he watched Lorelai hobble towards their house. He quickly purchased two tickets from Kirk, and after a quick battle over the fact that Lorelai was not present to accept her ticket, tossed his jacket on the red couch to reserve their seats. He was waiting in line for Lorelai's popcorn when a group of teenage boys appeared behind him in line.

"I'm telling you, the party is already out of control," one of them said. "I'm glad we didn't stay for long."

"It's not often that Spencer's parents go out of town," another boy replied. "He may as well take advantage of it while he can."

"He's sure doing that," the first boy agreed. "He told me yesterday that he not only broke into the liquor cabinet but stole his brother's ID to buy a keg. This is going to be a party that goes down in Stars Hollow history."

"It may become the most infamous. Derek was talking about some private school girls from Hartford coming. He had some stuff ready to get those girls to loosen up their plaid skirts, if you know what I mean."

Luke felt his blood run cold at the words the boys were saying. Not only was he wondering when the hell parents stopped supervising their kids, but the mention of private school girls being taken advantage of quickly snapped him into protective mode. Without thinking, he whirled around and demanded, "Where the hell is this party?"

The boys looked up at him in surprise, not having expected their conversation to have carried beyond themselves. "Uh, dude, you're a little old for a high school party," one of them commented.

"I don't have time for your attitude," he took a step closer. "If you don't tell me where this party is right now, I will make sure the cops wipe the floor with your sorry ass when they break up this party."

Both boys' eyes widened even more, and one of them cleared his throat. "74 Remembrance Drive," one of them stated. "You won't really be able to miss it."

Luke was out of the bookstore in a flash, rushing towards his truck and then barreling out of town square as fast as he dared. He'd driven these roads his entire life, he knew the town like the back of his hand, and he wasn't sure he had ever reached the edge of town in such a record time. It was clear which house was hosting the party from two blocks away, and he pulled the truck to a stop in the middle of the street, amid the cars parked on either side of the street. As he moved through the yard, he saw Dean standing on the porch and quickly moved to him. "Where the hell is Rory?" he demanded.

Dean blinked in surprise, obviously not having expected to see the local diner owner at a high school party. "Hey, Luke."

"Don't hey Luke me," he demanded. "Where's Rory?"

"She's inside," Dean shrugged. "Calm down, it's not like she snuck out or anything. Her mom knows she's here and she's okay with it."

Luke was charging through the front door before he could hear the end of Dean's sentence. He stood in the middle of a living room as music blared loudly around him. He scanned the crowd of teenagers for a long moment before he saw Rory standing in the corner of the room. Her hands were empty, but she was reaching for a plastic cup from a guy who was very clearly not in high school.

"Rory," he said as he approached her. Her head towards him, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw him.

"Luke," she gasped. "What are you doing here? Is my mom okay?"

"You're leaving," Luke stated, reaching for her arm and dragging her through the crowd.

"What?" Rory frowned, trying to pull her arm back from him. "You can't make me leave."

"Dude, leave her alone," the guy who'd offered Rory a drink stepped forward. "Let her choose for herself."

Luke dropped Rory's arm and stepped forward, towering over the younger man. "I don't know what your agenda is, but if you ever come near my kid again, I will make you regret every breath you've ever taken. Rory, we're leaving."

"Luke, what are you doing?" she cried as he continued to drag her through the front door and across the lawn.

"Get in," he pushed her into the truck. "We're going home."

"I don't want to go home!" Rory insisted as he climbed into the driver's side. "This isn't fair! At least tell me what's going on!"

"What's going on," Luke said tensely. "Is guys who are trying to take advantage of young, attractive girls like you. And I'll be damned if I know you're at a party with crap like that going on."

"Nothing happened!" Rory insisted. "It was just a normal party. I wasn't even drinking! Do you think I can't take care of myself?"

"That doesn't matter," Luke shook his head. "I've seen it, Rory. Guys like that focus on the girls that don't drink, the ones that they think they can take advantage of."

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Rory asked. "I've done a pretty good job so far!"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," Luke informed her as he pulled into the driveway. "I hear that you're at a party where there are dangerous things going on, I'm going to come get you. It's as simple as that."

"It's not your place!" Rory shouted as she stormed across the yard. Lorelai had stepped out of the house and was watching them with wide, surprised eyes.

"Hey, what's…" she started, but was interrupted by the continuation of Rory's rant.

"Your boyfriend's a jerk," she informed her mother.

Luke followed Rory up the porch steps and she turned to look at him, her eyes flashing in the same way Lorelai's eyes did when she was angry. "My mom said it was okay! You can't overrule her! You're not my dad!"

With that, she pushed past Lorelai into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Lorelai stared at the closed door with shocked eyes before she turned to look at Luke. "Okay, do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Luke ran a hand over his hair. "I didn't mean to embarrass her," he confessed. "I just wanted to keep her safe."

"Okay, still not explaining," Lorelai pointed out. "Worried mother over here."

"There were these guys talking about the party," Luke said. "They said some of the guys who were going were planning on slipping something into the drinks of the, and I quote, 'private school girls,' to get them to do whatever they wanted. So I went to the party and got Rory."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "One of Dean's friends?" she confirmed. "He threw a party that included roofies?"

"Apparently," Luke shrugged. "I kind of just…dragged her out of there. I just didn't want her to get hurt."

"I know," Lorelai sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. "She's never thrown a fit like that. I guess it was time for her to at least pretend to be a normal teenager."

"I should go talk to her," Luke said.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I love that you protected her, Luke, I really do. But she's mad, and she'll talk to me."

"I didn't want to make her mad," Luke said. "I just wanted her to be safe."

"I know," Lorelai said. She reached out to run a hand over his arm. "I'll be back, okay? I can tell you want to talk, but Rory…"

"She needs you," Luke nodded. "I get it."

Lorelai flashed him a grateful smile before she stepped into the house and knocked on the door to Rory's bedroom.

"Leave me alone!" Rory's voice yelled.

Lorelai ignored her words and inched the door open. "You know, I thought I got lucky and never had to go through the 'my daughter is a sullen teenager' stage," she commented. "It seems a flip has been switched tonight."

"It's all Luke's fault," Rory stated stubbornly.

"It usually is," Lorelai nodded. She closed the door behind her and sat down beside Rory on the bed. "He said he told you why he went to get you from the party."

"Something about scummy guys," Rory muttered. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, Mom, I swear. I was only drinking soda."

"I believe you," Lorelai nodded. "So does Luke."

"Then why did he have to do that?" Rory asked. "As if people don't think I'm weird enough, I have some guy drag me out of a party."

"Rory, you're a smart girl," Lorelai said. "But there are men out there who prey on smart, trusting girls like you. If what Luke heard is true, there were drugs there that you wouldn't have noticed in your drink until it was too late."

"Dean would have protected me," Rory insisted.

"I'm not saying he wouldn't have," Lorelai said. "But…you have to understand that Luke acted on instinct. He heard that you were at a party where dangerous things were going on and wanted to keep you safe. I would have done the same thing if I'd heard what he'd heard."

Rory picked at the corner of her blanket. "I know," she whispered.

"So what's with the teenage drama queen freak out towards Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Rory shrugged. "Maybe…I'm not used to anyone besides you protecting me like that."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "You know, when I was a lot younger than you I went to a lot of parties like that," she commented.

"I know," Rory muttered. "I bet Grandpa never interrupted one of your parties by dragging you home in front of all of your friends."

"No, he didn't," Lorelai agreed. "But I would have liked it if he did."

Rory turned to look up at her mother with confused eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Well…I would have thrown a fit that made yours look like a Hallmark commercial," Lorelai stated. "But deep down, I would have loved him to care enough about me to keep me safe."

Rory sniffled slightly. "I guess that makes sense," she admitted reluctantly.

Lorelai leaned in and kissed Rory on the forehead. "You're a grown up, Rory, I get it," she said. "But Luke loves you like a daughter. And he just wants what's best for you. He's not used to this whole kid thing. It's okay if you're mad at him."

"It is?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Lorelai shrugged. "You'd be mad at me too, for embarrassing you. I know you would. But just don't stay mad too long, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Rory said unconvincingly.

"Okay, I'll let you resume your teenage brooding now," Lorelai permitted. She stood and moved towards the door. "Love you, kid."

"Love you too," Rory murmured quietly.

When Lorelai pulled the door closed behind her, she made her way to the living room where Luke was sitting, elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. "Hey," she said softly, sitting down beside him and running a hand over his back.

"How is she?" he asked without lifting his head.

"She's mad," Lorelai admitted. "And embarrassed."

Luke sighed as he lifted his head. Lorelai drew in a shocked breath to see that his eyes were red and ready to overflow. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to overstep. I just wanted to protect her."

"I know," Lorelai soothed.

"I can go," Luke swallowed hard. "She won't want me here anymore, I can go somewhere else."

"Hey," Lorelai frowned. "You promised, you were here for good. And the bad. No matter what, you said you would stay."

"Not if Rory's not comfortable," Luke shook his head. "I already upset her, I can't stay here if she's mad."

"Yes you can," Lorelai nodded. "Luke, do you even realize what's going on here?"

"Yeah, your daughter hates me," Luke said.

"No," Lorelai leaned forward. "A teenage girl is mad at her father for embarrassing her. That's it."

Luke flinched as if she'd slapped him. "I'm not her father," he said flatly. "You heard her."

"Maybe not biologically," Lorelai nodded. "But doing that, dragging her out of a party without thinking about the consequences...that's the most fatherly thing I've seen you do. You didn't even think, you just protected her."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Luke asked. "If I'd called you, if I'd waited for you…Lorelai, she was ready to take a drink from some guy when I found her. If I'd been even two minutes later…"

"Okay, stop that sentence right there," Lorelai held up a hand. "I get it, Luke. I'm not mad. My daughter's safe, because of you."

"Well, at least one of you still likes me," he muttered.

"Rory will come around," Lorelai assured him. "And I'm thinking we should come up with some new routines."

"For what?" Luke asked.

"Parenting," Lorelai shrugged. "You proved to me tonight that you're willing to be a parent with me. I've always known that you love Rory, and when she broke her leg you were there for both of us. That's what made me fall for you, and that's why I trust you to be part of our lives. You know how protective I am of Rory, and if I thought that you wouldn't walk through fire for her, there's no way I'd have let you stay here, let alone live here. But it's always been me and her, and now that you're here I need to let go a bit."

"Lorelai, that's the last thing I want," Luke shook his head. "Do you know why I never asked you out? Why I let myself be miserable and watch your life from the sidelines?"

"You were never on the sidelines," Lorelai insisted. "You've been a huge part of my life, Luke. I always knew I could count on you."

"You're missing the point," Luke sighed impatiently. "I know we were friends, but I wanted more with you. But you were all Rory had, and I knew that intruding in on your relationship with her would change things for both of you. I couldn't come between the two of you, and I refuse to do that now. You're all she has."

Lorelai smiled as she reached out to take his hand. "Luke, you're not getting it," she said softly. "I'm not all she has, not anymore. She has you."

"But I'm not…"

"Okay, she has Christopher's DNA," Lorelai acknowledged. "And his freaky habit of complying to every request my mother makes. But that's where it stops. You're the one who taught her to ride a bike, who yelled at Dean when they stayed out all night, who decorated a table for her on her birthday. You're the one who told the doctors her medical history and dragged her out of a party that wasn't safe. And I know you'll always be there. You'll be the one to help us move her into her dorm, you'll be the one to sit beside me when she graduates. If she ever gets married, I know you'll be there beside me to threaten the poor sap's life if he ever hurts her."

"No one's ever going to be good enough for her," Luke grumbled.

"And that," Lorelai smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. "Proves my point."

Luke sighed as he sank back against the couch cushions. "I overreacted, didn't I?" he asked.

"Probably," Lorelai shrugged. "But as I told Rory, I would have known my dad cared about me even a little bit if he'd tried to drag me out of a party. Instead he turned a blind eye and pretended to be surprised when I got pregnant."

"I just…reacted," Luke admitted. "The way those kids were talking about knowing there were private school girls at the party and having something to put in the drinks…I couldn't take anymore. And I never would have been able to live with myself if…"

"Okay, that sentence doesn't have to get finished," Lorelai held up a hand. "We're just lucky Rory didn't take a page out of my book and climb out the window."

The words were barely out of her mouth before she and Luke both rocketed off the couch and down the hall. Lorelai timidly opened Rory's bedroom door a crack, peeking inside and breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank God she got more common sense than I did," she whispered as she pulled the door shut and turned to Luke.

"I think you did okay," Luke said, enveloping her into his arms.

"If I had, we wouldn't have wasted so much time," Lorelai murmured into his shoulder.

"No more what ifs," Luke shook his head.

"I know you think it's a waste of time," Lorelai said. "I just…seven years, Luke. That's a long time. Think of what we could have done in seven years."

"And now we know each other," Luke said confidently. "I had seven years to get used to your constant yammering and insane coffee addiction."

Lorelai frowned as she pulled back. "See, you were going to get lucky tonight, but now I'm not so sure," she said with pretend offense. "Since I talk too much and am insane."

"And that," Luke leaned down to kiss her neck. "Is why I love you."

"Hmmm, I love you too," Lorelai breathed. "But do you mind if we take a rain check for tonight? I promise I'll make it extra special."

"It's been a long night," Luke agreed. "Sleep sounds good."

"Let's go to bed," Lorelai sighed as they walked down the hall arm in arm. "We have to deal with a cranky teenager tomorrow."

"Music to every man's ears," Luke grumbled.

"But she's _our _teenager," Lorelai emphasized, looking up at him and waiting for a reaction.

She was rewarded as a small smile crossed Luke's lips. "She is," he agreed. "And that makes it worth it."

XXXXX

It was too soon when the ringing of the telephone cut through Lorelai's sleep. She groaned as she flopped onto her back, turning her head to stare at the offensive object.

"Make it stop," Luke groaned from beside her, his pillow already pulled over his head. Even his morning personality was protesting the disturbance.

"Who the hell calls this early on a Sunday?" Lorelai whined, but reached for the phone anyway. Her hand was halfway to its destination when the ringing stopped and she collapsed onto her pillows. "Thank God." She removed the pillow from above Luke's head and the two of them curled into each other automatically, preparing for a few more hours of precious sleep.

Lorelai smiled to herself as she felt Luke's arm drape over her middle, unconsciously pulling her closer and she scooted closer, resting her head on his chest and tossing a leg over both of his. His breathing was soft and even against her hair, and she took comfort in the way his fingers had somehow slipped between her tank top and pajama pants, resting on the bare skin of her back. She nestled closer to him, allowing the soft material of his worn t-shirt to caress her cheek.

Just as she had begun to drift into unconsciousness, her Mom radar kicked in when she heard footsteps running up the stairs and the bedroom door slam open. "Mom," Rory's panicked voice came, and Lorelai was out of Luke's arms and staring at her daughter in a heartbeat.

"Rory, what's wrong?" she asked, taking in the shell shocked expression on Rory's pale face.

Rory's eyes glanced to Luke, who had sprung out of bed as well and was staring at Rory with concern written across his face. As he felt her gaze on him, he cleared his throat and stepped towards the door. "I'll give you two some time," he cleared his throat and stepped around Rory to the stairs, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Rory," Lorelai almost pleaded, pulling her to sit beside her on the bed. "Talk to me. What's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

Rory dropped the cordless phone on the bed and leaned into Lorelai, letting the tears begin to fall. "It was Lane," she managed to gasp out.

Although Lorelai was more than curious to know the full story, she was all too familiar with the dilemma of trying to talk and suppress tears at the same time. She rocked Rory back and forth gently, brushing her hair out of her face and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. She wasn't sure when she had last held her baby like this, but right now she was too concerned to enjoy the fact that Rory was curling into her the same way she had when she had been little.

"Lane was at church this morning," Rory finally whispered. "She said that the cops came to break up the party last night. There were roofies found on three of the guys, and two girls had been drugged. The guys they had….they'd…" her voice broke before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh, hon," Lorelai sighed as she hugged Rory tighter. Not only did she now understand why Rory was upset, but she was now even more grateful that she had her daughter in her arms, safe and healthy instead of in a hospital, drugged and battered. "It's okay."

"It could have been me," Rory gasped. "I was there, I took drinks from people. I could have been one of those girls."

"Don't do that," Lorelai warned. "It wasn't you, Rory. You're here, and you're safe. You make good choices, you take care of yourself."

"But that didn't matter!" Rory cried. "I was with those girls! I knew them from Stars Hollow High! They were being smart and careful too! And they got…" her voice trailed off, as if she couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"It's horrible," Lorelai agreed. "And if there was any way I could protect you from this kind of stuff, I would. Luke says that there's no point in asking 'what if,' and he's right. There is no what if, there's only what happened. And what happened was you leaving the party and coming home safely."

"I didn't leave the party," Rory stated. "Luke came and…oh my God, Luke."

"What?" Lorelai frowned as Rory pulled out of her embrace and began to pace the floor of the bedroom. "What about Luke?"

"He was just trying to protect me," Rory said, wringing her hands in front of her. "He wanted to keep me safe and I got mad at him. I got mad at him and I said all those horrible things and now he probably hates me and he's not going to give me coffee anymore and I'll starve and then you'll hate me too…"

"Okay, enough," Lorelai jumped to her feet to intercept Rory's rant. "First of all, you know that I will never, ever, _ever, _hate you. It's not possible."

"I know," Rory muttered.

"And Luke will never hate you either," Lorelai confirmed. "Hell, all you have to do is give him those sad Rory eyes and he'll do anything you want. Seriously, you have to tell me how you got him to _volunteer _to bake for the Spring Festival. He loves you, Rory, and he's glad to know you're safe."

"But I told him he was a jerk," Rory whispered. "I told him that he doesn't have anything to do with my life because he's not my dad."

"We all say things we don't mean," Lorelai assured her. "He knows you were upset."

"But…" Rory bit her lower lip and looked down at the floor, tears flooding over her eyelids again.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Lorelai said, turning Rory towards the door. "You're going to take a shower and I'll make some coffee, since we all know that the world is a better place with coffee being consumed. Then we're going to figure out what we can do to help your friends get through this. Anything, kid, we'll do it for them."

"But…Luke," Rory glanced down the stairs.

"Luke will be there," Lorelai promised. "He always has been, and he always will be."

Rory nodded, looking impossibly small in the doorway of the bathroom. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lorelai leaned in to kiss Rory's forehead. "Just doing my job," she stated.

After a quick detour back to the bedroom to grab her robe, Lorelai made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she smelled the sweet scent of coffee already percolating. "You are a god amongst men," she informed Luke, who turned from digging through the refrigerator when he heard her voice.

"Is Rory okay?" he demanded as he rushed to her side. "What happened? I knew I should have slept on the porch last night, she didn't sneak out, did she?"

Lorelai sighed as she poured herself a generous cup of coffee. "I guess the conversation you overheard was accurate," she said softly. "Some girls at the party were drugged last night."

Luke's face paled as his fists clenched at his side. "Rory didn't…she's okay?" he couldn't seem to find the words to ask the questions in his mind, but Lorelai was well used to translating his unique way of speaking by now.

"She's shaken up," she admitted. "She's scared because it could have been her. She's worried because she knew the girls from when she went to school here. She's upset because of the things she said to you."

"She doesn't need to be upset about that," Luke stated.

"She's a girl, Luke, we don't always have control of our emotions," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "She's in the shower now, and I told her we'd figure out a way to help her friends. Rory is such a go getter, I think she'll feel better if she's actively doing something to help those poor girls. We just have to figure something out."

"You will," Luke nodded confidently. "Should I go?"

"Go?" Lorelai repeated as if she'd never heard the word before. "Why would you go?"

"I don't know if she needs you to herself," Luke said. "I don't mind."

"You're not going anywhere," Lorelai said firmly. "I know this whole living here thing is taking some getting used to, for all of us, but you're part of this, Luke. I'm trying to let you in, and you have to let me."

"I don't want to be in the way," he admitted softly.

"Would you listen to me, for once?" Lorelai stated impatiently. "You're not in the way. We want you here. We love you. And Rory is terrified you're going to move out because she was mad at you yesterday, so if she gets out of the shower and finds you gone, I may have to treat her for a panic attack."

Before Luke could say anything else, his gaze moved beyond Lorelai to the hall, where Rory had emerged, redressed in her pajamas and wet hair curling around her face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was taken aback when Rory ran across the kitchen and threw her arms around his neck. He blinked in surprise for a moment before he wrapped his arms loosely around her back, returning the hug as he shared a concerned glance with Lorelai.

Rory tightened her arms around his neck, mumbling some muffled words into his t-shirt as he felt moisture seep through the thin fabric. After a moment she pulled back slightly and said, "I'm sorry, Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," he placed his arms firmly on her shoulders and looked down at her. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"I do," Rory insisted. "The things I said were horrible, and I didn't mean any of them. You were trying to keep me safe."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Luke said, trying to swallow the emotion building up in his throat.

Rory's eyes filled with tears again and she tightened her arms around his neck again, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. "I've always wondered what it feels like to have a real dad. Now I know. Thank you, Daddy Luke."

Luke's arms wrapped around her back again as he held her in a tight embrace. "You got it," was all he could manage to say.

Lorelai watched the scene in a state of confusion, shock, and pride. She'd never seen Rory break down like this in front of anyone besides her, and she knew that a monumental step had been taken in the creation of their family during this one embrace. Luke looked so natural, standing in her kitchen and hugging her daughter as she cried, and Lorelai now knew that this was it. There was no going back after this moment, she was going to fight anyone or anything who threatened to come between the three of them. This was her family, and she was never going to take these moments for granted again.

She swallowed hard as she saw Rory reach out behind her, silently beckoning Lorelai to join in the hug. Without hesitation, Lorelai stepped forward and wedged herself in between Luke and Rory, wrapping an arm around both of them as they each stepped to the side to welcome her into their embrace. She wasn't sure how long the three of them stood there, wrapped in a tight, silent hug in which they seemed to all understand the importance of the moment. When she was finally ready to speak, she pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well, nothing like a family hug to start the day," she said with a shaky voice.

Rory laughed slightly as she wiped her own eyes. "A girl has to spend some time with her parents," she stated.

Luke offered Lorelai's waist a tight squeeze, unwilling to let her go just yet. She smiled up at him, then pointed to his shirt. "Sorry about your shirt."

Rory smiled as she noticed the matching tear stains forming large circles on either one of Luke's shoulders. "You actually make a pretty good pillow," she commented.

Luke rolled his eyes as he moved towards the door. "Don't let it happen again," he said gruffly. Lorelai and Rory giggled slightly, knowing that the request was fruitless and Luke would gladly let them both cry on his shoulder whenever they needed to. And they knew he knew it as well.

"Did your shower help you feel better?" Lorelai asked as she poured Rory a cup of coffee.

"A little," Rory sighed. "I just feel useless."

"I know, babe," Lorelai sighed. She sat down across from Rory at the table and took a sip of her own coffee. "If you want me to call their moms to see if they're up for visitors I will."

Rory contemplated for a moment. "I don't know," she said. "Visiting seems so…meaningless. I want to _do _something."

"I know," Lorelai nodded. "We could go to the market, get some food and stuff to make get well baskets."

"Maybe," Rory contemplated. "I can stop and get some books too."

"And movies," Lorelai nodded. "Happy ones."

Rory sighed. "I just can't think about what I would want," she said softly. "I don't think any of that stuff would make me feel better."

"It may not," Lorelai admitted. "But they'll know someone cares."

Rory nodded slowly. "Okay," she said.

"Good," Lorelai nodded. "I'll go shower and then we can go. Use your Rory eyes and get Luke to put chocolate chips in the pancakes."

"The Rory eyes?" Rory repeated.

"Yeah, the ones that he can't say no to," Lorelai nodded. "I'm not actually sure how it's fair, but he's more willing to do things for you than me."

"Please, he's wrapped around your finger," Rory rolled her eyes. "He gives you anything you ask for. And you're the only one who can convince him to put any posters in the diner."

Lorelai opened her mouth to retort, but then shrugged in surrender. "I guess that's true," she said. "I'm just irresistible."

"And exhausting," Luke chimed in as he reentered the kitchen, now dressed in jeans and a fresh t-shirt.

"Whatever, Butch," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You look good. Maybe you should think about losing the flannel once in awhile, show off those arms."

"No thanks," Luke said dryly as he pulled a pan out from under the stove.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked. "You know you've got a great body. People should know it. I know you work out, we should get to see the benefits from it."

"You want other women knowing how supposedly great my body is?" Luke asked her doubtfully. "That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

"Hmmm," Lorelai scrunched her nose. "I guess not. Because then you'd have to get my name tattooed on your forehead and that would be pretty painful."

"Thanks for thinking of me."

"Anytime, babe," Lorelai smiled as she kissed his cheek. She backed down the hallway and pointed to Luke's turned back, mouthing "chocolate chips," to Rory before she disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey Luke?" Rory asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make chocolate chip pancakes?" Rory asked politely.

"You don't want blueberry?"

"Not today," Rory shook her head.

"Not that blueberry pancakes are remotely healthy, but at least it gets some fruit into you two," Luke stated. "Chocolate chips are going to make you sick."

"They've never made us sick, ever," Rory protested.

"Yet," Luke stated.

Rory sighed dejectedly and lowered her head to look down at the table. "I guess blueberry's fine," she sighed. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her lower lip sticking out in a small pout.

Luke rolled his eyes and reached into a cabinet. "Fine," he said. "Some blueberry, and some chocolate chip."

"Yay!" Rory cried in victory. "Thanks, Luke!"

"Did your mother teach you that?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"What?" Rory asked.

"The cute thing," Luke replied. "To get your way."

"Nope, it comes naturally," Rory shrugged. She watched him for a moment before she said, "I really am sorry about the things I said last night."

"Don't sweat it," Luke shook his head.

"No, I feel terrible," Rory insisted. "You were doing the right thing, keeping me safe and I threw a huge tantrum. You didn't deserve that."

"From what I hear," Luke flipped a pancake and then turned to look at her. "That's pretty normal for teenage girls."

"Not me," Rory insisted. "I've always prided myself on not doing that kind of thing."

"Funny, I seem to remember quite a fit once when your mom tried to take you home from the diner before dessert," Luke commented.

"That was different," Rory defended. "I was twelve. And she wanted to skip pie so we wouldn't miss Real World. I mean, seriously, who gives up _pie _for Real World? It's just a travesty."

"If you say so," Luke said, turning back to the stove.

Rory was silent for a long moment before she said, "It's nice. Having you here. Being able to have someone else to talk to when I'm trying not to think about what could have happened."

"You'll drive yourself crazy with what ifs," Luke informed her. "I tell your mom that all the time."

"She told me," Rory nodded. "And I know. But I never had anyone besides Mom care enough about me to drag me out of a party. Even my own dad. If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you."

Luke offered her a small smile as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Me too," he said. "And I'm sorry. I know it can be embarrassing to have a parent or parent-like person interfere into your life like that. I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I know," Rory nodded.

"Good," Luke nodded.

"I hope you'll make it official one day," Rory said.

"What's that?"

"You and my mom," Rory said. "Then you won't be a parent-like person to me. You'll be my stepdad. Daddy Luke. Papa Danes. The nickname potential is endless."

Luke offered her a genuine smile. "That's the plan," he said. "But I think you still have some time to brainstorm new names. Stick with Luke until you think of something you like."

"You have to like it too," Rory insisted.

A fresh plate of pancakes was set in front of her. "If it comes from you, I know I will," he promised.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is so exciting," Lorelai stated as she stood in the middle of the empty diner, looking around at the newly painted walls, new tables, and refurbished counters and appliances. "Everything feels so new. It's like the diner went on a seven day juice cleanse."

"Everything _is _new," Luke corrected as he stood behind the counter.

"Well, I wasn't here when you opened the diner the first time," Lorelai replied. "I was eating the leftover food from the Independence Inn kitchen, and only the things that Rory didn't want. Since you're reopening the diner today, I feel like I get to relive this important moment in your life with you."

"It's not a big deal," Luke shrugged. "It's only been closed a couple weeks."

"A couple of weeks that have nearly driven you over the edge," Lorelai pointed out. "I know you've been going crazy without work, don't even try and deny it. You were like a kid on Christmas Eve when we went to bed last night."

"Fine, I'm ready to get back to work," Luke said. "But it's really not a huge deal."

"It is a big deal," Lorelai said. "It's like…the start of your new life or something."

"My new life," Luke repeated, his tone telling her he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I really like how you used this horrible thing that happened to the diner to give it a face lift. The new menu, the better coffee, a manager to take some of the load off of your shoulders…it's a good thing. There's a new Luke's to go with the new Luke."

"I'm the same Luke."

"In most ways," Lorelai agreed. "But lately you've been less grumpy. Using words with more than one syllable. Losing the flannel in favor of some of those sexy t-shirts. You've just been happier in general. People have told me how great you seem."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't have much to do with the diner," Luke said, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he moved to make sure he had enough change.

"Really?" Lorelai gasped, sensing a compliment coming on. "Then what would it be?"

Luke sighed as he pushed the drawer to the cash register closed. "You," he said. "You make me better, Lorelai."

She smiled as she reached for his hand. "Thank you," she whispered. "You make me better too. I'm starting to think I actually have a chance to open the Dragonfly because of you."

"You will," he squeezed her hand. He turned and reached for the coffeepot, making sure that it was properly dispensing the liquid before he walked around the counter to flip the lock on the door. He turned the sign to read 'open' and then walked back to her. "And Luke's is officially back in business."

"Well that was anticlimactic," Lorelai commented, looking around the still empty diner. "Good thing I convinced you to open for the lunch rush. I'd be angry if I'd gotten out of bed at five thirty for this."

"Thanks for the support."

"Hey, how about I do the honors?" Lorelai pointed to the coffeepot. "I can be the first paying customer to the New Luke's."

"Just Luke's," he said. "You don't want to wait for Rory? I figured the two of you would have some sort of bonding ritual over the first cup of coffee back here."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Please, Rory has not abandoned her post at the mailbox for the past two days. She's going to storm the post office if her letter from Harvard doesn't come soon."

"Right," Luke nodded as he poured her a generous cup of coffee. "At least she has two fallbacks."

Lorelai smiled softly. "Yeah, she's done well," she agreed. "Princeton and Yale. I didn't think it was possible to be even prouder of her than I already was."

"She's worked hard," Luke agreed. "She deserves to get into the best schools possible."

"Man, this is good stuff," Lorelai inhaled the coffee aroma deeply. "Do you think we could get a coffeemaker put into our bedroom?"

"No."

"Come on," Lorelai whined. "It would be so great. I wouldn't even have to get out of bed to drink coffee. And that means I'll have all kinds of energy for other things much earlier in the day. What could we possibly do when I'm full of energy and still in bed?"

"You're a junkie," Luke informed her.

"For you."

Before Luke could respond, the door burst open and Rory stumbled in. "It came!" she cried, clutching an envelope in her hands. "It's here."

"Oh my god," Lorelai ran to Rory's side and grasped her arm. "Open it!"

Rory moved to tear the envelope open, her hands freezing suddenly as she stared down at the small white object. "I can't," she stated.

"Why not?" Lorelai frowned. "This is it, Rory."

"I know!" Rory cried. "Everything I've worked for my entire life, all of my plans and goals could end right here. This could be the end."

"It's not the end," Lorelai insisted. "You have to open it so we know what the plan is. So we can celebrate you being a genius."

"I can't," Rory looked up at Lorelai with tear filled eyes.

"You can," Lorelai insisted. "I remember the day you opened your first envelope. I've never been prouder."

"Take your time," Luke said from the counter where he was watching the scene play out with rapt interest.

"What?" Lorelai frowned as she and Rory both turned to look at him.

"Take your time," Luke repeated. "You already know you're in at Princeton and Yale. I know Harvard is your dream and you may need some time to prepare yourself for what's in the envelope. So take your time and wait until you're ready to open the letter."

"That's okay?" Rory asked, her wide and nervous eyes turning to look at her mother for confirmation.

"Uh…sure," Lorelai said unconvincingly. "Although the anticipation may kill me, so as long as you're okay with living with the guilt of killing your favorite mother, waiting is fine."

Luke rolled his eyes and reached out to grab her arm. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, already pushing her towards the door.

"What the hell was that?" Lorelai demanded as soon as they were on the street. "We've been waiting for that letter for weeks. Now it's here and you want to _wait_?"

"I don't want to wait," Luke countered. "I want Rory to be ready to open it."

"There are deadlines for these kinds of things, Luke," Lorelai explained. "She can't wait forever."

"She won't," Luke took her shoulders and angled her to look into the diner, where Rory was sitting at the counter, chewing on her thumbnail as she stared down at the letter. "She just needs time to comprehend what could be inside. She needs to prepare herself."

Lorelai frowned as she turned back to look at him. "I'm not patient," she informed him.

"I didn't notice."

"How about if I open it _for _her?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"She's going to open it," Luke said confidently. "You know Rory better than anyone. She overthinks things, and she just needs to process how she's going to react if it doesn't say what she wants it to."

"When did you get so good at this?" Lorelai asked.

"Around the time a crazy woman who promised she'd go away walked into my diner with a ten year old in tow," Luke replied.

"Smooth," Lorelai sighed. "This is so annoying."

"The curiosity will get the best of her," Luke said. "Let's just go in there and distract her."

"Which will be easy to do with the massive amounts of customers at your reopening," Lorelai said knowingly. "I told you, there should have been a party."

"No party," Luke said firmly. "People will realize we're back in business."

"You didn't even call Liz?" Lorelai asked.

"I did," Luke sighed. "Apparently there's been an attempt from Jimmy to reenter their lives. Jess is taking it pretty hard, and she took him to Boston for some book festival."

"Wow," Lorelai said, obviously impressed. "She's really trying, huh?"

Luke nodded. "It's good to see," he said. "She's always been a bit different, but I'm glad to see her finally embracing her role as a mom."

"Look at you, all proud big brother," Lorelai smiled as she reached for his hand. "You know, maybe she and I should sit down sometime. I can tell her all the secrets of raising a teenager."

"Good luck with that," Luke scoffed. "She's never been one to take advice."

"Ah, but you forget how difficult it is to say no to me," Lorelai nodded. "I'm very convincing. You should know."

"I say no to you all the time," Luke pointed out.

"Of course you do," Lorelai placated, patting his arm reassuringly. "Now can we go back inside? It's been too long since I had Luke's."

"I cooked you dinner last night," he said as they walked into the diner.

"Yeah, but that wasn't Luke's," Lorelai emphasized.

"I'm Luke. I cooked the food."

"But you weren't _at _Luke's," Lorelai stipulated as she settled onto a stool beside Rory.

"I made you a cheeseburger."

"Trust me, there is a huge difference between food cooked at home and food cooked here," Lorelai informed him. "Tell him, Rory."

"I got in."

"What?" Lorelai and Luke asked in unison. Rory was seated beside Lorelai with the open letter clutched in her hand.

"I got in," she repeated, disbelief creeping into her voice. "I did it. I got into Harvard."

"Oh my God!" Lorelai cried, grabbing the letter out of Rory's hand. "Dear Ms. Gilmore, we are happy to offer you a spot in the freshman class of the upcoming academic year. Oh my god!"

"I did it," Rory repeated, her face frozen as she turned to look at Lorelai.

"This is amazing," Lorelai gasped, hugging Rory tightly. "I knew you could do it, Rory. I'm so proud of you."

Rory hugged her mother back tightly. "I can't believe it," she gasped. "I did it, I really did it."

"You're going to Harvard," Lorelai said, pulling back and framing Rory's face with her cheeks. "Your dreams are coming true."

Rory finally began to smile as the shock of the moment began to wear off. "I can't believe this," she breathed. "Mom, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

Lorelai smiled as her eyes began to fill with tears. "You could have," she nodded. "You deserve this, hon. You've worked so hard for everything, and you're going to have it all. I know you will."

"I love you," Rory whispered, resting her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I love you too, kid," Lorelai murmured into her daughter's hair. "You have no idea how much. I have never been prouder of you than I am in this moment."

Rory smiled as she pulled back. She pulled out of Lorelai's embrace and turned to beam at Luke. "I got in," she informed him as if he hadn't been standing there watching the two of them for the past five minutes.

"Congratulations," Luke offered her a rare warm smile. "I'm proud of you."

Rory ran around the counter and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're here," she informed him. "You should celebrate with us."

"Don't you feel bad you didn't throw a party now?" Lorelai asked Luke. "More people should be here for this."

"No, it's perfect," Rory said. "Just our family."

Luke smiled down at her and offered her one more hug before he stepped back. "Coffee's on the house," he informed her.

"Me too?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Get into Harvard and then we'll talk," Luke replied.

"You'd miss me too much."

Luke rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. He couldn't deny the truth behind her statement.

"You have to tell Lane," Lorelai stated. "And Dean."

"I will," Rory replied. "And Grandma and Grandpa."

"Let's not ruin the moment," Lorelai requested.

"I still can't believe it," Rory shook her head, reaching for the letter again. "I mean…oh my god."

"You're going to Harvard," Lorelai beamed proudly.

"Maybe," Rory added.

There was a clatter as Luke dropped a plate on the counter in front of them and turned to focus on Rory. Lorelai stared at her with equal shock written on her face.

"_Maybe_?" Lorelai finally repeated.

"I have two other schools to choose from," Rory shrugged. "I haven't made a choice yet."

Before either Luke or Lorelai could respond, the door burst open and Kirk stumbled in. "Luke, I'm so glad you're open," he said. "I need…"

"Not now, Kirk," Luke snapped. "Rory, what the hell are you talking about? Harvard's been your dream for longer than I've known you."

"I know," Rory nodded. "But I never thought I'd have choices. I just want some time to think and make sure it's really the right place for me."

"Well congratulations," Lorelai said to her daughter. "I think this is the first time in my life I'm actually speechless."

Rory shrugged. "I know you want me to go to Harvard," she said. "But Yale had some great opportunities as well. I just want to think about it."

"We'll make lists," Lorelai nodded. "And I just wanted Harvard because that's what you wanted. I just want you to be happy, Rory. That's all I've ever wanted."

"I know," Rory said. "I have to go call Grandma and Grandpa."

"They're so going to push for Yale," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Which is the closest option," Rory pointed out.

"Hmmm," Lorelai mused. "Suddenly I have a strange urge to trade in my crimson for blue and white."

"I'll be back," Rory informed them. "Bye!"

Lorelai watched her daughter run out of the diner, then turned to Luke who stood in front of her with a confused expression. "Well that was quite an hour," she commented.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Luke grumbled. "She's your daughter. I should see these curveballs coming by now."

"Is that a sports reference?" Lorelai frowned. "Explain it to me in terms of A League of their Own."

Luke leaned forward and sighed, resting his elbows on the counter. "I should expect the unexpected," he clarified.

Lorelai nodded encouragingly. "That you should," she agreed.

Before Luke could reply, the door opened again and he straightened. "Hi," he commented.

"Hi," said a very female voice, causing Lorelai to turn and look at its owner. Her eyebrows raised when she saw a tall, curvy brunette making her way around the counter. "Any business yet?"

"Not yet," Luke shrugged. "I did most of the prep work for the lunch rush, but you can go take inventory in the stock room before the rush comes."

"Sure thing," the woman offered him a smile before she disappeared behind the curtain.

Lorelai stared after her for a long moment before she turned to look at Luke with wide eyes.

"More coffee?" he offered, pouring her another cup.

"Uh yeah," Lorelai said incredulously. "With a side of explanation, please."

"What?" Luke frowned.

"You want to explain Tiffani Amber Theissan in there?" Lorelai pointed to the curtain.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Luke asked.

"Luke," Lorelai warned in a voice that told him she was very quickly losing her temper. She stared up at him with hard, determined eyes.

"She's the new manager I hired," he shrugged. "After things get back to normal she'll be working nights, but I wanted to have her here to begin with so she can see how things run while I'm still here."

"Uh huh," Lorelai nodded. "And business is doing so well, right?"

"It will pick up," Luke insisted. "I just figured with reopening, I could change things around a bit. This way I won't have to worry when I'm not here."

"And I suppose if there's a late night emergency Miss Connecticut USA will waste no time in calling you for help," Lorelai said knowingly.

"Stop," Luke said. "She's nice, she has experience, and she's from Stars Hollow. She wanted to move home and this job is perfect for her. That's it."

"Yeah, what could possibly be wrong with spending all day with the only hot bachelor in town?" Lorelai grumbled.

Luke offered her a bemused smile. "You're jealous," he stated.

"What?" Lorelai gasped. "No I'm not! I don't get jealous."

"Right," Luke nodded. "And you practically sitting on my lap at the movies was what? A romantic gesture?"

"Exactly," Lorelai nodded. "I wanted to cuddle. Sue me."

"And it had nothing to do with the woman who sat down next to me," Luke nodded.

"In an empty theater," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "That's like…against the laws of movie etiquette. And who wears that much perfume? I practically choked to death."

"I think that was the massive amounts of salt on the popcorn clogging your arteries."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes as the new manager stepped out from behind the curtain and asked, "Luke, is there a place for the extra ketchup? The box is still on the floor."

"I'll put them away," Luke assured her. "The delivery just came in this morning."

This seemed to satisfy the mystery woman and Lorelai frowned as she disappeared behind the curtain again. "Does little miss owner's pet have a name?" she asked.

"Olivia."

"Olivia," Lorelai scoffed. "That's a whore's name if I ever heard one."

"Would you knock it off?" Luke asked, annoyed. "She can hear you."

"I just don't like it," Lorelai stated. "You're here all day at the diner with a gorgeous co worker, and I'm stuck at the inn with Michel being all…French and wondering what new plot she's come up with the pounce on you."

"It's not a big deal," Luke insisted. "But thanks for trusting me. It's good to know you have faith in me."

"That's not what I meant," Lorelai said.

"But you obviously are thinking it," Luke sighed. "If you had any trust in me whatsoever, you wouldn't care that I'd hired a woman to work for me."

"That's not true," Lorelai argued, becoming defensive. "I just don't like that there's some girl here with you all day long. You would feel the same way if I hired a guy to work the front desk at the inn."

"You do have a guy working at the inn, and I'm fine with it."

"That's not a guy, that's Michel," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You're honestly telling me if I hired a thirty five year old, attractive man to work with me, you'd be one hundred per cent okay with it?"

"Yeah, because I trust you!" Luke cried. "I know you'd never hurt me. I just wish I had the same thought about you."

"This is unbelievable," Lorelai said. "I let you move in, Luke. You know what a big deal that is. I let you be part of Rory's life. I don't let anyone in, but you made the cut. Isn't that enough for you to know that I trust you? That I love you, and I want to be with you forever?"

"I think you should go."

Lorelai reeled back as if he'd struck her. "What?"

"You should go," Luke repeated gruffly. "Before we say things we don't mean."

Without a word, Lorelai grabbed her purse and turned out the door, not looking back to see Luke staring after her as he stood behind the doorway.

She fumed the entire way back to her house, replaying the past half hour in her head and wondering what she should have said differently. She saw Luke's toolbox sitting on the porch beside the door and kicked it slightly as she made her way up the steps. "Stupid Bert," she muttered. "Stupid Luke."

Rory was standing in front of her before the door had closed behind her. "I did something," she said.

Lorelai ran a hand through her hair. "Please tell me it involves creating a time machine," she requested.

"Uh, no, but I'll get right on that," Rory promised. "Just don't be mad, okay?"

"That's a great way to start a conversation," Lorelai sighed as she flopped down on the couch. "What is it?"

"I called Dad," Rory said.

Lorelai sat up straight and looked at her daughter closely. "You did?" she asked. "I thought you didn't want to talk to him anymore."

"I didn't," Rory shook her head. "After the hospital, and him telling me that I was basically his practice kid, I didn't need him anymore. I have you and Luke, and I just thought things would be easier without him. And it's been going pretty well these past couple months."

"You got that right," Lorelai sighed. "So why the sudden change of heart?"

"I got into college," Rory whispered. "And I know he hasn't been the best dad or even really care, but I felt like he should know."

"Rory," Lorelai sighed. "He cares. He's always cared about you, despite how he's treated you."

"I know," Rory said. "And he was really excited."

"Good," Lorelai said. "And I suppose he's in the Harvard camp?"

"He didn't say," Rory shrugged. "But he said he's there if I want to come visit or anything."

"Great," Lorelai sighed.

"Are you okay?" Rory frowned.

"Fine," Lorelai waved a hand. "Just a fight with Luke. Thinking about your dad is about the last thing I want to do right now."

"Sorry," Rory sighed.

"It's not your fault," Lorelai said. "Look, Rory, he's your dad. I can't tell you that you can't see him, but I think you know how I feel about the guy."

"He hurt you," Rory said. "I know. I get it."

"But I'll always be connected to him because of you," Lorelai said. "See him, don't see him, it's up to you. But I can't do this again. I'll talk to him about you and see him when it involves your life. But you, me, and your dad being a family? That dream is long over."

"I don't want that," Rory insisted. "Our family is here. With Luke. But sometimes it might be nice to still see Dad. If you and Luke are okay with it."

Lorelai sighed at the mention of Luke's name. "Luke gets it, hon. He loves you like a daughter, and he knows you love him. But he also understands that your relationship with your dad is complicated, and he doesn't want you to get hurt. There tends to be a pattern with that when your dad's around."

"I know," Rory sighed. "I wish it could be simple."

"Me too," Lorelai sighed, holding her arm out to her daughter. "I love you. And I'm proud of you. At least that part's not complicated."

"It's not," Rory shook her head. "Are you okay? With Luke?"

Lorelai sighed. "We'll get over it," she said. "Eventually."

"Just…don't let it take too long," Rory advised. "You're both so stubborn, and I don't want to live in a house of silence between you."

"You won't," Lorelai promised. "People fight, Rory, but we won't drag you into it."

"Thanks," Rory said. "Lane and I were going to go over and see the girls, but if you want to talk, I can stay."

"No, go," Lorelai said. "They need friends right now."

"But so do you."

"I have my friends," Lorelai nodded. "Their names are Jose and Cuervo. The best friends a girl has. Besides diamonds, that is."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"Kidding," Lorelai said. "Kind of. Go see your friends, I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need me," Rory requested.

"I will," Lorelai promised. "Bye."

"Bye."

Rory left the house, closing the door with a click behind her, and Lorelai leaned back into the couch cushions, trying to gather her emotions as she recalled the events of the day. She couldn't believe how quickly her fight with Luke had escalated into him kicking her out of the diner, but she was beginning to see that when they fought, they did so with everything in them. It was exhausting, but now she had to figure out a way to make things up to Luke.

She hadn't been lying when she'd told him that she trusted him, but that didn't mean she was comfortable with Olivia working at the diner with him. Luke wasn't the kind of man to look for another woman, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that if he was around her enough, feelings would develop. His kicking her out of the diner had hurt her more than he had known, and she wasn't sure how she could help him understand her feelings without him getting upset.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off of the couch and walked toward the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking inside aimlessly before she shut it and turned to look around the room. The house seemed bigger than usual, silent and imposing as she felt the loneliness creep up on her.

Suddenly exhausted, Lorelai walked back towards the living room and settled on the couch, flipping the TV on to some nameless crime show rerun before she pulled the afgan over her body and allowed the exhaustion to take over her body.

She awoke some undetermined amount of time later when she heard the front door slam closed. She blinked several times as she sat up, the television now displaying a news story that flashed pictures of the latest celebrity having a scandalous affair. She turned to the doorway, where she saw Luke walk in and drop his keys and wallet on the desk beside the phone. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he replied shortly.

Lorelai sat up and played with the corner of the blanket. "You came back."

"I promised I'd always come home," he said, stopping beside the couch. "I keep my promises to you, Lorelai."

"I know," she replied. "You always have."

Without another word, Luke turned and walked into the kitchen. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, not sure what to say or do in this situation. She wanted to tell Luke what she was feeling, but she was terrified of his reaction.

"Can we talk?" she called as she stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"I think we've talked enough today," Luke said. He was seated at the table, the newspaper open in front of him and a beer open beside him.

"I don't like fighting with you."

"Maybe you should think before you talk then."

"Luke," she felt hot tears spring up in her eyes. "Please. I'm trying."

She could see Luke's shoulders hunch forward a bit, but still he didn't turn to look at her. He raised his beer to his lips and took a long sip before he pointed to the fridge. "I got you some Corona yesterday. I know you like to drink it as soon as summer's close."

Lorelai took his comment as a peace offering and reached silently into the fridge for the beer. She opened it and took a sip before she leaned against the counter. "Luke, please, look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Lorelai pleaded.

"Because I'm still mad," Luke murmured. "I don't want to say anything wrong."

"You won't," Lorelai insisted. "I'm calmer now. I'm ready to talk like an adult."

Luke sighed as he took another sip of his beer. "It hurt my feelings," he said quietly.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"That you wouldn't listen," Luke said. "I know you were jealous. And you were right, I probably wouldn't like it if you hired a guy to work at the inn. But you wouldn't listen. I was trying to tell you why I hired her, and you wouldn't listen."

"I'm listening now," Lorelai offered quietly.

Luke sighed and rolled the bottom of his beer against the table, creating overlapping rings from the condensation. Lorelai watched him for a moment before she took a tentative step forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. To her relief, he didn't pull away, but instead seemed to lean into her touch. "Luke," she whispered. "I'm trying here, meet me halfway, please?"

"I'm not good at this," he said gruffly.

"You're talking to me," Lorelai reminded him. "I know you, Luke. I know you're great with words. You say beautiful things to me all the time."

"I can usually talk to you," he agreed softly. "I just don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" Lorelai whispered.

"Love you and be mad at you," he said.

Lorelai swallowed hard. "So…you still love me?" she asked softly.

"Lorelai," his head snapped around, finally looking at her. "Of course. I can't stop, even if I wanted to."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Do you want to?" she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Luke sighed. "Sometimes," he admitted. "Sometimes I think life would be easier."

"Oh," Lorelai gasped, her hand falling from his shoulder as she stepped back. "Oh."

"But most then I think," Luke continued. "Of how unhappy I'd be. Of the loneliness I felt before you, of how miserable it is to want something I didn't think I could ever have. I think about how now that I have you, if I lost you it would be so much worse to lose you, knowing what I'd be missing."

Lorelai felt a small smile creep across her face. "And you say you're not good at this," she dared to tease him.

"I'm not," Luke shook his head. "If I were, you would know that there's not another soul who makes me feel the way you do. That no one besides you will ever be good enough for me. That I don't even notice other women, because you're all I need. It kills me that you think I'd hire another woman because I think she's pretty. I hate that I can't make you secure in this relationship."

"Is that what you think?" Lorelai whispered. "Luke, that's not true. I know you love me."

He didn't answer, and she reached out tentatively to take his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he demanded, following behind her as she dragged him towards the back door.

"Porch," Lorelai pushed him onto the swing and then sat down beside him. "More comfortable for talking."

"Sure," Luke shrugged. They were silent for a moment, and Lorelai pulled her legs up to curl beneath her as she regarded him closely.

"It's not that I don't trust you," she said softly. "I do, Luke, with my whole life. Hell, I trust you with Rory. You know how protective I am of her. She's the most important thing in my life, and I've always trusted you with her."

"You just don't trust me around other women," Luke stated.

"I think," Lorelai took a deep breath. "I think I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Luke asked.

"Losing you," Lorelai whispered. She looked down at her beer bottle, peeling at the label slowly. "I know you're not interested in her now. But I'm afraid if you're with her every day, talking to her and getting to know her, you'll fall for her. And then I'll be left alone. Again."

"Oh, Lorelai," Luke breathed, reaching out to run a comforting hand over her knee. "That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that," Lorelai whispered. "God, Luke, everyone has left me. Everyone except Rory, and I just couldn't handle it if you leave. I've always been able to pick up the pieces and move on, but when you leave it's going to kill me. I won't be able to move on, I know it. And I hate that I need you so much. I've never needed a man like I need you, and it scares me."

"There is no 'when,'" Luke insisted. "I know you've been hurt, Lorelai. I hate that, and I wish I could change that. I wish I could prove to you that I'm never going to leave you. It's always been you, Lorelai."

"Until someone better comes along," Lorelai whispered, turning her head away from him.

"Hey," Luke frowned. He squeezed her calf and she turned to look back at him. "Where the hell is this attitude coming from? It's not you."

"I hide it," Lorelai admitted. "I talk about how amazing I am so people won't see the truth."

"That sounds like the truth to me," Luke said encouragingly.

"Luke, I'm not amazing," Lorelai shook her head. "And you should realize that. I'm fun for a few months, but when it comes time for men to settle down, they want someone serious."

"And I'm not any of the guys you've dated," Luke assured her. "I know you, Lorelai. You think I would have moved in if I saw this relationship having an expiration date? Do you think I would have come into your home, to Rory's home, if I didn't want to be here forever? I'm all in, Lorelai. I told you that. I don't know what's bringing on this attitude of yours, but tell me what I can do to change it. I'll do anything."

A small smile appeared on Lorelai's lips. "Anything?" she asked.

"Anything," he confirmed.

"So you'll call my mother and tell her I'm done with Friday Night Dinners?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Sure," Luke shrugged. "I can't guarantee positive results, but I can try. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Lorelai. I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy," Lorelai said. She stretched her legs out onto his lap, smiling as he immediately began running his hands over them. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to go all crazy girlfriend on you."

"I'm sorry too," he said. "I shouldn't have asked you to leave."

"That hurt," Lorelai whispered, pulling at the label on her beer bottle again. "It felt like you were kicking me out of your life."

"Never," Luke assured her. "I just didn't want to say something in the heat of the moment."

"I understand it now," Lorelai said. "We both overreacted."

"I guess we did," Luke sighed.

"I really do trust you," Lorelai promised. "I'll even be nice to the skanky new waitress."

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Fine, I'll be nice to the new waitress who is classy and not at all a slut," Lorelai amended. "How's that?"

"We'll work on it," Luke said. "I won't even be around her that much."

"Right, only from six in the morning until nine at night," Lorelai said knowingly.

"I hired her to be there when I'm not," Luke explained. "I want to be home more."

Lorelai stared at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," he promised. "I figured I can start working fewer hours. I'm the owner after all, and part of owning your own business is making your own hours. Caser can handle opening, I'll head in around seven and stay until four or five. Olivia can come in and take over managing the dinner rush and closing so I can be here with you in the evenings."

"Wow," Lorelai breathed. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"You were pretty busy not listening," Luke pointed out.

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be better about that."

"We're still learning, I guess," Luke shrugged.

Lorelai swung her feet off of his lap and leaned against his shoulder. "You know, for two people as stubborn and closed minded as we are, it's a miracle we even made it this far."

"You're probably right," Luke nodded in agreement.

"But I'm glad we have," Lorelai whispered.

"Me too," Luke leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you, beautiful girl."

Lorelai smiled as she leaned up to brush a hand over his cheek. "I love you too, handsome."

She kissed him softly and then rested her head against his shoulder. She linked their hands together and pushed her foot against the porch, setting the swing into motion.

"Our girl got into college today," Luke said after a long moment.

Lorelai smiled at his choice of words. Luke probably didn't even notice he almost always referred to Rory as his daughter now. "Yeah," she agreed. "She did."

"I'm proud of her."

"Me too."

"What do you think she's going to choose?" Luke asked, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"I don't know," Lorelai sighed. "But in the interest of full disclosure, she called Christopher to tell him."

Luke froze beside her, but he didn't draw away from their intimate position. "I thought they weren't talking," he finally said.

"So did I," Lorelai said. "But this is huge, Luke. She wanted him to know."

"She was right," Luke said. "He should know."

"I don't know what's going to come from it," Lorelai said. "But I told her I'm done. I'll talk to him and see him when it involves Rory, but otherwise I'm done with him."

"I know you are," Luke said, squeezing her softly. "You deserve better than how he's treated you."

"I deserve you," Lorelai breathed.

"Are we good now?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "We're good."

"Good," Luke sighed. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "It's been a long day. God, I hate fighting with you so much."

"Me too," Lorelai said. "How was the diner?"

"A bit slow," Luke said. "But it will pick up."

"It will," Lorelai agreed. "We could still throw that opening party, you know."

"No."

"Come on, I'll hire a clown."

"I hate clowns."

"A magician?"

"No."

"A tarot card reader."

"Save it for your birthday."

"Which is coming up soon," Lorelai reminded him.

"I know."

"So what are you going to do for it?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sure Rory has a plan."

"Oh, she does," Lorelai nodded confidently. "Birthdays are a big deal in this house. But I'm asking what _you're _going to do about it. You know, in the private, closed doors capacity."

"Ah," Luke said knowingly, his hand moving from her hip to her thigh. "I see."

"So…plans?" Lorelai requested.

"Surprise," Luke said.

"Come on, Luke," Lorelai sighed. "I need to know these things."

"I think 'want to know' is a better description," Luke stated.

"Do I need new lingerie?" Lorelai asked. "What color should I wear? These are important questions."

"Not for a guy," Luke shrugged. "We don't overthink sex the way women do, with the fancy underwear and planning weeks in advance. We just want sex, plain and simple."

"Not a fan of the fancy underwear, huh?" Lorelai sighed, sitting up to look at him. "So I guess I shouldn't go upstairs and put on the black lace you love so much. I was planning on showing you some great make up sex since Rory's not home, but if you're not interested in planned sex, we can forget it."

"I didn't say that," Luke denied quickly.

Lorelai smiled. "Admit you like the lace," she requested.

"Lace, cotton, whatever," Luke shrugged. "I just like looking at you no matter what you're wearing. And especially if you're wearing nothing."

Lorelai smiled as she leaned in to kiss him deeply. "Give me ten minutes," she requested. "And I'll be in the black lace."

"Ten minutes," Luke nodded. She climbed off of the swing and began to walk towards the door, turning to look at him when he called her name. "You uh…you know those strappy heels you wore last week?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Lorelai offered him a sly smile. "You liked the heels?" she asked.

Luke shrugged slightly. "They made your legs look amazing."

"Consider them added to the lace," Lorelai promised. She leaned down to kiss him deeply. "I'll leave you with this image…if you're not upstairs in ten minutes, I'll be in our bedroom in black lace and heels, forced to start by myself."

Luke swallowed hard as he reached for the last sip of his beer. "I may have to be a little late," he commented.

Lorelai's laughter faded as she walked inside. Luke shook his head and stared at the fading sunlight over the trees. He'd been miserable most of the afternoon, replaying the conversation with Lorelai over and over in his head, trying to figure out how it had escalated to him essentially kicking her out of the diner. He knew they had both overreacted, but things seemed to be back on track now. After their conversation, he hoped she felt more secure in herself and in their relationship.

His mind flashed briefly to his mother's wedding ring, sitting in its velvet box in the safe upstairs. His father had given him the ring after she had died, telling him that it represented a strong kind of love and requesting that he one day give it to a woman who he loved more than anything in the world. Luke knew without a doubt that the ring was destined for Lorelai, and it was quickly becoming the right time to give it to her.

With a deep breath, he made a promise to himself to talk to Rory as soon as possible. Not only did he want her to be okay with him becoming part of their lives forever, but Rory would know how he should propose. Contrary to what Lorelai had said, he was not good with words and sharing emotions, and he knew he would need to recruit the younger Gilmore girl's help in creating a proposal that was worthy of Lorelai.

"Luke!" her voice rang out from the house. "I'm ready."

He didn't waste any time pushing himself off of the swing and heading inside, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

XXXXX

"Wow," Lorelai sighed an hour later as Luke collapsed on top of her.

"Wow," he agreed softly, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around him contentedly, reveling in the feeling of his warmth wrapped around her. "If fighting didn't suck so much I'd want to have make up sex all the time."

Luke nuzzled his face against her shoulder. "Love you," he breathed.

"Love you too," she sighed. "God, this moment is so perfect."

Luke sighed as he shifted slightly, moving most of his body weight off of her but keeping his head buried in her shoulder. "You're perfect," he said softly.

"So are you," Lorelai breathed, her hand moving through his hair. "It's never been like this, Luke. I know it sounds cheesy, but in the moment after, I've never felt as peaceful as I do with you."

"I get it," Luke agreed. He ran a hand over her stomach slowly, tracing random shapes over her soft skin with his finger. "I've never felt like this either."

"I don't know if it's my sex fogged brain or what, but it's like we were meant to be together," Lorelai whispered. "Even our hands fit together."

"We make a good team," Luke nodded.

"We balance each other," Lorelai said. "You're my dose of reality and stability, I'm your dose of fun and your link to pop culture.

"It works well," Luke agreed.

"You know, when Rory goes to college we can do this a lot more," Lorelai commented. "We can even walk around the house naked.

"Don't count on that."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked. "You look great naked."

"And our neighbor is the biggest gossip in town," Luke stated. "There will be no walking around naked."

"Speak for yourself," Lorelai shrugged. "I'll wear you down eventually."

"You usually do," Luke sighed.

"You love it," Lorelai smiled. "Your life would be so boring without me."

"It really would be," Luke sighed. "At the risk of sounding completely corny…you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lorelai smiled as she ran her hands over his back. "I can live with cheesy," she sighed. "This isn't ever going to end, is it?"

Luke lifted his head and looked down at her with a warm, affectionate smile. "No," he shook his head. "I'm more sure of it than ever. You and me, this is forever. I'm never leaving you, Lorelai Gilmore."

She reached for his face, guiding him down to her for a soft kiss. "I'll never leave you either," she promised.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke knew he was taking a chance with this. Lorelai was stuck at the inn all day in meetings, and although he had gotten his fair share of complaining about it over the counter of the diner that morning, he knew that meant he had an opportunity. With her already occupied all day, he had a chance to put the first step of his plan into place, and he was ready to move forward.

After the lunch rush, he had asked Cesar to hold down the fort for the rest of the day, and then jumped in his truck. The drive to Hartford had been easy during the early afternoon hours, and he'd reached his destination quickly. It wasn't until he was sitting in his truck, staring up at the imposing building that he realized he was slightly out of his element. He'd never been here before, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd overstepped his boundaries with his plan.

After a few minutes of wondering whether he should turn the truck around and go back to Stars Hollow, students in blue plaid began pouring out of the massive wooden front door and he knew it was too late. With a deep breath, he stepped out of the truck and began to look for Rory, a task more difficult than he would have imagined in the sea of Chilton uniforms.

When he finally spotted her, mentally praising Lorelai for buying her a bright yellow backpack, he raised a hand in a silent greeting, offering her an unsure smile as they made eye contact. Rory stepped away from the kids she'd been walking with and quickly made her way over to Luke.

"Luke," she said, a confused expression on her face. "Is Mom okay?"

"Your mom's fine," Luke assured her. "She's stuck in meetings all day and the diner was slow, so I thought I'd come spare you a bus ride."

"Oh," Rory nodded slowly, still somewhat confused. "Thanks, I guess."

"And I was thinking that we could go get some food or coffee and talk," Luke added.

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "You want coffee?" she repeated.

"Well, no, but I'll buy you some," Luke said.

"You have an agenda," Rory stated.

"Just get in the truck," Luke rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Rory asked. "Tell me!"

"Is it so hard to believe that I thought we could enjoy an afternoon together?" Luke asked as he moved the truck into the streets.

"No," Rory shook her head. "But the offer for coffee even though you think it's unhealthy for me shows that you want me to be in a positive state of mind for this afternoon bonding. And the fact that you know Mom is occupied in meetings means you don't want her to know about it. So it must have something to do with her. Are we going to start planning her birthday? I should have started weeks ago, but this whole choosing a college thing has me really distracted."

Luke shot her a sideways glance. He wasn't sure why he had ever thought Rory wouldn't see right through his plan. He was surprised she hadn't figured it out already, but he wasn't going to give her any information. "I know this whole dad thing is new to both of us, but I think it's okay for a guy to want to spend an afternoon alone with his daughter, right?" he asked.

Rory beamed at him. "Yeah," she said. "I guess so." She was silent for a few minutes before she pointed to a coffee shop on her side of the road. "Oh, let's go there!" she cried.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"You promised me coffee," Rory said. "And it's a great place. I have study groups there sometimes. And it's a family owned business, so we're not supporting the mass market chains you hate so much. Please, Luke, I really need some coffee. Please?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he pulled into a parking spot. "I don't know how the two of you haven't driven me over the edge yet," he grumbled.

"You'd be lost without us," Rory said happily, with a smile that reminded him of Lorelai.

Once they were settled in a table by the window, Rory with a muffin and a cup of coffee and Luke with a cup of tea and a scone, Rory smiled up at him. "This is nice," she said.

Luke nodded. "It is," he agreed.

"Not just this," Rory said. "I mean, I like the idea of us hanging out. But I meant the whole having a dad around thing. You were right when you said it's still new to both of us, but it's been good."

"I think so too," Luke nodded.

"Mom's been really happy lately," Rory said.

"She's proud of you," Luke said. "Although you better pick a school soon. According to her, her head is going to explode if you don't."

"And brain is very difficult to get out in the wash," Rory nodded knowingly.

"So I've heard." Luke took a sip of his tea before he asked, "Have you had any thoughts recently?"

"I think I've ruled Princeton out," Rory said confidently. "It's too far away, and they don't have a lot of programs that would interest me."

"So Harvard or Yale," Luke said.

"Harvard or Yale," Rory sighed. "The eternal question of the Ivy League student."

"You've dreamed of Harvard longer than I've known you," Luke pointed out.

"I have," Rory said. She looked down at her coffee before she raised her eyes to meet his. "I just think Yale is a better fit for me. It's closer to home and closer to New York, where all the world news headquarters are. And Harvard was great when I went to visit, but there's just something pulling me to Yale. I don't know what it is, but I feel like that's where I should be."

"It sounds like you've already made your decision," Luke said softly.

"I guess it does," Rory said. "I just…I don't want to make the wrong choice, you know?"

Luke smiled confidently. "You won't," he said.

"How do you know?"

His mind flashed back to a late night conversation with Lorelai so many months ago, when he'd assured her that she would get everything she wanted out of life. "I just do," he shrugged. The answer had placated one Gilmore girl once upon a time, and it seemed to do the trick this time.

Rory sipped her coffee for a moment, then looked at Luke carefully. "I'm glad she'll have you," she stated. "I always worried about going to college, and leaving Mom alone. But now I know she won't be alone, and I'm glad it's you who will be there."

Luke cleared his throat. Rory had unknowingly opened the conversation he'd been debating how to start. "I'll always be there," he said. "For both of you."

"You always have," Rory nodded.

"Rory," he sighed. "I'm not good at this talking thing."

She narrowed her eyes at him, sensing a serious tone taking over their conversation. "My mom disagrees," she said. "It's me, Luke. If you have something to say, just say it."

Luke took a sip of his tea, amazed at the maturity Rory showed in conversing with an adult. "I love your mom," he said. "More than anything in the world. She's an extraordinary woman, and she never ceases to amaze me with her passion and determination. My life is better because of her."

"She's pretty incredible," Rory agreed. She looked at him expectantly, as if wondering where he was going with this statement.

"I know the two of you have a unique relationship," Luke said. "You're her best friend, Rory, and I understand that the two of you have a bond I'll never fully be part of. I don't want to come between the two of you."

"You haven't," Rory insisted.

"I don't think so either," Luke agreed. "But she cares what you think, Rory. She wouldn't do anything without thinking about how it would affect you. And that's what I want to talk to you about."

"I'm listening." The curiosity was evident in Rory's expression.

Luke took a deep breath and leaned forward. "I want to know if it's okay if I ask your mom to marry me," he said softly.

A large grin spread across Rory's face. "Really?" she cried. "Luke, that's amazing!"

"It is?" he asked. "You're really okay with it?"

"Of course I am!" Rory said. "Luke, you're already part of our family."

"You'll never know how much that means to me," Luke said. "But I need to know you're really okay with this. That you're okay with your mom and I getting married and having a life together."

"I am," Rory promised. "Luke, you've made her so happy. That's all I want."

"We have that in common," Luke said.

"So when are you going to do it?" Rory asked. "Do you have a ring? Have you thought about any of this yet or were you too nervous about asking my permission?"

Luke cleared his throat. "Yeah, I…I have my mom's ring. It's not exactly modern, but I was going to have the diamond reset so…"

"Don't," Rory said quickly.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Don't change it," Rory shook her head. "I know your parents meant a lot to you, Luke. She's going to love having the ring the way it is, the way your mom wore it."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Positive," Rory nodded confidently.

"You know, you're going to be good to have around when birthdays and anniversaries roll around," Luke stated.

"I'll require payment," Rory warned him.

"Anything you want."

"An all inclusive trip to Hawaii?"

"Okay, anything you want that doesn't involve traveling outside of the tri-state area."

Rory laughed. "I think afternoons like this one will suffice," she said. "One afternoon for each time you need my help planning something."

"That is a payment I will gladly make," Luke informed her.

"Mom's birthday is coming up," Rory informed him.

"I know."

"And you know what she always says…there's nothing like a birthday proposal." Luke looked at her dubiously and she shrugged. "Okay, she's never said that, but it's an idea."

"Birthdays are your thing," Luke shook his head. "I'll propose another time."

"No, we can make this work," Rory stated. "I'll plan the birthday celebration as usual. But you should add something in too, something to be incorporated into the Gilmore birthday traditions. And when you have your moment with her, that's when you can propose."

Luke nodded slowly. "I like the idea of doing something to contribute to her birthday," he admitted. "But I think I have another idea for proposing."

"What?" Rory asked eagerly. "Tell me!"

"I have to talk to Taylor first."

Rory didn't even try to hide her surprise. "Taylor?" she asked. "You're going to have Taylor help you propose?"

"Your mom loves those crazy town festivals," Luke rolled his eyes. "I need Taylor's help in planning one."

"You know how to make a girl curious," Rory sighed.

Before Luke could respond, a pair of girls appeared beside their table. Both were dressed in Chilton uniforms. "Hi Rory," one of them said.

"Hi Kate, Hi Liz," Rory replied.

"We saw you when we came in and just wanted to say hi," one of them said.

"Did you finish your chemistry report yet?" the other one asked.

"Yeah, I finished it in study hall," Rory said. "It wasn't too bad."

"Good, hopefully I'll finish tonight."

"Is this your dad?"

Rory was taken somewhat aback by the question, but she quickly offered a confident nod. "Yeah," she said. "We're just grabbing some coffee."

"Wow," the first girl said. "I wish my dad had time to get coffee with me."

"My dad doesn't even hang up the phone during dinner," the other girl said. "You're lucky."

Rory offered Luke a small smile. "Yeah," she acknowledged. "I really am."

"Well, we'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye," Rory said before she turned back to Luke. "Sorry, was that okay?" she asked. "I wasn't sure what to say when they asked that."

Luke downed the last of his tea as he smiled at her. "More than okay, kid," he assured her. "Just make sure you're okay with saying it."

Rory looked down at her watch. "What time is Mom done with her meetings?" she asked.

"Around five thirty," Luke replied.

"So we have some time?" Rory asked.

"I guess so," Luke shrugged. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how ice cream would be the perfect balance to the heat of the coffee."

Luke rolled his eyes. "And I suppose I'm supposed to provide said ice cream."

"Only if you love me."

"God, you are the spitting image of your mother sometimes."

"Thank you."

As they walked out of the coffee shop, Rory surprised Luke by hooking her arm through his. "You better hope that you and Mom have at least one boy," she said. "You're helpless against the ways of us Gilmore girls."

Her comment was said casually, but Luke was taken aback by the meaning behind them. He and Lorelai had never really discussed marriage or kids in anything other than a passing comment here and there, but Rory seemed to think it was a done deal. As much as he was ready to propose to Lorelai and spend forever with her, he was quickly realizing that there were things they would have to talk about before they could take that step. He knew what he wanted, and he needed to know where Lorelai stood as well.

XXXXX

"So I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more than I did this morning," Lorelai informed Luke as she walked into their bedroom later that night. "But the impossible has been achieved."

"Yeah?" Luke looked up from the book he had open in his lap. He was already under the covers, and he set the book aside as he watched Lorelai begin to change into her pajamas. "I'm glad I can now add miracle worker to my resume."

"Seriously, Luke," Lorelai turned to look at him. "Rory was over the moon with your surprise visit and afternoon spent together. I don't think I've ever seen her like this."

Luke shrugged. "I figured it would be nice," he said. "The diner was slow, and you were in meetings all day, so I thought I'd drive up to Hartford and spend some time with her."

"Well, you thought good," Lorelai informed him. "The fact that you're willing to give up an entire afternoon to spend time with her means the world to me."

"It's not just because of you," Luke informed her. "I know how Rory's had some trouble with me being around, and I wanted to show her that the two of us could spend time together."

"She hasn't had trouble," Lorelai insisted. "She's just not used to anyone besides me being around."

"I think she knows I'm not going anywhere," Luke stated. He watched Lorelai for a moment, smiling as she pulled on a pair of leggings and one of his flannel shirts. "She said something kind of interesting today."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, dropping onto the bed beside him. "What?"

Luke looked at her closely for a moment, debating whether he should tell her about Rory's comment regarding their future children. "She said she hopes we have a boy," he said.

Lorelai blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that topic to be brought up. "Oh,  
she said. "I…oh."

"My reaction was pretty similar," Luke said. He reached out to run a hand over her knee, absently running his hand up and down her thigh. "It made me think that we hadn't really talked about that stuff."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "So you want to talk about it," she deduced.

"Not right now," Luke shook his head. "Not if you don't want to. But I think we should."

"You're right," Lorelai said. "Am I a horrible person if I say I haven't really thought about it? One way or another, I'm really not sure."

"It's okay," Luke assured her. "I'm not asking for an answer."

"Yet," Lorelai added.

"Ever," Luke corrected. "I'll love you no matter what. I think we both know where this is heading, and I want to make sure we know what the other is thinking going into it."

Lorelai sighed as she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. "Being a grown up sucks," she stated.

"By now you'd think I'd be used to your random changes in conversation topics."

"I mean," Lorelai stated. "That I don't like having to make big choices like this. Life was so much easier when I was seventeen and my biggest decision was chocolates or mints to leave on the pillows at the inn."

"Yeah, and the baby in the potting shed was the easy part," Luke stated.

"Rory was easy," Lorelai said. "She was a happy baby, and she never cried through the night, not once. I don't know that I'd get that lucky again."

"That makes sense," Luke murmured. "I'm scared too."

"You are?" she asked, pulling back and looking at him. "Of what?"

"Bringing a kid into this world," Luke shrugged. "Consciously making a choice to create a life when I know how much insanity and pain and heartache they're up against."

"But there's the happiness too," Lorelai said. "We would make a life, Luke. A life that's part of you and me. Holding your newborn baby in your arms…there's nothing like it. And seeing Rory experience things for the first time was incredible. Eating ice cream, going to see the ocean, her first cup of coffee, all of those little things that we take for granted suddenly become exciting again when there's a child involved."

"I think I want kids," Luke admitted. "I told you once that if I found the right girl, I'd consider it."

"And I'm the right girl?" Lorelai asked.

"God help me, you are," Luke said. "Our kids are going to be born talking a mile a minute with a coffee cup in their hands, aren't they?"

"Uh, I hope not, because that sounds even more painful than normal childbirth," Lorelai stated. "You want kids. I can tell."

"I do," Luke said. "I just don't know anything about them."

"You'll be a great dad," Lorelai smiled. "Rory loves you. And so does Jess in his own way."

"Rory was already…Rory when I met her," Luke said. "A baby is different."

"Babies just need love," Lorelai said. "And, you know, food, clothing, and shelter. But you have plenty of love to give, Luke. I know you do."

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure," Lorelai admitted. "In some ways, I like our life the way it is. I think I'd be perfectly happy here with you, with Rory coming home on weekends. I can see Christmases with the three of us in the living room, drinking mimosas and watching movies all day. I can see you and I taking a long weekend off at the last minute and driving to Cape Cod without a plan for a weekend at the beach. I can see the two of us getting old together."

"I can see that too," Luke smiled softly.

"But," Lorelai added. "I can also see a couple kids in the picture. A boy who you teach to play baseball and a girl who is the star of the ballet recital. I see us coordinating sports schedules with our work schedules, eating breakfast in the diner with the kids while you're working, I see you walking our daughter down the aisle and threatening any man who hurts her. I see it all, Luke, and I see both lives so clearly."

"So we don't know what we want," Luke sighed.

"I don't know how to do this," Lorelai said. "It wasn't exactly a decision last time."

"Not this decision," Luke admitted. "But you chose to keep Rory. You chose not to…" his voice trailed off, unable to finish the horror of the thought.

"I did," Lorelai admitted.

"I know you're glad you did it," Luke said. "I am too. But what helped you decide that? To not give Rory up for adoption to grown ups who were ready for a baby?"

Lorelai's eyes filled with sadness. She glanced at the closed door and dropped her voice to a whisper, as if Rory could hear them through the house. "Rory doesn't know this," she said. "You can never tell her. She can never know anything I'm about to say."

"I won't tell her."

"Promise me."

"I promise," Luke stated.

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "I've never told anyone this," she said. "Christopher doesn't even know."

Luke nodded encouragingly, knowing that whatever she was about to tell him was difficult for her to remember, and she needed time to get her thoughts together.

"After I told my parents," Lorelai said. "About being pregnant, and I turned down Christopher's proposal, they sent me to an adoption service. I was able to tell the people who I would want to raise the baby, religious beliefs, location, race, stuff like that. And then they matched my wishes against couples who were trying to adopt. After that, I got to interview people who expressed interest in my baby. I met this one couple, from Mystic. They had been trying to have a baby for three years before they found out they couldn't. They showed me pictures of the nursery they had already decorated, and told me all about the schools they would enroll the baby in, the trips they would take to make sure he or she was cultured and experienced the world. They wanted a baby so badly, and they wanted my baby. They would take care of her and make sure she had everything she ever needed." Lorelai paused for a moment, trying to blink back tears. "So I told them they could have her. I told them I loved my baby, and the best way for her to have a good life was to go to a couple like them, who was ready and could provide for her. Even then, I knew it was a girl. The joy on their faces was clear, and I knew that this was the balance that life was about. I had a baby I wasn't ready for, and they were ready for a baby they didn't have."

"What happened?" Luke asked softly. He knew this memory must have been hard for Lorelai to recall; it was difficult for him just to hear it.

"That night," Lorelai whispered. "Rory kicked for the first time. I'd been feeling her move for months, but this was a real kick, one that actually hurt. It was like she was trying to tell me not to give her up, like she was telling me she was there and wasn't going anywhere."

"Even in the womb that kid knew when you needed her," Luke said softly. "That's one amazing daughter you've got down there."

"She did," Lorelai sniffled. "When couples sign adoption papers, there's this disclaimer. That the birth mother has the rest of the pregnancy and forty eight hours to change her mind, to keep her baby. I guess I'm the reason those disclaimers exist, because the next morning I called the agency and told them the adoption was off. I felt terrible for taking away something those kind people wanted, needed, so badly, but I knew I couldn't give Rory away."

"I can't imagine what she'd be like without you," Luke murmured. "Not nearly as incredible as she is."

"Sometimes," Lorelai whispered, the tears flowing freely now. "After I ran away, I had bad days. Really bad days, where I questioned everything I ever did. Nights when Rory was asleep in the potting shed and I would sit outside and just sob. On those days, when I was so depressed, I thought I should have done it. That Rory deserved the beautiful bedroom and the private school education and the trips to Europe. I thought of how much better off she would be with those parents, instead of with me, sleeping on a dusty mattress on the floor and not eating enough dinner because there weren't enough left overs at the inn that night. I hated myself for being so selfish that I couldn't even give my daughter up for a better life."

"Rory had a wonderful childhood," Luke said, running a hand over her arm. "She's told me that so many times."

"I know," Lorelai said. "Now, I know that. And I don't know where I would be if I had gone through with the adoption. I probably would have ended up going to college and getting married, maybe even to Christopher. But I wouldn't be here with you, in this amazing town with Rory downstairs ready to head off to Ivy Leagues. And I wouldn't trade my life in this moment for anything."

"You gave her all of that," Luke assured her. "The house with her own bedroom, the private education. You gave her everything she ever needed. And more."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "We always said after she graduated high school we'd go to Europe. I haven't been, and it was our thing. To get us through the nights when the potting shed was so cold or we wanted to lead more exciting lives."

"Why aren't you going?" Luke asked in surprise.

Lorelai shrugged. "It was just a dream," she said. "It was never going to come true anyways. We haven't talked about it in years."

"Thank you," Luke murmured. "For telling me that. I know it was hard."

"I don't like thinking about it," Lorelai admitted. "But I did make a choice, to keep Rory, to raise her on my own without help. And I did it well. I guess it's not that different when we're talking about having kids of our own."

"It would be different this time," Luke promised her. "The pregnancy, the birth, their lives. You won't be on your own for any of it."

"I know," Lorelai smiled. "I know you wouldn't leave me alone for any of it. You'd be there for every moment of our kids' lives. And that's comforting, Luke. It really is."

"Just tell me you'll think about it," Luke requested softly.

"I will," Lorelai promised. "But even if I want a kid, I don't want one now. I want you to myself for a little while longer."

"We definitely need time alone," Luke agreed.

"So I can convince you to walk around naked," Lorelai nodded confidently.

Luke smiled as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Lorelai. No matter what, that will never change."

"I love you too," Lorelai whispered. "Always and forever."

XXXXX

"Luke!"

He heard Rory's voice calling from him in the front of the diner two days later and he hurried out of the kitchen to meet her. "Rory, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I…" Rory stared at him for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Rory," he said her name again. "Where's your mom? Is she okay?"

"I'm going to Yale," Rory announced.

Luke's concern melted to confusion, then to pride. "Rory, that's amazing," he said, walking around the counter to offer her a tentative hug. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," Rory said. She took a step back and wrung her hands together, looking down at the floor. Luke looked at her carefully.

"This, uh…this is what you want, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Rory nodded quickly. "I know it's the right choice. I sent in my admission packet, but I just don't know how to tell Mom."

Luke's eyes widened. "You haven't told your mom yet?" he asked. He would have thought Lorelai would have been one of the first to know.

"No," Rory shook her head. "You're the first person I told. I need help, Luke. I don't know how to tell her I don't want to go to Harvard anymore."

"Sit down," Luke pointed to a stool and poured her a cup of coffee before he leaned his elbows on the counter and met his eyes. "What's going on, Rory? You and your mom tell each other everything."

"Not everything," Rory countered.

"Please, when I got home last night the two of you were talking about who had talked to more people that day," Luke rolled his eyes.

"That's just a game," Rory shrugged. "Mom won."

"Not surprising."

"It's the inn!" Rory insisted. "With all those customers, she sees more people than I do. It's only natural she'd talk to them."

"Rory," Luke said her name warningly.

"Right," Rory cleared her throat. "Focusing. Sorry."

"So why haven't you told your mom?" Luke pushed.

"I only just decided," Rory said defensively. "It's not that I haven't told her. I haven't _seen _her."

"Technicality," Luke dismissed. "You came here instead of the inn."

Rory sighed. "She wants me to go to Harvard."

"She wants you to be happy."

"And she thinks that Harvard is the only way I'll be happy."

"That's not true," Luke said. "She instilled that dream of Harvard into you because she wanted you to have a goal, to work towards being more than she was."

"I don't want to be better than her," Rory said. "I want to be her."

"Let me try again," Luke said. "She wanted you to have a goal to work towards so you wouldn't end up making the same mistakes she did. She just wanted you to have something attainable to work towards. But Yale is just as impressive as Harvard, Rory. She's so proud of you."

"I know she is."

"Go tell her," Luke said, pushing himself off of the counter. "I won't even tell her that you told me first. I'll practice my surprised face."

"I appreciate that," Rory said. "Thanks, Luke."

"It's what I'm here for," Luke smiled. "And if for some crazy reason your mom does freak out, just point out that Yale is closer than Harvard."

"That's already one of my talking points," Rory assured him.

"Good," Luke nodded.

As Rory turned to leave, she stopped suddenly when she saw Lorelai push the door open. "Hey, two for the price of one," she smiled as she leaned in to kiss Rory's cheek. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I was just saying hi to Luke," Rory said. "I was on my way to come see you."

"Yeah, well, I saved you a trip," Lorelai smiled, moving to sit down at a table. "What's up?"

"I sent in my admission packet today," Rory stated. "To Yale. I'm going to Yale. I know it wasn't what I planned for so long, but…"

"Rory!" Lorelai smiled, jumping out of her seat to wrap her arms around Rory. "I'm so proud of you! You're going to Yale in the fall!"

Rory smiled as she hugged Lorelai back tightly. "Thanks, Mom," she said. "I know it's not Harvard, but I think this is the right move for me."

"Harvard, Schmarvard," Lorelai shrugged. "You're going to Yale!"

"I'm going to Yale," Rory smiled, relief written all over her face.

"Did you hear that, Luke?" Lorelai turned to smile at him. "Our kid's going to Yale! We've got a bull dog in the family now. I should start wearing blue and white clothing."

"I heard," Luke smiled, hoping his face displayed the appropriate amount of surprise. "Congratulations, Rory."

"We have to go down," Lorelai insisted. "And get sweatshirts and coffee cups. Oh, I want one of those cheesy bumper stickers that says 'My Daughter Goes to Yale.' We'll get one for Luke too."

"No you won't."

"Come on, Luke, show a little pride here," Lorelai insisted.

"I'm plenty proud," Luke smiled at Rory. "That doesn't mean I want a sticker on my car."

"Fine, we'll put it in the diner window," Lorelai shrugged.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"Okay, crabby, we have important things to do," Lorelai said.

"Before you go," Luke said, reaching into his pocket. "I have something for you."

"Why, Luke, my birthday's not for another two weeks," Lorelai said with a smile.

"It's for both of you," he said, sliding an envelope across the counter.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Luke," Lorelai shook her head, looking from the contents up to him. "We can't accept these."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's too much," Lorelai insisted.

"You told me you always planned to go to Europe after Rory graduates," Luke shrugged. "Those will get you there."

"Plane tickets to London?" Rory asked, taking the envelope from Lorelai. "Really?"

"Luke, I never meant for you to do this," Lorelai insisted. "I can take care of our trip."

"I know you can," Luke said. "But I thought you might need a push to get things going. Those tickets are nonrefundable, so they better get used."

Lorelai smiled as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You two need this," Luke said.

"But what about you?" Lorelai frowned.

"I'll be fine," Luke said. "I'll take care of the house and the diner. I'll even stop by the inn to make sure things are running smoothly."

Tears filled Lorelai's eyes. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Positive," Luke promised. "You and Rory have always been a team. You two need this summer together before she goes to school. Things are going to change, and I think it will be good for the two of you to have this adventure."

"You're quite an amazing guy, Luke Danes," Lorelai smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"I try."

Rory smiled as she stepped closer to hug Luke as well. "Thank you, Luke," she whispered. "Don't make her wait too long," she added, for his ears only.

XXXXX

"Yes, Mom, I realize that Friday Night Dinners are part of our agreement," Lorelai was saying into her phone that evening when Luke got home. "I know it would be nice for you to see me on my actual birthday…I know you just want to be involved in our lives…Oh, look, there's a lightning storm coming. I think the house was just struck. Mom…Mom are you…"

Lorelai interrupted herself and hung up the phone, throwing it into the couch cushion before she turned to look at Luke. "Mothers," she said in a frustrated tone.

"You know you're including yourself in that generalization," he pointed out.

"Fine, Emily Gilmore," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You'd think she'd have enough decency in her to realize I want to do something fun on my birthday, even if it does fall on a Friday."

"Maybe she wants to see her daughter on her birthday," Luke pointed out as he sat down beside her, resting a hand on her knee.

Lorelai scowled at him. "Whose side are you on?" she asked.

"Yours," Luke promised. "Always yours. So we'll celebrate your birthday on Saturday. No big deal."

"Not to you, the king of unbirthdays," Lorelai said. "This is my first birthday with you. I want to celebrate it with you."

"So I'll come to Friday Night Dinner," Luke said. "If that's okay with your parents."

Lorelai stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "I thought you just said you _wanted _to come to Friday Night Dinner."

"If that's where you're spending your birthday," Luke shrugged. "I'll get Olivia to watch the diner and go to Hartford with you guys."

"You do realize what you're saying, right?" Lorelai asked. "You're like…volunteering to walk the streets of a city at two in the morning when there's a known sniper on the loose. That's like going to Fleet Street and going to the friendly neighborhood barber. That's like eating shrimp when you're deathly allergic. That's like…"

"I get it," Luke shrugged. "But you want me to be there for your birthday. So I'll be there."

"You're willing to get dressed up, drive to Hartford, and suffer through drinks and dinner with Adolf and Eva just because I told you I want to spend my birthday with you?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Luke shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal," Lorelai smiled, shifting so she straddled his lap. "It's a very big deal. It proves you love me if you're willing to sit through that."

"You still need proof?" Luke raised his eyebrow, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Not proof," Lorelai said. "Reminders."

"Ah, reminders," Luke smiled, reaching up to run his lips over her neck. "Reminders I can do."

"Reminders are very important," Lorelai smiled as she felt his hand move under her shirt.

"Can't let you forget," his breath was hot against her skin.

"Never will," Lorelai sighed.

"God, you're beautiful," Luke whispered. He moved his hands to the clasp of her bra. The material came apart in one quick motion, and she smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.

"You're getting good at that," she observed.

"Practice makes perfect." His hands moved around to her stomach, one inching up to cup her breast. Lorelai moaned and pressed herself further into his hand, reveling in the feeling of his strong fingers squeezing her flesh.

"Sometimes I still can't believe this," Luke whispered.

"What?" Lorelai looked down at him breathlessly, her hair falling over her shoulders and framing both of their faces.

"That you're here with me," he murmured. "That I get to touch you and make love to you. It's still amazing to me that I can make you moan."

"You can make me more than moan," Lorelai whispered. "It's a good thing Rory slept over at Lane's last weekend, because that thing you did with your tongue…wow."

"That was fun," Luke agreed. "And yet another way to shut you up."

"By making me scream your name until I lost my voice?" Lorelai smiled as she cupped his face in her hands. "I think I like that method. In fact, I think you should test it again right now."

"Rory…"

"Is at the movies," Lorelai shrugged. "Midnight curfew."

"Gives us time," Luke pulled her shirt over her head, followed quickly by her bra.

"Upstairs," Lorelai requested, climbing off his lap and grabbing his hand, pulling him with her.

"Here." Their sex fogged brains seemed to allow them one word statements to communicate.

"Babette," Lorelai pointed to the windows.

Luke gave a dejected sigh and followed her toward the stairs. "Move."

"Someday," Lorelai said as they climbed the stairs together. "Maybe."

Luke pulled her close as he kicked the door closed and kissed her deeply. "Love you."

"Love you," Lorelai agreed.

He eased her onto the bed and lay on top of her, the soft flannel of his shirt rubbing against the bare skin of her chest. It wasn't long before she threw the flannel on the floor beside the bed and reached for his pants. Her skirt was discarded to the pile of clothes with his boxers and her underwear, and soon Lorelai was sighing in pleasure as Luke pushed himself gently into her.

As they fell into a rhythm and rocked against each other, Lorelai's soft cries of pleasure mixed with Luke's moans, the noises drowning out the sound of the front door opening. Luke continued to move above Lorelai, linking their hands together above their head as she arched into him, and neither one of them heard the footsteps on the stairs. Lorelai's body was beginning to tighten in pleasure when a voice from the door way cried "oh my God, ew!"

Luke scrambled off of Lorelai, who quickly pulled a blanket over their exposed bodies before she turned to look at her daughter, standing in the open doorway with her hands over her eyes. "Rory," she said through her panting. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Rory gasped, her hands still covering her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Lorelai said. "I thought you weren't going to be back until later."

"The movie ended early. Kirk had a fight with the reels. I'm going to go downstairs now."

"Okay," Lorelai nodded, clutching the blanket close to her as Rory walked out of the room, pulling the door closed tightly behind her.

"Well, that was awkward," Lorelai said, sitting up and reaching for her clothes. When Luke didn't respond, she turned to see him staring at the ceiling, not having moved since they'd been interrupted. "You okay?"

"I think I'm having a stroke."

"Luke, it will be fine," Lorelai said. "Yes, it was embarrassing, but it was bound to happen."

"We should have locked the door."

"She wasn't supposed to be home," Lorelai said. "She walked in without knocking. It's not like we were in the kitchen or something. This is our bedroom. She knows what goes on in here."

"She still didn't have to _see _it."

"I don't think she saw much," Lorelai assured him.

"Lorelai, she saw the two of us…you know," Luke said, finally sitting up to look at her.

"Having sex," Lorelai supplied. "It's not a bad word, Luke."

"I can never face her again."

"Well, that will lead to an awkward rest of my life, so you have to just suck it up," Lorelai said. "Come on, the sooner we go downstairs and see her, the sooner this will all be forgotten."

"We're never doing that when she's around again."

"I hope you're kidding," Lorelai said as she pulled her clothes back on. "Because I still need you to finish what you started later tonight."

"No."

"Luke, there's no way we're going to become celibate," Lorelai said. "Remember the first month of our relationship? Trying to sneak around all the time? It wasn't until Boston we could get some action, and I can't afford to go away for the weekend whenever I want to sleep with you. We'll go downstairs, face Rory, and then it will be over. We're adults, we were doing adult things in the privacy of our bedroom when she wasn't home. There's nothing wrong with any of that."

"If you say so," Luke grumbled. "But you have to lead the conversation. I have no idea what I should say to her right now about this."

"I always do, monosyllabic man," Lorelai leaned up to kiss him.

They walked down the stairs to find Rory sitting on the couch, holding a glass of water and staring straight ahead of her. "I'm sorry, Mom. Luke, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to intrude or anything, I just wanted to see if you were home. I know I should have knocked and I didn't really see anything, I promise."

"It's not your fault," Lorelai said. "It was embarrassing for all of us, but we might as well just forget it ever happened, right? No sense in dwelling in the past."

"I know," Rory said. "I'm just…I really like having you here, Luke. But I guess sometimes I still just think it's Mom and me here, and forget that you two share that room now. So I'm really, truly sorry."

Luke cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's okay," he said gruffly.

"So it's forgotten," Lorelai decided.

The three of them were silent for a long moment, with Luke and Lorelai standing at the bottom of the stairs and Rory on the couch, staring into the fireplace. The room was filled with awkwardness before Lorelai burst into giggles. "I guess I can still give you some stereotypical childhood memories after all," she said to Rory.

"Just what I always wanted," Rory rolled her eyes. "No kid wants to see her parents doing…that."

"Well, honey, we have needs too," Lorelai explained. "One day you'll understand."

"We can change the subject now," Luke said uncomfortably.

Rory smiled at Luke slightly. "So the day after your birthday there's a big event," she commented. "The annual basket raffle."

"Oh, the basket raffle!" Lorelai cried. "I should start shopping now."

"You want men to bid on your basket?" Luke asked dryly.

"Well, you'll be there to make the winning bid, duh," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"No, I won't," Luke said. "Besides I don't think you qualify."

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked. "I can still enter even though you're my boyfriend. Maybe we'll get a free gutter cleaning out of it."

"He's talking about the fact that this year it's opposite," Rory contributed. "Men are making baskets for women to bid on."

"I already entered," Luke stated.

Lorelai turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I told Taylor I'd make a basket," Luke shrugged.

"You want other women to bid on your basket?" Lorelai frowned.

"Well, you'll be there to make the winning bid," Luke restated her words from moments earlier.

"Ugh, throwing my words back at me, I hate that," Lorelai sighed. "Fine. I'll so go up against those dumb housewives from the Tuesday morning book club that meets in the diner."

"Don't worry," Luke promised. "I'll make sure there's only stuff in my basket that you'll enjoy."

"Dirty!" Lorelai gasped. Both Luke and Rory averted eye contact and turned bright red, causing Lorelai's posture to sink. "Too soon?" she asked.

"Too soon," Rory confirmed. "I'm going to go to bed and try not to have nightmares of my mother and her dirtiness."

"Night, hon," Lorelai said. After Rory disappeared into her bedroom, Lorelai turned back to Luke. "It's a good thing she didn't see the really dirty stuff," she commented.

"Jeez, Lorelai," Luke rolled his eyes.

"She's fine, Luke," Lorelai said dismissively. "Now come on. We never even got to the good part."

"The whole thing is the good part," Luke argued on their way up the stairs.

"Fine, the best part," Lorelai said.

"I'm not really in the mood anymore," Luke sighed, making a point to lock the bedroom door behind them.

"Really?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "You were completely satisfied by that tease earlier? You don't want to feel me arching into you as you bring me the most pleasure I've ever felt in my life? You don't want to bury yourself deep inside me and feel my legs wrap around your waist? You don't want me to hold you while you come down from the immense pleasure you only feel when you're making love to me?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "When you put it that way," he said. "I guess I don't really have a choice."

"Exactly," Lorelai nodded as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Get naked."

Luke shook his head as he shrugged out of his own flannel. Lorelai was right; when it came to her, he had no choice but to do whatever she wanted him to.


	12. Chapter 12

Something was tickling Lorelai's ear.

As she drifted into consciousness, she could feel something against her ear, and as her body became more aware of her surroundings, a warm hand on her stomach and a soft breath against her neck. She smiled as she stretched her arms over her head, her eyes falling open to see Luke littering small kisses over the skin of her neck. "Now this is the way to wake a girl up," she smiled as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

Luke smiled as he ran his hand from her stomach to her hip. He pulled back and met her gaze, his eyes filled with love and affection. For her. "Happy birthday, beautiful girl," he whispered.

"Best birthday I've ever had," Lorelai whispered.

"You've been awake for ten seconds."

"I've never had a sexy guy wake me up with kisses on my birthday before," Lorelai smiled. "Definitely the best birthday ever."

Luke smiled as he sat up. "So I guess you don't need the coffee then," he shrugged.

Lorelai sat up eagerly and reached for the cup he'd offered. "I never said that," she insisted. "Give it to me."

"I will never understand your love of that crap," Luke sighed.

"Hey, it's my birthday, you can't lecture me today," Lorelai frowned.

"No lecture, just an observation," Luke replied.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked.

"A little after ten."

"Ten?" Lorelai cried, shoving the coffee mug into his hands. "I have to go to work! Rory's going to be late for school. You're the one who wakes up early, you should have made sure I was up. I'm so late! Sookie is going to kill me when she sees me."

"Relax," Luke said, handing the coffee back to her. "You're taking the day off today."

"I'm what?" Lorelai asked.

"Taking the day off," Luke said. "It was Rory's idea. My job is to wake you up and give you breakfast, and then the two of you are going to do whatever girls do. All day."

"But Rory has school," Lorelai protested.

"She's already gotten into Yale," Luke shrugged. "I doubt she cares about missing one day of school in her entire high school career. Especially if she gets to spend the day with you."

"I love that girl."

"I know you do," Luke patted her leg. "So let's go. Breakfast is waiting."

"I like this," Lorelai commented as she followed him down the stairs. "You waking me up with fresh coffee and breakfast waiting downstairs. We should make this a daily thing."

"It is a daily thing."

"I must have missed all the cups of coffee you've put at my bedside every morning," Lorelai commented. "And the…oh, Luke!"

He smiled self-consciously as she set foot into the kitchen and saw a coffee cake sitting on the table, balloons tied to the back of one of the chairs. "It's just tradition," he shrugged.

"Your mom's tradition," Lorelai recalled, turning to smile at him. "I love it. Thank you. It means a lot to me that you did this."

"You're welcome," he said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I guess this means I have until October to learn how to make coffee cake for your birthday," Lorelai sighed.

"I'll help you," Luke said, his hands running up and down her back leisurely.

Rory's door opened and Lorelai smiled as she stepped out of Luke's arms. "Morning, kid," she greeted.

"Happy birthday, Mom!" Rory smiled, hugging her tightly. "It's about time you finally made it out of bed!"

"Hey, I'm a year older now," Lorelai shrugged. "I need more sleep if I want to keep my feminine beauty."

"You look beautiful," Luke smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "Breakfast?"

"Definitely, I'm starving," Lorelai said, eagerly sitting down in front of the coffee cake.

"This is really good, Luke," Rory stated as she took a bite.

"I can't really take credit," he shrugged. "It's my mom's recipe."

"Your mom must have been an even better cook than you," Rory said. "It's nice she could pass it down to you."

"I've tried to keep the tradition alive," he shrugged.

"So Luke said you have a girls day planned," Lorelai stated to Rory. "Do I get to know what that entails? Or is it a wait and see type of situation?"

"The spa," Rory said proudly. "Massages, facials, pedicures….the works. We can even go in the sauna. I got us the best package possible."

"That's amazing," Lorelai sighed. "I've been wanting to get a massage for weeks now."

"I know," Rory smiled.

"You're my favorite daughter," Lorelai informed her. She turned to look at Luke. "What are you going to do all day?"

"Work," he shrugged. "I'll meet you back here for dinner."

"Ugh, that just ruined the mood," Lorelai sighed. "You really don't have to go."

"I want to," he shrugged. "It's your birthday, I want to spend it with you."

Lorelai smiled warmly at him. "You know it's love when he's willing to sit through dinner at the Gilmore mansion for you," she informed her daughter.

"Got it," Rory nodded.

"We can go out tomorrow night," Luke suggested. "Celebrate your birthday then."

"Two days worth of birthday celebrations, I like it," Lorelai nodded. "Hopefully I won't have to fight any of those town sluts if I get outbid on your basket."

"You won't get outbid," Luke assured her.

"Luke, I know you don't realize this, but you're a stud," she informed him. "I get dirty looks from women in the market for the sheer fact that I'm with you."

"And for the fact that you rearranged the freezer so all your favorite ice cream is hidden behind the frozen yogurt," Rory added.

"Okay, you? Not helping," Lorelai stated. "And seriously, I couldn't decide, so I had to hide my potential purchases so someone else wouldn't take them while I went to the diner to decide."

"And you wonder why Taylor is debating whether he should allow you back in," Luke shook his head.

Lorelai frowned as she finished the last bite of coffee cake. "Why is everyone being mean to me on my birthday?" she pouted.

"Because we love you," Rory smiled. "I'm going to go change. Our appointments are for eleven thirty."

"Okay," Lorelai smiled. She leaned forward to kiss Luke softly. "Thanks for the coffee cake. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it," Luke smiled, running his hand over her arm.

"I loved it," Lorelai corrected. "And tonight, after the torture that is Friday Night Dinner, we can have dessert at home, right?"

"Definitely," Luke smiled. "I have it all planned."

"Planned, huh?" Lorelai asked. "What, do you have a quota you need to meet?"

"No," Luke rolled his eyes. "Just…plans."

"Well, now that I'm all curious about your dessert I'm off to be girly," she said. "I promise I'll be all relaxed, pedicured, and waxed for you tonight."

"Damn, that changes my plans," Luke sighed dramatically.

Lorelai laughed as she leaned down to kiss him. "I love you, Luke Danes."

"I love you too, birthday girl."

XXXXX

"This has been amazing," Lorelai stated, leaning back in her chair as her feet soaked in a warm bath.

"It really has been," Rory said. "We should do this everyday."

"Screw Europe, let's come here this summer."

"I'm okay with that."

"What do you think about Italy?" Lorelai asked.

"Already on the list," Rory nodded.

"Good," Lorelai said. "It's going to be a great summer, kid. You and me, experiencing all kinds of great food."

"And coffee."

"Can't forget the coffee."

"Are you going to miss Luke?" Rory asked.

"Of course," Lorelai said. "But he understands our relationship, Rory. He knows that you and I have been a team your whole life. It's going to be different when you leave and we don't see each other every day. He'll still be around, and he really wants you and me to have this summer together before everything changes."

"He's a good guy," Rory informed her.

"I know," Lorelai said. She turned to look at her daughter carefully. "You're okay with it all, right? With him being around, even after you go to Yale?"

"I am," Rory nodded. "Mom, Luke's amazing. He's better for you than anyone you've ever dated. He makes you happy and he understands our relationship. He puts himself after me because he knows that you're all I've ever had."

"I think he's the one," Lorelai admitted.

Rory offered her mother a wide smile. "I know he is," she said confidently.

Lorelai studied her closely for a moment. "You know something," she observed.

"I know nothing," Rory defended quickly.

"Yes, you do," Lorelai said, leaning forward. "What do you know? What has Luke said?"

"Luke said that he wants us to enjoy our day together," Rory replied.

"Does this have something to do with the fact that he volunteered to make a basket?" Lorelai asked.

"I know nothing."

"What about dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked. "He's so hell bent on being verbally abused by my mother. Oh God, he's not planning on asking me anything at their house, is he?"

"No one said he's asking anything," Rory rolled her eyes.

"You have that smug Rory look on your face," Lorelai stated.

"I don't have a smug Rory look," Rory said defensively.

"Yes you do, and it's telling me that you know something I don't," Lorelai insisted.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Luke just wanted you to have a special birthday?" Rory asked. "That he wants to do something for you that has nothing to do with major life changing choices, but just tells you that he loves you and he wants to be with you on your birthday?"

Lorelai sighed dejectedly. "You and your common sense," she sighed. "Such a downer."

Rory laughed as she settled back into her own chair. "Sorry," she offered.

"You're right," Lorelai said. "Luke and I have propelled our relationship along at the speed of lightning anyways. I guess it's not time yet."

"You're kidding, right?" Rory asked. "The two of you have been doing this dance around each other for seven years. I used to think you _were _dating."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lorelai asked. "You never told me that. When?"

"When we first moved into the house," Rory said. "You dragged me out of bed on a Saturday and told me you had found the best pancakes in the history of the world. Luke had coffee in front of you before you were even sitting down, and he looked at you like…like he still looks at you."

"You were nine," Lorelai said. "You really thought we were dating because he gave me coffee? That's what you defined a relationship as?"

"He came over to fix the porch," Rory listed. "He helped me bake you a mother's day cake. He showed us the shortcut to the lake in the summer so we could get there before anyone else. He gave you free coffee because he knew you couldn't afford a lot. He cleaned out the…"

"Okay, I get it," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I was stupid, I should have seen how amazing Luke was long before this year. Point proven."

"Why didn't you?" Rory asked curiously. "He was always around, and he had a thing for you for years."

"I saw him," Lorelai shrugged. "I guess I was just afraid of ruining my friendship with him. I used to think he was cute, he'd be fun to tease and go out with. But I would think further and realize that I didn't want to lose friend Luke if anything happened to dating Luke. That scared me."

"So what changed?"

"When you went to Boston, I was pretty lonely," Lorelai said. "I ended up at the diner, like I usually do when I'm upset. Luke was there, like he always is, and he just…helped me feel better. And the next day, when you broke your leg, he knew exactly what to do. He got me to the hospital, he could give the doctor answers that your dad couldn't, he knew exactly when to push me and when not to. And I just felt so much better knowing that he was there to take care of me."

"And the rest is history," Rory stated.

"So they say," Lorelai said.

"You're happy, Mom," Rory said. "I like seeing you happy."

"It's good to be happy," Lorelai said.

"Dean's never going to be that guy for me," Rory stated flatly.

"Rory, you're eighteen," Lorelai said. "When I was eighteen…okay, I had a two year old who could recite the periodic table of elements, but I sure as hell wasn't ready to spend the rest of my life with any one guy."

"I know," Rory said. "But he's the first guy I ever dated, you know? He'll always be special."

"Of course he will," Lorelai nodded. "But you're going to college and there will be guys there who you'll want to date and who will want to date you. One day you'll find the right guy."

"You just make it look so easy," Rory sighed.

"Well, Luke and I already knew each other, we already trusted each other," Lorelai said. "We didn't have to go through those awkward conversations of what kind of restaurant to go to or what movie to see. We knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, and that's why we were so comfortable taking the next step in our relationship. It felt natural."

"I'm glad you did it," Rory said. "Luke's a lot happier too."

Lorelai smiled softly. "Who knew the diner man had a soft side to him?" she asked.

"Well, people at the bookstore yesterday were saying how much better it is to go to the diner because he smiles more," Rory commented. "I think it has something to do with you."

"Well, yesterday morning was pretty spectacular," Lorelai nodded. "I had a smile on my face all day too."

"Okay, gross," Rory shook her head quickly. "Like I'm not already mentally scarred enough."

"I told you, you should have knocked," Lorelai said.

"Believe me, I will from now on," Rory said. "Get that image out of my head, quick!"

Lorelai contemplated for a moment before she asked, "Did I ever tell you about the time Patty gave us a burlesque performance at the PTA meeting?"

"Yep, that will do it," Rory said. "Dirty images gone."

Lorelai laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "Thanks for today, kid," she said. "It's been the best birthday ever."

Rory smiled at her mother. "There's still more to come," she promised.

XXXXX

"Okay, let's make this the quickest dinner in the history known to man," Lorelai said as they stood outside the Gilmore mansion that night. "Rory, after the salad, you pretend you have some sort of emergency phone call from Lane."

"It's not going to be that bad," Rory said.

"Oh! The diner could actually burn down this time," Lorelai turned to Luke.

"You want the diner to burn down?" Luke asked dubiously.

"Not really," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Just pretend to get us out of there."

"No."

"Oh! The restaurant at the spa served bad shrimp and now we both have food poisoning."

"Ring the doorbell, Rory," Luke said, ignoring Lorelai's continued rant of potential excuses.

Rory rang the doorbell and laughed as Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and muttered "traitor," under her breath, a pout across her face.

"Lorelai! Rory!" Emily smiled as she pulled the door open. "Hello, Luke."

"Mrs. Gilmore," he offered her a polite nod.

"Come in, come in," Emily ushered them into the house and a maid came to take their coats. "Happy birthday, Lorelai."

"Thanks, Mom," Lorelai said with a fake smile. "Any chance of birthday champagne?"

"Is that a tradition?" Emily asked.

"No, I was just wondering," Lorelai shrugged.

"Hello, Lorelai, Rory," Richard stated as he walked into the foyer. "Luke."

"Richard, have you ever heard of birthday champagne?" Emily asked curiously.

"I can't say that I have," Richard replied. "Is this a custom of which I'm unaware?"

"Apparently so," Emily replied.

"Why are we discussing birthdays, for that matter?" Richard asked.

Lorelai cleared her throat and raised her hand. "Thirty three today, Dad," she said.

"Oh, of course," Richard nodded. "Happy birthday, Lorelai."

"Thanks," Lorelai said.

"Come in, let's have some drinks," Emily stated.

Lorelai settled onto a couch between Luke and Rory, smiling as she accepted a glass of wine from her father. "So what's new?" she asked.

"We are very pleased to hear Rory's news," Richard said. "Have you heard from the admission board yet, Rory?"

"Not yet, but I got a dorm assignment," Rory replied. As she launched into a description of her communication with Yale, Lorelai reached down and laced her fingers through Luke's.

"Just remember, dessert's waiting for you when we get home," he murmured in her ear, causing her to smile widely.

"I've been thinking about it all day," she whispered in his ear, squeezing his hand tightly. She felt a sudden sense of apprehension, and turned to see her mother staring at her and Luke with curious eyes.

Emily quickly cleared her throat and stood quickly. "Well, dinner should be just about ready," she stated. "Lorelai, would you like to check the status of our meal?"

"Uh, sure," Lorelai said, patting Luke on the knee. "You okay?"

"Fine," he nodded.

Lorelai followed her mother into the kitchen, standing in the doorway as Emily stepped towards the counter. "So what's up, Mom?"

"Nothing is up," Emily said stiffly. "I simply needed your help."

"Yeah, it takes a lot of effort to go ask the maid a question," Lorelai stated.

"You're infatuated with that man," Emily pointed out.

"Who, Scott Baio?" Lorelai asked. "I was pretty into him during those Joanie Loves Chachi reruns, but he hasn't aged very well."

"Lorelai," her mother warned.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed. "Yes, Luke's here because it's my birthday and I wanted him here. Is that it?"

"What's the status of your relationship?" Emily asked.

"The status is that we're hungry and want to eat dinner," Lorelai said. "What do you want me to say, Mom? He loves me, he loves Rory, he takes care of us. He understands that she's my daughter and she comes first. He even puts her first. He makes me happy, Mom. What else is there to say?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do," Lorelai stated. "He wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"So it's going somewhere."

"Why do you have to push?" Lorelai asked. "Luke and I love each other, and we're happy the way things are now. That's it for now."

"So he's okay with you going to Europe this summer with Rory?" Emily asked.

"Not only is he okay with it, he bought us our plane tickets," Lorelai said.

Emily was unable to hide the surprise written across her face. "So he makes money in his…establishment."

"This may come as a surprise to you, but when people go to a restaurant they usually leave money in exchange," Lorelai replied.

"Okay," Emily nodded slowly.

"Okay?" Lorelai asked. "That's it?"

"That's it," Emily confirmed. "You say he's a good man, he treats you and Rory well. That's all I want."

"Since when?"

Again, surprise registered across Emily's face. "I just want what's best for you, Lorelai," she said. "That's all I've ever wanted."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Okay," she said hesitantly.

They walked back into the living room and Lorelai offered Luke a smile as she resumed her seat beside him.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Lorelai looked across the room to where Emily was refilling her wine glass. "I think so," she said. "I think…I think my mom is happy for me. For us."

Luke reached to squeeze her hand. "Good," he said. "She should be."

Lorelai smiled warmly at him, then turned her attention to her mother, who was announcing they should move to the dining room for dinner. "Let's get this over with," she muttered as she and Luke stood.

Dinner was strangely pleasant, with no digs from Emily about her life and even some praise from Richard as she relayed the recent success of the inn.

They were finishing their tiramisu when the doorbell echoed through the house. Richard looked up from his dessert in surprise. "Who could that be at this hour?" he asked.

"It must be Lorelai's surprise," Emily said excitedly, setting her napkin on the table as she stood. "Richard, come with me."

"Mom, a surprise," Rory said. "This is going to be good."

"No one said it was a _good _surprise," Lorelai insisted. "With Emily Gilmore, the surprise could be a realtor ready to sell me the Amityville house."

"What's the Amityville house?" Luke asked.

"You've never seen Amityville horror?" Rory asked in shock.

"It sounds miserable," Luke stated.

"It's not, it's amazing," Lorelai nodded. "And proof that you should always have an exorcism before you buy a house."

"I'll remember that."

Lorelai turned to Rory. "We need to make a list of movies for him to watch while we're gone," she suggested. "That way he'll understand us when we get back."

"Doubtful," Luke stated.

"And here they are!" Emily announced.

Lorelai looked up when her mother walked into the dining room, freezing when she saw Christopher standing in between her parents. "Chris," she said slowly.

"Hey, Lor, happy birthday," he said with a hesitant smile. He then turned to Rory and took a step closer. "Hey, kid."

Rory didn't respond, her eyes fixed on him as an unreadable expression fell across her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai demanded.

"I was visiting my parents and I knew tonight's your birthday," Christopher said. "So I called your mom to see if you were coming over tonight. She said I should come by, so I figured I'd come see my girls." He glanced uncertainly at Luke, as if wondering about his presence in the evening and in their lives.

"Isn't that so lovely?" Emily asked. "He came all the way from Boston just to see you."

"No, he came from two houses away," Lorelai pointed out.

"Lorelai, you could at least be civil," Emily chastised.

"Not for this!" Lorelai insisted. "Mom, you knew! You knew he was coming after what happened. Where's your new family, Chris? The family that you know how to take care of because you screwed up with us?"

"That's not fair," Christopher defended. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to!" Lorelai cried, jumping out of her seat. "You told our daughter that you knew how to be a father for your new kid because you messed up with her! You were never there for her!"

Christopher opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Rory.

"We're not your girls," she stated.

"Rory," he said, stepping towards her.

"We're not your girls," she insisted. "We never have been, and we never will be! You have your girls, they're in Boston. We don't need you!" She jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room, causing the adults to all look after her.

"Rory," Lorelai sighed, but Luke stood and placed a hand on her arm.

"I'll go," he offered.

Lorelai offered him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Luke," she said.

"What is he doing here?" Christopher demanded.

"_Luke," _Lorelai emphasized his name. "Is here because it's my birthday and he wants to spend it with me."

"Why the hell is he going after Rory?" Christopher asked.

"Because he cares about her!" Lorelai shouted. "He protects her! He wants to make sure she's okay and that she's safe and happy!"

"He's not her father."

"Oh my God," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

"She's my kid!"

"Really?" Lorelai demanded. "Where were you when she crashed her bike? Where were you when she had to build a birdhouse for shop class? Where were you when she unknowingly went to a party with teenage predators? You had no idea any of that even happened, did you? Well, Luke was the one to help her get back on the bike, to help her get the damn birdhouse together, to drag her out of the party before she drank anything suspicious!"

"So he's just replaced me?" Christopher cried.

"No, he didn't replace you, because you were never there!" Lorelai shouted.

"I don't need to take this," Christopher stated.

"Go ahead, walk away," Lorelai replied. "It's what you always do. Come into our lives, think you're going to get the Dad of the Year award, and then walk out. We're used to it, Christopher. Hell, we can practically set our watches by it."

She followed him into the foyer and out the front door, determined to see him walk out of their lives once and for all. She stopped short when he froze on the sidewalk, and then turned to follow his gaze to the spot where his eyes were fixed. What she saw melted her heart, even though she knew it was probably shattering Christopher's.

Rory was sitting on the bench beside the driveway, curled around Luke as she sobbed quietly. Luke's arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly and offering her his quiet strength as she cried. Her head was buried in his shoulder, and it was clear to anyone who was witnessing the scene that she trusted him completely.

"He doesn't know," Rory's voice came from across the driveway. "He doesn't get it."

"You'll be okay, Rory," Luke murmured. "He loves you."

"Not enough," Rory said. "Not like you do."

Luke only tightened his arms around her, running a hand over her back in an attempt to help her feel better.

Lorelai couldn't resist one last dig as she turned to look at the bewildered expression on Christopher's face. "Did it even occur to you to go after her?" she asked.

Christopher swallowed hard and shook his head. "No," he whispered. "It didn't."

"Then I think we're done here," Lorelai stated. She turned on her heel and walked over to the two most important people in her life. She offered Luke a grateful smile and he shrugged as if he didn't have a choice but to comfort a distraught Rory.

"Hey, kid," she placed a hand on Rory's knee. "What a night, huh?"

"Is he gone?" Rory asked, without looking up from Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah, he's gone," Lorelai assured her. "Want to head home?"

"Not yet," Rory shook her head, maintaining her tight hold on Luke. "I'm safe here."

Luke hugged her tighter. "You are," he promised.

Lorelai swallowed hard at the knowledge of how natural it was for Luke and Rory to sit together and comfort each other. "Okay," she said. "I'll go get our coats."

She smiled softly at the two of them, leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of Rory's head and run her fingertips over Luke's cheek before she turned back to the house. Seeing that Christopher was still staring at Luke and Rory, she stepped in front of him and stared at him expectantly. "That," she pointed back towards Luke and Rory. "Is what a good father looks like."

She stepped around him and moved into the house, ignoring her mother's questions and her father's contrived statements. "We're leaving," she stated.

"But why?" Emily protested.

"Why?" Lorelai cried. "Are you really asking me why? Forget about the fact that you brought my ex-boyfriend here on my birthday, which I was spending with the man I love. Think about the fact that your granddaughter, that perfect girl out there, is completely distraught."

"I thought she called Christopher and worked things out," Emily stated.

"She called Christopher to tell him she got into college," Lorelai corrected. "And did he even send a card? A fruit basket? Do anything to let her know how proud he was? No, he didn't, because he doesn't care! He's in our lives when it's convenient for him, when he wants to be. But that's not how it works. Now I have to go home and try to put my daughter back together again because you can't listen to me when I tell you that Christopher is no longer part of our lives! He never has been, in any real capacity, and he never will be again."

Lorelai stormed out of the house, marching determinedly back to Luke and Rory and slipping her daughter's coat over her shoulders. "He's gone," she said. "We're leaving."

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday," Rory whispered from Luke's shoulder.

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai whispered. "You didn't ruin anything. None of this was your fault."

"I don't want to see him," Rory said. "Ever."

"We can talk about it," Lorelai said.

"No, I mean it," Rory said stubbornly. She finally lifted her head from Luke's shoulder but kept her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. "He only ever makes us angry and upset. I don't want to see him anymore. We have everything we need."

"Okay," Lorelai said. "Are you ready to go, or do I need to get you detached from Luke?"

Rory flashed an embarrassed smile as she dropped her arms from Luke and stood up. "Sorry, Luke," she said.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Luke assured her.

"You're getting pretty good at comforting us emotional girls," Rory commented.

"It's what I'm here for," he said, offering her a warm smile.

"Thanks," Rory said.

"Nothing to thank me for, either."

"There is," Rory said. "You made me feel better. I know I can count on you."

Luke reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "Always," he promised.

XXXXX

"So what do you think of your birthday?" Luke asked later that evening. Rory was already asleep, and they were sitting on the couch in front of a crackling fire. Luke's dress shirt was unbuttoned, feet propped up on the table, and Lorelai was curled into his side, her bare feet resting beneath her as she traced invisible patterns over the material of his dress pants. He held a beer in the hand that wasn't rubbing soothing circles over Lorelai's back, and her bottle was cradled in the nook created between her stomach and thighs.

"Best birthday ever," Lorelai confirmed.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Really," Lorelai promised. "I woke up to you kissing me and offering me coffee. I got to eat cake for breakfast, in a tradition that's important in your family. I spent the day with my amazing daughter, and now I'm here with you, knowing there's no way I could be happier than I am in this moment."

"Good," Luke smiled. "And we'll have part two tomorrow night."

"Part two, huh?" Lorelai tilted her head to meet his eyes. "Any chance of me getting a preview?"

"Maybe," Luke took a sip of his beer. "If you play your cards right."

"I'm an excellent card player," Lorelai confirmed.

"When you don't break the rules," Luke rolled his eyes.

"I don't break the rules," Lorelai said. "I just change them until I get what I want."

"Of course," Luke said, squeezing her tightly. "Are you okay? With everything that happened at dinner?"

Lorelai sighed. "I should expect these things by now," she said. "I don't know why I don't."

"It was a shock to see him," Luke said. "It's understandable if you're not okay."

"I am," Lorelai promised. "Worried about Rory, and mad that my mom still thinks there's a chance of me ending up with him, but I'm okay."

"Good," Luke said. "I wouldn't want you to be upset when I give you your present."

"Present?" Lorelai sat up eagerly. "Where is it?"

Luke set his beer on the table and leaned in to kiss her quickly. "I'll be right back," he promised.

Lorelai watched as he bounded up the stairs, only to return a moment later with a hand behind his back. "Give me!" she commanded, holding her hands out.

"Oh, that wasn't very polite," Luke said. "I think I'm going to need a better request than that."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Please," she said dramatically.

He offered her a rare, sly smile as he sat down beside her, his hand still behind his back. "I think I'm going to need something more than that."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him before she kissed him, quick but firm. "How's that?"

"You call that a kiss?" he asked.

"You're exasperating," she informed him.

"Pot, meet kettle."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, then reached forward to cup his face in her hands. She pulled his lips to hers, kissing him firmly and passionately. His mouth opened willingly against hers, allowing her tongue to swipe against his as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She moved to her knees, her mouth working against his as her teeth gently pulled at his lower lip, teasing him before she pushed her tongue into his mouth again.

When she pulled back, panting and with sparkling eyes, she offered him a hopeful gaze. "Does that earn me the present?" she asked.

"That will earn you a hell of a lot more than a present," Luke stated. "But here."

Lorelai smiled as she took the offered long velvet jewelry box. She cracked it open, gasping as she saw a sparkling blue stone set against a beautiful silver chain. "Oh my god," she breathed. "Luke, this is amazing."

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's gorgeous," she said. "Where did you get it?"

"Well, Liz is seeing this new putz who's all into Renaissance Fairs," Luke paused to roll his eyes, making his opinion on the matter known. "She's taking these jewelry making classes to sell there, and I asked her to make something for your birthday. I picked the blue because it reminded of how your eyes sparkle when you're happy."

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "God, Luke, if only people knew how sweet you are behind closed doors."

"Only for you," he smiled, reaching out to trace a finger over her cheek. "My beautiful girl."

Lorelai beamed as she closed the jewelry box and straddled his hips. "How about some birthday sex?" she asked. "I'm all fresh from the spa."

"Who am I to resist?" Luke asked, his hands automatically going to her hips.

Lorelai smiled as she leaned down to kiss him deeply. Her fingers wrapped through his hair as her hair fanned around their faces, coming to rest on his shoulders as his hands moved to caress her thighs.

Suddenly, Lorelai pulled back and looked down at him, her eyes questioning and concerned. "You know she's not right, right?" she asked.

"Who?" Luke frowned, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

"My mother," Lorelai said. "She has this irrational hope that Christopher, Rory, and I are going to be a family. You know that's never going to happen, right?"

Luke sighed as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder. "I think I do," he whispered. "I hope I do."

"What can I do?" she asked. "What can I do to make sure that you know I don't want Christopher? That everything I want is right here in this house?"

"I don't know," Luke admitted. "I know you love me, Lorelai, I don't doubt that. But I've watched you talk about this guy for years. I've watched him have this…spell that he casts over you and Rory every time he comes around. And I know you're happy with me, but the bottom line is that he's something to you that I'm not."

"What?" Lorelai frowned.

"He gave you Rory," Luke said. "You've said it yourself, she's the best thing that ever happened to you. And you should be proud of her, she's amazing. I just…he's always going to be the one who gave you the best part of your life."

"Luke," she sighed, bring his face up to look at her. "I can't change that."

"I know," he said. "It's just a stupid insecurity."

"It's not stupid," Lorelai shook her head. "It bothers you. I can tell."

He reached out to play with a strand of her hair. "I just wish I could have been the one to give you that," he whispered.

"You will," Lorelai promised. "We won't make another Rory, but we'll make our own babies. And they'll have you around from day one. They'll be the luckiest kids in the world."

A smile crept slowly across Luke's face. "Really?" he asked. "You want to have kids?"

"I think I do," she said. "And you know I can never, ever regret Rory. And I can't regret Christopher because he gave her to me. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but you should know that you have my future. We have such a life ahead of us, Luke. And it's all yours. Christopher gave me Rory, but you give me love, stability, a future to look forward to. You've never made cry, you've never gotten my hopes up only to crush them in a single weekend. I know if you left I would never survive, but I also know that it's not worth even entertaining that fear because you'll never leave."

"Never," Luke promised.

"Plus, you look really hot when you're cleaning out the rain gutters," Lorelai stated. "Especially when you do it shirtless."

"I've never cleaned your rain gutters without a shirt."

"Consider that a hint, my friend," Lorelai leaned in to kiss him. "Seriously, Luke. Christopher is my past. So far in my past I can't even see him out the rearview anymore."

"Good," Luke said.

"Fears gone?" Lorelai asked.

"For now."

"Make it forever," Lorelai said. "Tell me what I need to do. Tell me how I can prove to you that I want forever with you, and no one else."

Luke opened his mouth as if preparing to say something, but promptly shut it again. "Nothing," he said. "Just time, I guess."

"Oh," Lorelai nodded slowly, ignoring the stab of disappointment that coursed through her. "Okay."

"Want to go up?" Luke asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to her neck.

"Hmmm…definitely," Lorelai said, leaning her head to the side.

"I have to check…make sure the spa did a good job," Luke murmured.

"Oh really?" Lorelai laughed. "And what are you going to do if they didn't?"

Luke contemplated for a moment before he shrugged. "Do you really think I know what they do at a spa?" he asked.

"No," Lorelai laughed. "Come on, handsome. Take me to bed."

XXXXX

An hour later as Lorelai lay in Luke's arms, breathing heavily and running a hand over his chest, she let out a breathy, "wow."

"Amazing," Luke agreed.

"More than amazing," Lorelai gasped. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Jeez, Lorelai…"

"Seriously," she kissed his chest. "Seven times, Luke. I kind of lost track after that. No one has ever been able to do that to me."

"That's because it's your birthday," Luke said. "Tonight was all about you."

"Well, it's much appreciated," Lorelai smiled.

"Glad I could help," Luke pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Lorelai smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "Have you decided what's going in your basket yet?" she asked.

"Something for you," Luke shrugged.

"What if I don't win?" she asked.

"You will."

"What if I don't?" Lorelai asked.

"Then…another woman will be very disappointed," Luke shrugged.

"It's not naked pictures, is it?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Luke rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you talked me into doing that."

"It's hot," Lorelai shrugged. "When I'm in Europe, I'll be sure to leave some for you in the drawer."

"I'm not doing that," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say," Lorelai said. "But I know when I get back we're not going to leave this bedroom for an entire weekend."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Lorelai sighed. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's what I'm here for."

"You say that a lot," she smiled.

"My dad used to say it."

"I wish I could have met them," Lorelai whispered.

"Me too," Luke said. He ran a hand down her back. "They would have loved you."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "You know I don't believe in fate or signs or anything…"

"Says the man who kept a horoscope in his wallet for seven years."

"But…" Luke continued over her. "The one thing in the world I find ironic is my mom's name."

"What was it?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Victoria."

Lorelai sat up quickly. "My middle name is Victoria," she said.

"I know," Luke said with a soft smile. "That's why I find it ironic."

"Wow," Lorelai whispered. "Like it or not, buddy, that's a sign. We were written in the stars."


	13. Chapter 13

"I still think you're up to something."

Luke rolled his eyes as he placed a bag of carrots in the picnic basket and placed an ice pack over it. "I'm not up to anything," he argued.

"Luke, you hate town events," Lorelai pointed out. She watched from her spot sitting on the kitchen table as Luke closed the basket and turned to look at her. "Last year I had to shove you out the door to buy my basket."

"Yeah, you nearly swept me off my feet," Luke said.

"And now you're _volunteering _to make a basket," Lorelai continued. "I didn't even ask you to."

Luke shrugged as he stepped closer to her. "Maybe I just want to do something nice for you," he said.

"You do nice things for me all the time."

"Yeah, but this is…romantic," Luke said. "I know you like this kind of crap, and I like seeing you happy."

Lorelai smiled as she looked up at him. "That's sweet," she said. "But you know I don't need you to do this kind of stuff, right? I don't want you to make yourself uncomfortable for me."

"I'm not," Luke assured her. "And I know you don't need it. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve it."

"Wow, Romantic Luke is becoming a regular around here," Lorelai commented. "You better be careful or I'll expect him to be around all the time."

"Don't count on it," Luke said.

"And he's gone," Lorelai sighed as she hopped off the table. "Let's go. I can't wait to fight off all those dirty housewives for you."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Luke said.

"Well, just in case I had my nails sharpened yesterday," Lorelai linked her arm through his as they began walking toward the town square.

"I'll alert the media," Luke stated dryly. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he asked, "How was Rory this morning?" She'd left for the library before he'd returned from the breakfast shift at the diner.

Lorelai sighed. "She'll be okay," she said. "At least I hope she will. Somehow, no matter how much we should have walls built up around us, Christopher manages to worm his way in and break us down. I don't know what to do about it."

"You'll always be connected to him," Luke pointed out. "And Rory. Like it or not, he's her dad and she's probably always going to have mixed emotions about him."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "I just feel so helpless. I mean, my parents are intrusive and butt into my life where they don't belong, but it's kind of the opposite problem of Christopher. He's never there when Rory needs him, and my parents are always there when I don't need them."

"Rory's a strong girl," Luke said. "She'll be just fine. You're all she's ever needed."

"She seemed pretty dependent on you last night," Lorelai bumped her hip with his. "She needs you too, Luke. She's never let anyone but me see her like that."

Luke offered a shrug and a shy, but pleased, smile.

"Really, Luke," Lorelai tugged on his hand to stop him. He turned to look at her, and she reached a hand up to cup his cheek. "You're so patient and understanding. Our kids are going to be so lucky."

Luke leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "Our kids," he repeated in a whisper. "God, that sounds amazing."

"Yep, just picture flannel wearing, coffee drinking children right now," Lorelai commented. "A mini Luke who follows you around and does everything you do."

"Hmmm…a girl exactly like you."

"We already have one of those," Lorelai reminded him.

"Nothing wrong with another one," Luke said.

"I'll remind you of that when Rory, our unnamed daughter and I insist on watching Willy Wonka with all the junk food in the state of Connecticut."

Luke laughed and pulled back, reaching for her hand. "I think I can handle that."

"And she sneaks coffee from the diner behind your back."

"As long as she doesn't put sugar in the salt shakers," Luke said with a pointed look towards her.

"Hey, I saw it on TV," Lorelai shrugged. "Who knew what would happen?"

"I knew," Luke replied. "I should have let you listen to the complaints."

Lorelai waved a dismissive hand. "I can handle it," she said. "You forget the thick Gilmore skin one develops when living with Emily Gilmore for seventeen years."

"She gets it from you, you know."

"Who?" Lorelai asked. "My mom? Gets what from me?"

"No, Rory," Luke said. "Her strength. It comes from you."

"She's strong on her own," Lorelai insisted.

"Because she's seen everything you've done in your life," Luke said. "Not many people tell you how amazing it is that you were brave enough to raise a daughter as a teenager with no money. I think it's incredible."

"I had help," Lorelai shrugged. "Mia, Sookie…you."

"You'd already made it by the time we met," Luke said. "You'd bought a house, Lorelai. That's huge. Even I can't say I've accomplished that."

"No, you did something better," Lorelai smiled. "You moved in with me."

"Point proven," Luke said. They'd reached the gazebo and he turned to her, holding the picnic basket up slightly. "I should go deliver this," he said.

"I'll be waiting," Lorelai patted her pocket. "I've got three hundred dollars and a checkbook ready to take down anyone who gets in my way."

Luke rolled his eyes, but squeezed her hand tightly. "Go get 'em," he mumbled.

Lorelai smiled as she watched him walk towards the gazebo, still wondering what he was up to. She had found something not quite right with the entire situation since Luke had told her he was creating a basket, and she was going to figure it out sooner or later. With a small smile, she watched as Luke obviously argued with Taylor about something, his body language making it evident that he wasn't happy about something.

"Mom!" she turned when she heard Rory's voice and turned to offer an arm to her daughter. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Nope, just in time," Lorelai said. "Luke's arguing with Taylor. It's like a bonus to an already miraculous event."

"It is interesting that Luke chose to participate," Rory said curiously. "Are you ready to take down any of those book club housewives?"

"Please, like they think they could take me," Lorelai scoffed. "I've got three hundred dollars ready to go."

"You're going to pay three hundred dollars for a lunch with Luke when you could be doing it at home?" Rory confirmed.

Lorelai shrugged. "All the free cups of coffee and bits of food here and there…I probably owe him way more than that anyways."

"True," Rory said.

"So what about you?" Lorelai asked. "See any men whose baskets are worth bidding on?" She paused in thought for a moment. "Okay, I'm pretty sure there's a dirty in there, I just don't know where."

Rory smiled. "We'll see," she shrugged. "Dean said he wasn't going to enter."

"Fair enough," Lorelai said. "Oh, it's starting!"

She could see Luke standing impatiently beside the gazebo as Taylor auctioned off the first two baskets, pacing slightly in the small space he had to himself and shoving his hands in his pockets. He was obviously nervous, and she felt her heart swell with the realization that this man, this amazing, selfless man, loved her enough and was willing to prove so by being the center of attention at a town event run by Taylor, pretty much a combination of everything he detested.

"I'll be right back," she murmured to Rory before she moved through the crowd to Luke. "Hey," she said softly as she placed a hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"I come for the warm welcome," Lorelai didn't miss a beat. "Luke, you really don't have to do this. I can tell you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Luke denied quickly. "I know this kind of stuff is important to you. I want to do this for you. I want to _deserve _you."

"Luke," she whispered, feeling strangely emotional from his words. "You do deserve me. Don't you see that? You love me, you love Rory, and you put me before anything else in your life, even your business. You don't run, you don't sugarcoat your emotions with hard to understand implications. You just…love me. You love me, and you make it clear every day. This stuff isn't you, and I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"That," Luke said, reaching for her hand. "Is exactly why I need to do this."

"Okay, you're going to need to spill that out for me," Lorelai informed him.

"You love me enough to tell me not to do things that make me uncomfortable," Luke explained. "And I love you enough to do the things you love, even if I don't want to."

Lorelai smiled brightly. "It's like our very own love story," she sighed. "But you can't always be the one to make sacrifices. Deal?"

"Deal," Luke smiled. He leaned in to seal it with a kiss, but pulled back when he heard Taylor calling his name. "Go get ready to bid."

"You're all mine, baby," Lorelai smiled. She hurried back to Rory's side, smiling as she saw the crowd begin to murmur amongst themselves at the announcement that Luke Danes, the town's grumpy diner owner who boycotted all events, had entered the basket raffle. Glances began to be cast Lorelai's way, as people speculated about the status of their relationship.

"People, please," Taylor was saying. "I'm just as surprised as you are that Luke has finally decided to show some pride in the town that raised him, but if you continue talking we will never be able to know what becomes of this unexpected event."

Lorelai smiled as the whispers died down and Taylor looked down at his podium. "Let's start the bidding at twenty dollars," he announced. "Do I hear twenty?"

"Twenty," Lorelai announced proudly.

"Fifty," a counter came from across the lawn.

"Seventy five," called another voice.

"One hundred."

Luke turned to look at Lorelai in a panic, clearly begging her to continue her bidding. "One fifty," she announced.

"One sixty."

"Who knew Luke was so popular?"

"One seventy five," Lorelai frowned, trying to find the source of the voice she was now officially in a bidding war.

"Two hundred."

Luke was panicking now, and Lorelai waved her hand in the hair desperately. "Two fifty!"

"Two seventy five."

"Mom, what are you going to do?" Rory tugged on Lorelai's arm desperately.

"Three hundred," Lorelai shouted by way of reply, praying that there wouldn't be a counter offer. She was prepared to fight the mystery bidder at all costs.

Fortunately for her, silence followed her bid, and as the entire town stared at her she heard Taylor declare her the winner of Luke's basket. Luke had visibly relaxed at the realization that Lorelai had, in fact, succeeded in obtaining his basket. Taylor declared the auction officially over twenty minutes later, and Lorelai turned to look at Rory. "Well, that was successful," she stated.

"Yes," Rory rolled her eyes. "You spent three hundred dollars to do something you could have done at home for free."

"Hi, it's the romance of the situation," Lorelai explained. "Although, I do want to know where that hussy is who tried to steal my man."

"I'll look into it," Rory nodded confidently. "Your chariot awaits."

Lorelai followed Rory's gaze to where Luke was walking towards them, the picnic basket grasped tightly in his hands. "Well, hello, handsome," she smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. "I didn't disappoint."

"I was nervous there for a moment," he sighed. "Hey, Rory."

"Hi, Luke," she said. "Enjoy your picnic. I'm on assignment."

She turned to walk towards the diner, and Luke frowned at Lorelai. "Assignment?" he repeated.

"I gave her a job," Lorelai shrugged. "She's responsible for figuring out who we now hate for trying to steal you from me."

"That would be Mrs. Garcia," Luke explained. "She's been coming into the diner fairly frequently."

Lorelai gasped. "I have competition and you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Yeah, the fifty year old cougar is really my type," Luke said dryly.

"Your type, huh?" Lorelai asked. "What might it really be?"

Luke smiled as he reached to lace his fingers through hers. "Beautiful girls," he started. "With crazy coffee addictions and iron stomachs. Girls who name their daughters after themselves and raise a baby alone as a teenager. Girls who manage inns and constantly make pop culture references I don't understand."

"Wow, that's quite a list," Lorelai said confidently. "Is there a girl who fits this description?"

"Only one," Luke nodded. "I'm hoping she'll agree to a picnic with me."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed his hand. "You got it, diner man."

"Let's stay here," Luke said softly, pulling her towards the gazebo.

"Wow, when you decide to be romantic you really go all out," Lorelai commented as they settled on a bench in the gazebo.

Luke shrugged shyly as he slid the picnic basket towards her. "I try," was all he said.

Lorelai flashed him a smile as she reached for the picnic basket. She picked it up and fell backwards slightly, raising her eyebrows as she realized the basket weighed much less than she'd thought it would. "Luke, what…" she started to ask, but he reached a hand out to place it on her arm.

"Just open it," he said softly.

Eyeing him curiously, Lorelai turned back to the picnic basket and lifted the lid, frowning as she did so. "Where's the food?" she asked. "It's empty."

"No, it's not."

"Luke, it's empty," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I watched you pack it this morning. What happened to the food?"

"Lorelai, just look."

She heard the exasperation in his voice and turned her attention back to the basket, her eyes widening as she saw a small object, its black coloring contrasting against the checkered blue and white of the fabric inside. "Luke," she whispered, reaching for it with shaking hands.

He cleared his throat and scooted closer to her on the bench. "You know me," he whispered in her ear. "I don't want to make a big spectacle of myself. I don't like being the center of attention. I only want one thing."

Lorelai smiled brightly up at him. "And that would be what?" she asked softly.

Luke took the object from her hands and cracked it open, revealing a modest diamond attached to a silver band. "I want you to be my wife," he said simply.

Lorelai leaned forward to kiss him deeply. "I want you to be my husband," she said softly.

"Is that a yes?" Luke asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"That's a hell yes," Lorelai smiled.

Luke's response was simply to wrap his arms around Lorelai's waist and kiss her deeply, his mouth working against hers with a combination of awe and gratitude. After a moment she pulled back and cupped his cheeks in her hands, offering him a wide smile. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," he assured her. He started to close the box and slip it back into his pocket, causing Lorelai to frown and reach for his hand.

"You can't take it back," she protested. "It's a done deal, mister. You're mine forever."

"I'm not taking it back," Luke laughed. "I just figured we should tell Rory. If you put the ring on now, people will know before her, and I thought she'd be the first person you want to tell."

"You're right," Lorelai pouted. "But it's so pretty and shiny!"

"Then let's go find her," Luke said as he stood and offered her a hand.

"Now?" Lorelai asked, squinting up at him.

"Tell me you're not bursting to tell her," Luke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, fine, let's go," Lorelai said. She sprung to her feet and reached for his hand, a smile gracing her lips as they strode through the park towards the diner. "We're celebrating later."

"I'd hope so."

"Seriously, you may not be able to function tomorrow," Lorelai informed him.

"Jeez, Lorelai."

"And I'm hoping I won't be able to walk."

"You can stop now."

"Getting hot and bothered are we?" Lorelai smiled.

"Just go inside," Luke rolled his eyes, nudging her gently towards the door of the diner.

Rory was sitting at the counter, a book cracked open in front of her and a cup of coffee steaming in front of her. She didn't look up from her studies until Lorelai slid onto the stool beside her and slid the book slowly across the counter.

"Hey!" Rory cried, surprise registering across her face as she saw Lorelai and Luke before her. "What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be at your picnic?"

"Well, we missed you," Lorelai stated. "We had to find you."

Rory's eyes narrowed. "Why?" she demanded.

Luke looked around the bustling diner and cleared his throat slightly. "Maybe we should go upstairs," he suggested, placing a hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Good idea," Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Come upstairs with us, sweets. We have something to tell you."

Rory's eyes flickered from Lorelai to Luke, and she nodded slowly. "Okay," she said, standing and walking towards the stairs. Lorelai and Luke followed her up the stairs, and as soon as the door was closed behind them in Luke's former apartment, Rory looked at them expectantly. "Well?" she asked.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and smiled as he offered her an encouraging nod. "Well," Lorelai repeated. "Luke and I are going to make it official. We're getting married."

Rory squealed in delight as she launched herself into Lorelai's arms. "Oh my God, this is amazing!" she cried. She turned away from Lorelai and turned to hug Luke as well. "I've been waiting for this. Thank God you finally did it!"

"Finally?" Lorelai repeated, narrowing her eyes at Rory. "Do you know something I don't, Rory Gilmore?"

Rory glanced up at Luke, who cleared his throat and stepped towards Lorelai. "I kind of…asked her if she was okay with me proposing," he explained.

"You asked my daughter for permission?" Lorelai asked, her love for the man standing in front of her suddenly overflowing. "Luke, that's amazing."

"It's not a big deal," he shook his head. "I don't want anything to come between you two. I had to know that Rory was okay with it before I did anything."

"And that," Lorelai said as she looped her arms around his neck. "Is why I'm going to marry you." She leaned up to kiss him, but pulled back before their lips met. "My parents don't know, do they?" she asked.

"Hell no," Luke shook his head. "I'm not that stupid."

"Good," Lorelai said, relieved. She leaned in to kiss him and then turned back to Rory. "So maid of honor, we have a wedding to plan."

"You have a wedding to plan," Rory shrugged. "I know you, Mom. You're going to ask for help and then do everything yourself anyways."

"True," Lorelai laughed. "But you still have to be there. Especially for the big things, like finding a dress."

"I will be," Rory promised. She glanced down at Lorelai's finger before she asked, "Where's the ring?"

Lorelai turned to look at Luke expectantly. "Where's my ring?" she repeated.

Luke pulled the ring box out of his pocket and slid the ring onto her finger. "It's where it belongs," he said softly, his eyes locked on hers.

"Wow," Lorelai whispered.

"Does it fit?" Rory asked, grabbing Lorelai's hand to examine it closely.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, studying the ring carefully with Rory. "Luke, this is beautiful. I can't believe you picked out such a perfect ring."

"Actually, it's my mom's," Luke said. Lorelai and Rory turned to look at him with surprised eyes. "My dad gave it to me right before he died. It's been sitting in a safe deposit box for fifteen years, and last week I took it to Hartford to have it cleaned and sized. I borrowed one of the rings from your jewelry box to figure out your ring size."

"Oh my God," Lorelai whispered, turning to look at the ring with a new fascination. She knew how much Luke had loved his mother and missed her since she'd died when he was young. He'd kept his parents' possessions that had meant the most to him, and it spoke volumes of how much he trusted her to share this physical piece of his family's history with her.

"It comes with a condition though," Luke continued.

"Condition?" Lorelai turned to look at him with a doubtful stare.

Luke reached for her hand and ran his thumb over the diamond. "When our son gets married," he said softly. "You have to give it up."

Tears misted Lorelai's eyes as she nodded quickly. "I can do that," she said softly.

"I'll even buy you a new one," Luke promised.

"It's a family ring," Lorelai agreed. "It should go to our son."

Luke glanced toward Rory. "You're my witness," he informed her. "When the day comes and she doesn't want to give it up…"

"I'll hold her down while you take the ring," Rory promised. "Although this brother of mine is pure hypothetical at this point, right?"

"Definitely," Lorelai said quickly. "Luke knows he has to marry me before he knocks me up."

"Charming," Luke rolled his eyes.

"And yet you want to spend forever with me."

"God help me, I do," Luke said, smiling down at her.

"So what now?" Lorelai asked.

"Now you should go on your picnic," Rory suggested. "For real this time."

"That sounds good," Lorelai nodded. "And while Luke makes the food I can go around the diner discreetly showing off my pretty, pretty ring."

"Right, because discreet is your middle name," Luke stated.

"You love my middle name," Lorelai countered.

"I do," Luke nodded.

Lorelai smiled proudly as she turned to Rory. "See? He's already practicing for our wedding."

"Okay, Mom, let's get some food in you before you start to lose it," Rory laughed.

"Start?" Luke grumbled, following them down the stairs to the diner.

"Hey, I wouldn't tease if I were you," Lorelai informed him. "There are some very interesting events in your future, but if you're going to be mean maybe they won't transpire."

"You know, just because we're engaged doesn't mean I'm going to stop bugging you about your insane habits," Luke informed her as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"And it doesn't mean I'm going to stop completely ignoring you," Lorelai said as she inhaled the sweet aroma steaming from her cup. "Hello, old friend."

"What do you want to eat?" Luke asked.

"You really have to ask?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you don't know me at all."

"Red meat will kill you."

"But it will be such a delicious death."

"Don't joke about that."

"Sorry," Lorelai sighed. "Please, Luke? It's my engagement day. Just one tiny little burger?" She smiled up at him sweetly and not so discreetly placed her left hand under her chin so her engagement ring sparkled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine, but that's not going to work every time," he warned her, knowing full well that he would never say no to her.

"Of course not," Lorelai placated. "Thank you!"

"And one for the step daughter too," Rory requested.

Luke rolled his eyes and turned into the kitchen, leaving Lorelai and Rory to dissolve into a fit of giggles at the counter. "This is going to be fun," Lorelai said. "I think this ring has given me the power to get Luke to do whatever I want."

"Please," Rory rolled her eyes. "You've always had that power."

Lorelai smiled as she caught a glimpse of Luke's profile from the pass through window. "I guess I have," she said softly, her mind reeling at the events that had transpired that day. "It just feels more real somehow."

XXXXX

"Thanks for dinner, Luke," Rory said later that night as she pushed her empty plate towards the center of the table.

"It was delicious," Lorelai added.

"No problem," Luke shrugged.

"I hope you know you're setting a pretty high bar for yourself," Lorelai informed him. "With the cooking and everything. We may even start expecting this every night."

"You know, there are people who don't rely solely on take out for their meals," Luke informed her.

"There are?" Lorelai gasped. "I had no idea."

"You'd think they would have told me that at Chilton," Rory said.

"Speaking of," Lorelai said. "We need to figure out what you're going to wear to the ceremony."

"I'm wearing my gown, Mom," Rory stated.

"I mean under the gown," Lorelai scoffed. "You need a pretty dress."

"I'll find one," Rory shrugged.

"One worthy of a valedictorian," Lorelai added.

"You don't know that yet," Rory countered. "Paris has just a good shot at this as I do."

"Except Paris is high maintenance and scary," Lorelai replied. "You're the best candidate."

"And it's not like you're biased or anything," Rory said.

"Everyone can see it," Lorelai said. "Even Luke."

"Luke's biased too," Rory added. "Right, Luke?"

"Only a little," Luke said. "But you are the best choice they've got."

"Parents," Rory mumbled under her breath. She turned to look at Luke with a sudden glint in her eye. "Does your impending marriage to my mother mean I can finally come up with a nickname for you?" she asked.

"Nickname?" Lorelai perked up. "We love nicknames."

"Just stick with Luke," he advised Rory.

"But there are so many options," Rory whined.

"I'm good with Luke."

Rory turned to Lorelai. "We've got some serious brainstorming to do," she said.

"It's very important what a stepdaughter calls her stepfather," Lorelai agreed.

"They're usually on a first name basis," Luke stated.

"We could go with the obvious," Rory said. "But I'd prefer to be more innovative."

"How about Diner Dad?" Lorelai suggested.

"Not creative enough," Rory shook her head. "Daddy Danes."

"Better," Lorelai agreed. "Try using Luke."

"Am I invisible?" Luke said out loud.

"Papa Luke."

"Apparently so," he muttered, reaching to clean up the plates from the table.

"There's the somewhat obvious Daddy Luke," Rory said.

"Hmmm," Lorelai mused. "I think it has a nice ring to it."

"It does," Rory agreed.

"So it's settled," Lorelai said with a confident nod.

"Daddy Luke," Rory said. "It'll catch on."

"It already has," Lorelai said, pointing to the counter where Luke was scooping pasta into a Tupperware container, a small smile stretched across his face. "He likes it."

"Good," Rory smiled. "Maybe I'll save it for special occasions. You know, birthdays, Christmas, when I need twenty bucks for a movie."

"Whatever you want," Luke informed her.

"So now that you're officially going to be my dad, does that mean you'll buy me the pony mom never did?" Rory asked.

"Hey, I tried to get you to _ride _a pony before I invested in one and you ran away in tears," Lorelai defended. "I bought you a book instead."

"If you want a pony, I'll get you a pony," Luke spoke up.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, what?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you _want _a pony?" Luke asked.

Rory's face deflated and she sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "No," she admitted grudgingly.

"Okay," Luke nodded. "I've offered, and you've said no. Case closed."

"Wow," Lorelai said, impressed. "You're getting good at this dad thing."

"I try."

"And you succeed," Rory informed him.

"Thanks, Rory," Luke offered her a smile.

"What time are you meeting Lane for the movie?" Lorelai asked.

"Seven thirty," Rory replied. "I'm going to go shower."

Lorelai stood from the table and smiled as she sauntered over to Luke after Rory had vacated the kitchen. "I guess it's just you and I tonight," she sighed happily as she looped her arms around his neck. "Anything you want to do?"

Luke pretended to think. "We could clean out the refrigerator," he suggested.

"Too cold," Lorelai said.

"Shut down the furnace for the summer."

"Too hot."

"Fix the garbage disposal."

"Too messy."

"Wash the cars."

"Too clean."

"Put on a movie you've seen a thousand times and make out like teenagers."

"Now you're talking," Lorelai informed him. "Except scrap the movie and change the making out to 'have incredible mind blowing engagement sex.'"

"Rory's upstairs."

"For like, another fifteen minutes," Lorelai said. "And then we've got the house to ourselves."

"Are you having impure thoughts, Lorelai Gilmore?" Luke asked, his eyes hooded and showing the love for her she knew existed in his heart.

"When it comes to you? Definitely," Lorelai nodded confidently.

"Care to share any of those thoughts?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well, there is this one fantasy," Lorelai informed him. "That involves chocolate syrup and whipped cream."

"Sounds messy."

"And sexy," Lorelai said softly. "Tell me you've never wanted to lick anything off of my body."

Luke's fingers lift her t-shirt slightly and trailed over the flat skin of her stomach. "I can't say that," he replied.

"And sometime you should go spend the night at your old apartment," Lorelai continued. "Just so I can call you and have phone sex."

"Seriously?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai shrugged. "I've never done it, but it sounds hot. Especially since you could be here in about five minutes to finish things off."

"We can do that," Luke said gruffly.

"What about you?" Lorelai whispered. "What are your fantasies?"

"The flippy skirt," Luke said. "Every time you wear the damn thing I want to drag you into the store room."

"I'll have to pull that one out this week," Lorelai promised. "What else?"

"Nothing," Luke denied quickly.

"Oh, there's something," Lorelai said, poking him in the chest. "What is it? Bathtub? The gazebo?"

"It's nothing," Luke pulled away from her.

"Luke, in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty open to things," Lorelai informed him. "I might even do it. But you have to tell me first."

Luke sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "There's this clearing," he said. "Out past the lake. It's completely isolated, and I always thought it would be romantic to…"

"Do it under the stars?" Lorelai suggested.

"You're very eloquent," Luke said. "But yeah, basically."

"Outside," Lorelai mused. "Hmmm, that might be hot."

"You don't have to…"

"Not tonight," Lorelai shook her head. "It's totally not warm enough. But that could be an excellent way to make sure you don't forget me before I abandon you for the summer."

"You're not abandoning me," Luke shook his head. "You're spending the summer with your daughter, making a dream come true."

"I still need to make sure you won't forget me."

"Not possible," Luke shook his head. "You're everything I've ever wanted, Lorelai. I'll never be able to forget you."

"When I get back," Lorelai smiled, reaching for his hands. "And we get Rory to Yale, it's going to be just the two of us. As much as I'm going to miss having Rory around all the time, I'm so glad you'll be here. You'll make it bearable."

"I'll do my best," Luke promised. "To be enough for you."

"You are enough," Lorelai assured him. "More than enough."

"And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove it," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. "Let's go put a movie on," she said. "We have to wait for Rory to leave before we can tear each other's clothes off."

"Sounds good," Luke nodded, following her down the hall to the couch.

After she'd placed some unnamable chick flick into the VCR and settled into Luke's arms, after they'd bid Rory a good time at the movies and told her to call if she needed them, and after they'd been unable to make it to their bedroom before they'd stripped each other of their clothes and solidified their engagement on the floor of the living room, Lorelai rested her head against Luke's chest, feeling his heart beat strongly beneath it.

"I can't believe this is happening," his voice broke through their contented silence, his fingers raking through her silky strands of chocolate hair.

"What?" Lorelai whispered, her hand moving over the soft hair of his chest and stomach.

"This," Luke said. "Me here, holding you in my arms. I waited for so long, Lorelai. I waited and I hoped, but I never thought this day would actually come. I never thought I'd have a chance to kiss you, let alone make love to you, to promise my life to you. I still can't believe that this is really happening, that we're here."

"Me either," Lorelai whispered. "I was waiting too, you know. I thought if you were interested, you would ask me out."

"I was interested," Luke said. "I just thought you never would be. You liked guys who rode motorcycles, who read three papers a day, who were charming and smooth. I wasn't your type."

"Well, I'm here with you," Lorelai said, raising her head to look at him. "All those other guys…I couldn't be myself around them. Chris was only around when it was convenient for him, and Max…he was just there. He was there and he asked me out, so I said yes."

"But you didn't marry him," Luke said, the relief evident in his voice.

"No," Lorelai said. "I didn't marry him."

"Why not?" Luke asked. His curiosity masked most of the worry in his voice, but Lorelai knew him well enough to pick up on it. She sat up quickly and looked down at him.

"You're not worried I'm going to do it again, are you?" she asked.

"No," Luke said quickly, sitting up as well. "I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Lorelai looked down at the carpet, biting her lower lip. "We should get dressed," she finally said. "Rory will be home soon."

They were both silent as they put their clothes back on and Luke bundled the blanket from the couch into his arms. "I'll put this in the laundry," he said.

Lorelai nodded absently and watched as he made his way towards the kitchen. She stared down at her engagement ring, Luke's question ringing in her head. It was one simple word. _Why. _But that one word carried so much weight, and it would require her to divulge emotions she'd never shared with anyone, not even Rory. She'd long ago locked her feelings about her near-marriage to Max away, pretending that the entire fiasco had never happened. It had probably been a mistake to even accept his proposal, especially now that she knew what it truly meant to be in love.

Her mind shifted to Luke, her fiancé, the man she knew was the One, the man who she would fight for to every extreme if she had to. She remembered him sharing information about his parents, the memories she knew he'd kept so closely guarded but shared with her. She could recall the look on his face when he'd told her the significance behind the watch he wore every day, the way he'd told her about his childhood when they'd driven by the house he'd grown up in. Luke Danes had shared all of his most personal secrets with her, and she knew she was ready to do the same.

She quickly hurried out the back door to the mud room, hoping Luke wasn't doubting her commitment to their relationship. She did have a pretty bad track record, after all, but she need him to know that this was different. That _he _was different.

"You know I love you, right?" she blurted out, meeting him on the porch as he pulled the door to the mud room closed behind him.

"Of course I know that," Luke said.

"Good," Lorelai said. She twisted her engagement ring around her finger. "And with Max…it was different. I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with you."

Surprise registered across Luke's face. "You were going to marry him."

"I know," Lorelai said. "And I felt…something for him. At first. But then we broke up and I got over it. I was actually trying to figure out what I felt for you. I was starting to see you differently, to think that you would actually be pretty good boyfriend material. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I was taking time to figure out what I really felt, whether it was worth the risk. Hell, even my mother picked up on it. Apparently I took too long though, because Rachel showed up one day, and you seemed happy."

"She's always had a knack for poor timing," Luke agreed.

"I thought you were happy," Lorelai said. "I hoped you were happy, because you'd always been so grumpy and I knew you deserved to be happy. And then I ran into Max again and I didn't want to be lonely anymore. Things escalated from there."

"I'll never fill the living room with flowers," Luke told her.

"No, you wouldn't," Lorelai said. "You'd spend hours of your time carving me a beautiful chuppah, even though it was probably breaking your heart to do so."

"It did," Luke admitted. "I felt like I'd lost everything. Like every carving I made in the wood was breaking another little piece off of my heart."

"I hate thinking of you like that," Lorelai whispered.

"But you didn't marry him." It was the second time in half an hour he'd made that observation.

"No," Lorelai said softly. "I think I got caught up in the whirlwind of it all. And when I told you I was getting married, you seemed happy for me. You weren't even disappointed."

"I was," Luke said. "It took everything inside me to offer you my congratulations. The second you left I went upstairs and damn near had a panic attack."

"My thoughts were still on you," Lorelai admitted. "Even during my engagement party, the seeds of doubt were starting to spring up. Here I was, at this amazing party, being showered with gifts, and surrounded by my daughter and fiancé. But all I wanted was to walk across the street and sit with you at the diner."

"I came for you," he said softly. "Watching you dance with another man and knowing that I would never be able to get that chance with you was pretty much torture. But you wanted me there, so I was there."

"And that meant the world to me," Lorelai whispered. "I mean, Max wouldn't even go to a movie I wanted to see. You were willing to break your own heart to make me happy."

"That's all I want," Luke said. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"The things you said about marriage," Lorelai said. "They made sense. All of them, about wanting to change each other, about not being able to be yourself. That's exactly what it was with Max. He tried to get me to read these boring books, he tried to tell me how to do my homework for my business class. He really pushed the limit when he tried to tell me how to be a mother and set boundaries for Rory. That's when I started thinking and then you brought over the chuppah and I knew I couldn't marry Max."

"I'm glad you didn't marry him."

"Me too," Lorelai admitted. "But Luke, you _have _to know that this time is so different. I was never in love with Max. He was there and I was lonely. And you…I'm so in love with you that it scares me sometimes. You have this power over me, the power to completely shatter me."

"I would never hurt you, Lorelai," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "You have to know that."

"I do know that," she said. "But the power…it's still there. I know you love me, and I just need to you know that what I feel for you….it's more than love. It's completely terrifying, but I'm not going to run from it. I can't run anymore. I always ran _to _you, Luke. After Max, after Christopher. That hasn't changed. I'll never run from you. No matter what, I'm here for good."

"I know," Luke assured her. "I never thought you'd run."

"Good," Lorelai said firmly. She stepped closer and tucked herself into his arms, burying her nose in his neck, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of him.

"You have that power over me too," Luke whispered. "God, Lorelai, I'd do anything you'd ask me to. I dreamed of this for so long, I even let myself hope it would happen a couple times before I ended up crushed. But you have my heart in your hands. You have the power to break me. Now that I know what it's like to be with you, God, it would be so much worse to lose you."

"You won't," she promised. "I'm in this. Forever."

"Me too," he breathed. "Forever."

They stayed in a silent embrace for a long moment, his hands trailing up and down her back as she nuzzled his neck gently. After a long moment of contentment, Lorelai lifted her head and asked softly, "Were your parents this in love?"

"I think so," Luke said, his hand moving to find hers, seeking out the ring that he still remembered sparkling on his mother's finger when he was a child. "I hope so."

"Do you remember them together?" She knew he'd been young when his mother had died.

"Some things," Luke admitted. "I remember them holding hands. My mom used to say that their hands fit together perfectly. That she'd known the second they'd first held hands that he was the one for her."

"Wow," Lorelai whispered. "Our hands fit together pretty well."

"They do," Luke agreed, reaching to take her right hand as well. "My dad told me when he gave me the ring to only give it to a woman who I loved more than anything in the world. A woman who made me a better man and a woman who would push me to be the best person I could be. He told me to give it to a woman I loved like he loved my mom."

"And that's what you did," Lorelai finished for him.

"I know I'm not charming or good with words," Luke said. "But I love you, Lorelai. I can't imagine ever being without you. That's all I know."

"That's enough," she whispered. "I don't need fancy speeches or expensive gifts. That chuppah is one of my most prized possessions. You made it for me, from your heart, and I'll never forget it. You dropped everything you were doing to drive me to Boston when Rory was hurt. You protect my daughter from harm, but you respect that I'm her mother and how I've chosen to raise her. You cook for us, and you take care of the house. You entered the basket contest, something you hate, to prove how much you love me. You take care of _me. _I don't need anything else."

"If you do," Luke whispered. "If you ever feel like I'm not enough, that you deserve better, tell me. I want to be better for you. I want to be everything you deserve."

"You're everything I want," Lorelai countered. "That's way more important than everything I deserve."

"Promise me," Luke insisted. "Promise that if you're ever less than completely in love with your life with me that you'll tell me."

"I promise," Lorelai nodded. "But it won't happen. You're all I need. You and Rory are all I'll ever need. Until anyone else comes along."

"You're amazing," Luke whispered. "I don't deserve you."

"But you want me," Lorelai whispered. "You love me."

"I do," Luke admitted. "More than anything."

"You have me," Lorelai promised him. "Forever."

"Forever," Luke echoed, leaning his forehead down to rest against hers.


	14. Chapter 14

It had not been a good day so far.

Luke had overslept and had to rush to the diner in order to make it in time for the breakfast rush, which had been busier than usual. Rory had come in without Lorelai, explaining that her mother was also late for a phone conference with Mia, meaning Lorelai would probably be in a mood all day as well. He'd dropped a plate on the floor and to make matters worse, Taylor was seated at the counter, peppering him with questions about why he wouldn't advertise the annual Spring Festival in the diner. Overall, it was a morning that Luke would not want to repeat, and he hoped the day would look up from here.

The breakfast rush now over, the diner was mostly empty and Luke took to counting the money in the register, ensuring there were enough small bills to tide them through the lunch rush. As the bell above the door jingled, he looked up and welcomed the sight of Lorelai making her way towards him.

"Hey," he started. "Rory said you…what's wrong?"

Without a word, Lorelai had stepped behind the counter and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and holding on tightly. Luke wrapped his arms around her, knowing that when she was ready she would tell him what was bothering her. For now, he was content to hold her.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, Lorelai's grip tight around his neck and his hands moving slowly up and down her back, before she pulled back and looked up at him with sad eyes. "Mia's selling the inn," she whispered. "I had a phone conference with her this morning, and she said she has offers for the property that are too good to pass up."

Understanding washed over Luke as he leaned in to press his lips against her forehead. He knew how much the inn meant to Lorelai, and he couldn't imagine the town without its inn. It was a staple of who they were, and it brought a lot of cheer not just to the tourists, but to the locals as well. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Lorelai shook her head slightly. "I shouldn't be surprised," she whispered. "I just…everything is changing, Luke, and I don't know what to do about it."

Sensing the tears coming forth, Luke glanced around the somewhat empty diner before he pushed her gently towards the stairs. "Let's go upstairs to talk," he said softly.

Lorelai walked ahead of him, her shoulders slumped and without the usual bounce that accompanied her vibrant personality. Luke felt his heart clench at the realization that she was heartbroken and there was nothing he could do to stop it. After a quick stop to pour her a cup of coffee and tell Cesar to come get him when the lunch rush started, Luke followed her up to his former apartment, hoping she would open up to him and not shut herself off.

She was seated on the couch, heels discarded in front of her and feet curled underneath her. She offered him a small smile of gratitude as she accepted his offer of coffee, then looked around the apartment. "It's empty up here," she commented.

Luke nodded in agreement. His possessions had all been packed and moved to Lorelai's, only leaving behind the things he didn't need, mostly large pieces of furniture. "All my stuff is at home," he agreed.

Lorelai looked down at her coffee, and he allowed her time to gather her thoughts, reaching out to run a comforting hand over her leg. "I get that things change," Lorelai whispered. "But why does it all have to happen at once?"

"What do you mean?" Luke prompted gently.

Lorelai tilted her head to the ceiling to choke back tears. "I'm so proud of Rory," she said. "But sending her to Yale is going to be so hard. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without seeing her every day. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that she's going to be gone, having a life that I know nothing about. And then Mia tells me she's selling the inn, which means I won't even have a job. It's my home, it's where Rory took her first steps, and it's where I grew up. It's the first place I felt like I was welcome and she's just…selling it. And there's us. I'm so glad we're getting married, Luke really. But that's just one more thing that's changing and I don't know how much more I can handle. I feel like my life is being turned completely upside down and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"We'll work through it," Luke promised. He opened his arms to her as she turned to rest her head on his shoulder. "I know you'll miss Rory. I'll miss her too, but she'll still come home on weekends. It will take some adjusting, and it will be different, but that just means we'll have to make the most of the time we have with her."

"She needs to go," Lorelai whispered. "I just wish she could stay."

"It will be hard to let go of the inn," Luke continued. "But maybe this is an opportunity you should take to invest in the Dragonfly. You've been talking about it for years, Lorelai, and now is the perfect chance."

"Mia said that too," Lorelai whispered.

"And as far as we're concerned," Luke tightened his arms around her. "Nothing's going to change."

"We're getting married."

"We are," Luke agreed. "But our everyday lives won't change that much. We'll still sleep in the same bed, you'll still make me watch boring movies and I'll still brew your coffee before I leave for the diner in the morning. I'll still love you as much as I do now. The only difference will be a couple of rings on our fingers."

"I guess that's true," Lorelai whispered.

"We can wait," Luke shrugged. "Until things calm down, to set a date and plan a wedding. Until we know Rory's settled in at Yale and you know what's going on with the inn."

"I don't know why I'm so upset," Lorelai admitted softly.

"It's okay to be upset," Luke assured her. "I know how much the inn means to you."

"I don't know what I would have done without it," Lorelai admitted. "Without Mia giving me a chance. Without the inn, I wouldn't have made it to where I am today."

"You would have made it," Luke said confidently.

"You have so much faith in me," Lorelai commented.

"Because I know what you're capable of," Luke said. "You can do this, Lorelai. I'll be here for everything. You won't be alone when Rory leaves. I know it won't be the same, but at least you won't be in the house by yourself. And I happen to know a thing or two about opening a business."

"I know you'll be there," Lorelai whispered. "But I want…you know how stubborn I am. I don't want to depend on you for everything. I want to be able to do things myself."

"You won't," Luke said. "You'll do it entirely on your own, just like you always have. I'm not going to do anything for you or tell you how to live your life. But you know that when you need someone to lean on, I'll be here."

"And when I need a distraction," Lorelai smiled softly.

"I happen to be very good at distracting you," Luke agreed.

"I don't want to tell Rory," Lorelai sighed. "She's so excited. About Europe, about beating Paris out for valedictorian, about going to Yale. I don't want to tell her about the inn and bring her down from this high."

"You have to tell her," Luke said gently. "You two don't keep secrets."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "It's just that it means so much to both of us. She doesn't even remember my parents' house ever being our home. Her first home is the potting shed."

"And the memories will always be there," Luke said, running a hand over her back. "But she has new memories to look forward to."

Lorelai nodded. "Without me," she whispered.

"And with you," Luke promised. "Lorelai, that kid adores you. You're her best friend and her role model. She's not going to forget you exist just because she's going to college."

"The rational part of me knows that," Lorelai said. "But the emotional, crazy side of me feels like she's just going to start a new life without me. And that hurts."

"You'll always be her mother," Luke assured her. "She won't be around for every moment of our lives either, but that won't make her any less important to either one of us."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. She raised her head to look up at him. "I had to get away from there. I couldn't spend the rest of the day standing around thinking about how it's all ending."

"And new things are beginning," Luke said. "Have you talked to Sookie about the Dragonfly?"

"Not yet," Lorelai shook her head. "I finished my call with Mia and just…fled."

"You can always flee here," Luke promised.

"You should leave the couch," Lorelai said. "It's good for when I have breakdowns in the middle of the day."

"Consider it left," Luke nodded.

"You might as well leave the bed too," Lorelai nodded. "In case things get boring in the diner and you decide to give me a booty call. We'll have a place for some afternoon delight."

"I do have some semblance of self-control," Luke informed her.

"Fine, get rid of the bed," Lorelai shrugged. "But don't complain when I walk into the diner wearing nothing but an overcoat and we have nowhere to act on how irresistible I am."

"I'll leave the bed," Luke rolled his eyes.

Lorelai smiled as she snuggled into his side. "Thanks for being here,' she whispered.

"It's what I'm here for," Luke promised.

"Can we stay here forever?" Lorelai sighed.

"I wish we could," Luke murmured. They remained wrapped together on his couch for a few more minutes before Lorelai's traitorous stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything that morning. "I'll fix you a burger," Luke said as he moved to stand.

"Wow," Lorelai said as she followed him down the stairs. "I never thought I'd see the day that you volunteer to make me a burger."

"Don't get used to it," Luke replied. "It's been a hard day."

"Does that mean I can pour my own coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"No."

"If you're so worried about potatoes crushing me to death why don't you just move them away from the ceiling?" Lorelai asked as he pushed her back to her side of the counter.

"Funny," Luke pointed to her stool. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog," she stated, but sat down anyways. "More coffee please."

Luke obliged, his eyes traveling to the door as the bell signaled a new patron, his eyes widening in surprise. He quickly set the coffee pot down on the counter and cleared his throat, leaning down so his face was even with Lorelai's. "Lorelai, it's…" he started, but was interrupted by the diner's newest customer.

"I finally found you!" Lorelai cringed at the sound of her mother's voice, her posture visibly sinking as she closed her eyes tightly. "I've been looking all over this town for you."

"Well, this is usually the place people start looking for me," Lorelai said as she turned to look at her mother warily. "What are you doing here, Mom?"

"I stopped by the inn because it's a Tuesday morning and I thought you would be working," Emily replied. "It appears as though I was mistaken. What are you doing eating at this hour?"

"I'm hungry, Mom."

"So you can't eat at the inn?" Emily prodded.

"I like the diner," Lorelai said, dropping her left hand under her thigh and hoping her mother wouldn't notice the flash of her engagement ring and comment on it.

"I've been trying to call you," Emily replied. "You and Rory have been ignoring my calls."

"I wonder why," Lorelai scoffed.

"I simply don't understand," Emily continued. "What did I do this time?"

"You invited Christopher to dinner, Mom," Lorelai replied. "Rory doesn't want to see him anymore."

"That's ridiculous, he's her father."

"And he doesn't want her," Lorelai said. "He never has."

"He was a child when she was born."

"So was I, and I've managed to make her feel wanted her entire life," Lorelai said. "You can't keep doing this, Mom. It kills Rory every time he comes around. He has a wife and a daughter, one that depend on him. We don't. We can take care of ourselves, we've done a pretty good job for the past eighteen years."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"Mom, I don't feel like getting into this again," Lorelai sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you," Emily replied.

"Well, we've talked, now you can leave," Lorelai turned back to the counter.

Emily opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Kirk approached the counter. "Lorelai, I wanted to give you my updated resume," he said. "I think you'll find I have excellent DJ skills for your wedding."

Lorelai dropped her head into her hands at his words, knowing that her mother had heard every word perfectly. She was vaguely aware of Luke snapping at Kirk and forcing him out of the diner before he returned to her side, pressing a reassuring hand to her shoulder.

"Wedding?" Emily repeated. "You two are getting married?"

"Yes, Mom, we're getting married," Lorelai sighed.

"When did you decide this?" Emily asked. "Does Rory know?"

"Of course Rory knows," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We told her before anyone else."

"How long have you been engaged?" Emily asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I haven't seen you, Mom," Lorelai sighed. "It's only been three days."

"You could have answered my calls."

"Look, Mom, I'm still upset," Lorelai said. "I've had a crappy day already, and I don't know why you're here, but if it's to make me feel guilty, mission accomplished. I don't want to fight, I just want to eat lunch and talk to my fiancé. I don't want to think that you may have another sneak attack up your sleeve that involves Christopher, because I don't have the strength to heal Rory again right now. Forget what it does to me every time he comes around, think about her. She doesn't deserve to be shattered every time you or Christopher feel like we need to be reminded of his existence. She has so much going for her, and every time he comes around it breaks a little bit of her spirit away. I've tried to provide for her, I've given her a damn good life. Hell, she got into three Ivy League schools with no help from her own father. But he breaks her down, Mom. Why can't you see that? She's a teenage girl who wants her dad to be there for her, and every time he comes, she gets this false hope that it's going to be different. And just like clockwork, he leaves and she's a mess. I've had to pick her up from that so many times, and I don't mind doing it because I'm her mother and it's my job to rebuild her when she's broken. But it kills me too. To see her slowly lose her confidence in the world because of who her father is, that's something I will never be okay with. So unless you have a reason for being here, please just respect our need for some space and time to put ourselves back together after Friday night."

Emily's eyes were wide with shock as Lorelai's impassioned speech drew to a close. Luke cleared his throat as he stepped forward and offered Lorelai's hand a gentle squeeze. "I understand that you're upset we didn't tell you about the engagement, Mrs. Gilmore," he said. "But maybe you understand the feeling of being blindsided by someone important to you."

Emily turned to stare at him for a moment before she lifted her chin into the air to examine him under a scrutinizing gaze. "You're right," she finally admitted. "I'm sorry. I would appreciate it if you forwarded an apology to Rory as well."

With that, she turned and left the diner, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Wow," Lorelai said, turning to look at Luke with an impressed stare. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone get rid of her so easily. You're going to be awfully handy to have around."

"That was the last thing you needed this morning," Luke said, his eyes concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai shrugged. "Just the latest saga of Emily and Lorelai."

"Do you need anything?"

"Three things," Lorelai requested.

"Name them."

"More coffee, a burger, and a kiss," Lorelai requested sweetly with the hint of her usual smile gracing her lips slightly. "And not necessarily in that order."

XXXXX

Lorelai was sitting on the couch later that afternoon, the coffee table scattered with notebooks and lists, a bowl of popcorn resting beside her on the couch. "This is all so scary," she commented.

"It seems like it is," Luke agreed. "But you'll make it work."

"Business plans, budget lists, salary information," Lorelai sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with the big things," Luke advised, pulling a piece of paper out from under her popcorn bowl. "Actually buying the Dragonfly property so you can officially be the owner."

Lorelai sighed as she stared down at the number with way too many digits in it. "I guess that's the first step," Lorelai sighed. "I'll have to talk to Sookie. We'll need investors."

"So start with her," Luke said. "The area above the diner is free. If you need a workspace, you guys can use that as your home base until you get things rolling."

"We may take you up on that," Lorelai nodded. "It's just all so much. And with our wedding and Rory and me going to Europe…I hope I can make ends meet."

"You're not alone anymore," Luke murmured. "I'll help out."

"You shouldn't have to," Lorelai insisted.

"It's only fair," Luke said. "If I'm living here, I'll help with the mortgage and keep up. And I told you…the wedding can wait, as long as you need. I'm not in a rush."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "I just don't _want _to wait."

"I do know that I'm not marrying you for your patient mannerisms," Luke agreed.

"Right, you're marrying me because I'm irresistible and you can't live without me," Lorelai nodded.

"Pretty much," Luke said. He reached out to rub a hand over her arm. "Nothing has to be figured out today, Lorelai. You still have to tell Rory, and then meet with Sookie. Things will take off from there."

"I know," she sighed, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"I know you want to do this yourself," Luke added. "And I'm more than happy to let you. I won't say a word, but if you need anything."

"I'll turn to you," Lorelai promised. "Thanks, Luke. I love that you understand how important it is that I do this on my own."

"I wouldn't dream of taking away your independence," he murmured. "As long as you include me in the decisions at home, I'm more than happy to let you do your own thing with work."

"You've got yourself a deal," Lorelai promised. "Although you have been through the whole 'opening a business' thing before, so it's entirely possible I'm going to come to you with all kinds of questions."

"And I'll be there," Luke promised.

The front door opened and Rory appeared in the living room a moment later, dropping her backpack beside the stairs. "Hi," she said brightly. "I didn't think either of you would be home so early."

"Yeah, Mommy had a bad day," Lorelai sighed. "Luke left after the lunch rush to keep me company."

"What's wrong?" Rory frowned. "What's all this stuff?"

"I had a phone call with Mia this morning," Lorelai said softly, pulling Rory to sit beside her on the couch. "It's looking like she's going to sell the inn."

Rory's face widened. "Sell the inn?" she repeated. "But…she can't."

"She's the owner hon," Lorelai sighed. "She can do whatever she wants."

"But it's our home," Rory said softly. "My first memory is of us dancing in the lobby. I learned to read in that library. I had my birthday parties in the dining room."

"I know, babe," Lorelai said, pulling her closer. "I'm sad about it too, believe me."

Rory rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder for a moment. "What are you going to do?" she asked softly.

"Well, a very smart guy told me to take an opportunity," Lorelai glanced over her shoulder to smile at Luke. "I'm going to talk to Sookie about reopening the Dragonfly."

Rory's eyes lit up. "You should," she encouraged. "Mom, that would be so amazing."

"You think?" Lorelai smiled slightly.

"Yeah," Rory nodded eagerly. "I mean, you run the Independence so well. I think it would be great for you to own an inn. You could control everything."

"I do like control," Lorelai nodded.

"Don't I know it," Luke muttered.

"Hey, be nice," Lorelai frowned.

"I'm always nice."

"Right, I'll tell Kirk that," Lorelai rolled her eyes before she turned back to Rory. "Are you okay? I know the inn means a lot to you. It's okay to be upset."

"I'm sad," Rory admitted. "But things change. It just seems like everything is changing at once, and it's a little overwhelming. I wish things would slow down." 

"It's like we're of one mind," Lorelai informed her. "I said the same thing this morning."

Rory sighed as she leaned into Lorelai again. "You should go ahead with the Dragonfly, Mom," she said. "It will actually be perfect, with me going to Yale. Maybe you won't miss me as much."

"That's not possible," Lorelai shook her head. "I tried to tell Luke that he should move the diner to New Haven and I'd open an inn there, but he said no."

"I'd have to agree with that," Rory nodded. "Luke's is perfect here."

"You're right," Lorelai sighed. "So not to make you more upset, but your grandmother came to the diner today."

Rory sat up straighter, craning her neck around Lorelai to look at Luke. "Grandma came to the diner?" she repeated. "What did she say to you?"

"Your mom did most of the talking," Luke explained, giving Lorelai's shoulder a squeeze.

"She was upset we aren't answering her calls," Lorelai said. "And in a very Emily Gilmore like manner, she drove all the way down here, came to the house and the inn before she located me at the diner."

"That proves how well she knows you," Rory stated. "Everyone knows to look for you at the diner first. You're there more than you are at home. And definitely more than the inn."

"By the way," Luke interjected, pointing an accusing finger at Rory. "No more phone calls leaving messages for your mom about whether she took your favorite sweater."

Rory lowered her eyes and sighed dejectedly. "Sorry, Luke," she sighed. "I promise I won't call anymore. I've just been so stressed with writing my speech and maintaining my valedictorian status."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to Lorelai. "This is your fault," he informed her. "She learned the cute thing from you. You've taught her all your tricks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lorelai protested, giving him the same sad look Rory was projecting towards him.

"Jeez," Luke sighed, running a hand over his hat. "I don't stand a chance between the two of you."

"You love us," Lorelai informed him, patting his knee before she turned to look at Rory. "So your grandma was pretty upset we weren't returning her calls. And then Kirk opened his big mouth and had to ask me a question about the wedding. She then moved on to being upset that she was not the first person told, and asked why we were upset with her. Luke finally got her to leave."

"You did?" Rory asked in surprise. "How did you manage that?"

Luke shrugged. "I told her that she had a right to be upset that we didn't tell her about the wedding," he stated. "Just like you both have a right to be upset about her calling your dad back into your lives."

"Very psychologically observant of you," Rory offered him praise. "We'll have to bring you to Friday Night Dinner more often to mediate."

"No thanks," Luke said.

"I'm with him," Lorelai sighed. "I'm going to call Sookie, but maybe someone here could start dinner?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Rory. "What do you say, kid?" he asked. "Want to learn how to fend for yourself when you leave for college?"

"Why not?" Rory shrugged, following Luke into the kitchen.

Lorelai shook her head as she watched them, knowing that she would never be able to take Luke's acceptance of her daughter for granted. She reached for the phone and dialed Sookie's number, trying to ignore the feeling that everything was about to change.

When she entered the kitchen fifteen minutes later, Rory was standing over the stove, spoon in her hand as she stood over a pot. Lorelai smiled at the scene, leaning against the doorframe as she took in the sight of Rory and Luke, working together in the kitchen.

"So I just…stir?" Rory asked Luke.

Luke glanced over at her from where he was chopping some garlic. "Keep stirring," he encouraged. "Not too fast, just enough so that the sauce doesn't stick to the bottom of the pan. Otherwise it will burn."

Rory nodded, staring down at the task at hand with the same concentration she used to study for a test. Luke finished chopping the garlic and slid it into the pot, causing Rory to freeze. "What do I do with that?" she asked.

Luke laughed. "Keep stirring," he advised. "It will mix in."

"Okay," Rory said. "Is this one of your mom's recipes?"

"It is," Luke confirmed. "She taught it to me when I was ten."

Rory nodded slowly. "I wish I could have met her," she said softly.

"Me too, kid," Luke said. "She would have loved you."

"Yeah?" Rory looked up with a smile.

"She loved to read," Luke nodded. "She always carried a book in her purse. Neither Liz or I got that particular trait, so I'm sure she would have loved to have someone to talk to about her books."

"I would have liked that too," Rory said. "Was she pretty?"

Luke smiled as he turned to pour some onions into the sauce. "She was beautiful," he nodded. "I have some pictures somewhere. I'll pull them out sometime."

"That would be great," Rory said. "I love looking at old pictures."

Luke nodded stiffly, his jaw tightening slightly.

"You must miss her," Rory said quietly, as if unsure how far to push the limits.

"Every day," Luke nodded.

"I can't imagine," Rory shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Mom."

"That's not going to happen," Luke promised her firmly. "Not if I can help it."

Rory offered him a smile. "Did your mom have any other talents?" she asked. "Besides cooking and reading?"

"Talking," Luke sighed. "My dad used to say the reason I was always so quiet was that I could never get a word in when my mom was around."

Rory laughed. "She and Mom would have gotten along well."

"I think so," Luke agreed. "You want to know the secret ingredient to the sauce?"

"Tell me!" Rory requested.

"A teaspoon of sugar," Luke said as he reached into the cabinet where the baking items were stored.

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you been watching Mary Poppins?" she asked.

"Uh, no, grown men usually don't watch children's movies alone in secret," Luke said. "Why?"

"Because her answer to everything is a spoonful of sugar," Rory stated.

"Amen," Lorelai said, pushing herself off of the wall and deciding to join the conversation. "The more sugar, the better."

"The last thing you need is more sugar," Luke informed her.

"Hey, you heard the girl," Lorelai pointed to Rory. "A spoonful makes everything better."

"Look, Mom," Rory said proudly. "I'm cooking!"

"I see," Lorelai said, leaning over to examine Rory's work. "Impressive. It looks like you're brewing a potion. Do you have a chant ready?"

"She doesn't need a chant," Luke interjected. "You don't need a chant," he informed Rory.

"I'll think of one," Lorelai assured them. "Double Double, toil and trouble….make our sauce…boil and bubble!" She looked to Rory and Luke for praise, her face falling when they both looked at her with confused expressions. "I'll keep working on it."

"Don't stress yourself out," Luke advised.

"Hey, so I was thinking," Lorelai said. "After graduation, we should celebrate. Have a party or something."

"I don't need a party," Rory quickly denied. "The ceremony will be enough."

"Of course you need a party," Lorelai insisted. "A real one, not a stuffy, Emily Gilmore party."

"We're going to Europe," Rory insisted. "That's more than enough."

"Okay, no party," Lorelai sighed. "How about we go to dinner? The three of us, as a family celebration."

"Okay, yeah," Rory nodded. "That sounds fun."

"I'll see about making a reservation," Luke agreed.

"Good!" Lorelai nodded. "So what are my chef and chef in training making me tonight?"

"Lasagna," Rory stated proudly. "Luke's mom's recipe."

"It smells delicious," Lorelai said. "Can I help?"

"No, just keep us company," Luke said. "We've got it covered."

"Luke's going to teach me how to cook so I don't starve at Yale," Rory informed her mother.

"Well, that's very kind of you," Lorelai said to Luke. "But they do have a dining hall."

"With thirteen types of cereal," Rory added.

"You can't eat cereal for every meal," Luke said. "You should know how to cook anyways. We'll start simple and then I'll teach you the more complicated things."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Chicken pot pie," Luke said. "Homemade pizza."

"Homemade?" Lorelai asked. "Like not from a freezer? Or a restaurant?"

"Yeah," Luke laughed. "I make the dough and everything."

"Wow," Lorelai nodded. "You're definitely going to have to break that recipe out soon."

"I will," Luke promised.

Later that night, as they sat on the couch and watched Julie Andrews dance across the television as Mary Poppins, Lorelai and Rory sang along loudly.

"Is that even a word?" Luke frowned. "And why the hell are they in a cartoon all of a sudden?"

"Magic, duh," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"This is the kind of movie kids are watching?" Luke asked. "No wonder there are so many confused people in the world."

"Just watch the movie," Rory advised him.

It was when Dick Van Dyke began dancing with animated penguins that Luke pushed himself off of the couch. "Okay, I'm done," he said as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"There's a grown man dancing with fake penguins," Luke pointed to the TV. "I draw the line at fake penguins."

"We could watch Happy Feet," Rory suggested. "Those penguins are much more realistic."

"No thanks."

"Fine, be grumpy," Lorelai said, turning away from him and back to the movie. "Maybe I should become a street artist."

"I've seen your drawing abilities," Rory stated. "I wouldn't quit your day job."

"But we could ride carousel horses around a pretty, pretty park," Lorelai insisted.

"We can go to a real park in Europe," Rory promised.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed. They continued watching before Rory turned to look at Lorelai carefully.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned to look at her.

"I love you," Rory said, leaning forward to hug her tightly.

"I love you too, kiddo," Lorelai said, pressing a kiss to the top of Rory's head. She started to pull away, but stopped when Rory didn't loosen her grip. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the sudden burst of affection?"

Rory shrugged as she pulled back slightly. "Luke and I were talking," she said. "And I could tell how much he misses his mom. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, and I just…want you to know that I love you."

"Rory," Lorelai sighed. "Don't think like that."

"I'm excited for college," Rory admitted. "But I hate that I won't see you every day."

"Me too," Lorelai nodded. "But you'll be an hour away. We can have lunch once a week, and you can come home whenever you want."

"I know," Rory whispered. "It just won't be the same."

"No, it won't," Lorelai agreed. "We'll make the most of our summer together, and after you settle in at Yale we'll get used to the new normal."

"New normal," Rory repeated.

"It's what you need to do, Rory," Lorelai assured her. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so," Rory breathed.

"I know so," Lorelai said confidently.

"Can we have picture night before I go?" Rory asked.

"We can definitely have picture night," Lorelai promised. "You know how much I love looking at your baby pictures."

"I asked Luke if we could see pictures of his family," Rory admitted. "Do you think he'll be okay with that?"

"You'll have to ask him," Lorelai said. "He's much more likely to say yes to you."

"Because I don't ask him stupid questions."

"Hey, no one can give me a straight answer about how ink comes out of pens," Lorelai said. "Until then, I will continue my quest for knowledge."

"Whatever," Rory shrugged.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Lorelai asked quietly. "Luke, I mean. While we're in Europe?"

Rory smiled. "I think he'll be fine," she said. "That's what makes him…him. He understands that we need to do this. And he respects the fact that he can't be included in all of our things."

"I know," Lorelai nodded. "I just don't want him to feel neglected or anything."

"You know him better than I do," Rory said. "But I know Luke loves you. And he waited a long time for the timing to be right between the two of you. A couple weeks in Europe isn't going to change that."

"I guess so," Lorelai said. "It's strange, you know? I always thought it would just be you and me, forever. Now Luke's here, and I love it. But I'm still not used to there being another person in our special family."

"Luke's the one, Mom," Rory said. "He not only puts up with you, but he would do anything to make you happy."

"He would," Lorelai agreed. "I don't deserve him."

"Of course you do," Rory said. "You've been through a lot, Mom. Dad's made you carry more emotional baggage than most people have in a lifetime. You've overcome a lot, and you deserve to be happy with Luke. Let yourself be happy with Luke. You both deserve to have a life together that doesn't involve dramatic events."

"He does make me happy," Lorelai smiled. "Who would have thought? Me, the coffee addicted girl who talks a mile a minute, ending up with the monosyllabic man who has an unlimited supply of my sweet elixir."

"Only everyone in town," Rory rolled her eyes. "You do realize that Miss Patty had a pool going about when you two would finally admit it, don't you?"

"No," Lorelai gasped. "Who won?"

"Andrew," Rory nodded. "He was so happy that he gave me a discount on my books for a week."

"Traitor," Lorelai gasped. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I thought you knew," Rory shrugged. "Everyone was talking about it. Babette had to beg Patty not to cancel it when you were going to marry Max."

Lorelai shook her head as she sat back against the pillows. "And I thought these people were my friends," she muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is she?' Lorelai demanded, balancing herself on Luke's shoulder as she rose to her tiptoes, trying to spot Rory amongst the sea of graduates. "I can't see her."

"Honestly, Lorelai, have a little patience," her mother rolled her eyes. "The ceremony just ended.

"Patience is not something I have ever been good at," Lorelai retorted. "You should know that, I couldn't even wait until I graduated high school to have a kid."

"Lorelai, there's no need to make comments like that," Richard informed her.

"It's true," Lorelai shrugged, her eyes still searching the crowd for Rory. "It's been nearly nineteen years, you think you'd have gotten used to it by now."

"Lorelai," Luke shot her a warning look.

"Fine, ruin all my fun," she sighed.

Luke leaned in closer and brushed her hair off of her shoulder. "That's not what you said last night," he murmured, for her ears only.

Lorelai turned to look at him, her eyes dancing with surprise and happiness. "Why Luke Danes," she murmured. "Are you talking dirty to me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Luke denied, a smile forcing its way to his lips and contradicting his words.

Before Lorelai could reply, she heard Rory call out to her, and a moment later her daughter was flinging herself into her arms. "I did it!" Rory squealed. "And I didn't even trip!"

"I've never been prouder of your walking skills," Lorelai replied, her arms tight around Rory's neck. "Well, except for the first time you did it. That was a pretty great day."

"I love you," Rory said into Lorelai's shoulder.

"I love you too," Lorelai said. "Rory, your speech was amazing."

"Really?" Rory smiled self-consciously.

"Absolutely," Lorelai nodded, pulling back to cup Rory's face in her hands. "You even got Luke to tear up."

"I did not cry," Luke clarified. "I had something in my eye."

"Right of course," Lorelai patted his shoulder gently.

Luke ignored her and turned to Rory. "Congratulations, Rory," he said with a smile.

She pulled herself out of Lorelai's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Thanks, Luke," she said. "I meant what I said, you know. The key to a successful Chilton career must be a diner with unlimited amounts of coffee and a guy who will kick out customers so in favor of letting me study."

Luke hugged her back and offered her a wide smile. "I was happy to do it," he said. "Hell, drive home from Yale if you can't find a good place to hit the books down in New Haven."

"I'd consider it," Rory nodded seriously. "If I had a car."

"Speaking of which," Richard interrupted. "May we steal the graduate for a few moments to give her our gift?"

Lorelai smiled as she reached out to take Rory's cap and gown. "Sure," she said. "We'll wait here. I want pictures."

"We'll be back soon," Rory promised as she trotted across the yard with her grandparents, a bright smile on her face.

Lorelai sighed as she watched her go, linking her arm through Luke's and resting her head on his shoulder. "Our daughter is a high school graduate," she said.

"She is," Luke smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"And pretty soon she'll be leaving for college," Lorelai said, trying to force the tears back.

"You have three months," Luke said softly. "And you're going to have an amazing time with her in Europe."

"I know," Lorelai said. "It's just going to be so hard to let her go."

"She'll be home a lot," Luke assured her. "She's going to miss you too."

"I hope so," Lorelai sighed. She looked around the crowd for a moment before she turned to look at him. "So was your high school graduation like this?" she asked.

"With the scrolls and the headmaster and the rich kids?" Luke asked her dubiously. "No. Mine was at the Stars Hollow High football field. Liz was there but had to leave early because Jess was only a baby. My dad was there though."

"That's cute," Lorelai smiled. Softly. "It's weird sometimes, you know? I never even got a graduation."

"You finished high school," Luke countered.

"I did," Lorelai nodded. "But you know, they kind of frowned on the graduates breast feeding during the ceremony."

"I can imagine," Luke said with an understanding nod. "You've done amazing, Lorelai. Rory is going to have everything you want for her."

"I hope so," Lorelai sighed. "I worry about her sometimes. She's quiet and doesn't want to let anyone down. But sometimes that comes off as her not caring. She does care, but not everyone can see it since she's shy at first."

"A trait she did not inherit from you," Luke said dryly.

"Be nice," Lorelai frowned. "Otherwise I won't get you that European flannel you're dying for."

"What the hell is European flannel?" Luke asked.

"Well, you're kind of hard to shop for," Lorelai informed him. "I've been trying to figure out what to bring back for you."

"You haven't even left yet," Luke said.

"Well, yeah, but I still have to have a shopping plan," Lorelai said as if it were obvious."

"Just come back happy," Luke murmured. "And ready to start our life together."

"And there's Romantic Luke," Lorelai smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck. "I love Romantic Luke."

"I love you too," he smiled down at her, his eyes heavy with emotion, a look that she was sure would always send chills up and down her spine. A look she had seen countless times on his face and spent seven years not understanding.

"We should go find Rory," Lorelai murmured. "We have to get pictures in and then head home for her graduation party."

Luke nodded slowly. "Do you want me to get the extra batteries from the car?" he asked.

"Yes!" Lorelai said eagerly. "I swear I thought I had put them in my purse."

"You were distracted, it's fine," Luke said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Lorelai smiled up at him. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here," she said softly. "It meant a lot to Rory."

"It's a big day for her," Luke shrugged. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Lorelai smiled as she watched him retreat to the car. His desire to be here for her daughter was amazing. Rory had struggled for weeks with the thought of calling Christopher and informing him of the details of her graduation. After the birthday dinner at her parents' house, Lorelai had been ready to cut Christopher out of their lives completely, but she knew she had to leave that decision up to Rory. Her daughter, the kind spirit that Lorelai would always wish to be, had been torn between the obligation of recognizing Christopher as her father and the knowledge that she would almost certainly be disappointed if she invited him.

In the end, the decision had been made to not extend an invitation to her father, and Rory had proudly introduced Luke as her dad to her classmates before the ceremony that morning. Lorelai had watched, her heart bursting with pride, as a wide smile had crossed Luke's lips as Rory had done so. It hadn't been easy for Luke to be here; Cesar had broken his wrist the week before, leaving Luke to take over a lot more of the diner shifts until it healed. He'd planned on asking Olivia to take over that day, but she had been summoned to her care for her ailing grandmother. Rory had told Luke not to worry, that he had to keep the diner open, but he'd instead closed the restaurant for the day, insisting to Rory that there was nothing in the world that would make him miss her big day.

Lorelai couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she turned to walk toward the refreshment table for a cup of coffee. The differences between Luke and Christopher were becoming clearer every day, and she was sure more now than ever that this was the right decision.

"Lorelai?"

She turned when she heard her name, almost dropping her coffee when she saw Max Medina slowly approaching her. "Max," she breathed.

"Hi," he said, a tentative smile on his face.

"You're…here," Lorelai said lamely.

"Well, I figured I should make an appearance at graduation," Max shrugged. "How have you been?"

Lorelai smiled softly as she thought of the whirlwind romance she and Luke had embarked on over the past few months. "Great," she answered. "Wonderful, actually. What about you?"

"Pretty good," Max nodded. "I hear Rory's going to Yale."

"She is," Lorelai nodded proudly. "She's very excited."

"She should be," Max nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes focused on something behind Lorelai, his eyes widening slowly.

Lorelai turned her head to follow his gaze, smiling as she felt a strong and possessive arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Luke offered her a small smile before he turned to Max. ""I got the extra batteries for the camera," he informed her."

"Thanks," Lorelai flashed him a smile. "Um, you remember Max?"

Luke's eyes flickered back to Max with a dismayed expression. "Max," he nodded politely.

"It's Luke, right?" Max asked, his eyes darting between Luke and Lorelai.

"That's me," Luke nodded.

"I was just telling Lorelai how great it is that Rory got into Yale," Max said.

"We're very proud of her," Luke nodded confidently.

"Mom!" Rory's voice interrupted the awkward exchange. "Grandma and Grandpa got me a car!"

Lorelai smiled as she and Luke both turned to smile at Rory. "They did," she smiled. "Does it look good?"

"It looks great," Rory smiled widely. "It even has heated seats!"

"Well that's a must," Lorelai said seriously.

"I'll talk to Gypsy and make sure we get it inspected before you drive it to Yale," Luke promised her. "With all the recalls on cars, I want to make sure yours is safe."

"Thanks, Daddy Luke" Rory smiled, looping her arms through his free one. "You take such good care of us."

Luke sent a pointed look to Max. "I'm happy to," he informed her."

"Mr. Medina," Rory dropped Luke's arm as she noticed her former English teacher standing before them.

"Hi, Rory," Max said. "I just wanted to say hi. And congratulations."

"Thanks," Rory shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She glanced at her mother and, seeing the uncomfortable expression on her face, added, "We should go. The pictures and everything need to be taken."

"Yes," Lorelai nodded, tugging on Luke's arm. "It was good seeing you, Max."

"I can't take you anywhere," Luke muttered as they walked away from Max.

Lorelai shrugged. "That's the price you pay for having such an amazing girlfriend," Lorelai shrugged with a smile. "But I've got eyes for you only, baby."

Luke rolled his eyes and reached out to take the camera from her. "Let's just take the pictures," he requested.

Lorelai smiled as she reached her arms out to Rory. "Come here, graduate," she said. "These pictures will go in the photo album right next to the preschool graduation. Like bookends."

Rory smiled as she stepped into her mom's embrace, looking towards Luke as he angled the camera at them. "Thanks, Mom," she whispered softly in Lorelai's ear.

Lorelai squeezed Rory tighter. "You've made it easy, kid," she informed her.

XXXXX

Later that night, Lorelai stepped onto the porch and smiled as she saw Luke sitting on the steps, a beer in his hands as he looked out at the yard. "Hey sailor," she said as she sat down beside him. "Penny for your thoughts."

Luke smiled as he turned to look at her. "Just thinking about Rory," he said. "How proud I am of her."

"Me too," Lorelai nodded. "You know that is the point of the party that's going on inside."

"I know," Luke said. "I just…needed a minute. Fresh air."

"Of course," Lorelai nodded. She sat with him in silence for a few moments before she nudged his shoulder with her own. "What else is going on in that handsome head of yours?"

"Nothing," Luke answered automatically.

"Luke, when has that ever worked on me?" Lorelai asked. "I know you better than anyone, and I know something's bugging you."

"I don't want to ruin the day," Luke murmured.

"You won't," Lorelai insisted. "Talk to me."

"I was just thinking about what a great day we had," Luke said. "Waking up with you, having breakfast as a family, celebrating all of Rory's hard work and then coming back to our house to celebrate. It's been a great day, a perfect family day."

"And that's…bad?" Lorelai asked, trying to calm the fear coursing through her veins.

"No, it was great," Luke insisted. "But pretty soon you're going to Europe. And I'm glad you're going, really, I am. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you. Both of you. And days like this."

"I'll miss you too," Lorelai murmured reaching to lace her fingers through his.

"I hate getting sensitive," Luke murmured.

"I know," Lorelai placated.

"I've just waited so long for this," Luke said. "And I feel like it might disappear."

"It won't," Lorelai said firmly. "I promise. I love you, Luke. I'm not going to let anything get in the way of our life together."

Luke nodded as he took a sip of his beer. "Good," he said. "Me too."

"Good," Lorelai echoed his words. She leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder, both of them staring out at the clear night sky. "We should go out to that clearing," Lorelai said softly. "Before I leave."

Luke pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Just say the word," he said gruffly.

Lorelai laughed. "Who knew Luke Danes was just as dirty as the next guy?" she asked.

"Hey, we're all after one thing," Luke shrugged.

"Good thing you do it so well," Lorelai nodded in agreement.

Before Luke could say anything else, the front door opened and they turned to look at Rory. "Mom, you have to get back in there," she said quickly. "Kirk just broke the monkey lamp!"

"Not my monkey lamp!" Lorelai cried. "He is so going to pay for this."

Luke rolled his eyes as he turned back to the yard. Rory watched Lorelai dash through the front door before she took her mother's place on the steps beside Luke. "Trying to escape the party?"

"There was one to many innuendos from Patty and Babette for me," Luke shrugged.

"I hear you," Rory nodded. "Thanks for closing the diner today. You really didn't have to do that for me."

"Of course I did," Luke smiled at her. "You're more important than the diner, Rory. I wasn't going to miss your graduation for the world."

"It means a lot that you were there," Rory informed him.

"I just did what any father would do," Luke shrugged.

"Your kids are going to be really lucky," Rory whispered, staring down at her hands. "They'll never have to wonder if you'll show up for them or not."

Luke cleared his throat as he turned to look at her. "You know, you don't have to wonder either," he said. "About me, I mean. I'll always be here for you, Rory."

"I know," she said with a confident nod. "And I want to thank you. For everything you've done. And especially for understanding why Mom and I are going to Europe. I know you're going to miss her, but we need to spend this time together. Before everything changes."

"I do get it," Luke nodded. "I would have given anything for a summer with one of my parents. And I wasn't nearly as close to them as you and your mom are."

"Still, not every guy would be okay with that," Rory said. "It's what makes you perfect for our family."

""You're the most important thing in the world to your mom," Luke informed her. "That's how it should be. And you know, I'm going to miss you too."

"Me too," Rory nodded. "Mom's convinced that there's not going to be any coffee in Europe as good as yours."

Luke rolled his eyes. "No one else will put up with her insane demands."

"True," Rory agreed.

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a long jewelry box. "This is for you," he said, handing it to her. "You know, as a congratulations."

"You didn't have to…" Rory started.

"I wanted to," Luke interrupted her. "I'm proud of you, Rory."

She smiled brightly at him before she opened the box to reveal a strand of creamy white pearls. "They're beautiful," she breathed.

"They were my mom's," Luke said. "Liz's neck is too fat, so I figured you could get some wear out of them. They're not doing any good in the safe deposit box."

"They're amazing," Rory breathed, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Daddy Luke."

"My pleasure, kid," he returned the hug.

"Okay, Kirk is never allowed back to our house," Lorelai huffed as she stormed out the front door. "Whoa, did I just interrupt a moment?"

Rory beamed as she pulled back from Luke and held the jewelry box out to her mother. "Look what Luke gave me," she bragged. "They belonged to his mom."

Lorelai smiled as she reached out to examine the necklace. "Wow," she said. "They're beautiful. How come you get them?"

"She graduated today," Luke retorted.

"So?" Lorelai pouted. "I'm the fiancé, I should get the pretty jewelry."

"You got the ring," Luke reminded her.

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "Fine," she said. "But I'm so borrowing those for the wedding."

Rory offered her mom a smile. "Definitely," she nodded.

"So am I allowed to join in this moment, or is this some sort of father daughter moment that Mommy is left out of?" Lorelai asked.

"Come sit," Luke pointed to the steps in front of him.

Lorelai smiled as she settled onto the step below him, her back resting against his knees. His hand automatically went to her hair, wrapping a tendril around his finger before he let it go, repeating the action over again until he settled for running his fingers through her gentle waves.

""I'm going to miss this," Rory said softly.

"Not now," Lorelai whispered, shaking her head from where it rested against Luke's knees. "Don't talk about that now. Right now let's just enjoy being a family, enjoy being together as a family."

Luke smiled as he reached out to wrap his free arm around Rory. "Enjoy the now," he whispered, the phrase his father used to say so often coming off of his lips.

"The now is amazing," Lorelai agreed, convinced that the moment that she was currently basking in could never be more perfect.

XXXXX

"Hey," Luke greeted Lorelai a week later as she entered the diner. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the romantic greetings," Lorelai rolled her eyes as she leaned across the counter for a kiss.

"I mean," Luke said, leaning across the counter to kiss her. "I thought you were packing this afternoon. I was going to come home in an hour or so."

I know," Lorelai nodded. "And the packing is pretty much done. Rory went to spend the evening with Lane. She feels like she's abandoning her this summer."

"Ah, so you were bored," Luke nodded in understanding.

"No," Lorelai said defensively. "I have a plan."

"Famous last words," Luke muttered.

"You're being awfully mean today," Lorelai frowned. "Maybe I'll find another hot man to complete my plan with."

"Good luck with that," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, are you going to come with me or not?" Lorelai asked, tapping her fingers against the counter impatiently.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"On our picnic," Lorelai replied. "I packed the truck and everything. You just have to drive."

"Drive where?" Luke frowned.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't believe how dense he was. "Luke," she dropped her voice. "What have I been telling you we're going to do before I leave?"

Luke's eyes widened at the memory of him sharing his fantasy of making love to her under the stars. "Um…head out to the woods," he said discreetly.

"Exactly," Lorelai nodded. "And I leave tomorrow. I'm asking you to come out with me tonight. Can you do the math?"

Luke cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. "Can you wait an hour?" he asked.

"No," Lorelai replied.

"It's not even dark yet."

"So you think you can just drive me out to the woods and have your way with me?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Can we at least _try _to be romantic here? I packed a picnic and have wine cooling."

"You packed a picnic?" Luke asked doubtfully.

"Okay, Sookie packed it," Lorelai said. "But I told her what to make!"

Luke sighed as he looked around the diner. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Lorelai cried triumphantly. "Coffee for the road?"

With a roll of his eyes, Luke grabbed a to go cup and poured it full for her. "You're the perfect man," she informed him as they walked out of the diner.

"So I've been told," Luke sighed.

"Let's go," Lorelai giggled excitedly, climbing into the front seat of his truck. "You know where we're going?"

"Of course," Luke flashed her a smile. "It was my idea.""

"I know," Lorelai nodded. "You never brought any other girls here, right?"

"Nope," Luke shook his head. "Just you."

"Good," Lorelai nodded. "I feel special."

Luke reached across the seat to take her hand. "You are special."

Lorelai smiled as she looked at their entwined hands, his thumb absently running over her engagement ring and twisting it back and forth on her finger. "You like doing that," she observed.

"Doing what?" Luke asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Playing with my ring," Lorelai said. "You do it every time we hold hands."

Luke turned to offer her a smile. "I'm just making sure it's still there."

"It will always be there," Lorelai promised.

"Until you give it to our son," Luke reminded her.

"Okay, this son is currently nonexistent," Lorelai frowned. "Don't talk about taking my ring away yet."

"Sorry," Luke laughed. "I like feeling it on your hand. I like knowing that he world knows you're mine."

"I like wearing it," Lorelai smiled softly. "I like it even more because it's your mom's. I know you miss your parents, and it means everything to me that you trust me with her ring."

"I trust you with everything, Lorelai," he said softly. "Well, except leaving you alone with my coffee supply."

Lorelai laughed. "That's probably a wise choice," she said.

Luke puled the truck past the lake and then down a small dirt road. Lorelai looked out the window in amazement, her eyes widening as Luke pulled the truck to s atop in a small clearing. They were completely surrounded by trees, and a small meadow sat in front of them. "This place is amazing," she breathed. "How does no one know it's here?"

Luke shrugged. "I found it when I was hiking, right after my dad died," he said. "I never told anyone about it, for fear that it would be turned into some sort of town meeting spot. I come out here sometimes to think."

"And fantasize about your sexy future wife," Lorelai added.

"And that," Luke laughed. "Hungry?"

"Did you really just ask that?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"Right, sorry," Luke shrugged

"I brought the lawn chairs," Lorelai rambled as she got out of the truck and walked around to the back. "And some blankets. For you know, when the sun goes down and everything gets hotter."

"You're insane."

"Hey, I'm just trying to spend time with you before I leave," Lorelai shrugged.

"I'm glad," Luke said as he unfolded the lawn chairs and she reached for the picnic basket.

"So what are you going to do while we're gone?" Lorelai asked once they were settled back in their chairs, eating the sandwiches Sookie had packed and sipping the wine Lorelai had chilled.

Luke shrugged. "Probably revert back to the old days," he said. "Open to close shifts, early deliveries, nights in front of a baseball game on TV."

Lorelai frowned. "I'm sorry," she said. "I feel bad."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Luke shrugged. "I just…I like doing things with you. I'm not exactly the most social guy, but if it's with you…I don't mind doing things."

"I like doing things with you too," Lorelai smiled. "Just promise me you'll get out a little bit. Have dinner with Liz or something."

"I will," Luke nodded. "Let's not talk about it now though."

"Topic changed," Lorelai confirmed. They ate in silence for a moment before she said, I can't wait to start planning the wedding."

Luke smiled softly. "It will be good," he agreed.

"And I'm putting you in charge of the honeymoon," Lorelai said.

"I can handle that."

"But no camping," Lorelai warned him.

"No camping," Luke agreed. "We need a bed."

"A big bed."

"King size."

"Maybe we should just stay home for a week."

"Lock ourselves in the house."

"See if we can break the record for the most sex had on a honeymoon."

They smiled softly for a moment, each of them lost in anticipation of their future. After a long moment, Luke cleared his throat. "Would you ever think about…moving?"

Lorelai shot her head up and looked at him in surprise. "Moving?' she asked. "Why?"

Luke shrugged. "I just figured we should talk about it," he said. "I know you love that house, it's been perfect for you and Rory. But it's small and if we want to start a family…" he shrugged as he took in her shocked expression. "Never mind. I just figured I'd ask."

"I never thought about it," Lorelai admitted. "It was always Rory and me, and I never thought anyone else would come along."

"But I did."

"You did," Lorelai nodded. "And there may be…more additions."

"There may be," Luke nodded in understanding.

"I don't want Rory to give up her room," Lorelai said. "I know she's going to college, but if we have kids, her room should be…her room. She shouldn't have to share it with our baby."

"She shouldn't Luke agreed.

"But…it's our home," Lorelai whispered. "The first grown up thing I did. Rory was raised there. I grew up there."

"I know," Luke nodded. "I get it."

"I don't have to decide now, do I?" Lorelai asked. "I mean, there's no reason to decide now. We wouldn't do anything until I get back anyway."

"No rush," Luke reached for her hand. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks," Lorelai smiled softly.

Lorelai set her plated on the ground and turned back to the truck bed. "I brought blankets," she said. "Let's watch the sunset.

Luke joined her in spreading a thick layer of blankets in the bed of the truck, then sat down beside her. As she pushed him gently onto his back and then rested her head on his chest, he smiled softly. One hand automatically went to her hair, stroking it gently, while the other reached down to take her hand, his thumb moving to twist her engagement ring around her finger.

"I told you," Lorelai whispered against the soft flannel he wore. "You play with it."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Never," Lorelai whispered. She stared up at the darkening sky for a moment, streaked with pinks and oranges that highlighted the ending of the day. "Hey Luke?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured into her hair.

"Does this fantasy of yours take place exclusively under the stars?" Lorelai asked. "Or can we get things going before the sun sets?"

"Option two," Luke said, pulling her in to kiss her deeply. "Definitely option two."

XXXXX

It was hours later that Lorelai lay in Luke's arms, both of them protected only by a blanket as they panted for breath in the back of his truck. "Wow," he breathed deeply, pressing a kiss to her tangled hair, mussed by his fingers.

"Did I live up to the fantasy?" Lorelai asked, resting her chin on his chest as her eyes sparkled at him.

"And then some," Luke confirmed, a hand moving to cup her cheek gently. "I love you, beautiful girl."

"I love you too," Lorelai smiled, turning her head to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. "Will that tide you over until I get back?"

"I think so," Luke said with a confident nod.

"Just in case, I put some dirty pictures in the nightstand," Lorelai informed him.

"Lorelai, I'm not going to do…that," he said. "I'm not sixteen."

"And yet you have so much stamina," Lorelai commented, reaching between them to stroke where their bodies were still joined together.

"You've worn me out," Luke informed her, regret filling his eyes.

Lorelai smiled as she reached down to stroke his cheek. "I couldn't do anything else right now either," she said. "Seriously, Luke, you do things to my body no one else has ever been able to do. I lost count of how many orgasms I had tonight."

Luke smiled proudly. "I like hearing you moan," he said in a husky voice.

"I like moaning your name," she informed him. With a soft sigh, she rolled off of him and reached for her underwear. "We should go," she said regretfully. "I have an early flight."

Luke sighed in disappointment, but reached for his own clothes. After they had dressed and reloaded the truck, Lorelai started to make her way towards the passenger door before she felt Luke tug on her waist, pulling her back to him.

"Thank you," he whispered as he embraced her tightly.

"For making your dreams come true?" Lorelai teased gently.

"Yes," Luke replied, his serious tone telling her that he meant more than just his dreams of them being together under the stars. "Every last one."

Lorelai smiled as she leaned in to hug him again. "Oh, Luke," she whispered. "You've made my dreams come true too. And this is just the beginning."

XXXXX

"Make sure you don't go anywhere alone," Luke informed them. "And you keep copies of your passports in another part of your suitcase. And don't take drinks from anyone but a bartender."

"Okay, Mr. Positive," Lorelai said as they stopped in front of the security line at the airport. "We'll be fine. 

"II just want you to stay safe," Luke murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes.

"I know," Lorelai smiled softly, resting a hand on his arm. "We'll be fine, Luke. I'll e-mail you every day."

"I set up an account just for that purpose," Luke nodded. "And if you need anything…"

"I'll call," Lorelai promised. She looked at him for a moment, trying to blink away the tears. "I didn't think this would be so hard."

Rory smiled softly before she stepped between the two of them. "Thank you," she said to Luke. "I know I said it before, but I can't tell you how amazing it is that you're okay with all of this. Okay with me."

"I'm more than okay with you, Rory," Luke informed her. "I couldn't imagine not having you around."

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Daddy Luke," she whispered.

"Have fun, kid," he whispered as he hugged her back.

After a moment, Rory pulled away and turned to look at Lorelai. "I'll wait for you to go through security," she said.

Lorelai flashed her a grateful smile before she stepped closer to Luke. "Make sure you go play with the other kids," she informed him.

"Lorelai," he rolled his eyes.

"I'll miss you," she said softly.

"You'll have an amazing time," he told her. "And I'll miss you too."

"Just don't let any of those dirty housewives get into your pants," Lorelai warned him.

"Never," Luke said. He reached for her hands, offering her a smirk as he ran his thumb over her engagement ring. "One more time for the road."

"Thank you," Lorelai said. "I know Rory said it, but thank you. For understanding my relationship with her."

"It's who you are" Luke said. "Go have this adventure with Rory, and then we'll have our adventure together."

Lorelai leaned forward to kiss him, her hand moving to cradle the back of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful girl."

"And remember…dirty pictures in the nightstand, she whispered.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Go to Europe," he said. "I'll be here waiting when you get back."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! I am loving taking these beloved characters and creating my own story for them, and I hope you are all still enjoying this story as well. I had a plan for this story, but then a guest reviewer gave me an idea to take it in a completely different direction, which becomes evident at the end of this chapter. The first part consists of some e-mails between Luke and Lorelai to document the girls' time in Europe, and then picks up when Luke meets them at the airport. I hope you enjoy this update!**

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I tried to hide this so you wouldn't get it until you were on the plane, but I also know you better than anyone and I know you're probably digging through that enormous purse of yours looking for chocolate and wondering what this envelope is. So here's the easy explanation: it's a gift. To wish you a safe and happy trip, to tell you how much I love you, to thank you for being you. There's no real reason that I wanted you to have this necklace, but when I saw it I thought of how beautiful it would look around your neck, the blue matching your eyes in the moments you're happiest. I'm going to miss you this summer, Lorelai, but I can wait. Waiting six weeks and knowing that you will come back to me is nothing compared to what you're offering me; a forever with you. I never thought I would ever be able to kiss you, let alone look forward to sharing my life with you. So take your time, have fun with Rory, and know that whenever you need me, I'm an e-mail away. Let me know when you get to London so I know you're safe._

_I love you so much, beautiful girl,_

_Luke_

_P.S. Tell Rory to look in her purse. There's a similar gift for her._

XXXXX

To: Luke

From: Lorelai

Wednesday, June 25, 2003, 3:01 P.M.

Dear Luke,

Well, we made it to England! There's not a lot to tell so far, as we pretty much just got off the plane and had to stop at an internet café. One that sells coffee, of course. I promised I'd let you know when we got here, so that's what I'm doing. I'm already wearing the necklace you left in my purse. It's beautiful, Luke, but I hope you know I don't need things to keep me happy. I just need you. Rory's bracelet was perfect for her. She was almost in tears in the middle of the airport. You have quite an effect on us Gilmore girls, Mr. Danes. The flight was pretty uneventful, but Rory and I did watch Pride and Prejudice. How do you feel about ascots? I think you'd make a dashing Mr. Darcy. Anyway, we're going to head to go see Westminster Abbey tomorrow morning, then head over to Buckingham Palace. If we play our cards right, Rory may end up catching the eye of Prince William. I could be the mother of the future Queen of England! She insists they won't let him marry an American, but I still think it's possible. She does have her mother's determination after all! It's strange not being able to stand up and go see you whenever I want. I know I've only been gone a day, but I do miss you, Luke. This life we've started together has already been so amazing. I can't wait to come home so we can pick up right where we left off. Just make sure you don't find someone better during the next six weeks. I promise I'll make all the waiting worth it. I love you so much. E-mail me back soon! I'll keep you up to date on our European adventures as much as possible.

Love,

Lorelai

P.S. Rory says hi and that she misses your coffee. You may have to work on creating some sort of coffee keg for her to take with her to Yale or else she might go through withdrawal.

XXXXX

To: Lorelai

From: Luke

Tuesday, June 26, 2003, 6:08 P.M.

Dear Lorelai,

I'm glad you and Rory made it to London safely. How was your day? Did Rory get a chance to charm that prince? If he's anything like me, all it would take would be a single glance into the eyes of a Gilmore girl to fall for her. Maybe I should call the Palace and wish him luck. I'm glad you like your necklace. I know you don't need it, but it reminded me of you, and I figured it would be a good parting gift. It's strange not having you here. For the past nine years, in the back of my head I've always hoped that you'd walk through the door, demanding coffee and putting yourself before the other customers. It's still there, that hope that you're going to walk through the door, but then I remember you're on a completely different continent and the ache of watching you walk through the security gate washes over me again. I'm glad you went and I know you're going to have an amazing time, but I still miss you. My days are always better when you're sitting at the counter rambling on about God knows what. And my nights are unbelievable when I can fall asleep with you in my arms. It's almost nice to miss you, though. Now I know that I'll never take you for granted again once you're back here with me. Even the little things; the way you scrunch your nose right before you wake up or the way you always put your left shoe on before your right. Those are the little things that don't go recognized every day, but they're what make you who you are. And I love all of it. As for finding someone better, you never have to worry about that. There is no one better for me. You're it, Lorelai Gilmore. I look forward to hearing more about your adventures. When you get to Scotland, keep an eye out for the Loch Ness Monster; Liz is convinced that it's real and would love proof. Tell Rory hello for me.

Love,

Luke

XXXXX

To: Luke

From: Rory

Sunday, June 28, 2003, 4:15 P.M.

Hi Luke,

Mom's spent the last three days rambling on about how beautiful your writing is and so I figured I'd see for myself. I also wanted to thank you for the bracelet. It's so beautiful! I feel so special, with you buying me all kinds of pretty jewelry. We made it to Scotland today, and even got to take a tour of the Queen's summer home. No sign of Nessie yet, but I'll keep my eyes open for your sister. We have two days here before we head over to the mainland to Amsterdam. Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep Mom in control. We'd probably have to worry more if there was some sort of Red Light Coffee District. How's everything in Stars Hollow? Taylor's probably getting ready for the annual 4th of July celebration. Lane said that Patty had her classes marching around in Yankee Doodle costumes all week. I miss being around everything that's so familiar to me, and I am still searching for a cup of coffee that's as good as yours. I hope the diner is faring well without its favorite customers! Make sure you go into my room and tell my books that I miss them.

Love,

Rory

To: Luke

From: Lorelai

Wednesday, July 1, 2003, 8:22 P.M.

Hello sailor!

Greetings from Amsterdam. A place that, while beautiful, would have been better to visit when I was in my early twenties and without my impressionable daughter. We're heading out tomorrow to Germany, where we can drink beer and eat bratwurst to our hearts' delight. Did I mention that it's strangely exhilarating to be able to go into a public establishment and have a drink with my daughter? She had her first full pint of beer in London, and I don't think I've ever been so proud. But, I digress. It's been a week since I've seen your handsome face, and I'm starting to think I have withdrawal symptoms. I know it took a small miracle to get you to set up an e-mail account. What are the chances of you buying a digital camera and scanning pictures of yourself to me? Bonus points if they're dirty. I was thinking on the train this morning, and I don't think we're ever gone more than two or three days without each other. Even after the horrible summer when you hated me, at least I could see you from afar. I'm having so much fun with Rory, but it's the quiet moments, on the train between countries or when I'm falling asleep at night that I miss you so much I can't breathe. Your e-mails help, though. Who knew Luke Danes, the monosyllabic ranting recluse had such a way with words. Certainly not me, but I know that you have added another trait to the list that makes you completely amazing. I hope the house is treating you well. Have you watched any of the movies Rory and I left for you? Remember, there will be a quiz when we get back. After the hours spent in bed, of course. I'll send word from Germany!

Love,

Lorelai

To: Rory

From: Luke

Thursday, July 2, 2003, 6:10 P.M.

Dear Rory,

I'm glad you like the bracelet. You should feel special, because you are. You're the best stepdaughter I've ever had. I think you got to Germany today. My mother's family traveled from Munich before World War II. I don't know much about her family history, but my grandmother used to tell me how much she loved her homeland. Her apple pie was the best I've ever had in my life. I've tried to copy her recipe, but somehow I don't think I've done it justice. Have you seen anything interesting yet? I know you have an appreciation for history, and you're probably enjoying traveling so much. I'm sure it will do you well at Yale; you've got to keep up with all those other Ivy Leaguers. I'm sure you'll be at the top of the class! Thanks for watching out for your mom for me. I know she can get a little carried away, but I also know that you can talk some sense into her, even when I can't. Everyone in the town is doing well; just as crazy as usual. I did enjoy informing Taylor that your mom would not be back to dress up as Betsy Ross this year on the 4th of July; his face turned six different shades of red, and that was just before he left the diner. So although you are missed, at least I was able to use that fact to annoy Taylor. Your mom says you've been taking advantage of Europe's drinking age. Don't go too crazy, but have a drink for me in Germany, okay? I'd like to see that country myself someday. Thanks for keeping in touch. I like to hear from you too, not just your mom.

Love,

Luke

XXXXX

_Saturday, July 4, 2003, 12:21 A.M._

_You have one new message_

_Luke! Wake up! It's Lorelai. _

_And Rory!_

_We woke up and realized it's the 4__th__ of July. And although we're not in our beloved country to celebrate, we wanted to call our favorite American on this great day of our nation's birth._

_You'd be proud of us. It's just after six and we're already awake and caffeinated._

_My darling daughter is right. Although we're getting ready to get on a train where we can sleep for another three hours until we reach Vienna. But you'd still be proud._

_We miss your coffee._

_And your body. Ow, what, I do miss him!_

_You don't have to make it dirty!_

_Luke, your future stepdaughter is preventing me from leaving dirtiness on the machine, so I guess you'll have to resort to the treat I left in your nightstand._

_You're wasting precious answering machine time._

_You're the smart one, you should have remembered that when it's early for us, it's late for Luke. He doesn't do late._

_You're the girlfriend, you should have known he'd be asleep._

_Hey! I take offense to that. I'm the fiancé, not the girlfriend._

_My mistake._

_Sorry, Luke, I guess the time difference is messing with my head. We'll try to call you again at a more appropriate time when we get to Vienna. We miss you!_

_Happy 4__th__ of July!_

_We love you! Talk to you soon!_

_XXXXX_

To: Luke

From: Lorelai

Wednesday, July 9, 2003, 6:29 A.M.

Dear Luke,

Bon Jour Monsieur!

I am rocking my high school French. Contrary to whatever Rory tells you in those super secretive e-mails of hers, I am totally communicating clearly in this lovely country. Paris was great, full of great cheeses and excellent shopping, so we were pretty happy girls. But now we're in Nice, spending our days lying on the beach and looking at French men. Not that that part's particularly appealing. These dudes make Michel look handsome and friendly. I'd much rather stare at you, but a girl has to take what she can get, right? The beach is really great though. We're heading south soon, and I can't wait to swim in the Mediterranean. And I'm almost positive the Italian men will be more attractive than the French men. Still not amazing as American men though. Particularly ones who own diners and wear backwards baseball caps. And ones with sexy arm tattoos. Seriously, Luke, I joke but you have to know that you're the only one for me. I know you're probably going crazy all alone at home, but know that you're a frequent topic of conversation over here in the motherland. Rory and I both miss you, and on the next extravagant Gilmore trip, you will definitely be included. And not just because we need someone to carry our bags and tell us how beautiful we are. Sookie said she might stop by sometime soon to keep you company, so be nice to her, okay? I told her to stay away from all conversation food related. I'll talk to you soon!

Love,

Lorelai

XXXXX

To: Lorelai

From: Luke

Saturday, July 12, 2003, 4:16 P.M.

Dear Lorelai,

I hope you made it to Greece safely. I'm sure you'll both enjoy the beaches and the food there. Liz was incredibly jealous when she heard you were going to be in the Greek Isles. Apparently it's some of the nicest beaches in the world. I would give anything to be there with you right now. The thought of you on a beach, tanned in a bikini is enough to drive any man insane. But having now gone three weeks without getting to hold you or see you or hear your beautiful laugh, I'm starting to go a little stir crazy. I had dinner with Liz and Jess last night, and according to my nephew I'm reverting back to my old cranky ways. This only solidifies the conclusion that I drew a long time ago: You make me a better person, Lorelai. I'm trying, I'm trying to be the kind of fun, compassionate man that you deserve. It's so much easier when you're here to keep life interesting and colorful. But after these past few weeks, with you gone and still being surrounded by your belongings and e-mailing with you…it's not enough. I just want you, Lorelai. I want all of you, but I want to deserve you. I probably shouldn't even be e-mailing you right now. My head's a mess and I should probably wait until I'm in a better mood to talk to you. But I feel better just writing to you, and I want to make sure you know all of me. That means no more secrets, no more hiding how I feel, even if you are an ocean away. I'm going to sign off now. I just finished a load of laundry and can't find my blue and white flannel. I think Kirk's been sneaking into the laundry room in his sleep again, so I'm off to confront him. At least he won't have any of your underwear this time. I miss you, beautiful girl.

Love,

Luke

To: Lorelai

From: Sookie

Wednesday, July 16, 2014, 4:05 P.M.

Hi Lorelai!

Good news! The deed to the Dragonfly has finally come through. We are now officially owners of a broken down inn on the outskirts of town. I guess now the real work starts. I know we have a lot of work to do, and Tom stopped by this morning to review all of the work that's going to need to be done. It's going to take a long time (nearly a year), but he said he thinks he can put a team on it full time. We'll have to get things going as soon as you get back. This is so exciting! Our dreams are coming true, and I can't wait to see the final product. I stopped by to share the exciting news with Luke, but he seemed pretty distracted. When I asked him if he was okay, he went on a really long rant about computers and how we can be sure if everything that's sent on the internet goes through. Somehow, he ended his rant angry with Kirk for stealing his shirt. I'm not exactly sure how that happened, but Luke seems pretty sure that that's the case. Have you talked to him recently? He really misses you, Lorelai. He's trying to be strong for you because he knows how important this trip is for you and Rory. I don't think he wants you to worry, but there are still three weeks before you get home. I really don't know if Luke's going to make it. Maybe you should call him. I don't want to worry you, but I think if he can talk to you he might feel better. Give that adorable daughter of yours a big hug for me!

Love,

Sookie

To: Luke

From: Lorelai

Sunday, July 20, 2003, 7:04 P.M.

Dear Luke,

How are you? I know you said you were fine when we talked on the phone last week, but I'm still not sure I believe you. Are you mad because I didn't tell you I took your shirt? I apologized for that a million times. I just wanted something that reminded me of you. I wear it when I get cold on the train. It's not as good as when you hold me, but it's the closest I can get right now, so it will have to do. I promise I'll return it in good condition. Maybe I'll even model it for you with those black heels you love to see me wear. Will that image tide you over for the next two weeks? Two weeks from today, I'll be back home. And I hope you can get everyone else to cover the diner, because there will be several days that you will not leave the house, my friend. Hell, the only time we'll even leave the bed will be for sustenance. And shower sex. But other than that, I want you entirely to myself. Have you thought anymore about going camping? I think it might be good for you. You said you like to go camping so you can think about things, and maybe it will be good for you to take some time to yourself, to think and fish and make fire. Is that what you do when you camp? I've never really thought about everything camping entails. Rory suggested that we try camping when we go to Holland, but I think I've convinced her there are these pretty buildings called hotels with comfortable beds and running water. Our place here in Prague is really nice. I even get free internet time, which is why I can sit here, sip my coffee, and pour my heart out to you over e-mail. Rory is off searching for some book for my dad, and I'll probably go explore in a few minutes. But for some reason, I can't bring myself to say good bye to you. God, Luke, I miss you so much sometimes it scares me. I've never had to depend on anyone else, I've only ever needed Rory. But I need you, I need to know that you need me as much as I need you. I need you to know that when I get back, I'm going to hold you so tight you'll have trouble breathing. I need you to know that I will never be able to walk away from you, that if we don't get a forever I won't be able to make it. This separation, as horrible as it's been, has proven to me more clearly that you are the one for me. No one else understands me, puts up with my crazy, or just loves me the way you do. And after these next two weeks, and I'm back in your arms, I know that I never want to go a single day without seeing you or hearing your voice ever again. I should go now. I kind of hope you don't get this right away, because I hope you're camping and doing manly things in the woods. But when you do read this, just know that there are only two weeks left before you meet us at the airport. We can do it, Luke. We can do anything together.

I love you,

Lorelai

XXXXX

To: Lorelai

From: Luke

Wednesday, July 23, 2003, 7:32 A.M.

Dear Lorelai,

I just got your e-mail. Your assumptions were correct, I did decide to go camping. It was refreshing, spending a couple days at my grandparents' old cottage in New Hampshire. I was able to clear my head a bit, to get away from this town and the constant reminders of you and Rory that make me miss the two of you so much. I even brought some books with me. Don't tell Rory, but I've been diving into her collection this summer. Just like watching those ridiculous movies makes me feel like part of you is with me, reading Rory's books make me miss her less. Do you realize how smart that girl is? Because I've always known she's smarter than most teenagers, but some of her reading choices are pretty complicated. I've stayed with some of the classics. I finished _To Kill A Mockingbird _at the cabin. I hadn't read it since I was in high school, and I was actually impressed with it this time around. Apparently time changes people and their perspectives. But I know that time will never change things for us, Lorelai. I love you with everything inside of me. And I know I haven't been very good with telling you or showing you how much you mean to me, but I'm going to be better at it, I promise. I've spent a lot of time in the wood shop since you've been gone. (Dirty, I know). But I think you'll be impressed with the results. (Dirty again?). I've been working on something for Rory too, but don't tell her. Ten days, Lorelai. I'll be there to meet you at the airport, and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. I've already arranged for someone else to be in charge at the diner for the three days after you get back. I have nothing against the dirty plans in your head, but I mostly just want to spend time with you. And Rory. I miss her too, you know. Ten days, and then you'll be home. I can't wait to see you.

Love,

Luke

P.S. Thanks for the pictures in the nightstand.

To: Lorelai

From: Emily

Sunday, July 27, 2003, 3:57 P.M.

Hello Lorelai,

Your father has helped me set up an e-mail account. Although this way of communication seems to be incredibly impersonal and detached, I suppose this is the only way I can communicate with you, seeing as you did not leave me with an itinerary or phone number of where you would be. I was forced to drive to Stars Hollow and dine in your fiancé's establishment in order to access your e-mail address. He at first seemed incredibly hesitant to share such information with me, but I was very persistent in my goal to acquire your contact information. He is a good man, Lorelai. Rough around the edges, and certainly not what I wanted for you. But you've never done anything the way I wanted, so I don't know why I'm surprised. It is clear how much he loves you. His eyes light up when he says your name, and it's clear that he loves Rory just as much. There are several postcards from Europe taped to the wall of his restaurant, which I can only assume are from both you and Rory. It is curious that you have time to write to him, but not to your own mother. I would just like to make sure you're alive and well, as you insisted on traveling the way you did. In any case, I am aware that your return date is scheduled for a week from today. You and Rory can fill your father and me in on all the details at dinner the following Friday. Give my best to Rory.

Your mother

XXXXX

To: Luke

From: Lorelai

Sunday, August 3, 2003, 7:57 A.M.

Dear Luke,

The countdown is on. Rory and I are here at Heathrow, waiting for our flight to Boston to board. And then, after eight hours in coach and a mad dash through the airport, I'll be in your arms. This summer has been so amazing, and I wouldn't trade the time I've spent with Rory for anything in the world. I know that you've had a long summer with us being away, and I want you to know that I love you more than I ever have for understanding me, for understanding the fact that Rory is the most important thing in my life. Most guys wouldn't be okay with being put second, but you're not only okay with it, you put her first too. I know that you would do anything for Rory, and you would have even before we started dating. I love you for that, Luke, and for so many other things. Especially that last e-mail you sent. Were you trying to torture me? Because it worked. Seriously, next time warn a girl when your e-mail is filled with steamy stuff like that. It's hard to keep myself under control in a very public internet café with my daughter beside me. But everything you described? It's all fair game. I can't wait to see how you plan to count all the freckles on my body. I plan to return the favor in ways you can only imagine. I'll see you on the other side of the pond. Drive safely to Boston, and wear my favorite flannel.

Love,

Lorelai

XXXXX

"Mom!" Rory whined as Lorelai practically sprinted through the airport gates. "Slow down!"

"I can't!" Lorelai giggled loudly. "I'm going to see Luke!"

"He'll be there whether you run or not," Rory replied. "Some of us have to use the bathroom here."

"You should have gone on the plane."

"Ew, gross."

"Okay, Emily," Lorelai rolled her eyes. She pointed impatiently to the bathroom. "Go. Hurry."

Rory saw Lorelai's eyes impatiently glance towards the end of the terminal, where the exit to baggage claim was clearly visible. "Go ahead," she said, giving her mother a gentle push towards the exit. "I'll meet you out there."

"You're so my favorite daughter," Lorelai said, taking off towards the exit. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited to clear customs, then ran past a group of tourists into the waiting area of the airport, a smile gracing her lips at the sight of a familiar blue baseball cap in the crowd of people. Luke's eyes lit up when he saw her, and she all but sprinted across the room to him, dropping her purse on the ground as she flung her arms around him. "Oh my God, I missed you so much!"

Luke's arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand cradling the back of her head as he ducked his head down to her shoulder, breathing her in. "I missed you too," he murmured against her skin. "You have no idea."

He started to pull away, but Lorelai tightened her arms around his neck, shaking her head against his shoulder. "Not yet," she requested.

"I want to see you," he murmured, tugging on the end of her ponytail. "I want to kiss you."

Lorelai lifted her head, not ready to leave his embrace but willing to look at him in the eyes. She could see the happiness sparkling in them as he smiled down at her, and she raised a hand to stroke his cheek. "Well, how is a girl supposed to refuse an offer like that?" she whispered. As she leaned in to kiss him, she felt his arms tighten around her waist and knew that this was a moment she would remember forever. "Finally."

Too soon, Luke pulled back and looked around. "Where's Rory?" he asked.

"I left her in London," Lorelai said seriously. "Don't you watch the news? It's a done deal, she's marrying the prince."

"Lorelai," he rolled his eyes, still searching the crowd for Rory. Lorelai smiled, noting that he was clearly as anxious to see her daughter as he had been to see her.

"She had to use the bathroom," Lorelai said. "She's probably right behind me."

"Okay," Luke nodded. He took a step back and offered her one of the two bouquets of wildflowers in his hands. "For you."

"Wow, fresh flowers," Lorelai said with a wide smile. "Way to welcome a girl home."

"That's what I'm going for," Luke smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Please," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I've been on a plane for eight hours. And two hours before that. I don't even want to know what I look like."

Luke glanced around for Rory one more time before he stepped closer, trailing a finger over her collarbone softly. "You look like you're ready to spend the next three days moaning my name," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she felt a wave of heat wash over her. "Dirty talk in public," she said with an impressed nod. "This summer has been tough on you, huh, big man?"

"Let's just say the pictures you left were appreciated," Luke said with a sly smile.

"Okay, I must be dreaming," Lorelai said. "The Luke I know would never talk like this in public."

"Well, this Luke has been missing his fiancé for six weeks," he shrugged. "I've been waiting for this for over a month."

"It's good to be home," Lorelai nodded, smiling as his face lit up even more.

"Rory!" he called, stepping around Lorelai and holding an arm out to her daughter.

"I missed you, Daddy Luke," she giggled from her spot in his arms. "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back," he said as he stepped back from her. "These are for you."

"Wow, flowers," Rory's reaction was an exact replica of Lorelai's. "You'd better be careful or we're going to get used to being spoiled."

"That's the plan," Luke said with a confident nod. "What baggage claim are you?" he asked, threading his fingers through Lorelai's as they walked towards the conveyor belts.

"Three," Rory supplied.

"It shouldn't be hard to spot our bags," Lorelai added.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're the ones that are bursting at the seams," Luke said.

"There's mine!" Rory cried.

Luke tugged it off of the moving belt with a groan. "Geez, is there anything left in Europe or did you buy it all?" he muttered.

"Hey, you missed us," Lorelai said.

"And if you think mine's bad, wait for Mom's," Rory piped up.

"Okay, little Step Daddy's Girl," Lorelai frowned. "Don't go ruining our trip by getting me in trouble with Luke."

"We all know that Luke's full of empty threats when it comes to you," Rory replied.

"She's probably right," Luke sighed as a massive backpack appeared on the belt. "I presume that one's yours?"

"Smart as well as sexy," Lorelai flirted.

"Not in front of Rory," he rolled his eyes before he dragged the backpack off of the belt.

"Right, sorry," Lorelai said. "Thank you."

"I parked the truck in the short term lot," Luke explained as each girl shouldered their backpack for the last time. "I can carry those."

"We're fine," Lorelai waved a hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, we're seasoned back packers," Rory added.

"It looks like it weighs more than you do."

"And that just proves how strong we are," Lorelai shrugged. When they reached the truck, Luke tossed the bags into the bed and then held the passenger door open. Lorelai scurried into the middle and Rory climbed in after her, both of them settling in as Luke climbed behind the wheel.

"Do you want to stop for food?" Luke asked as he moved the truck onto the highway.

"I just want to get home," Lorelai replied. "Believe it or not, all this traveling has messed with my eating schedule."

"It's true," Rory informed Luke. "We even tried to eat pancakes in France, but Mom said they weren't as good as yours."

Luke offered a cocky smile. "Better than the French, huh?" he asked. "Maybe that could be the new saying at the top of our menus."

"Or you could just put a picture of my pretty, pretty face," Lorelai suggested.

"I think I'll keep you for myself."

Lorelai offered him a beaming smile. "You do know the secret's out," she said. "Your letters proved how beautiful your words can be. I'm going to expect it all the time now."

"As you wish," Luke replied with a small smile, causing both Lorelai and Rory to squeal in delight.

"The Princess Bride!" Rory cried. "Did you watch it?"

"In a moment of complete desperation," Luke admitted.

"I'm so proud," Lorelai smiled. "Now you'll understand me better."

"Doubtful."

"What else did you watch?" Rory asked.

"A couple others," Luke shrugged. "I did borrow some of your books."

"Oh, which ones?" Rory asked, leaning between the front two seats.

The rest of the car ride was spent discussing the highlights of their European adventures and Luke informing Rory and Lorelai of the latest town events. Soon, they were driving through the familiar streets of Stars Hollow, and Lorelai smiled contentedly as she looked out the window.

"It's good to be home," she stated.

"It's like nothing's changed," Rory observed.

"It's been a fairly typical summer," Luke admitted as he pulled into the driveway. "I'll get the bags."

"Thanks, Luke," Rory said before she hopped out of the Jeep. "I can't wait to see my clothes!"

"You do know her insanity comes from you?" Luke asked, shooting Lorelai a stern gaze.

"Hey, you can't fight genetics," Lorelai shrugged. "Trust me, I've tried."

"Don't try too hard," Luke smiled as he pulled Rory's bag out of the trunk. "You're good the way you are."

Lorelai smiled brightly as she pulled her own bag out of the trunk. "Well you're perfect the way you are," she boasted.

"I'll get your bag."

"Nah, I got it," she shrugged. "Save you a trip and hold something over Rory's head for taking advantage of your presence in our lives. It's a win-win."

"Whatever you say."

"So I have stuff for you," Lorelai informed him. "But I don't know where."

"Don't worry," Luke said as they stepped inside and Lorelai dropped her bag on the floor beside the stairs.

"The house looks good," she nodded in approval. "Thanks for taking care of it."

"My pleasure," Luke nodded. He moved down the hallway to Rory's room and stepped inside tentatively. "I have your bag, kid."

Rory turned from examining the new addition to her room with wide eyes. "Luke," she said softly. "Did you make this?"

Luke shrugged shyly as he set the bag down on the floor beside her bed. "I had a lot of free time," he said. "I figured you could bring it to Yale, at least store some of your favorite books on it."

"It's beautiful," Rory stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much."

"What's beautiful?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the room, her eyes falling on the wooden bookshelf that had been placed beside Rory's desk. "Oh my God, did you make that?"

"I thought it would be good to have in the dorm," Luke explained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Mom, look," Rory exclaimed. "He even engraved my name on the side."

Lorelai knelt to examine Rory's name carved into the side of the bookshelf. "Well, you went all out, didn't you?" she smiled.

"Before you even ask, yes there's something waiting for you upstairs," Luke cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak.

Lorelai giggled as she looked at Rory. "He loves me."

"I'm well aware," Rory said. She turned to her closet and sighed. "I missed you so much!"

"Who's she talking to?" Luke murmured to Lorelai.

"Her clothes," Lorelai replied, as if it were obvious.

"I'll blame it on the jet lag," Luke said.

"We'll leave you alone to reunite with your clothing," Lorelai informed Rory.

"I had a dream," Rory was saying as she stroked the arm of a maroon sweater. "You were there and you were there…"

"Is she okay?" Luke frowned over his shoulder as Lorelai pulled him out of the room.

"She's fine," Lorelai shrugged. "I want to see my surprise."

Luke glanced over his shoulder one more time at Rory's room before he followed Lorelai to the stairs. This time he hefted her bag onto his shoulder and grunted slightly. "What the hell did you buy?" he asked.

"Coffee," Lorelai shrugged. "Clothes."

"Because they don't have both in abundance here?" Luke asked.

"Consider them impulse buys," Lorelai shrugged. She pushed the door to their bedroom open and stepped inside, gasping slightly at the sight before her.

"You like it?" Luke asked softly, setting the bag on the floor and moving to wrap his arms around her from behind.

Lorelai reached out to run a hand over the intricately carved post of the wooden bedframe where their mattress now lay. "Luke, it's beautiful," she breathed as she took in the mahogany bedposts and the headboard that arched against the wall above the pillows. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, I was missing you, and I figured I could spend some time in the shop," he said. "If you don't like it, I won't be offended. I just thought it would be a nice surprise."

"I love it," Lorelai breathed, feeling tears come to her eyes. "I can't believe you did this all. It's…I have no words."

Luke leaned in to press a kiss to the back of her head. "I figured we could get a new mattress," he murmured. "But I didn't want to do that without you."

Lorelai turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "God, Luke, I love you so much," she whispered against his neck. "I can't believe you did this."

"I didn't want you to cry," Luke said, running his hands up and down her back. "I just thought…it would be nice."

"It's better than nice," she said, wiping her eyes as she pulled back. "It's perfect."

A small smile graced his lips. "Yeah?" he asked.

Lorelai leaned up to kiss him. "Yeah," she nodded. She turned back to look at the bed and then up at him with a sly smile. "We have to christen it. Are you sure it can handle our intense lovemaking?"

Luke laughed. "I used the strong glue," he teased.

"I'm just saying, you are going to get some serious action in this bed," Lorelai informed him. "That headboard looks like I can get some serious leverage while I ride you."

"Want to test it out?" Luke murmured in her ear.

Lorelai smiled widely as she tugged him down onto the bed. In public, he would have blushed and admonished her for making such a comment, but alone in their room, just the two of them, Luke allowed himself to show his desires and fantasies without inhibition.

"Hmmm," Lorelai smiled, starting to unbutton his flannel. "You know it's already tomorrow morning in Europe. Which means I'll probably be up all night. Think you can keep up?"

"I'll manage."

"Good," Lorelai sighed happily, pulling him on top of her. "I've missed this. I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Luke murmured, reaching to push her hair out of her face. "Welcome home, beautiful girl."

Feeling a new wave of emotion wash over her, Lorelai pulled Luke down to her and kissed him deeply, reveling in the feeling of being lost in his kiss again.

XXXXX

Late the next morning, Lorelai sat at a chair in the kitchen, clad in a pair of leggings and the flannel she'd stolen from Luke before their trip. She smiled as she looked at Luke, wearing only his sweatpants and t-shirt. He moved easily around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from their breakfast, and she couldn't help but feel the need to be near him. Rory had left a few minutes ago to visit Lane, and Lorelai knew that she couldn't wait any longer to tell Luke about the emotions that were bubbling up inside of her.

"Hey," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he set some dishes in the sink.

"Hi," he smiled, leaning back into her embrace.

"Thanks for breakfast," she breathed. "I missed your food."

"No problem," Luke said, turning in her arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then tried to pull out of her arms. "You okay?" he asked when she didn't let him go.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just glad to be home."

"I'm glad to have you home," Luke assured her, embracing her again.

"Leave the mess," Lorelai pleaded, tugging on his arm. "Let's just be us."

Unable to resist her when she looked so good in his shirt, Luke followed her to the living room and smiled as he settled onto the couch beside her. Lorelai crossed her legs and turned to sit sideways on the couch, facing him. She pulled a throw pillow onto her lap and picked at the corner for a moment before she looked up at him. "I have something to tell you," she whispered.

Luke's eyebrows rose as he reached out to rest a hand on her knee. "You can tell me anything," he promised.

"I know," Lorelai nodded. "Just…don't say anything, okay? Let me talk and don't say anything. Let me explain myself before you get mad."

The curiosity was evident in Luke's eyes, but he offered her knee a supportive squeeze and nodded, telling her without words to continue.

"While we were in Europe," Lorelai said. "I didn't….I haven't had my period. At first I thought it was the travel schedule, and my body being all messed up because of time differences and everything. I had it right before we left, at Rory's graduation, and with all the traveling I've been doing six weeks isn't really that big of a deal. I thought about getting a pregnancy test, but I didn't want to take one without you. This trip was about me and Rory, and I didn't want to be freaking out about a baby. I just…I know we weren't trying to get pregnant or anything and I hope you're not mad I didn't tell you, but this felt like a face to face conversation, so I just kind of put a pin in it until I got home. I was going to tell you last night, but you were so perfect with the bed and all I wanted was to be with you. Now we're here and I'm telling you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It's okay if you're mad."

Luke stared at her for a long moment, processing her rant piece by piece and reviewing the emotions flowing through his brain at the speed of lightning. "So are you?" he finally asked. "Pregnant?"

"I don't know," Lorelai shook her head. "I didn't want to take a test without you."

"But you think you are," Luke clarified.

"I could be," Lorelai nodded. "Or it could just be the stress of traveling. I didn't even tell Rory, but you need to know. If I am pregnant, you're the dad, and you need to know."

Luke cleared his throat. "So do you need to call a doctor?" he asked. "I don't really know what to do from here."

"I can take a home pregnancy test," Lorelai said. "But I can't buy it at the market."

"We can drive to Woodbridge," Luke suggested.

"Luke," Lorelai breathed, reaching for his hand. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Luke frowned, turning his hand over so he could squeeze hers. "Why in the world would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell you," Lorelai said.

"There was nothing to tell," Luke said, leaning closer to her. "God, Lorelai, you could be pregnant."

"Could be," Lorelai emphasized. "Let's just…find out either way, okay? I don't want to decide on any emotions until we know what we're dealing with."

"Okay," Luke nodded. "I'll go change."

"Me too," Lorelai said, reaching for his hand as they walked up the stairs. "It would be…a good thing, right?"

Luke leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Better than good," he murmured. "Perfect."

XXXXX

An hour later, Lorelai's knee bounced up and down impatiently as Luke drove through the streets of Stars Hollow. "Luke, hurry!" she ordered.

"You're the one who drank three bottles of water during a twenty minute drive," he snapped.

"It's kind of important to the task at hand," Lorelai replied, clutching the brown paper bag from a pharmacy in the next town over.

"We're here," Luke announced as he pulled into the driveway.

"Thank God," Lorelai was out of the car before he had even put it into park. Luke hurried into the house after her and into their bathroom just as she was setting two plastic sticks on a piece of toilet paper that rested on the counter. She washed her hands, taking her time with the task before she turned to look at Luke. "We have three minutes."

Wordlessly, Luke took her hand and led her into their bedroom. He settled in the chair in the corner of the room and pulled her onto his lap. She rested a hand on his chest as she looked down at him, trying to read his thoughts. "You're excited," she observed.

"Of course I am," he murmured, rubbing a hand over her thigh.

"I don't have any other symptoms," Lorelai cautioned. "With Rory, I ate apples. I didn't get sick, but I gained a lot of weight right away. I still don't want fruit, and my body's not any different."

Luke ran an affectionate hand over her stomach. "Your body's perfect," he confirmed.

"And if I am pregnant, I'd be about eight weeks along," Lorelai continued. "I should know, right? A good mother would know."

"You're an amazing mother."

"With Rory, I ignored it," Lorelai admitted. "And then when I couldn't fit into my school uniform anymore there was a home pregnancy test that involved all kinds of tubes and pieces."

"It's different this time," Luke assured her, cupping the back of her head in his hand. "It will be different this time."

"If I'm pregnant," Lorelai stated.

Luke looked up at her for a moment, his eyes heavy as he regarded her emotions. "You're not excited," he commented.

"It's not that I'm not excited," Lorelai said. "I just…we weren't planning this. We don't have room for a baby, we were going to be planning a wedding and moving Rory into college. And I'm supposed to be starting a business."

"We'll figure it out," Luke promised. "Lorelai, you did this once before as a teenager with no money, no husband, and no house. And you did an amazing job. This time you'll have me. We have a house, we have the ability to care for this baby. We may not have planned it, but this baby was made by us. We created life together."

Lorelai took a deep breath and angled his wrist so she could see his watch. "Maybe," she corrected him. "Let's go find out."

"Hey," Luke caught her arm and pulled her back down to his lap. He cupped her cheek in his hand and caressed it gently. "I'll still love you no matter what. You know that, right?"

Lorelai offered him a smile as she leaned in to kiss him. "Yeah," she said. "I love you too, Luke. No matter what."

Together, they walked across the hall to the bathroom. Lorelai picked up each of the tests and turned to look at Luke. "Two lines," she informed him.

"Two lines?" he repeated.

"They both have two lines," Lorelai stated, panic rising in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked impatiently.

"I don't know!" Lorelai cried.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Luke replied.

"Find out, Luke, I'm freaking out over here!" Lorelai insisted.

Luke scrambled to pull the box from the pharmacy bag that lay abandoned on the counter. He scanned the instructions included in the pregnancy test quickly, his eyes darting across the paper as Lorelai stared at him anxiously. "What does it say?" she asked.

With a wide smile, Luke dropped the paper onto the floor and reached for the tests, looking down at them himself. He dropped them both on the counter and turned to Lorelai, wrapping her in a tight hug. "We're having a baby," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm pregnant?" Lorelai repeated, pulling back to search his eyes.

Luke offered her a wide smile as he cupped her face in his hands. "You're pregnant," he repeated. "God, Lorelai, we're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby!" Lorelai repeated, her laugh mixing in with his as he leaned down to kiss her deeply.


	17. Chapter 17

"Remind me while we're doing this again," Luke requested as he followed Lorelai through a department store in Hartford two days later, his arms piled with clothing she had selected.

"Because," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We need to find a way to tell Rory about the baby. She's going to need some sort of present or something pretty to make it special."

"Right," Luke nodded. "And we can't just…tell her?"

"Luke, this is a pivotal moment in her life," Lorelai explained. "I have a plan."

"Scary words coming from you."

"Hey, I'm currently growing your child," Lorelai said. "You better start being nice to me or Baby and I will create a pact."

"A pact," Luke repeated.

"Yeah, a Daddy is mean pact," Lorelai nodded.

"That's not what you were saying this morning."

"Well this morning you made me pancakes and coffee," Lorelai replied. "Oh! I found it! Look."

Luke couldn't help the smile as he looked at the pink t-shirt Lorelai was holding up in front of her chest, a large beaming smile spread across her own face to match his own. "World's greatest big sister," he read. "Don't they usually make these for two year olds? Is Rory really going to wear this? Will it even fit her?"

"Luke, it's not for her to actually wear," Lorelai replied. "It's just a fun way for us to tell her about the baby."

"You really think she's going to be okay with it?" he asked, following her to the counter.

"She doesn't really have a choice," Lorelai shrugged. "I mean, we can't go back now. She'll probably be surprised, but she'll be happy. And if she's not, we'll work through it."

"How?" Luke insisted.

Lorelai shrugged as she handed her credit card over to the cashier. "We'll figure it out," she promised. "Luke, it's going to be fine."

"I just don't want her to feel like we're replacing her," Luke said.

"I know," Lorelai nodded. "I don't want that either, but I really think she'll be fine. If anything, we'll have to drag her to Yale so she doesn't miss anything."

"She's going to spoil our kid rotten, isn't she?" Luke sighed.

"Probably," Lorelai said, linking her arm through his as they walked towards the parking lot. "But we have a built in baby sitter whenever we want to go away for a weekend. We'll be able to trust her with the baby whenever we have a birthday or anniversary or just want to have a sexy weekend alone."

"Excellent point," Luke nodded. He started the truck and moved it onto the road, looking down at the piles of bags Lorelai was now sorting through. "You know you're not going to need any of those maternity clothes for six months."

"But they're so cute!" Lorelai insisted. "Designers have really improved their maternity lines since last time I was pregnant."

"You don't need all that."

"What, this?" Lorelai asked, holding up a tiny t-shirt that boasted 'I love Daddy.'

Luke's mouth curved upward as he glanced at the shirt in her hands. "We can keep that one," he said.

"That's what I thought," Lorelai smiled as she tucked the shirt back into the bag.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked, reaching out to take her hand. "You looked pretty uncomfortable at the doctor's office this morning."

"Better," Lorelai admitted. "You'd think by now they'd have found a way to make those appointments more comfortable for pregnant women."

"At least we know everything looks okay," Luke said. "So now we can tell Rory. And we'll have pictures for her that we both know she's going to insist on having."

"I can't wait to tell her," Lorelai said. "It's been torture keeping it from her. I know we had to wait until the doctor confirmed everything, but I still hate keeping secrets from her."

"We found out the day before yesterday," Luke pointed out.

"And we tell each other everything," Lorelai said. "I just want her to know."

"Me too," Luke said. He squeezed her hand and offered her a small smile as he paused at a stop light.

"Girl or boy?" Lorelai asked.

"What?"

"Do you think the baby's a girl or a boy?"

"It's too early to tell," Luke pointed out.

"I know," Lorelai reached into her purse and pulled out a small pile of sonogram pictures. She studied it carefully before she announced. "I think it's a boy."

"You can't see anything," Luke informed her, not taking his eyes off the road. "It took us five minutes to even be able to see the spot that is the baby the first time around."

"Then call it intuition," Lorelai shrugged. "The baby's inside of me, Luke. I always knew Rory was a girl."

"A boy would be good," Luke said. "Help me team up against your insanity."

Lorelai pulled her shirt up slightly. "Baby, Daddy's being mean again," she said.

"Don't do that," Luke said, reaching to run his hand over her bare stomach. "Don't tell the baby I'm mean."

Lorelai smiled as she looked down at his rough hand against the skin of her stomach. "Daddy's not mean," she corrected herself. "He's taking care of Mommy."

"Thank you," Luke pulled his hand back to the steering wheel and moved the truck through the downtown streets of Stars Hollow.

"You already love this baby," Lorelai observed.

"Of course I do," Luke said. "It's my kid."

"I know," Lorelai nodded. "I just didn't picture you to be the kind of guy to rub my stomach and talk to the baby."

"I don't know what I'm doing," Luke admitted. "But I'm trying."

"It's been two days," Lorelai reminded him. "You're being perfect. Hell, you even held my hair back when I got sick last night."

"Just doing what I can," Luke said with a self-conscious smile.

"And you're doing amazing," Lorelai nodded. "Let's go inside and tell our daughter she's about to be a big sister, shall we?"

Luke grabbed some of the bags and followed her inside, smiling when he saw Rory sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. "How was your date day?" she asked.

"Perfect," Lorelai boasted. "I convinced Luke to take me shopping."

Rory narrowed her eyes as Luke and Lorelai stood in front of the couch, each holding a handful of bags. "Luke took you shopping?" she asked. "Luke, you hate shopping."

"But he loves me," Lorelai said, holding a bag out to Rory. "We got you something."

"Oh, presents!" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai looped her arm through Luke's and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched Rory pull the shirt out of the bag. Her eyes widened as she read the words printed on the front, then turned to look up at Lorelai. "Big sister?" she asked.

"In about seven months," Lorelai smiled, resting a hand on her stomach. "Are you okay with that?"

"A baby!" Rory cried, jumping off the couch and hugging Lorelai tightly. "Oh my God!"

"You're happy?" Lorelai confirmed, hugging her back.

"Of course I'm happy!" Rory cried. "Mom, this is amazing."

"We're pretty happy," Lorelai smiled over Rory's shoulder at Luke.

"I can't believe this," Rory said, turning from Lorelai to hug Luke tightly. "You're going to be an amazing dad."

"Thanks, kid."

"How long have you known?" Rory asked.

"About two days," Lorelai said. She reached into her purse and handed Rory a sonogram picture. "There's your brother or sister."

Rory frowned down at the picture. "Where?" she asked.

Luke leaned forward and pointed to a tiny spot on the picture. "Right there," he said. "We go back in a couple months, the baby will be much bigger by then."

"Can I keep this?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, we got a couple copies," Lorelai smiled. "Luke already put one in his wallet."

"Aw, proud Daddy Luke," Rory said. She thought for a moment, then frowned. "I'm going to miss everything."

"You won't miss anything," Lorelai shook her head.

"I'll be at Yale," Rory said. "I'll miss it all."

"Well, the next few months only include swollen ankles and weird food cravings," Lorelai said. "And Luke's here to take care of me."

"When's the baby due?" Rory asked.

"March 8th," Luke said. "We'll make sure you're here for the big things, Rory."

"Yeah, you'll need to be there when he's born," Lorelai added.

"Stop calling the baby he, it could be a girl," Luke admonished.

"Luke, I told you, mother's intuition," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Just wait until we know for sure."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned to Rory. "He doesn't believe me," she said.

"He's right, you know," Rory informed her. "It could be a girl."

Lorelai turned dramatically toward the stairs. "Baby and I are going to go take a nap," she announced. "And you two can think about how you'll make up for being mean to me."

Luke turned to look at Rory as Lorelai disappeared up the stairs. "Any chance I can come to Yale with you?" he asked.

Rory reached out and patted his arm. "I wish you luck, Daddy Luke," she said. "You're in for a long few months."

XXXXX

Lorelai stared down at the burger in front of her, Rory already digging into her food across the table from her. "What's wrong?" she asked around a mouthful of onion rings.

"I don't want it," Lorelai said incredulously. "The burger. It's making me queasy."

"Oh," Rory nod understandingly. "Is it because of the…."

"Shhh!" Lorelai reached across the table to clap a hand over Rory's mouth and looking around the diner to see if anyone had heard Rory's near mention of the baby. "Don't say anything."

Rory pushed Lorelai's hand away and frowned. "Why not?" she asked.

"No one knows," Lorelai said. "Just us and Luke. We want to wait and make sure it's okay."

Worry flashed across Rory's face. "I thought you said everything was fine," she said.

"It looks good," Lorelai nodded. "But things happen, kid. We want to be sure it's all going to work out before we say anything."

"I guess that makes sense," Rory said. "But is that why you don't want your burger?"

"I guess so," Lorelai sighed.

"Hey," Luke appeared at their table, resting a hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "Is something wrong with your burger?"

"I blame you," Lorelai looked up at him.

"For what?" he frowned.

"The fact that I don't want this," Lorelai handed the burger back to him. "Chopped salad, please."

Luke stared down at her in disbelief for a moment. "Is this a joke?" he turned to look at Rory.

"No," Rory shook her head seriously. "She's serious. You've been trying to get her to eat healthier for years. I think you've finally found a way."

Luke nodded slowly as he turned back to Lorelai. "You feel okay?" he confirmed.

"Fine," she nodded. "Hungry. Salad, go!"

"Going," he nodded, taking the burger and retreating to the kitchen.

Rory looked around the diner and switched the conversation to a happier topic. "So I can start moving in at 9:00 Saturday morning," she said.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, I already talked to Luke," she said. "We can put most of your stuff in the truck Friday night, and we'll be ready to go first thing in the morning."

"Thanks," Rory said, dragging an onion ring through the ketchup on her plate. "Are you guys going to stay?"

"We'll make sure you're settled," Lorelai confirmed. "And of course we have to go to the parents' meeting."

"Good," Rory nodded. "It's going to be hard. Leaving, I mean."

"I know," Lorelai said. "God, it's going to be hard to leave you there."

"Are you sure it's right?" Rory asked softly. "Yale?"

Luke had appeared at the table with Lorelai's salad and he frowned down at her. "Why wouldn't Yale be right?" he asked. "It's the perfect school for you."

"Rory's just a little nervous," Lorelai said. "It's going to be great, babe. And you can come home anytime. Your room is always going to be your room."

"I know," Rory sighed. "It's just strange, thinking about everything I'm going to miss."

"We'll talk on the phone every day," Lorelai promised. "And I'll make you aware of any important details regarding impending changes in our family dynamics."

"Smooth," Luke rolled his eyes. "Rory, you're going to do great at Yale. And we'll be here for you, no matter what changes."

"Thanks," Rory said. "It's normal to be nervous, I guess."

"It is," Lorelai promised. "God, this is perfect."

Rory raised an eyebrow as she looked around the now empty diner. "So Luke's baby is making you a salad freak?" she asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We'll see," she said. "But if I have to keep eating this stuff, we're going to have to find a compromise about coffee."

"Not going to happen," Luke stated as he walked by.

"You know I've never let you push me around before," Lorelai informed him.

"Because it was just you," Luke shrugged. "Do what you want to yourself, but I'm going to make sure my kid is taken care of."

"That's sweet," Lorelai smiled. "Almost sweet enough to make me not want to beg you for coffee."

"No."

"Please?"

"Decaf?"

"Mom!" Rory gasped. "Decaf? Really?"

"At this point I'll do anything," Lorelai murmured.

"One cup."

"Rory, quick, switch the pots," Lorelai pointed to the coffee maker.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," Rory shook her head as she pushed her chair back. "I'm going to meet Lane. I'll see you later."

"Bye, babe," Lorelai smiled after her.

"See you, Rory," Luke added.

"Thanks for lunch," Rory added over her shoulder before she pulled the door closed behind her.

"How's the salad?" Luke asked.

"Good," Lorelai nodded, shoving the last bite in her mouth. She brought her dirty plate to the counter and handed it to him before she sat down on a stool. "Hi."

"Hey," Luke said. "How are you doing?"

"You know you don't have to ask me that every ten seconds," Lorelai informed him.

"I meant about Rory," Luke said. "She's leaving the day after tomorrow."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "And I'm sad. But I can't be sad in front of her. She's scared enough as it is."

"It's okay for you to be upset," Luke said, squeezing her hand gently. "She's been your whole life for a long time."

"She still is," Lorelai said. "I mean, even when this kid comes Rory will still be just as important."

"She will be," Luke nodded.

"I just have to hold it together for her," Lorelai said. "But Saturday night, you should be expecting tears. Lots of them."

"I already stocked up on tissues."

"And ice cream?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Half baked," Luke confirmed.

"You're the best," Lorelai smiled.

"Just take it easy," Luke cautioned her.

"I will," Lorelai smiled. "The baby's fine, I promise."

"Good," Luke said. "What time is your meeting with Sookie?"

"Two," Lorelai said. "Is it okay if I stay here for a little longer?"

"Can't imagine better company," Luke offered her a smile.

"Good," Lorelai said. "Coffee?"

"Here," Luke offered her a cup filled with decaf.

"Can you pretend to give me the good stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"Dirty," Luke smirked.

Lorelai offered him a delighted laugh. "You don't have to pretend," she informed him. "In that field, my friend, the good stuff is all you deliver."

"I think we've proven that," Luke smiled, his hand brushing against her stomach.

"Wow," Lorelai offered him an impressed smile. "You're not even embarrassed to talk about our sex life in public. Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?"

"There's no one here," Luke shrugged. "And…you're stunning."

"Luke," she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Lorelai," he offered her the hooded gaze that told her how much he loved her. "I don't know if it's the pregnancy or the fact that only I know about it, but you're absolutely radiant right now. Carrying my baby has made you even more irresistible than you already were."

Lorelai offered him a warm smile. "Feel free to continue," she requested.

"In short," Luke said, leaning over the counter to kiss her. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

"I love you too," she smiled against his lips. She watched as he began to restock the coffee cups behind the counter, twisting her engagement ring around her finger. "What should I do about my name?" she asked.

Luke straightened and looked at her for a moment. "I'm pretty fond of it," he finally said.

"I mean my last name," Lorelai explained. "When we get married."

Luke leaned against the counter, reaching for her hand. "It's your choice," he informed her. "I kind of assumed you'd keep it."

"The baby will be Danes," she said.

"It's too early to think about names," Luke squeezed her hand.

"My point is that our baby's last name will be Danes," Lorelai said. "But Rory's last name is Gilmore."

"I see," Luke nodded.

"I don't want to have the same last name as only one of my kids," Lorelai said.

"Our baby can be Gilmore," Luke shrugged.

"No," Lorelai insisted. "You deserve to have a child with your name. It's not up for discussion."

"You don't have to decide now," Luke shrugged. "You have time."

"I guess," Lorelai sighed. She fingered the rim of her coffee cup. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"The wedding, the baby, if we're going to move, when to tell people, the inn…"

"Hey," Luke reached for her hand. "We'll figure it all out. I promise."

"We don't have a lot of time, Luke," Lorelai said, panic starting to rise in her eyes. "The baby's coming in seven months, but the last two months are miserable, so we really only have five months. Babies take a lot of time to prepare for, and I want to help so we have to do things before I get too big to move. And we don't have room for a baby, so we're going to have to move or add onto the house, which means we need to start looking and make a choice and decorate a nursery, which means choosing paint colors. I remember how much you hate choosing paint colors, but we need to do it so we can…"

Luke cut her off by pulling her close to him, trapping her lips against his and effectively cutting off her rant. "Luke!" she cried, pulling away and trying to pull herself out of his arms.

"Stop," he said, holding her close. "Lorelai, there's time to figure all of this out. Right now, all we need to focus on is getting Rory to Yale. We'll figure all the rest out."

"I just want to do it right this time," Lorelai whispered. "I did a great job with Rory, I know that. But I want to do this right, I want this kid to have a home and everything he or she needs from the start."

"We'll make sure of it," Luke promised. "Just focus on Rory for now. Next week we can start to figure out the rest."

Lorelai nodded. "I have to go meet Sookie," she said. "Thanks for calming down my freak out."

"It's my job," Luke promised. "I'll see you tonight."

"Love you," Lorelai whispered, raising her lips up to his.

"Love you too," Luke murmured, his hand resting on her stomach. "Both of you."

With a smile, Lorelai pulled the door open and walked out of the diner, a new spring in her step as she made her way to Sookie's house. She had a lot to work out, there were a lot of changes that would take place over the coming months, but she knew Luke would be there to support her through all of them. Her emotions were already ripping her all over the place, but she knew that this pregnancy would be incredibly different than her first one with Luke there with her.

XXXXX

"Okay, so the mattress is back in the bedroom," Luke announced two days later, retreating into the living room where Rory and Lorelai were standing. "I think you're all set."

"Thanks, Luke," Rory said. "I'm sorry you had to keep moving it."

"Don't mention it," Luke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Let me just check the coffeemaker one more time," Lorelai said, stepping to the table in the corner. "Remember, you have to change the filter or else you won't get the full essence of the coffee."

"I know, Mom."

"And don't ever settle for instant coffee," Lorelai continued. "Always be sure to brew the good stuff, even if you're late for class."

"Okay," Rory placated.

"Maybe I should check your closet one more time," Lorelai insisted. "Make sure you have all the essentials."

"Lorelai," Luke stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've checked the closet already."

"I just want to make sure she's well dressed," Lorelai insisted. "A good mother won't let her daughter go to college without a fully functioning wardrobe."

"Lorelai," he said her name again, firmly this time.

"Okay," she said, turning to Rory, tears already filling her eyes.

Luke cleared his throat and stepped forward, looking down at Rory. "You're going to do a great job," he told her. "I know it."

Tears filled Rory's eyes as she nodded. "Thanks, Luke," she whispered. "For everything. Helping me move in, giving me a place to study. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to," Luke shook his head. "I'll see you this weekend."

"I'll be at the diner before I go home," Rory nodded. She reached up to hug him tightly. "Take care of Mom."

"I will," Luke promised, hugging her back tightly.

"Love you, Daddy Luke."

"You too, kid."

Rory pulled back and offered him a brave smile. "I'll be outside," Luke said, offering Lorelai's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "Take your time."

Lorelai nodded absently, eyes focused on Rory. "This is hard," she said.

"I don't know how to do this," Rory admitted.

"You're going to do amazing things with your life, Rory Gilmore," Lorelai said, reaching out to hug her. "I am already so proud of you."

"Thank you," Rory breathed. "I couldn't have imagined a better life than the one you gave me."

"It's just getting started," Lorelai promised. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Make sure you get out and have fun," Lorelai said. "Don't spend all your time studying."

"I will," Rory promised. "Take care of my brother or sister."

"I will," Lorelai echoed. "I don't know how to say goodbye to you."

"I'll be home this weekend," Rory promised. "Make sure you note any important events, baby related or otherwise."

"I'll carry a notebook with me," Lorelai said. "Okay, you're going to go check and make sure your books are organized, and I'm going to go find Luke. That's it. No leaving."

"No leaving," Rory leaned forward to hug Lorelai again. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, kid," Lorelai pressed a kiss to Rory's forehead. "Go check your books."

Rory offered a smile before she disappeared into her bedroom, and Lorelai turned to the entrance of the suite, pulling the door closed behind her and taking a deep breath as she leaned against the wall.

"Hey," Luke's familiar voice rang in her ear as his hand reached for hers. "You okay?"

Lorelai finally felt herself give into her emotions in the safety of Luke's embrace, and she turned to bury her face in his forehead. "No," she whispered. "I miss her."

"I know," Luke murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay."

"She needs me," Lorelai whimpered. "I have to go back in there."

"You can't," Luke assured her softly. "We have to go home."

"She's scared," Lorelai insisted.

"And she can do it," Luke said. "She has to do this on her own."

"I don't want to go home," Lorelai insisted. "Not without Rory."

"We don't have to," Luke replied.

With tear stained eyes, she lifted her head to look up at him. "What?" she asked.

"We don't have to go home," Luke shook his head. "Whatever you want to do, name it."

"Drink lots of coffee?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"One cup won't hurt."

"Wow, you're really serious when you say anything," Lorelai stated.

"You're upset, you deserve something special," Luke said. "But just one. For the rest of the pregnancy."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Can we just go get some pizza or something?" she asked. "I need time before I go home and see Rory's empty room."

"Lucky for you, I happen to know the best pizza in Connecticut is right down the street," Luke said, reaching for her hand. "Let's go."

XXXXX

"And you found someone to eat dinner with…well, you have to branch out from Paris. You don't want to spend another four years trying to calm her down…I know, but just make sure you meet other people as well."

Lorelai sat cross legged on her bed later that night, snuggled in Luke's flannel and speaking to Rory on the phone. Luke was moving throughout the room, getting ready for bed as he listened to Lorelai's side of the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great….well, Luke bought me pizza and didn't even complain when I ate almost the whole thing…I know, this whole pregnancy thing has done wonders for making it acceptable for me to eat massive amounts of food…don't even think about it…yeah, he's right here…okay, hang on."

She held the phone out to Luke. "It's Rory," she said. "She wants to say hi."

Luke smiled as he took the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hey, Rory…yeah, it was pretty good. How was your first night?...That's a good idea…I'll see what I can do, but maybe it will keep you coming home…I know, that's what I'm thinking….good luck at orientation tomorrow, I'll talk to you soon…bye."

He handed the phone back to Lorelai and settled into bed beside her, listening as she said goodbye to Rory. A few moments later she hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand, then snuggled down against the pillows. "Hey," she smiled, reaching out to rub his arm.

"Hi," he said. "She sounds good."

"She does," Lorelai nodded. "She even braved the dining hall."

"She told me," Luke confirmed. "Apparently I'm to call food services and see about providing their coffee."

"Now there's an idea," Lorelai nodded. "I'll even volunteer to be the delivery person."

"I'll get right on it," Luke promised. He found her stomach under the covers and pushed her shirt up, letting his fingers run across her skin.

"Your hands are cold," Lorelai insisted.

"Sorry," he started to move his hand away, but Lorelai held it to her tightly.

"I like that you do that," she said softly.

"I know it's too soon for me to feel," he murmured. "But I want to feel connected. I know there's a baby in there, but right now all I can do is touch your stomach to feel connected to it."

"My stomach is there for your touching convenience at any time," Lorelai confirmed. "But once I'm huge and other people keep trying to touch it, your job is to get rid of them."

"Noted," Luke nodded.

"Thanks for your help today," Lorelai murmured. "I'm sorry you had to keep moving the mattress."

"No problem," Luke shrugged. "It's what dads do."

"It is," Lorelai said, reaching to stroke his cheek. "And you're an amazing dad."

"Lorelai…"

"It's true," she insisted. "Not only would you do anything in the world for Rory, but you're already completely enamored with our baby, even though it's the size of a peanut right now. You're taking care of me and dealing with all of my crazy emotions and telling me that everything is going to work out. You're going to be an amazing husband too."

"You're going to be a pretty great wife," Luke said with a soft smile.

"I'll try," Lorelai promised. "I want to be the wife you deserve."

"It doesn't matter what I deserve," Luke said. "I want you."

"I want you too," Lorelai sighed. She leaned in closer and rested her head on her chest, taking in a deep breath. "I'm so glad you're here today. I couldn't imagine having to say goodbye to Rory without you here to distract me."

"I'm glad to be here," Luke said. "There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be."

"Even with a not emotional, skinny not pregnant girl who isn't to nauseous and sad to have sex?"

"I love your emotion," Luke assured her. "It reminds me of your passion for life. You're sexy as hell to me and you always will be. Your pregnancy has only made me want you more, especially knowing that you're carrying part of me with you wherever you go. And as much as I'd love to have sex with you right now, I know that there will eventually be cravings that have nothing to do with food."

Lorelai's eyes sparkled as she tilted her head to look up at him. "And you'll satisfy every one?" she asked.

"All of them," Luke promised.

"I guess I can retire my vibrator then," Lorelai giggled.

Luke's eyes widened slightly, and he cleared his throat. "You can keep it around," he told her. "You know, in case of emergencies."

"The kind of emergency where you want to watch me take care of myself?" Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah, that would be the one," Luke said, shifting under the sheets.

"I won't give it up just yet," Lorelai promised.

"Good," Luke said, settling further into the pillows. "It's been a long day."

"It has been," Lorelai said. "Dinner out and then going to bed together without sex. We're already an old married couple, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself," Luke scoffed. "We're about to have a baby."

"Which will keep us young," Lorelai nodded. "What do you think the baby will look like?"

"Your nose," Luke smiled softly.

"Your smile," Lorelai replied. "And hopefully I'll see more of it from now on."

"You will," he said. "Your hair."

"Definitely my hair," Lorelai nodded. "Your sense of compassion."

"Your determination."

"Blue eyes."

"That's a given," Luke nodded.

"Rory's intellect," Lorelai added.

"Another given," Luke said. "Lorelai, our baby will be perfect. A combination of you and me. I can't imagine anything more perfect than that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading. I'm about to do something a little dark and scary in this story, but I promise I will fix it. I have a plan, and I hope you'll stick with me and see this story through. So yeah...I'm going to go hide now. Consider yourself warned.**

The following three weeks passed quickly, with Luke and Lorelai falling easily into a new routine. Life without Rory had been strange for the first week, but Luke had done his best to distract Lorelai from the absence of her daughter in the house. She'd divided her time between meeting with Sookie to go over the first steps to getting the Dragonfly up and running and keeping Luke company at the diner. Rory had come home for the first two weekends of her college experience, and had plans to come home again the coming Saturday. While Lorelai had battled a small amount of queasiness, Luke had quickly realized that a combination of wheat toast and ginger ale had calmed the baby down. To Lorelai's surprise, he had also sat with her, stroking her hair.

The diner was quiet when Lorelai entered for her breakfast on Thursday morning, smiling brightly at Luke as she dropped her coat onto the stool beside her. "Hey, I missed you this morning," she said, leaning over the counter for a kiss. "I wish you'd woken me up to say goodbye before you left. I don't like waking up alone."

"Sorry," Luke sighed. "Caesar got held up. Flat tire. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you, you and the baby need as much sleep as possible right now."

"You did a good job," she said. "Although I did find the coffee. I don't think Rory's going to appreciate you rearranging her books to hide coffee from her favorite mother."

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Sorry, I know, I threw it out," Lorelai sighed. "Can I have decaf at least? I can maybe trick my brain into thinking it's the good stuff and not an imposter."

Luke obliged before he turned to grab a stack of pancakes from the kitchen and set them in front of her. "Chocolate chip pancakes," he announced as he set the syrup beside her plate.

"Pancakes," she stated, staring down at the plate.

"Yeah, I figured you'd come in before your meeting, so I had them warming," Luke shrugged. "I didn't want you to be hungry or have to wait too long."

"Thanks," Lorelai smiled, picking up her fork and holding it over the pancakes, staring down at the plate with determination, unsure why she didn't feel the usual excitement she had about Luke's pancakes.

"Is something wrong?" Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Um…Luke, I love that you had breakfast waiting for me," she started, setting the fork down and looking up at him. "But I don't think I want something different."

"You've been getting pancakes here for eight years," Luke stated.

"I know," Lorelai said. "But I think I want to try something different today. I have pancakes all the time, and I want to change it up a little. Do something new."

Luke sighed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oatmeal," Lorelai announced. "And a fruit cup."

"You're kidding, right?" Luke asked. "This is like the turkey club incident when Rory was thirteen. You're going to make me take the pancakes back and give you the oatmeal. Then you're going to ask where your pancakes are. I know your tricks, Lorelai, I'm not falling for it again. Just eat the pancakes."

"No," Lorelai shook her head, her eyes widening. "I mean, I would love pancakes more than anything right now. But your baby wants oatmeal and fruit. Please, Luke? For the baby?" She'd learned in the past three weeks those three words 'for the baby' would get Luke to do almost anything.

"Fine," Luke said, his eyes traveling briefly to her abdomen before he pushed himself off the counter. "I'll be right back."

Fifteen minutes later, Luke placed a bowl of oatmeal and plate full of fruit in front of Lorelai on the counter. "Is this acceptable?" he asked flatly.

"Yummy," Lorelai announced, reaching for the syrup and dumping it over her oatmeal.

"You do know that the syrup negates the point of having oatmeal," Luke informed her.

"You better take what you can get, mister, because your baby is making me puke all morning," Lorelai said.

"You got sick?" Luke frowned. "I know you've been feeling nauseous, but you haven't actually gotten sick since we found out."

"I'm fine," Lorelai shrugged. "It was just once. Comes with the territory."

"Are you feeling better now?" Luke asked, unable to wipe the concern from his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lorelai informed him. She took a sip of her not so satisfying decaf coffee, then smiled up at him. "You know what else comes with the territory?" she asked.

"I told you I was sorry about the whole shampoo situation," Luke said. "We don't need to fight again."

"Not that," Lorelai shook her head. "Did I ever apologize for yelling at you for that? Because that wasn't me, it was the hormones."

"You're forgiven," Luke nodded.

"I was referring to the fact that I'm wearing a skirt," Lorelai reverted to her original point.

"And you couldn't do that before you got pregnant?" Luke tried to follow her train of thought.

"I'm wearing a skirt because I couldn't button my pants," Lorelai informed him, a twinkle in her eyes. "I spent twenty minutes trying to fit into three different pairs of pants before I gave up and put on a skirt with a little more give."

"Pants didn't fit, huh?" Luke asked, a smile coming across his face.

"Your baby's making himself known," Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"I know," Luke said. "I kind of noticed. A couple days ago."

"You noticed?" Lorelai frowned. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I'm not that stupid," Luke shook his head. "Pregnant or not, a woman should never be told that her body looks different."

"True," Lorelai nodded. "But now that the cat's out of the bag, when did you notice?"

"When you got out of the shower the other day," Luke said. "I know your body pretty well, and it's not like you've gained that much, but your stomach is just a little rounder."

"You're really paying attention," Lorelai said, surprise written across her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai said quickly. "I know you already love this kid, but I just thought you'd be the kind of guy to know as little as possible about pregnancy."

"It's not just about the baby," Luke said. "Your health is important too, and I want to know stuff. So I can keep both of you safe."

Lorelai beamed up at him. "You know, that's the kind of talk that will get a girl to marry you," she informed him.

Luke laughed as he reached for her hand, running his thumb over her engagement ring. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai had polished off her oatmeal and fruit and slid the dirty plates across the counter to Luke. "Are you working the dinner shift tonight?" she asked.

"No, I should be home around five," Luke said. "Got any dinner requests?"

"If I did, they'd probably change by tonight anyways," Lorelai sighed. "Your baby doesn't like making up its mind."

"A trait more than likely inherited from you."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Okay, probably," she relented as she stood. "I'll probably be home before you. I have a meeting with Tom in twenty minutes, but a pretty light afternoon."

"Be careful," Luke warned.

"They haven't even started construction on the inn yet."

"Just humor me," Luke eyed her belly pointedly.

"Always," Lorelai promised, leaning across the counter for a kiss.

"See you," Luke called after her as she walked out of the diner. He smiled slightly as he watched her turn and adjust her skirt slightly. No one else would likely be able to see the changes that were starting to take over her body, but he could see every one. The slightly rounded stomach, the increased cup size, and the new glow to her skin. He'd never really paid attention to the details of pregnancy before, choosing instead to live in blissful ignorance save for the few obvious details. But now Lorelai was growing his child, and he had promised himself he would do everything he could to make the coming months as comfortable as possible for her. And the more he learned about pregnancy and watched Lorelai's body begin to change to accommodate his child, the more pride and gratitude he felt for the incredible woman in his life. This was what he had dreamed of for years, and now that he had it, he was going to do whatever he could to make sure he never lost it.

XXXXX

"Well, just make sure you don't get lost," Lorelai was saying into the phone when Luke walked into the house later that night. "Of course I'm not mad…I'll miss you, but I'll convince Luke to do something fun with me. Besides, your brother or sister is making me exhausted and sending me to bed at ten every night. Not much fun for a college girl…He just got home…okay, I'll tell him. See you Saturday. Love you."

"Rory?" Luke asked as Lorelai hung up the phone and looked up at him from her spot on the couch.

"The one and only," Lorelai nodded. "She has a study group Saturday morning, so she's going to stay on campus Friday night."

"Are you okay with that?" Luke asked.

"Well, I don't love it, but she needs to stay on campus sometimes," Lorelai shrugged. "I don't want her to be the weird kid who goes home every weekend and therefore doesn't make friends."

"Point taken," Luke nodded, sitting down on the couch beside her. "How are you?"

"Good," Lorelai smiled, reaching out to stroke his arm. "Tom said he can get the renovations going on the inn next week. I had lunch with Sookie, and then Baby and I took a nap."

"Sounds like a good day," Luke smiled. "You didn't get sick again, did you?"

"Nope, feel as good as new," Lorelai smiled. "Maybe even good enough to have fun tonight."

Luke smiled as she crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips. "We don't have to," he assured her.

"I know we don't have to," Lorelai agreed. "But we want to. Right?"

"Hell yes," Luke said, his hands moving to cup her breasts.

"They're bigger," Lorelai said, pressing herself into his hand.

"Hmmm, I noticed," Luke smiled.

"Of course you did," Lorelai smiled. "Do you mind if we hold off until later?"

"Not at all," Luke said. "Have to keep the suspense going."

"Exactly," Lorelai said. She leaned down to kiss him before she pulled back to her spot on the couch. "I'm showing the baby Casablanca."

"Of course," Luke sighed, glancing at the TV as Lorelai resumed the movie that was frozen on the screen.

"I think he likes it," Lorelai said, resting a hand on her stomach.

"How do you know?" Luke frowned.

"Bubbles," Lorelai replied.

"Bubbles?" Luke repeated, trying to find meaning behind the word.

"I keep feeling bubbles," Lorelai explained. "I know it's early, and it's probably just my imagination. But the doctor said some women feel it pretty early."

"The baby?" Luke's eyes widened. "You can feel the baby?"

"It's early," Lorelai repeated, lifting her shirt slightly. "I didn't feel Rory this early. But there was massive denial going on there."

Luke leaned forward to press his lips against the exposed skin of her stomach. "I can't believe you can feel our baby," he murmured. "It's almost unfair."

"Well, I'm the one who has to go through all kinds of pain in about six months," Lorelai replied. "I guess the fact that I can feel him first makes up for that."

Luke sighed, and started to straighten. "I guess you're right," he said reluctantly.

"Hey," Lorelai tugged on his arm. "Stay."

With a smile, Luke adjusted so he rested on his back, his head resting in Lorelai's lap. She settled back against the couch cushions, her hand gently removing his hat and working its way through his soft hair. The movie played gently in the background, but neither one of them paid it much attention, instead choosing to focus on the intimacy of the moment.

"I hate not knowing," Lorelai murmured.

"Not knowing what?" Luke replied, lulled by the gentle lull of her soft inhales.

"Whether it's a boy or a girl," Lorelai replied. "I still maintain that it's a boy, but I want to know for sure."

"It's too early to know," Luke reminded her gently.

"I know," Lorelai said. "But do you want to find out? When we can?"

"If you want to," Luke nodded. "I like the idea of having a name and everything all ready before he or she gets here."

"Then we'll find out," Lorelai nodded.

"Did you find out with Rory?" he asked softly.

"Technology wasn't quite there yet," Lorelai replied. "The pictures they gave me were like a Where's Waldo, but with a uterus and a baby. Ours are unbelievably clear compared to Rory's."

"Did you care?" Luke asked.

"Not really," Lorelai said. "But in hindsight, it's a very good thing she was a girl. I was just as girl back then as I am now. I still don't understand sports or fishing or…boy stuff."

"Do you want this baby to be a girl?" Luke asked. "So you'll understand her?"

"I'll love this baby no matter what," Lorelai said, her hand moving through his hair. "Just like I'd have loved Rory even if she had been a boy. But having a boy with you would be amazing. You understand all that boy stuff, so it's not like he'd be at a loss with a clueless mom."

"He'll have an amazing mom," Luke countered.

"Do you care?" Lorelai asked.

"Not at all," Luke said, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to her stomach. "Boy or girl, it's going to be amazing. Holding our baby, watching you hold him or her, watching our child grow a little more every day, I know that all of those things are going to lead to all of my dreams coming true."

"You'll be there, right?" Lorelai asked. "I know you hate hospitals, but you'll be with me while I'm giving birth?"

"Of course," Luke said, sitting up so he could look into her eyes, a hand reaching to caress her face. "There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than helping your bring our child into the world."

Lorelai offered him a relieved smile. "Good," she said. "I've done it by myself before, and while I could do it alone again, I admittedly don't want to."

"You don't have to," Luke promised. "I'm going to be here, Lorelai. For everything."

"I like that," Lorelai smiled. She leaned forward to kiss him deeply, then pulled back. "Can I take back what I said about waiting for our bedroom fun? Suddenly you're looking incredibly irresistible."

"Whatever you say," Luke murmured, reaching to scoop her into his arms and carry her towards the stairs. She laughed loudly and kicked her feet in delight, her arms moving to wrap around his neck.

"You won't be able to do that much longer," she said.

"I'll start hitting the gym," Luke teased as he tossed her onto the bed. He hesitated slightly before he slid his body on top of hers, looking down at her carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai assured him, wrapping her leg around his waist. "I want you, Luke."

"I want you too," he said softly. "The baby…"

"Is behaving," Lorelai replied. "Please, Luke, I'm feeling sexy for the last time in who knows how long. Let me love you."

His eyes clouded over before he leaned in to kiss her deeply. "You're always sexy," he whispered. "And you'll always be sexy."

Lorelai pushed him gently onto his back, her hair falling over her shoulders and tickling his face. "You are about to get so lucky," she stated before she leaned in to suck gently on his neck, her fingers moving to the buttons on his flannel.

XXXXX

"It feels so good to eat candy again," Lorelai said around a mouthful of Skittles that Saturday night.

"Again?" Rory frowned, turning to look at her mother. "Explain, please."

Lorelai shrugged as she poured another handful of chewy candy. "The baby has apparently inherited Luke's freakish love of health food," she said. "All I've been eating is fruit and salad."

"In all fairness, you did crave apples when you were pregnant with me," Rory said. "So there's probably hope for my brother or sister."

"Excellent point," Lorelai nodded. "Oh, did I tell you that Luke rearranged your books to hide my coffee? Get mad at him, please. And tell him you'll only forgive him if he stops hiding my coffee."

"Nice try," Rory laughed. "I am not getting in the middle of the great coffee debate of Luke and Lorelai."

"Some daughter you are," Lorelai frowned.

"I'm only thinking of the well being of my brother or sister," Rory shrugged. "It's my job as a big sister."

Lorelai smiled proudly. "A role at which you are already excelling," she said. "You've been so amazing at all of this, kid."

"All of what?" Rory asked.

"Your life being completely turned upside down," Lorelai said. "Me getting pregnant right before you leave for college. Some kids would feel like they were being replaced, especially after what happened with your dad last winter."

Rory reached out to take a piece of licorice and tug a bite off thoughtfully. "It's different with you," she said softly. "With Dad, it was like he came around when he wanted, got to be the fun guy with none of the responsibility. And then when he had another kid, he knew how to do it because he practiced with me. But you were there for me, you gave me an incredible childhood and life even though you were only a kid yourself. You and Luke include me in your life together. I know that this baby isn't going to replace me, and you're still going to be there for me no matter what."

"Always," Lorelai promised. "You'll always be my best friend, Rory. Whenever you need me, I'll never let you down."

"I just wish I'd be around," Rory said. "I feel like I'm not even going to know my brother or sister."

"I'll make sure of it," Lorelai promised. "You'll be at Yale for three years. That means multiple monthly visits. And during Christmas and summer breaks you'll be around a lot."

"True," Rory said. "You do realize that I'll be the one to teach this baby about literary classics."

"Duh," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Luke and I aren't equipped to do that."

"Have you been reading to it?" Rory asked. "Studies have shown that babies who are read to while still in the womb have higher IQ scores."

"That must explain your intelligence," Lorelai nodded knowingly. "I read Teen Beat every week when I was waiting for you to be born."

"Seriously, Mom," Rory insisted. "It's important that the baby develops properly. My developmental psychology professor says…"

"Okay, before you present a thesis to me, I'll let you know that Luke and I have it under control," Lorelai said. "I'm doing everything the doctor said. And believe it or not, your stepfather-to-be is pretty dedicated to making sure he knows as much as possible about pregnancy."

"I believe it," Rory nodded. "He's doing everything he can to be a good dad and his kid's not even born."

"He's doing a pretty good job," Lorelai confirmed. "I think I'll keep him."

Rory laughed. "I'd have some things to say if you didn't," she said.

"So tell me," Lorelai settled into the couch cushions. "How's naked boy?"

"His name's Marty," Rory rolled her eyes.

"But naked boy sounds so much better," Lorelai said. "Does he look good naked?"

"Mom," Rory blushed.

"Hon, you're in college now," Lorelai reminded her. "It's not just about studying. I want to be sure you're getting out there, making friends, having a life outside of the classroom."

"I am," Rory promised. "It's hard, but I'm trying."

"That's what's important," Lorelai said. "But seriously…naked boy."

A look of relief crossed over Rory's face when the front door opened. "Luke's home!" she announced.

"You're not getting out of this," Lorelai pointed an accusatory finger at Rory before she turned to look at Luke. "How was work?" she asked.

"Good," Luke nodded, reaching down to run a hand over her hair, tugging gently on the end of her ponytail. "Welcome home, Rory."

"Thanks," Rory said. "Sorry I couldn't make it last night."

"We missed you, but you should spend some weekends on campus," Luke said. "That's part of the college experience."

"Well, they served a pretty sorry excuse for meatloaf in the dining hall," Rory said, smiling up at him. "It would be so wonderful to have the real stuff to erase that memory from my mind."

"You got it," Luke nodded. "Meatloaf sound okay?" he asked Lorelai.

Lorelai thought for a moment before she nodded confidently. "Baby approves," she said. "As long as there are mashed potatoes too."

"Done," Luke said. "Stop eating that crap until after dinner, will you?"

"We'll do our best," Lorelai nodded seriously. "Do you need help?"

"No, I got it," he said. "You two keep talking."

Rory looked up at him in surprise. "You're asking my mom to keep talking?" she asked. "Who are you and what have you done with my Daddy Luke?"

Lorelai smiled broadly. "You'd be surprised what I can get away with now that I'm having a baby," she said. "He even let me talk on my phone in the diner so I didn't have to stand outside while it was raining."

"Wow, that's true love," Rory nodded seriously.

"I'm going to go cook dinner now," Luke announced. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir," Lorelai mock saluted his retreating back.

"So Grandma called me while I was driving back this afternoon," Rory said. "She wanted to know why you didn't have any wine to drink at dinner last night."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "She didn't buy my cold medicine excuse?" she asked.

"Apparently not," Rory said. "Don't worry, I didn't say anything."

"Which is why you're my favorite daughter," Lorelai said, then frowned as she looked down at her stomach. "Or tied for my favorite daughter. Baby, if you're a girl, Mommy loves you as much as she loves your big sister."

"Mom," Rory said, bringing her back to reality. "You have to tell people sooner or later."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "We wanted to wait until we knew everything would be okay."

"You're into the second trimester," Rory said. "People are going to start noticing."

"I know," Lorelai said. "Hey, you haven't seen me in a week. Do I look pregnant yet?"

Rory shrugged. "Your boobs are bigger," she stated.

Lorelai smiled and stood, pushing her t-shirt up slightly as she turned to the stairs. "How about now?" she asked.

Rory's eyes widened. "You have a bump," she stated.

"Barely," Lorelai smiled, running her hand over the soft swell of her belly. "It really just looks like I had a big lunch."

"But it's the baby," Rory marveled. "Wow."

"It's pretty cool," Lorelai smiled, looking down at the bump. "It's like it's our secret. We're the only ones who know, but it's really real."

"I can't wait to see the baby," Rory said. "Hey, when will I be able to feel it?"

Lorelai dropped her t-shirt and then sat down beside Rory on the couch. "I felt you when I was around four months pregnant. You actually really kicked when I was six months pregnant. Sometimes recently I've felt bubbles, but I think it's too early for it to be the baby. It's probably wishful thinking."

"Wow," Rory breathed.

"You said that already," Lorelai giggled.

"I know, I just can't believe I'm going to be a big sister," Rory said. "For real this time."

Luke walked into the living room and handed Lorelai a glass of water before he sat down in the armchair. "Dinner's in the oven," he announced. "I figured you might be thirsty."

"You're the best," Lorelai informed him.

"What, now that Mom's pregnant you only get things for her?" Rory asked with mock offense.

Luke rolled his eyes and stood up. "Rory, would you like something to drink?" he placated her.

"Soda please," Rory smiled up at him. "You're the best stepfather I've ever had."

Luke returned a moment later with a can of soda for her. "It's good to have you home," he said.

"It's good to be home," Rory said. "Although I maintain that you should contact the Yale dining service to set up a coffee provider service. I'm down to three cups a day."

"Three cups," Lorelai sighed longingly. "Luke, how about if I…"

"No," he interjected.

"But what if I…"

"No."

"You could…"

"No coffee," Luke said firmly. "I'll happily buy you as much coffee as you want once the baby is born, but this is the one thing I'm insisting on, Lorelai. Please, for the baby. No coffee."

Lorelai sighed, leaning back against the couch cushions with a dejected expression on her face. "Fine," she muttered. "Apparently you've found out my secret."

"Secret?" Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, the 'for the baby' thing," Lorelai said. "It's not just you, it works for me too."

Luke offered her a smile. "That's because you're a good mother," he informed her.

"I concur," Rory spoke up. "And I can speak from experience."

The oven timer rang from the kitchen before Lorelai could respond. "Oh, dinner!" she cried. "Let's eat in the kitchen tonight. Like a family."

"We are a family," Rory said as they stood.

"Yeah, but we never actually use the kitchen table," Lorelai said. "It's nice having you home, we should actually eat as a family."

Luke wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That sounds nice," he said. "Just the three of us."

Lorelai reached for his hand and moved it over her stomach. "The four of us," she corrected.

A wide smile came over his face as he stroked her stomach. "The four of us," he agreed.

XXXXX

Lorelai sat in her parents' living room, clutching a glass of wine and trying desperately to resist the temptation to chug it all as her mother rambled on about her latest DAR meeting. Rory was talking to Richard in a corner, and Luke was pouring a scotch from the drink cart.

"Lorelai," her mother's voice said. "When is your baby due?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, wracking her brain as she tried to recall even telling her mother about her pregnancy.

Suddenly, Christopher appeared beside her mother, a frown on his face. "You're replacing Rory," he said sharply. "She's going to hate you."

Lorelai blinked as she looked around wildly, trying to figure out how Christopher had appeared in the living room. "Luke," she called, but he was no longer in the room. As she turned to look for him, she was suddenly in Doose's, Sookie rambling about her latest recipe. "Where's Luke?" she asked Sookie.

"He's at his apartment," Sookie shrugged. "He didn't want to be here."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked. "He has to be here."

"Why?" Sookie asked. "He has other things to worry about."

"But the baby," Lorelai insisted. "I need him."

"What baby?" Sookie asked.

"My baby," Lorelai clutched at her stomach. "Our baby. Luke can't be at his apartment, he needs to be here!"

Sookie laughed. "You don't have a baby," she said. "Rachel's having the baby."

Panic shot through Lorelai as she turned frantically, trying to search for the door, to do whatever she could to get to Luke and convince him that it wasn't Rachel having his baby, it was her. "Luke!" she cried, a sudden pain shooting through her entire body.

Lorelai shot up quickly in bed, panic still sweeping over her as she breathed deeply. The bedroom was dark, and she felt her heart race as she remembered the dream, the confusion of hearing Christopher accuse her of replacing Rory, of Sookie explain that Rachel was having Luke's baby, of being trapped in the market with no way to get to Luke.

She turned to her right, relief filling her as she saw Luke sound asleep on his side of the bed, facing her as his chest rose and fell softly with his even breathing. She reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder gently. Convinced that he was really there with her, that the dream had simply been a confusing and terrifying dream, Lorelai lay back down against her pillow, determined to fall back asleep and have better dreams than the one she'd just had.

As she felt her body begin to relax again, she felt a sharp stab in the pit of her stomach, and she curled into herself, determined to ignore the stretching of her uterine muscles that had been plaguing her for the past few days since Rory had returned to Yale. As the baby grew, so did her stomach, and she'd begun to notice the painful tugs on her ligaments as a result.

The pain subsided briefly and Lorelai tried to relax her body, turning to face Luke and take comfort in his soft breathing. But suddenly another sensation washed over her, and she turned quickly to flip the light on her bedside table on. With a panicked expression, she lifted the covers to see a small red stain on the sheets beneath her.

"No," she breathed softly, another sharp wave of pain shooting through her. "Luke!"

"Go back to sleep," he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes against the bright light interrupting his sleep.

"Luke," she said more insistently, tugging on his arm.

The urgency in Lorelai's voice caused Luke to shoot into a sitting position, looking down at her with confused and concerned eyes. "Lorelai," he breathed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she gasped, clutching her stomach. "It hurts."

"The baby?" Luke asked, reaching out to her. "Is it the baby?"

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, but a few tears managed to filter through the barrier. "I think I'm bleeding," she gasped. "It hurts, Luke, it hurts."

"Okay," Luke said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "We're going to the hospital. You're going to be fine."

Lorelai curled into a tight ball as Luke pulled a pair of jeans on and didn't bother to change out of the t-shirt he had been wearing to sleep. "Luke," she pleaded. "What if…"

"You're going to be fine," he said firmly. "The doctors will take good care of you."

"The baby," she gasped.

Luke's eyes traveled to the red stain on the sheets beside her and did his best to ignore the nausea rising in his stomach. "We'll be fine," he said. "Come on."

"It hurts," Lorelai said, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Luke, I can't lose this baby."

"Come here," Luke said, gently pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her, letting her lean on him as he guided them down the stairs. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I love this baby," Lorelai said. "I can't lose my baby."

"I love the baby too," Luke assured her. "We're going to get you to the hospital and they'll do everything we can."

"Hurry, Luke," Lorelai pleaded as he settled her into the passenger seat of the jeep. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Calm down," he said softly, pulling the car onto the road and speeding through the streets toward Hartford. "Think of something good."

"Something good," Lorelai said. "I don't know…I can't…it hurts!"

"Okay, you're going to be fine," Luke repeated the mantra, trying to convince himself as well as her. "Think about…Rory. We had such a great weekend with her last weekend. She's even mastered flipping pancakes, which is admittedly a difficult task to learn. She's doing so well at Yale, Lorelai. She's going to do such amazing things for this world. She's going to become a world famous journalist and make the world such an amazing place."

Lorelai nodded through her tears. "She's a good kid," she agreed.

"She's amazing," Luke said. "So are you. I'm so proud of you, Lorelai. You're an incredible woman, and you're finally making your dream of owning an inn come true. You're a wonderful mother, and I know you're going to be an amazing wife."

Lorelai let out a sharp cry of pain, and Luke felt his heart crack in response. He was never more grateful to see the glow of Hartford Hospital ahead of him, and he quickly pulled into the Emergency Room entrance. He ignored the No Parking signs and ran around the front of the car, scooping Lorelai into his arms. He guided her into the building, where a bored looking nurse snapped to attention at the sight of them.

"What's going on?" she asked, rushing towards them with a wheelchair ready.

"My fiancé," Luke said as he lowered Lorelai into the waiting wheelchair. "She's twelve and a half weeks pregnant. She woke up about an hour ago with pain. There was…there was some blood on the sheets."

"Okay, we'll get her in right away," the nurse pushed Lorelai towards an exam room. "What's her name?"

"Lorelai," Luke said, following behind them as Lorelai doubled over.

"Luke," she gasped, reaching a hand out behind her. "Stay, please."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Okay, Lorelai, we're going to get you onto the exam table," the nurse said. "My name is Lily, I'm going to get you settled in while we wait for the doctor."

"Please save my baby," Lorelai pleaded, looking up with wide, scared eyes. "You need to save your baby."

"We're going to do everything we can," Lily promised. "Let's just get you up here and the doctor will be right in."

The room seemed to spin around Lorelai as she felt Luke maneuver her onto an examining table. "Luke," she gasped. "Please, don't let them hurt the baby."

"You're going to be fine," he promised, his face leaning over her blurry behind her tears. "I'm here, Lorelai, I'm not going anywhere."

That was the last thing she remembered before everything went dark.

XXXXX

It was an hour later that Luke sat beside a hospital bed, Lorelai deep in a medicine induced sleep. His hand gripped hers tightly, missing the feeling of her engagement ring that was now tucked safely in his wallet. She'd been admitted for observation, and he could feel the events of the past two hours beginning to catch up to him as he sat alone in a hospital room with his broken fiancé.

"Luke?" a familiar voice came from the doorway, and he turned to see Rory standing frozen before him, fear written over his face. He'd called her as soon as the doctors had begun to examine Lorelai, and she'd promised to come as quickly as possible. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she wore pajamas under her sweatshirt.

"Hey, Rory," he said, his voice sounding broken to his own ears. "She's going to be glad you're here."

Rory took a tentative step forward. "Is she okay?" she whispered, her face full of uncertainty and fear. Suddenly, to Luke she was ten years old again, filled with anxiety over the fact that her mother was going to be mad at her for spending all of her quarters on muffins. He stood and moved to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Rory responded immediately, burying her face in his shoulder. "Luke, she's going to be okay, right?"

"She's going to be fine," Luke assured her. "They gave her some pretty strong sedatives and they're keeping her overnight for observation. I can bring her home tomorrow, but she's going to be fine."

"The baby?" Rory asked, pulling back to look at him, wiping the tears from her face. "What about the baby?"

Luke felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. "Rory…" he started, unable to find the words to continue the news.

"No," Rory said softly, stepping back from him. "Luke…no."

"They did everything they could," Luke said softly. "They saved her, Rory, she's going to be fine."

Tears filled Rory's eyes as she looked up at him. "Are you okay?" she whispered. "The baby…"

Luke inhaled a deep breath as he turned to look at Lorelai, still sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. "I'm worried about her," he said. "And sad. But we'll get through it."

"Does she know?" Rory asked.

"She was pretty heavily sedated," Luke said. "She was in a lot of pain, and they had to stop the bleeding. They got it under control, but they want to keep her to make sure she doesn't start hemorrhaging. They said she probably won't remember."

"You have to tell her," Rory breathed. "Luke…she's going to be so upset."

Luke looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep his own tears in check. "I know," he said slowly. "It's going to be so hard for me to do."

Soft rustling came from the bed, and both Rory and Luke turned to see Lorelai stirring slightly. "Rory," he started, and she nodded in understanding.

"I'll be outside," she promised. "Luke, I'm so sorry."

Luke offered her a grateful smile, then returned to his seat beside Lorelai's bed. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around the room for a moment before she focused on him, panic and confusion written across her face. "Luke," she whispered. "What happened?"


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank you all for your reviews and perspectives on this story so far. I know I took it in a bit of a dark and twisty direction in the last chapter, and it was unexpected. I chose to put this sad situation into the story because it is my goal to write a realistic life for Luke and Lorelai to live together. Although it would be easy to write a fluffy story where nothing ever goes wrong, that's not what life is about, and it is my goal to see Luke and Lorelai work through this loss together and become stronger because of it. This is a way for me to write a very real problem into the story that many couples have to deal with. I also wanted to create something for them to work through that was different from the problems encountered on the show and had nothing to do with Emily or Christopher.**

**In this chapter, Luke and Lorelai begin to deal with their loss, both separately and together. I know there is no easy fix, but I want to add dimension to my interpretation of these characters. I sincerely hope that there are still people giving this story a chance. If so, please let me know what you think!**

_Soft rustling came from the bed, and both Rory and Luke turned to see Lorelai stirring slightly. "Rory," he started, and she nodded in understanding._

"_I'll be outside," she promised. "Luke, I'm so sorry."_

_Luke offered her a grateful smile, then returned to his seat beside Lorelai's bed. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around the room for a moment before she focused on him, panic and confusion written across her face. "Luke," she whispered. "What happened?"_

Luke inhaled deeply, steeling his emotions as he reached for her hand. "How do you feel?" he asked softly. "Are you in any pain at all? Should I get the doctor?"

"What happened?" Lorelai repeated. "Why am I here?"

"Do you remember anything?" Luke asked her. He knew he was stalling for time, but he also knew that what he had to tell Lorelai would break her, and he wasn't sure he could do that to the woman he loved with so much intensity. But Lorelai needed to know, and she needed to hear the sad news from him.

"The pain," Lorelai said, her expression coming clearer. "In bed. There was blood. Oh god, Luke…the baby? Please tell me the baby's okay," she begged.

Luke swallowed hard as he squeezed her hand tightly, reaching to stroke her cheek with his other hand. "They did everything they could," he said softly.

An expression of pain washed over Lorelai's face and she shook her head slowly. "No," she whispered. "No. Luke, no. We can't lose the baby, we can't."

"They said," Luke took a deep breath. "They said sometimes it just happens. There's no explanation for it, it's nothing that you did wrong, it just happens."

"I don't get it," Lorelai said. "It's not like…this time it was supposed to be okay. With you here, it was supposed to be okay. I was supposed to do it right."

Luke didn't say a word as he stood, slipping onto the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms. "I know," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sad too."

Lorelai turned to bury her face in his shoulder, tears soaking into the fabric of his t-shirt. He held her tightly, allowing her to cry quietly in his arms for an undetermined amount of time. When her sobs finally turned to soft sniffles, she lifted her head up to look at him. "Why am I here?" she whispered. "Am I…is something wrong?"

"There's just some bleeding," Luke assured her softly. "They're monitoring you to make sure you don't start hemorrhaging. They don't think there's any permanent damage."

"Oh," Lorelai said flatly. "When can I go home?"

"Probably this afternoon," Luke murmured. "I'll call Sookie and have her clean the house a bit."

"I need Rory." Lorelai's voice was flat and emotionless, lacking the usual spunkiness he was so used to hearing from her.

"I called her," Luke promised. "She's right outside. I'll go get her."

"Don't leave," Lorelai begged, panic suddenly filling her voice as she clutched onto his arms tightly. "Luke, I can't…don't leave me alone."

Luke leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll be right back," he promised. "I'm going to get Rory, she's right outside. Less than a minute, I promise."

Lorelai loosened her grip on his arms, but the fear still remained in her eyes.

Luke pulled himself off of the bed and stepped to the door, seeing Rory leaning against the wall across from him. She was biting her thumbnail as she stared down at the ground. Her eyes flashed up when she saw Luke, and she was in front of him in a flash. "Is she awake?" she asked. "How is she?"

"Sad," Luke said. "And in pain. But she's asking for you."

Rory didn't need to hear anything else before she pushed past Luke and hurried into Lorelai's hospital room. She stopped short at the side of the bed, staring down at Lorelai with frightened eyes. "Mom?" she asked tentatively.

"Hey, kid," Lorelai said. "Come give Mommy a hug."

Rory looked down at the bed before her eyes flickered to the IV that was dripping into the back of Lorelai's hand. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Lorelai slid across the bed and held her arms out to Rory. With that, Rory climbed in and they wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Luke watched for a moment, and his mind suddenly flashed to the hospital in Boston, nearly a year ago when Rory had broken her leg and the two girls had lain together in a hospital bed in nearly the exact same position. But now it was Lorelai, his amazing fiancé, who was completely broken in the hospital bed, and he had no idea how to get her through this.

Feeling his emotions begin to get the best of him, Luke turned toward the door and mumbled something about checking in with the doctors before he hurried out the door. As he tried to work his way through the hallways, he began to feel the walls closing in on him as his dislike of hospitals settled in. When he finally found an exit he pushed his way outside and inhaled a lung full of fresh air, collapsing onto a bench as he buried his face in his hands. The tears came freely now, now that Lorelai was safe with Rory and he didn't need to be strong in front of her.

He didn't remember ever needing to cry like this. When his dad had died, he'd buried his emotions and thrown himself into funeral plans and taking over the business. When Liz had left with Jess, he'd taken a bigger responsibility at the store as his dad had spent hours trying to track them down. After his mother had died, he'd grown into a man overnight and tried to be strong for his sister and father.

But this loss was different somehow. As difficult as it had been to lose his parents, this was bigger, stronger. He'd created a life, he and Lorelai had been prepared to bring a new life into the world, and it had been abruptly ripped from them. Lorelai was in pain, both physically and emotionally, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And somehow, he couldn't figure out why the world seemed to keep wanting to pull Lorelai Gilmore down when she was finally happy.

"Here," a familiar voice said a few moments later, and he looked up to see Rory offering him a paper cup. "It's tea," she added, sensing his hesitation as she sat down beside him. "It's cold out, Luke. You need something."

"Thanks," he took the offered tea and turned to look away from her.

"It's okay if you're sad," Rory said. "You should be."

Luke nodded slowly, still not looking towards her. He chose instead to focus his gaze on a No Parking sign at the edge of the sidewalk. "Is your mom okay?" he asked.

"She fell asleep," Rory explained.

"I should go back in there," Luke said, standing and taking a deep breath, preparing to suppress his emotions again.

"You can tell her, you know," Rory looked up at him. "That you're sad too."

"She needs me."

"You lost just as much as she did," Rory insisted. "She needs to see that you're upset too."

"We'll talk," Luke promised her. "I'll get her home and then we'll talk. I'll take good care of her, Rory, I promise."

"I know you will."

"You should get back to school."

"No way," Rory shook her head. "You're both a mess. I'm staying home as long as you need me to."

"Rory, I know you're trying to help, but you're just starting your semester," Luke insisted. "You need to go back."

"Not happening," Rory said firmly. She stared up at him for a moment before she stood and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm sorry, Luke. I'm so sorry."

Luke hugged her back tightly, trying to control the tears as he felt Rory's embrace. "Me too," he breathed softly.

"You're a great dad," Rory whispered. "You've always been there for me. Now it's my turn to be there for you."

"Thanks, Rory," Luke said, squeezing her one more time before he stepped back and gestured to the hospital. "I don't want her to wake up alone."

"I'm going to get coffee," Rory said. "I know you need time together."

Luke nodded and they parted ways at an intersection of hallways. When Luke entered Lorelai's hospital room, his heart clenched tightly at the sight of Lorelai, broken and asleep, curled into a tight ball. Her hair had fallen into her face slightly, and he sat down in the chair beside the bed. He pushed her hair back from her face and leaned forward to kiss her forehead slightly. "I love you," he whispered, trailing a finger over her cheek. "We'll make it through this, I promise."

XXXXX

"I'm fine," Lorelai insisted later that afternoon as Luke helped her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I know," he soothed. "I just want to make sure you get settled into bed."

"I can walk by myself," Lorelai informed him.

"I know."

"Let me go."

"Fine," Luke relented, drawing his hands back as they reached the top of the steps.

Lorelai shot him a dirty look and pushed past him into the bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room, looking around for a moment before she reached for the hamper and began dumping clothes into the basket at the corner of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Luke frowned. "You heard the doctors, you need to rest."

"I'm not tired," Lorelai insisted.

"I'll bring the TV up, we can watch movies," Luke suggested.

"You need to go to work."

"I'm not going anywhere," Luke said. "Put the laundry down."

"I need clothes for work tomorrow," Lorelai said, reaching for the basket. She froze as she lifted it halfway, and Luke saw the pain flash across her face.

"Okay, give that to me," Luke said, grabbing the basket. "You're getting into bed and then I'll bring you some coffee."

"I don't want…" Lorelai started to speak, but her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on a shopping bag sitting on the armchair in the corner. The leg of a tiny blue pair of pants was sticking out of the corner and Luke felt the loss of what could have been wash over him. Lorelai turned away from the arm chair and lowered herself onto the bed. Her eyes stared at the wall blankly, and she pulled a blanket over her shoulders. "I want to be alone."

"I'll stay," Luke insisted, moving around to his side of the bed.

"I want to be alone," Lorelai repeated, more forcefully.

"But…" Luke started, not sure how to deal with Lorelai's grieving behavior.

"Leave me alone!" Lorelai snapped, turning onto her side and facing her back to him.

Luke nodded slowly, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll be downstairs," he promised. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I won't."

Additional pain sliced through Luke's heart. He knew she was trying to forget what had happened, to run from her problems as she always did. But it killed him that she was running from him, that she wasn't able to share their loss with him.

"How is she?" Rory asked nervously when Luke descended the stairs.

"I don't know," Luke answered honestly. "She's trying to run."

"She's famous for that," Rory admitted. "Don't let her."

"I won't," Luke said, running a hand over his hair.

"You should shower," Rory told him. "I'll listen for her."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay down here," Luke said. "She's trying to sleep, but I want to be here if she needs anything."

"Okay," Rory said. She sat back on the couch and stared down at her book. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment before she turned to look at Luke. "She'll be okay, right? I know she's sad and she'll never really get over this, but she'll come back? She'll be my mom again?"

Luke took a deep breath, looking down at Rory's wide and scared eyes. He wasn't sure that Lorelai would be the same, that he would ever see her bright smile or hear her bubbly voice again, but he knew what Rory needed to hear. "She will," he promised. "We'll help her through this and she'll get better."

"Good," Rory said. "I just don't know what to say or do. For either of you."

Luke wrapped an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Just be you, kid," he said softly. "We just need you to be you."

XXXXX

Luke was pulled out of his sleep when he heard rustling from the corner of the bedroom. With a frown, he turned and reached for Lorelai, sitting up quickly when his hands met cool sheets. "Lorelai?" he asked, his eyes landing on her as she shoved some clothes into a plastic bag. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go return this stuff," Lorelai said flatly. "The thirty days are about to expire."

Luke ran a hand over his face as he saw a small green sock drop to the floor from the bundle clutched in Lorelai's hand. She snatched it up and shoved it into the bag, her face showing no emotion as she grabbed the bag from the chair. "It's seven in the morning," he said. "The stores aren't open yet."

"I want to beat traffic," Lorelai replied.

"Let me make you some coffee," Luke relented, pushing the covers off.

"I already made some," Lorelai said. "Go back to sleep."

Luke stared at her desperately for a moment. "Will you come into the diner today?" he asked.

"I have to supervise some construction on the inn," Lorelai replied. "There's a lot of paperwork to catch up on, I'll probably work late."

"Lorelai, you should take it easy," he said softly.

"Why?" she asked as she pulled a pair of boots onto her feet. "I'm fine. It's not like I'm pregnant or anything."

Her words threw salt into his wound and he sprung to his feet, following her as she ran down the stairs. "Are we ever going to talk about this?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" Lorelai asked, digging through some papers on the desk. "Have you seen my keys?"

"The baby," Luke insisted.

"There is no baby," Lorelai said, not looking at him as she moved into the kitchen. "I can't remember what I did with them when I got home last night."

"Lorelai," Luke said, reaching for her arm. "I'm trying to let you do this your own way, to give you space. But it's been over a week and what you're doing isn't healthy."

"I'm fine," Lorelai pulled her arm out of his grip. "Since when do you like to talk anyway?"

She stormed into the living room and shuffled the items on the coffee table around. "Lorelai, this isn't fair," Luke followed her. "We need to talk about this!"

"Why?" Lorelai cried, straightening to meet his eyes head on. "I was pregnant and now I'm not. What else is there to say?"

"I want to know what you're feeling," Luke said.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Lorelai asked. "I have all these baby clothes and no baby. The return policies are about to expire and I can't find my keys!"

"Forget the damn keys," Luke said, reaching for her. "Forget the clothes. You need to admit that this happened, Lorelai. We need to talk."

"Why?" Lorelai demanded. "Why do we need to talk? Why can't we just forget it and move on?"

"Because I don't want to!" Luke shouted. "We created a life together, Lorelai. We were going to be parents again, we were going to have a baby and you're not the only one who lost that dream. It was my kid too, and I want to be sad. I don't want to forget it, I want to grieve with you and not have to worry about you suppressing all your feelings about this!"

Lorelai stared at him evenly for a moment. "You don't want to worry about me?" she asked, pulling the cushions off the couch. "Then don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

"It means," Lorelai said, snatching her keys up from the couch. "I'm gone."

With that, she pushed past him and out the door, slamming it behind her. Luke stood after her, dumbfounded for a moment before he turned to look at the ceiling, running a hand over his hair.

"She's not doing well, is she?"

Rory's voice came from the kitchen, and Luke turned to look at her with sad eyes. "No," he said softly. "She's not."

Rory nodded and stepped cautiously towards him. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Luke shook his head slightly. "I don't know," he admitted softly.

XXXXX

Lorelai twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she stared down at her notebook, trying to focus on everything she had to do for work the next day. The inn was quiet, all of the construction crew having long since left. Lorelai was seated on the bottom of the unfurnished staircase, knowing full well that it was completely unnecessary for her to be there but unwilling to go home and face Luke. She knew he would hover and try to get her to talk, and that was the last thing she wanted right now. So instead, she stared down at her to do list, trying to focus on anything besides how empty she felt inside.

She perked up when the front door opened, eager for someone to talk to, a late night construction crew, here to improve the inn and help her make her dream come true. Her posture sank, however, when she saw Luke close the door carefully behind him and walk towards her with a brown paper bag in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning her back to him and shuffling some papers on the stairs behind her.

"I know you had to work late and I figured I'd bring you something to eat," Luke said. He set the bag on the stairs beside her and a moment later Lorelai could smell the delicious smell of French fries and coffee wafting towards her. As much as she didn't want to see Luke, she couldn't deny her rumbling stomach.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll get to it in a few minutes."

"I figured I'd stay and help out," Luke said. "It's quiet at home. Rory's all into studying."

"I told her to go back to school," Lorelai said.

"She's worried about you," Luke said.

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are."

Lorelai took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "What do you want me to say, Luke?" she asked. "I'm working."

"I know," he said, stepping back. "I'll just sit here and read my book."

"Since when do you read?" Lorelai frowned.

"Since my daughter recommended some books she thought I would like," Luke shrugged, settling down on the floor and pulling a book out of his jacket pocket.

Lorelai felt her heart constrict as she looked at him. She loved that he considered Rory a daughter, but she couldn't help but wonder what _their _daughter would have looked like, what she could have convinced Luke to do. And although she wanted to bury any evidence of her loss deep inside and never think about it again, she knew that she still loved this wonderful man with every fiber of her being.

"I guess I can take a break," she said softly, reaching for the bag of take out and pulling a burger out. "You're letting me eat a burger at eleven at night, you must love me."

Luke offered her a smile as he looked up from his book. "You got me," he said.

She bit into her burger and chewed it thoughtfully, wondering when she had last been unsure of what to say to Luke. He'd always been there for her, even before they were _them, _and she couldn't ever remember being uncomfortable around him. But the silence was killing her, and she set her burger back in its container before she picked up a fry. "Thanks for the food," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Luke replied.

She picked the French fry apart, throwing the small bits into the container. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning," she said softly, testing the waters. She wasn't sure if she was ready to jump into a conversation about their loss, but she could try to wade in carefully.

"It's okay," Luke said.

"I didn't mean it," Lorelai said. "I know you're worried about me."

Luke's expression softened, and he nodded slowly. "I am," he agreed. "You're not…you."

"I know," she said. She was silent for a moment before she set her food back into the bag and moved to sit beside him on the floor, crossing her legs as she looked at him carefully. "I don't know how to handle this."

"I don't either," Luke replied.

"I run," Lorelai informed him. "When bad things happen, I run away from them. When I had Rory, when I broke up with Max, when Christopher used to trample all over my heart…I run."

"I've noticed."

"And I've always been fine," Lorelai continued. "Rory's the only thing I've ever needed. But I had you too. I always knew I could count on you."

"You still can," Luke said, reaching tentatively for her hand. "Now more than ever. I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai. Please don't run from me."

"I don't want to," she said. "I just…you're part of this, Luke. I don't know how to run from this and not from you."

Luke offered her hand a tight squeeze. "Maybe you shouldn't run," he said softly.

"I can take care of myself."

"It's not just you," he said. "I lost the baby too, Lorelai. It was just as much mine as it was yours."

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded slowly. "I know," she whispered.

"And I don't want to forget about it," Luke said.

"It's hard," Lorelai admitted.

"It's more than hard," Luke agreed. "It's terrible. But that's life."

Lorelai wiped her eyes and shook her head. "There's my sensitive man," she whispered softly.

"Sorry," he said, reaching to brush her tears away. "What I meant is…our life together is going to be amazing. We're going to have so many wonderful things together. But it's not going to all be happy. Losing this baby is awful and I don't know how we're going to get through it, but I also know that there will be more challenges along the way."

"I know," Lorelai whispered.

"I love you, Lorelai," he said. "More than anything in the world."

"I love you too," she whispered. "I just don't know how to deal with this."

"You can stop pushing me away," Luke suggested gently.

Lorelai nodded as she shifted, turning so that her back rested on the wall beside his. She looped an arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know you're hurting too."

Luke nodded slowly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "We were going to have a baby."

"Yeah," Lorelai murmured, the ache in her abdomen intensifying. Her womb now felt empty, but she knew she had to talk to Luke, to help him through this as he was trying to help her.

"I wanted to let you deal with this your own way," Luke continued. "If you need time, if you want space, all you need to do is say so."

"I don't want space," Lorelai said, snuggling into him. "I want you here."

Luke let out a soft sigh of relief. "Good," he said.

"God, Luke, what am I supposed to say?" she whispered. "We didn't even plan to have a baby, but then I got pregnant and it was amazing. I know you were excited, we were going to have a baby, a tiny person that was part of both of us. Everything was perfect, and then it…wasn't."

"Things happen quickly," Luke said.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "Luke, what do we do now?"

"Now," Luke sighed. "We take things one day at a time. We slowly get back to our lives and if we need space, we tell each other. But we don't push each other away."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "I can do that," she whispered.

"I don't want to forget it," Luke said. "I know we never got to see the baby, or hold it, but still, it was our baby. A life we created together. I don't want to forget that it happened."

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears. "I don't either," she admitted softly.

"So we take time," Luke said. "Neither of us knows how to deal with this, but we'll heal. Together."

"Together," Lorelai nodded. She was silent for a moment before she asked, "What if that was it?"

"What?" Luke frowned.

"For babies," Lorelai said. "I mean, I'm not ready to think about it yet, but I keep wondering if maybe I'm being punished."

"Punished?" Luke frowned, pulling back slightly to look down at her. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I had a baby when I was sixteen," Lorelai said. "Maybe this some sort of karmic balance, like I screwed up when I was a teenager and now I won't be able to have a baby when I'm supposed to."

Luke leaned in and kissed her softly. "We'll have a baby, Lorelai," he promised.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"I just do," he said, his eyes gazing into her soul in the way that always made her heart swell.

"You can't promise that," she whispered. "I want to give you everything, Luke. You want kids, I know you do, but what if I can't give them to you?"

"Then we'll grow old together watching Rory travel the world reporting for some fancy new network," Luke said. "I'll love you no matter what."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," Luke said.

Lorelai sighed as she leaned into his shoulder one more time. "It would have been a beautiful baby," she said softly.

"Yeah, it would have been," Luke agreed.

Lorelai was quiet for a few minutes before she said, "You know, I didn't really need to work tonight."

"I figured," Luke said.

"I was trying to avoid you."

"I know."

"I still love you," Lorelai said. "But this is hard."

"For me too."

"I'm sorry I ran," she whispered softly.

"Just promise it won't happen again," Luke said.

"It won't," she said. "I want us to heal. Together."

"We can do anything together," Luke assured her.

"Can we go home?" she asked.

"Definitely," Luke said. He stood and reached for her hand, pulling her to her feet. They worked together to clean up her food and papers, and then walked outside to the driveway. "I'll drive. We can pick up your car tomorrow."

"Okay," Lorelai said as she climbed into the passenger side of his truck. He slammed the driver's side door and started the truck, turning to look at her when she placed a hand on top of his. "You okay?"

"Thank you," Lorelai said. "For bringing me dinner." She gazed up at him and hoped that he could see she was thankful for more than that, even in the pale moonlight.

He squeezed her hand then brought it to his lips for a kiss. "You're welcome."

Rory was sitting on the couch when they got home, a textbook open in her lap. She looked up, concern written on her face as she saw them walk in together. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "It's late."

Lorelai nodded as she dropped onto the couch beside her daughter. "We're not okay," she admitted. "But we will be."

"You're sad," Rory observed. "You're allowed to be sad."

"I know," Lorelai said. "But so is Luke. And so are you."

Rory blinked in surprise. "Me?" she asked. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Hon, I know you better than anyone," Lorelai said. "I know I've been wrapped up in myself, but I can tell you're upset. You were going to be a big sister, it's okay for you to be sad."

"It's not like you," Rory said. "You lost way more than I did."

"We all lost the baby," Lorelai said, reaching behind her for Luke. He sat down beside her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It was going to be part of the family. We all need time to grieve. Alone and together."

Rory played with the pages of her book for a moment before she whispered, "I can't help thinking it's my fault."

"What?" Lorelai asked. "Rory, this has nothing to do with you. You have to know that."

"Logically, I do," Rory said. "And I was excited to have a brother or sister. But there was this tiny part of me that was jealous. That resented the kid who would get all your attention while I was at college. I was jealous of my own sibling before it was even born, and now it's gone. There has to be some kind of retribution."

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai breathed, moving out of Luke's embrace to envelope her daughter in her arms. She'd known she was pushing Luke out of her emotions, but she hadn't stopped to think about what her running had done to Rory. "That's not true. The doctors said this happens sometimes."

"I want you to be happy," Rory said. "You were both so excited, and so happy. I don't like seeing you sad."

Lorelai offered Luke a sad smile over her shoulder. "Sad things happen in life, kid," she said. "And this is one of them. But Luke and I are here, fore each other and for you. We'll get through this."

Rory nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry," she whispered. "You're great parents."

"Thanks, kid," Lorelai said softly. "And as great parents, we're insisting that you go back to Yale tomorrow."

"But…" Rory started, only to be interrupted by Luke.

"You need to go back, Rory," he said. "It's been a week. We're still sad, but you're not doing anything for yourself by being here. You need to get back to school and back to classes."

"Luke's right," Lorelai said. "I love that you were here, kid. You know how much I need you, and I'll always need you. But you're just starting your life at Yale, and you need to get back. I promise the second I need you, I'll call."

Rory nodded reluctantly. "Okay," she said. "But I'll call every day."

"Good."

"Twice a day."

Lorelai squeezed Rory tightly. "Then you'll make the Mommy very happy," she assured her daughter.

"I'm going to bed," Rory said, closing her book. "Can we have breakfast before I have to go?"

"The works," Luke promised.

"Night, hon," Lorelai said, watching Rory retreat to her bedroom before she turned to Luke. "What now?" she asked.

Luke reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Now," he said. "We go to bed."

"We can deal with tomorrow when it comes," Lorelai agreed. She pushed herself off of the couch and followed him towards the stairs. She changed into her pajamas and settled into bed, watching as Luke tossed his flannel into the hamper and pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Do you think it will ever go away?" she asked.

"What?" Luke asked, turning to look at her.

"The pain," Lorelai whispered. "The feeling of loss, of what could have been."

Luke sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on her knee. "It will fade," he assured her.

"But it won't go away?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I know that I still miss my parents, both of them, every day."

Lorelai's expression softened. "Oh hon," she breathed. "I didn't even think of that. I'm the worst fiancé in the world."

"No you're not," he promised. "You're dealing with this in your own way."

"But you're probably missing your parents," Lorelai said. "I should have thought of that. God, Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Luke shook his head. "I do miss my parents, but this is different. I feel like there was so much that could have been. My parents both died too young, but at least they got a chance to live, you know?"

Lorelai nodded slowly. "It doesn't make it any easier," she said. "You're trying to be strong, Luke, I know you are. But you can lean on me too. I'm done pushing you away. Talk to me."

Luke sighed, then shifted so he could lie beside her, their heads resting on the same pillow as they both stared up at the ceiling. "I always wanted this," he said. "A life with you, a future, a life outside of the diner. It's everything I've ever wanted, but I hate that me achieving my dreams has caused you this much pain."

"What are you saying?" Lorelai asked, turning her head to look at him.

Luke said and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "You'd wouldn't be in this much pain if it weren't for me," he said. "I should have just stayed the guy who poured your coffee, and you'd still be…you."

"No," Lorelai said firmly, sitting up quickly. Her eyes flashed with fear. "Don't ever say that again, Luke. Don't even think it. I don't ever want to think about what my lie would be like without you. Besides Rory, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I promised myself I'd always make you happy," Luke admitted, still not meeting her eyes. "And you're sadder than I've ever seen you. I don't know how to fix you."

"Just be you," she said. "Luke, look at me." She waited patiently for a moment, but when he still didn't turn to look at her she reached for his arm and tugged him until he sat up. She framed his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "I love you," she said. "You're the only man I can imagine spending forever with. This baby would have been amazing, we would have given it so much love. And I am heartbroken that we will never get to meet it, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I still need you."

"You were running," Luke said. "You were here, but you were running. From me."

Lorelai nodded sadly. "I was," she said. "But I knew you were here. I knew you were trying to help, and I knew that when I was ready, you would be there to hold me, to talk to me. And you were, at the inn tonight. I'll always need you, Luke. And I've never wished that you would go back to being the guy who pours the coffee. You're so much more than that."

"I need you too, you know," Luke said. "I've never needed to lean on anyone like I need you."

"And I'm here," Lorelai promised. "I know I wasn't but I am now."

"You can do so much better," Luke said. "Than me. I don't want you to realize that one day."

"I won't," Lorelai promised. "Because it's not true."

"I just like to see you happy," Luke said. "I want to be the guy that makes you happy."

"You are," Lorelai assured him. "Things are sad right now, but you've always made me happy, Luke, and we'll work together to get through this, to be happy again. No one else will ever be able to make me happy the way you do, Luke."

"No more running?" Luke asked, running his thumb over her jaw.

"No more," Lorelai promised. "I'm sorry, Luke. You're hurting too, and I was so wrapped up in myself that I wasn't even there for you. I should have been there, I should have leaned on you to begin with."

"I want to be there for you," he said. "I know I'm not the most passionate guy in the world, but I just want to be there. I don't want you to run from me."

"I've always run to you," Lorelai said softly.

"And you still can," Luke promised. "That's the point of being married."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "The door swings both ways," she said. "You can run to me too."

"I will," he promised.

"Good," Lorelai nodded, settling down into the pillows again. Luke turned the lamp on his bedside table off and pulled the covers over them, settling in beside her. They were silent for a long moment before Lorelai said, "I feel empty. Like something's missing."

Luke sighed as he turned onto his side and looked at her in the dim moonlight that had snuck in through the curtains. "It's only been a week," he said.

"I thought if I ignored it, I wouldn't have to admit it," Lorelai said. "I thought I could just forget about it, that I would be able to go back to my life."

"I know you're used to handling things on your own," Luke said. "But it's not just you anymore. It's both of us now, and while I'm happy to let you do things your own way, you can't shut me out. You can't ignore problems that have to do with us, because I'm in this too."

"I know," Lorelai said. "It's just strange sometimes. We fell so easily into this relationship, and everything was so perfect. I should have known it wouldn't last."

"Hey," Luke said, catching her hand underneath the covers. "We'll be happy again. Life's not easy, but I'd rather face the hard times with you at my side. Otherwise it's not worth it."

Lorelai sniffled slightly and squeezed his hand. "It's nice to have someone here," she said. "For the bad stuff. It will make the good stuff that much better."

"And there will be good stuff," Luke promised. "We'll get through this and the good stuff will come."

"It feels impossible right now," Lorelai whispered.

"It does for me too," Luke said. "One day at a time. We'll take each day as it comes."

"Together, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Together," Luke promised.

"I love you, Luke," Lorelai whispered, leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't make it through this without you."


	20. Chapter 20

"So then I told Michel I wanted him to confirm the painting crew," Lorelai said. "Which he did, after which I convinced him that the painting had already been done that morning, and his head almost exploded."

Luke frowned down at her. "And the point of that would be what?" he asked. "Feeding your sadistic desires?"

"Trying to get him to break his record of fourteen French curse words in one minute," Lorelai shrugged.

"Ah," Luke nodded, his gaze shifting from her to the various stores surrounding them. "And we're here because…"

"Well, Sookie's spatula melted when she left it on the stove cooking breakfast for Tom and his crew," Lorelai said. "So I told her I'd come buy a new one. But then I realized I have no idea how to buy a spatula, which is where my handsome, cooking expert of a fiancé comes in. Shop, babe."

"And we had to come to the mall," Luke clarified.

"I know you hate it, so let's just get the spatula and leave," Lorelai shrugged. "And then I'll let you buy me lunch."

"How chivalrous of you," Luke said, pointing to a cooking store. "Let's go and get this over with."

Lorelai obediently followed him into the store, allowing him to navigate them towards the cooking utensils. She watched as he examined the overwhelmingly large selection of spatulas. "So I've been thinking," she said, pulling her sleeves over her hands, a sure sign that she was nervous.

"Thinking?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yeah," Lorelai said slowly. "About things."

"Things," Luke repeated, his attention now focused solely on her.

"Things that happened," Lorelai nodded. "A month ago."

Luke nodded slowly, his face still showing confusion. "And now is the time to talk about it," he said slowly.

"I just think I'm ready to talk about it," Lorelai said. "We've been ignoring it and I just…I'm ready to talk."

"Okay," Luke reached to squeeze her hand. "But now's not the time. Or the place, especially now."

"I know," Lorelai said. "But maybe tonight?"

Luke shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her behind a display of pots and pans. "Your mother."

"What?" Lorelai asked, following his gaze to the front of the store where Emily Gilmore had just walked in. "Oh my God, what is she doing here? She can't even turn an oven on. You'd think she'd have people to shop for her."

"Like mother, like daughter," Luke muttered.

"Shut up," Lorelai hissed, her elbow making contact with his stomach. "Let's just…try to hide from her."

"Lorelai?" Emily's voice rang across the store and Lorelai closed her eyes tightly, grasping onto Luke's arm.

"Hi, Mom," she said in an exhausted voice.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, stopping in front of them.

"Looking for a spatula," Lorelai reported. "Oh, look, there are a hundred. We'll take them all."

"I've never known you to be a cook," Emily commented.

"It's for Sookie, Mom," Lorelai said. "Luke's the expert, so I brought him along."

"I'm the spatula guy," Luke confirmed.

"I see," Emily nodded. "You haven't been to Friday Night Dinner in nearly six weeks."

"Well, Rory's given me the updates," Lorelai shrugged. "Fancy food, lively conversation, drinks flowing in abundance."

"Where have you been?" Emily prodded. "Rory told me you haven't been feeling well. Are you better?"

Luke offered Lorelai's hand a tight squeeze. "She's been busy with the inn," Luke supplied. "We really have to get going."

"Yeah, just grab a spatula and give me your wallet," Lorelai requested. "I'll pay and you can go get the getaway car."

Luke nodded, handing her his wallet and the spatula before he nodded to Emily. "Good to see you, Mrs. Gilmore," he said.

"Luke," she watched him walk away before she turned back to Lorelai. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Mom," Lorelai said, pushing past her to walk towards the cash register. "I have to go."

"Lorelai, I'm your mother," Emily stated as she followed Lorelai through the store.

"Thanks, Mom, I'd forgotten," Lorelai said, handing the spatula to the store clerk.

"I can tell when something's bothering you," Emily continued.

"15.95," the store clerk prompted, and Lorelai opened Luke's wallet, groaning in frustration when a stack of receipts dropped to the floor as she pulled the cash out.

"The man's a neat freak and he can't clean out his wallet," she murmured as she handed a twenty over and then knelt to scoop up the papers.

"I didn't know Luke was a spiritual person," Emily commented.

"What?" Lorelai asked. "He's not, Mom."

"Then why does he have a horoscope in his wallet?" Emily asked.

Lorelai snatched the papers Emily had picked up out of her hands and shuffled through them. "That's Luke's, Mom," she said. "Not yours."

"I was simply asking a question," Emily said. "I wanted to know…Lorelai?"

Lorelai clutched a small square of paper in her hand, staring down at the tiny picture, the sole representation of a baby that would never be born, the only physical documentation she had of what she had lost. "I have to go," she said.

She grabbed the bag the clerk was offering her and turned to run out of the store, suddenly needing to escape the feeling of being swallowed by the stale mall air.

"Lorelai, we're not finished here," Emily informed her, following her quickly. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," Lorelai said quickly.

"Then why was there an ultrasound picture in Luke's wallet?" Emily pressed. "Don't tell me he has a child with another woman."

"No, Mom," Lorelai snapped.

"Then what's going on?" Emily asked. "There has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Luke would have an ultrasound picture, and the only explanation I can think of is that you really are pregnant and you don't want to tell me. I guess some things never change."

"Mom!" Lorelai cried as they walked into the bright daylight. "I'm not pregnant! I was but now I'm not. So nothing has changed, and nothing will change. Are you satisfied?"

Emily stared at her in shock for a moment, stepping forward with a rare display of compassion. "Lorelai," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, look, it's Luke, gotta go!" Lorelai said, spinning around and hurrying towards the truck Luke had pulled up to the curb. "Gun it," she ordered.

Luke frowned as he looked down at her. "You okay?" he asked.

"No," Lorelai admitted. "Just drive."

"Lorelai…" he started.

"I'll tell you about it," she promised. "Just not now."

Luke nodded, pulling the truck into drive and reaching to squeeze her hand gently. "You'll be okay," he promised.

XXXXX

It was after dinner that night that Lorelai sat with Luke on the couch, an I Love Lucy rerun playing on the screen.

"I still can't believe you didn't even put up a protest about watching this," Lorelai said, looking up at him from where her head rested in his lap.

"My mom loved this show," Luke shrugged. "It makes me think of her, you know?"

Lorelai smiled softly. "That's sweet," she said. "I know you miss her."

Luke nodded as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "Especially now," he murmured. "With the baby, she would have known what to say, what to do. She always knew how to handle an impossible situation."

"I wish she was here too," Lorelai murmured. "For you."

"She would have loved you," Luke said. "And she would have been here for you too."

"I wish I had a caring, loving mom like that," Lorelai said. "My mother chooses to embarrass me in the middle of the mall by demanding information about the most personal details of my life."

Luke rubbed a comforting hand up and down her arm. "I wish she treated you better too," he said. "You deserve better from them."

Before Lorelai could answer, the doorbell rang and she sighed. "Don't people know that we just want to hang out with Lucy and Ethel?" she whined.

"Maybe they'll go away," Luke suggested.

Another knock came a moment later and Emily's voice came through the door. "Lorelai, I know you're home."

"Speak of the devil and she doth appear," Lorelai sighed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. She patted Luke's knee and then pushed herself off of the couch. She opened the door and plastered a fake smile to her face. "Mom," she said. "And…Dad. What are you doing here?"

Emily glanced at Richard for a moment before she said, "We wanted to express our regret about your loss."

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her parents carefully. "Why?" she asked.

"We're your parents, Lorelai," Emily said. "We care about you."

"Could have fooled me," Lorelai said. "We're fine, Mom. Luke and I are working through it, and we'll be fine."

"Lorelai," Emily pleaded softly, a rare expression of motherly affection coming over her features. "Please."

Lorelai sighed and pulled the door open. "Come in," she said tiredly.

"You go ahead, Richard," Emily said to her husband. "Lorelai and I will talk out here."

"But…Luke…" Lorelai said, looking into the living room.

"Will be fine," Emily promised. "Come sit with me."

Lorelai looked at her mother dubiously for a moment before she followed her to the porch swing, sitting down on the edge precariously. "What's up, Mom?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry about your miscarriage," Emily said with genuine sympathy. "I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling right now."

Lorelai looked down at her hands. "I'm fine, Mom," she repeated her stance from earlier.

"You say that," Emily said knowingly. "But I know the truth. I know firsthand what you're going through."

Lorelai's head snapped up to read her mother's gaze, searching the normally stoic face of Emily Gilmore to see regret and sadness written on her features. "Mom," she said softly. "What are you saying?"

Emily looked up at the ceiling, taking a moment to compose herself. "Three months before I learned I was pregnant with you," she said slowly. "I miscarried in my twelfth week."

Lorelai felt a rush of air escape her lungs, feeling a new connection with her mother that had not existed mere moments before. "Mom, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It was my first pregnancy," Emily continued. "I was over the moon, as was your father. Times were different back then, and there were far more complications in regards to pregnancy. Your father and I were both heartbroken when the doctors told us they didn't know what had happened, but the baby was gone."

"It was nothing you did wrong," Lorelai recited the speech she had heard from the hospital only a month earlier. "Sometimes it just happens."

"I can still feel the pain," Emily admitted. "There were so many questions, so many what ifs that we asked. And I thought I would never get through the pain, the thought that nothing would be good again."

"How did you get through it?" Lorelai whispered.

Emily turned to look at Lorelai with a smile. "I found out I was pregnant with you," she said. "And when you were born, I realized that if I hadn't lost the first baby, I would never have had you. Somehow, that made the pain lessen. The joy of having you in my life far overshadowed the lingering pain."

Lorelai stared at Emily in shock for a long moment. "Mom, that's…I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she said.

"It brought me you," Emily said. "We've had our differences, Lorelai, but you're a lovely woman. You brighten any room you enter."

Tears filled Lorelai's eyes as she looked down at her lap. "Thanks, Mom," she said softly. "I don't think I realized how much I needed to hear that."

Emily leaned forward to place a hand on Lorelai's arm. "You're never going to heal from this," she said. "It's not something you ever get over. But you'll get past it. You have a man who loves you."

Lorelai smiled softly. "Yeah, I do have one of those," she said. She was silent for a moment before she said, "I'm worried about him too."

Emily nodded. "You love him too," she said. "He needs you."

"I don't know how to help him through this," Lorelai could hear herself talking, but was still unable to believe that she was telling her mother, of all people, about her concerns regarding Luke. "I don't even know how to get myself through this, let alone be there for him."

"Just be there," Emily advised. "For each other."

"I'm trying," Lorelai said. She looked at Emily for a moment and then admitted, "This is kind of nice."

Emily offered Lorelai a smile. "I'm concerned," she said. "I can show concern."

"Yeah, well, I know it's hard for you," Lorelai said. "So…thanks."

"I'm your mother, Lorelai," Emily said. "Even after all we've been through, I'm still your mother."

Lorelai nodded. "So it never goes away?" she asked. "The what could have been?"

Emily shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately not," she said. "But it will fade."

"So I just have to keep moving forward?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Emily nodded.

"It's hard," Lorelai admitted.

"May I make a suggestion for your next step of moving forward?" Emily requested.

"Sure," Lorelai shrugged.

Emily looked into the window where Luke and Richard were sitting side by side on the couch. "Go run interference," she suggested.

"Oh no," Lorelai pushed herself off of the swing and hurried into the house, stopping in front of the couch. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Lorelai," Richard said with a smile. "Luke was just telling me about the Fall Festival coming up in town."

"Yeah, Luke's a regular supporter of town festivals," Lorelai nodded in confirmation. "Can I get you anything? A drink, some…air?"

"A glass of water would be lovely," Richard confirmed.

"Right on it," Lorelai nodded. She turned and walked into the kitchen, knowing without looking that Luke would follow her. "Sorry you got stuck with my dad," she said as she pulled a pitcher out of the fridge.

"It's fine," Luke dismissed, waving a hand as he leaned against the counter. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"I'll be okay," Lorelai nodded, putting the pitcher back in the fridge and turning to offer him a small smile. "We'll be okay."

XXXXX

"So she was…nice," Luke stated later that night, dropping his jeans in the hamper and then reaching for a pair of sweatpants.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, pulling one of his flannels on. "For the first time I can remember, my mom was actually…motherly."

"I'm glad," Luke said. "It's good for you to have someone to talk to about this."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, sitting down on the bed and looking at him for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Luke frowned as he sat down beside her. "Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Lorelai tilted her head to the side, looking at him carefully. "Luke," she whispered.

Hearing his name escape from her lips in such a caring and understanding tone forced his emotions to get the best of him, and he looked down at the covers. "You need me to be strong," he said. "You need to get through this."

"Luke," she scooted closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not me. It's us. And I think we've been going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, not turning to look at her.

"I mean," Lorelai said. "We've been trying to move forward and heal. I don't think we're ever going to heal, to get over it. But I think we need to find a way to cope with it, knowing that we're never going to be completely over it."

Luke nodded slowly. "We might have known by now," he whispered. "Whether it was a boy or a girl."

An overwhelming sense of sadness washed over Lorelai. "And we would have been arguing over names."

"And nursery colors," Luke added.

"But we're not," Lorelai said. "We're here, in bed, talking. About what could have been."

"It would have been amazing," Luke whispered.

"I could see you with a baby," Lorelai whispered. "I could picture it so clearly, and I can't get the picture out of my head."

"I wanted that," Luke admitted. "I don't know how to let go either."

Lorelai nodded and turned from him, reaching into her night table. She returned to his side a moment later with their ultrasound picture in her hands. "It's right here, Luke," she said. "The only thing we have left of our baby."

Luke nodded and trailed his finger over the picture slowly. "Our baby," he nodded. "It would have been a beautiful baby."

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "It would have been."

"It would have been so loved."

"Still is," Lorelai said. She was silent for a moment before she said, "We need to say goodbye."

Luke turned to look at her. "What?" he asked.

"We need to say goodbye," Lorelai repeated. "When people die, there are funerals. We lost a baby, Luke, and we haven't said goodbye."

"Goodbye," Luke repeated the word, sounding it out as if he'd never heard it before. "You're right."

Lorelai nodded. "I have an idea," she said. She pushed off the bed and reached for a pad of paper from her dresser. "Write a letter to the baby."

Luke stared at her. "A letter?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Lorelai handed him a pen. "Say all the things you never got a chance to say. I'm going to write one too. And then tomorrow we'll say goodbye."

Luke looked at her carefully for a moment before he took her offered pen and notebook. "A letter," he repeated again. He stared down at the paper for a moment before he turned to look at her. "Thanks."

Lorelai looked up from her own letter. "For what?" she asked.

"For being here," Luke said. "For being you."

She offered him a sad smile before she returned her gaze to her paper, writing all her emotions out to their baby.

XXXXX

"Okay," Lorelai said, letting go of Luke's hand as they stopped in the middle of the bridge that covered the lake. "Here we are."

Luke watched as she sat down cross legged in the middle of the bridge and reached into her bag. He had no idea what she was doing, but she clearly had a plan and he was willing to go along with whatever she wanted. "What do we do now?" he asked as he sat down, facing her.

"Here's your letter," Lorelai handed it to him. "Roll it up."

Luke took the letter and obeyed her request, watching as she did the same. She then handed him a balloon and instructed him to put the rolled up letter inside. "Can I ask why yet?" he asked.

Lorelai finished blowing up her balloon and tied it before she reached for a piece of string. "Our letters are going inside the balloon and then we're going to let go," she explained. "We'll say our goodbyes and let go. Literally. We'll never forget, we'll never get over it, but we'll let go."

Luke nodded slowly as he tied his own piece of string around the end of his balloon. "That sounds nice," he said.

"Good," Lorelai said. She reached for a marker from her bag and wrote something on the outside of her balloon. She held it up for Luke to see her message. 'We love you, Baby.'

He nodded slowly and then reached for the marker. He wrote on his own balloon and held it up for Lorelai to read. 'We'll miss you always.'

Lorelai took a deep breath and stood, the strong of her balloon clutched tightly in her hand. Luke followed suit and reached for her free hand, his balloon waving slightly in the wind. They stood side by side, hands clutched together as they prepared to let go.

"This is hard," Lorelai whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

Luke nodded in agreement. "I don't know if I can do this," he admitted.

Lorelai swallowed hard and squeezed his hand. "_You _don't have to," she said. "_We _can do it together."

Luke nodded slowly. "Together," he repeated.

"Bye, Baby," Lorelai whispered.

"We love you," Luke added.

Together they released their balloons, one pink and one blue, and watched as they drifted into the air. Lorelai stepped closer to Luke, wrapping her arms around his waist as they stared at the sky. "How do you feel?" she whispered once the balloons were tiny dots, barely visible above the treetops.

"Okay," Luke said. "Not better, but…lighter."

"Me too," Lorelai whispered. She stared at the skyline for another long moment before she turned to look up at him, her eyes showing a hint of the shimmer he knew so well. "Come on. Let's go surprise our daughter with lunch."

Luke pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "That sounds amazing," he confirmed.

XXXXX

"Can I ask a question?" Rory asked two hours later as she placed her pizza crust on her plate.

"If you're going to ask if Luke can change the diner to a pizza place after stealing the recipe for this sauce, the answer is yes," Lorelai said.

"It's the best pizza in all of Connecticut," Luke agreed. "It even has the William Danes stamp of approval."

Lorelai rubbed his arm comfortingly as she turned to look at Rory. "What is it, babe?" she asked.

"Have you thought about the wedding at all?" Rory asked. "I know there have been a lot of other things for you to deal with. Terrible things, but it seems like you're both doing better."

Lorelai offered her daughter a small smile. "We're getting there," she said.

"Good," Rory nodded. "So what about the wedding?"

"We haven't really thought about it," Lorelai said. "But maybe we should start."

"Whatever you want," Luke shrugged.

"Those are powerful words," Lorelai said. "Does that mean we can have a champagne fountain?"

"Sure."

"A thousand doves released the moment we say I do?"

"If that's what you want."

"And you'll wear a tux with an ascot and a top hat?"

"Now you're pushing it."

"Ha!" Lorelai cried. "I knew I'd get you!"

Luke sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "You know I'm not into that kind of stuff," he said. "I just want to marry you."

Lorelai beamed, the first smile Luke had truly seen from her in weeks. "That's a perfect answer," she said. She turned to Rory and shrugged. "We'll find a balance for my wedding to the monosyllabic man."

"Excellent," Rory said. "My talents as maid of honor are begging to be used."

"And used they will be," Lorelai nodded. "Hey, what do you say we make Luke come pick out floral arrangements with us right now?"

"How about we set a date first?" Luke interjected.

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "Fine," she said. "I'll call Patty when we get home."

"What does Patty have to do with setting a wedding date?" Rory asked.

"One stop shopping," Lorelai shrugged. "She'll know all the dates and available venues. This way I don't have to call around to each individual place."

"Makes sense," Rory nodded. "She does hold the power of information."

Luke frowned as a waiter interrupted their conversation by placing another pizza in front of them. "We didn't order that," he said.

"Hi, have you met us?" Lorelai asked. "Of course we did."

Luke rolled his eyes and held his hands up defensively. "My mistake," he said. "Enjoy."

"We will," Lorelai nodded with a smile, reaching for a fresh slice.

Luke sat back in his chair, watching Lorelai and Rory somehow maintain a conversation while making an entire pizza disappear. It had been too long since he'd seen Lorelai happy like this, and he knew now that they'd be okay.

XXXXX

Lorelai looked across the truck at Luke that night as he drove back to Stars Hollow. His gaze was focused on the road in front of him, and she felt a sudden surge of pride that he was with her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They'd been through hell in the past month, and she knew he had done his best to be strong for her. She wasn't sure she would have been able to make it to the point of letting go without him.

"That was fun today, surprising Rory," Lorelai offered to break the silence.

Luke glanced at her and offered her a small smile. "Yeah, it was," he said. "She needs to get out and take a break from studying sometimes."

"You're telling that to the wrong Gilmore Girl," Lorelai shrugged. "She's doing well though. At college."

"She is," Luke agreed. "I'm proud of her."

"Yeah, me too," Lorelai said. "We should do this more."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Spend time together, as a family," Lorelai said. "I know Rory's all grown up, but she's still my little girl."

"She always will be," Luke said.

"It can all just disappear so quickly," Lorelai continued. "So we should make sure we make time for the important stuff."

Luke reached across the seat to take her hand, running his thumb over her engagement ring. "We should," he agreed. "We will."

"I remember something important we used to do a lot," Lorelai said, tracing her fingers over the back of his hand. "We were pretty good at it."

Luke flashed her a concerned glance. "Lorelai, you don't have to…" he said.

"I wasn't ready," Lorelai said. "But I am. I want to. I miss you."

"I live with you," Luke said.

"No, I mean, I miss _you," _Lorelai said. "I miss _us." _

Luke squeezed her hand. "Me too," he said.

"So we should do it," Lorelai said. She shook her head slightly and looked down at their joined hands. "I can't believe I'm bringing this up. I feel like a teenager."

"It's a big deal," Luke nodded. "Are you…did the doctors…is it okay?"

Lorelai sighed. "God, this conversation is getting sexy fast," she observed.

Luke pulled their hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of hers. "I can't do it if you're not ready," he murmured.

"I know," Lorelai said, smiling up at him. "But we can try. Please?"

Luke sighed deeply. "You're sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Ready to try," Lorelai nodded.

"I want you to be sure," Luke insisted.

"And that's why I love you," Lorelai assured him. "You know, once upon a time I didn't have to convince you to have sex."

"I want to," Luke said quickly. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"Pull over," Lorelai commanded.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Pull over," Lorelai repeated.

"We're almost back," Luke protested.

"Please," Lorelai requested, and Luke sighed as he pulled the truck to the side of the road. He put it in park and turned to look at Lorelai expectantly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid across the seat, reaching to take his face in her hands, her blue eyes piercing his as she searched into his soul.

"I love you," she said sincerely. "And I trust you. With everything in my life. My heart, my coffee, my kid, my life. And my body. I know you'd never hurt me, and I trust you. That's why I want to be with you."

Luke offered her a small smile. "I want to be with you too," he said.

"Good, because the whole 'are you sure' thing can really knock a girl's ego down a peg or two," Lorelai said.

Luke leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you," he murmured. "We'll try. But you have to promise to tell me. If you're not ready."

"Promise, promise," Lorelai nodded. At Luke's blank expression she explained, "If you say it twice it doubles the promise."

"Of course," Luke said. "Can we go home now?"

"Right, sorry," Lorelai nodded, releasing him and sliding back to her spot in the passenger seat. "Take me home."

XXXXX

Two hours later, Lorelai lay in Luke's embrace, running a hand over his chest as she breathed deeply. "I guess we're back in business," she said.

"Looks like it," Luke agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Lorelai said, smiling up at him. "You don't have to keep asking me every two seconds."

"Last time, I promise," Luke nodded. He looked down at her, tracing his finger over her collarbone. "Beautiful girl."

Lorelai smiled as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I love that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this," she whispered. "All sweet and caring."

"It's true," Luke murmured. "You're beautiful."

"You're pretty attractive yourself," she said. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his fingers curling around her hair.

"What do you think about the wedding?"

Luke was silent for a moment before he asked, "What's bringing this on?"

"Well, Rory was talking about the wedding and it got me thinking," Lorelai said. "I know you're not into this kind of thing, but I want to know what you think."

"I want you to have the wedding you want," Luke said.

"Luke," Lorelai protested, shifting onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows as she looked down at him. "Tell me what you want. Please."

Luke sighed and reached up to play with her fingers. "I want you and me to promise our lives to each other," he said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too," Lorelai smiled. "And this promising our lives to each other will take place in what kind of ceremony?"

"Something small," Luke said. "You, me, Rory, some friends. Nothing too extravagant."

"So we won't recreate Princess Diana's wedding," Lorelai said knowingly.

"If you want to have a big fancy wedding, I'll do it," Luke said. "But if it were up to me I'd like something small."

"On the grounds of the inn," Lorelai smiled softly.

"That would be nice," Luke nodded. "Near the pond."

"At dusk," Lorelai added. "With candles."

"You in a white dress."

Lorelai smiled widely at him. "Did we just plan our wedding?" she asked.

Luke squeezed her hand tightly. "I think we did," he said.

"I think we can squeeze ourselves into the books," Lorelai said. "Is there a time frame you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow too soon?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. "Not for me," she said. "But for the dressmaker, probably."

"Then I'll settle for an as soon as possible," Luke said.

"I'll take you up on that," Lorelai said with a confident nod. "Will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Luke nodded.

"Dance with me on my wedding day?" Lorelai requested.

"Promise, promise," Luke said with a confident nod.

"Feed me cake on my wedding day?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll even eat cake myself," Luke said.

"Take me on an amazing honeymoon where you will give me so much pleasure that I forget my own name?"

"Well, that benefits me just as much as you," Luke offered her a smile.

"I can't wait to have honeymoon sex," Lorelai smiled.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go," Luke promised.

"Oh, that gives me power," Lorelai said. "The world coffee addicts' convention is in Seattle this year."

"That's where I draw the line," Luke said.

"Fine, we can go to the backwards baseball cap convention," Lorelai conceded. "I think it's in Dallas, but I'll have to double check."

Luke laughed and brushed her hair back from her shoulder, running his lips over her soft skin. "I want to go somewhere warm," he murmured.

"Warm, huh?" Lorelai asked, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. "Concerned that we won't be able to make enough heat?"

"No, I just want to stare at you in a bikini all day," Luke murmured against her skin.

"Only if I get to stare at you shirtless," Lorelai bargained.

"Fair trade."

"We could even go to a nudist beach and forgo clothing all together."

"No thanks," Luke said. "Can't let any other men see my girl naked."

"Good point," Lorelai conceded. "I'd have to fight all the girls off of you."

Luke didn't respond as he continued his assault against her skin. His teeth gently at the skin before he ran his tongue over the spot, gently soothing it.

"Are you leaving a mark?" Lorelai murmured. Her hand moving to hold his head in place.

"Trying to," Luke replied.

"Just checking," Lorelai sighed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Luke murmured against her shoulder.

"God, no," Lorelai replied, rolling onto her back and pulling him on top of her. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

XXXXX

"Do we have to do this?" Luke asked as he followed Lorelai down the street.

"Yes," Lorelai said.

"You do know that I hate these town meetings, right?"

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed.

"But you're still dragging me."

"Hey, no one's dragging you," Lorelai said.

"Right, you just threatened to make a motion to allow Taylor to hold his committee meetings above the diner," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's empty space," Lorelai replied. "He might as well use it."

"Just tell me we're not going to stay the whole time," Luke pleaded.

"We won't," Lorelai promised. "I just have to get the update on the bookstore renovations for Rory. Then we can go home and stare at each other."

Luke rolled his eyes and pointed to two empty chairs in the back. "Just sit down."

"Romantic," Lorelai commented.

Luke sat down beside her and rolled his eyes as Taylor called the meeting to order. They sat together as the first two orders of business were discussed (the new football field for the high school and the installation of a tailor's shop outside of Al's Pancake World), Kirk raised his hand.

"I'd like to discuss the Independence Inn," he requested, causing both Luke and Lorelai to snap their heads up to look at him.

"Ah, yes, thank you for the reminder," Taylor said. "It has come to our attention that the former Independence Inn is being transformed into a private residence. The main building will be prepared for walk through in the next two months."

"The inn is being turned into a house?" Lorelai whispered.

"It would be a nice house," Luke commented.

"Big," Lorelai observed.

"A good yard."

"View of the pond."

"I wonder what they're going to do with the kitchen."

"Every room would have a bathroom."

"…and Tom would like everyone to know that the construction will no longer be effecting the traffic on Maple Lane," Taylor finished. "Now, to move onto the bookstore renovations…"

"I can't believe they're flipping the inn," Lorelai commented.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking notes for Rory?" Luke asked.

"Nah, she can catch it on the eleven o'clock news," Lorelai whispered.

"What the hell does flipping mean?" Luke replied.

"It means they bought the inn for the sole purpose of renovating it and selling it," Lorelai replied. "They must be spending a fortune to renovate all of it."

"It's going to sell for a fortune," Luke replied.

"I want to see it," Lorelai said. "Do they let you in?"

"You on a construction site?" Luke asked doubtfully.

"Well, you can go in with Bert," Lorelai nudged him in the side. "We can put a camera inside and drill a hole in the side."

"No."

"Lorelai, you're disturbing Andrew's presentation," Taylor called from the front of the room.

"Right, sorry," she said. She was silent for a moment before she leaned closer to Luke. "Do you think they'll leave the wrap around porch the way it is?"

"Probably," Luke nodded. "Whoever buys that house should know about the loose window in rom five."

"I doubt they'll leave the room numbers on," Lorelai said. "And they'll probably fix the window. But they will have to know about the leaky shower drain in room two."

"And the porch step that sags when too much snow builds up," Luke agreed.

"Yeah, they might not catch that," Lorelai nodded.

They were silent for a moment before Luke leaned closer to Lorelai. "Whoever it is, they'll have a great place to live," he murmured.

Lorelai smiled as she turned to look at him. "Yeah," she said softly. "It would be a really great place to live."

Luke turned to meet her eyes, staring at her intensely for a moment. She smiled as she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder, her feet propped up on the chair in front of her. "Andrew's done, do you want to go?" she asked as Taylor returned to the podium to bring up the next order of business.

Wrapping an arm around her, Luke squeezed her tightly. "Nah, I think I'm good here," he said, pulling her closer.

"Me too," Lorelai sighed in contentment.

After the meeting was over Lorelai pulled herself to her feet and looked down at Luke. "Shall we, sailor?" she asked.

He nodded as he stood, nudging Lorelai quickly to the door. "Patty," he whispered in her ear as she shot him a questioning look.

"Got it," Lorelai said. She stepped out onto the sidewalk, then looked down into her purse. "I forgot my phone."

"Get it later," Luke said, pulling her towards the diner.

"Luke, it will take five seconds," Lorelai scoffed, stepping past him to walk back into the dance studio.

"I'll wait here," Luke said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Lorelai," Patty said as Lorelai reached down to pick her cell phone up from her abandoned seat. "I wanted to tell you how good it is to see you and Luke happy again."

Luke peered around the edge of the door and gestured for Lorelai to join him, but she waved him off and turned back to Patty.

Lorelai smiled politely and asked, "Again? Were we ever not happy?"

"I've just noticed that you've both been…off in the past month or so," Patty commented. "But tonight you seem better. Like you've let go of whatever was bothering you."

Regret flew through Lorelai for a moment as she thought of the moment she and Luke had said goodbye to their child at the lake the morning before. But then she straightened her shoulders and nodded bravely. "We have," she smiled. "Thanks, Patty."

Lorelai turned and walked back to Luke, looping her through his they began walking towards the diner. "Our future awaits, my husband to be," she said. "Let's have fun getting there."

XXXXX

**Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story! Luke and Lorelai are about to turn a corner in their life together, and I hope you'll all stick around to experience it.**

**I got the idea for the balloons from Desperate Housewives, but I tweaked it to fit Luke and Lorelai better.**


	21. Chapter 21

Luke groaned as the alarm rang loudly from the night table, pulling him out of a deep sleep. He rolled over and threw an arm over Lorelai, burying his face in her neck. "Make it stop," he requested.

Lorelai smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead before she reached over to turn the alarm off. "Go back to sleep, babe," she whispered. "I'll be back later."

"Back?" Luke frowned, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched her roll out of bed and reach for a pair of sweatpants. "Where are you going? It's two a.m."

"I told you last night," Lorelai said. "It's Rory's birthday. I have to go to Yale and wish her a happy birthday at the moment she was born, it's tradition."

"I don't like you driving all the way to Yale in the middle of the night," Luke told her.

"I'll be fine," Lorelai said, pulling a pair of sneakers on.

Luke sighed as he looked at her carefully for a moment. "Will you at least call me when you get to her dorm so I know you got there safely?" he requested.

"After I park the car and before I sneak into Rory's bed," Lorelai promised. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him softly. "This is kind of weird, me kissing you goodbye. Usually it's the other way around."

Luke smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her again. "Be safe."

"Always," Lorelai smiled.

After brewing a quick pot of coffee and depositing it into a travel mug, Lorelai climbed into the front seat of the Jeep and began the hour long drive to Yale. She'd called Paris the night before and asked for her help in getting into the dorm, and although Rory's roommate hadn't completely understood the reasons behind Lorelai's request, she had agreed to help in exchange for an interview about starting a small business in a suburban town.

The traffic was light in the middle of the night, and Lorelai pulled up in front of Rory's dorm by three-thirty. She made a quick phone call to Luke, who sleepily told her to wish Rory a happy birthday, and then downed the last of her coffee before she made her way to the front door of Rory's building.

"Thanks, Paris," she said with a smile as she stepped into the warmth of the building. "It's getting cold out there, I guess the weather is finally realizing it's fall."

"Yeah, yeah, the weather's changing, this time of year is wonderful, but then come the miserable months of January and February," Paris rolled her eyes. "Now, what inspired you to open your own business?"

"I'm not doing the interview now, Paris," Lorelai said as they stepped into their living room.

"But I need a scoop!"

"And you'll get your scoop," Lorelai promised, tossing her jacket on a chair. "Later."

"But the paper says-"

"Your deadline's not for a week, you told me last night," Lorelai said, stopping outside of the bedroom door. "You'll get your interview, Paris. Later. I promise."

"Fine," Paris sighed, dropping onto the couch and reaching for a textbook.

Lorelai shook her head slightly before she slipped into Rory's room, smiling when she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully on her side. Lorelai brushed some hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly before she settled into the bed beside her. "Wake up, little girl," she whispered, running a finger along her arm.

Rory stirred and then turned onto her back, snuggling into Lorelai's embrace. "Mom," she sighed happily.

"Happy birthday," Lorelai whispered.

"Thank you."

"I am so proud of the woman you're becoming," Lorelai informed her. "You're doing such a fantastic job at Yale, you care about everyone around you, and you'll do anything to make other people happy. You're my favorite person in the world."

"Back at you," Rory sighed. "I didn't think you would come this year."

"You think I'd miss our birthday chats?" Lorelai asked. "Never. We've done this every year, since year one."

"Tell me about it," Rory requested.

"Well," Lorelai sighed, settling back against the pillows. "We were still at Grandma and Grandpa's, and my mother had this elaborate birthday party planned for you, some princess tea scenario."

"You never told me that," Rory whispered.

"You'd been unusually fussy that night," Lorelai continued. "Almost like you knew something horrible was about to happen. So I pulled you into bed with me, and began telling you what had happened a year before. You calmed down immediately, and I knew then, that I would always tell you the story of how you were born."

"What happened at the princess tea?" Rory requested.

"Well, my mother wanted to dress you in some frilly pink dress and invite all my dad's business partners, and I told her it was too much for a one year old's birthday party," Lorelai sighed. "I'd had my own thing planned, which involved a road trip to the beach to introduce you to the ocean. And ice cream."

"I do love the ocean," Rory admitted.

"I knew you would," Lorelai sighed. "That was the day I decided to run away. It took me a couple weeks to come up with a plan, to get everything ready, and then I took you onto the bus and went as far as two dollars and seventy five cents would take me, to a quaint little town called Stars Hollow."

"And the rest is history," Rory said knowingly.

"It will go in the books," Lorelai agreed. She was silent for a moment before she asked, "So how's your life? Any requests?"

"Another Madonna world tour," Rory replied.

"I'll call her in the morning," Lorelai nodded. "You know, this position reminds me of a position I was in at this exact moment nineteen years ago."

"Here we go," Rory sighed.

"My stomach was huge and I was swearing like a sailor…"

Rory smiled as she snuggled into Lorelai's embrace, reveling in the comfort of a tradition she had known for her entire life, the only way she knew how to start her birthday.

XXXXX

"Hey, handsome, where can a girl find a good cup of coffee in these parts?" Lorelai flirted as she approached the counter of the diner later that morning.

"Here," Luke shoved a mug into her hands before he moved around to clear some plates.

"Wow, romantic," Lorelai commented.

"Sorry, we were slammed this morning," Luke sighed. "How's Rory?"

"Another year older," Lorelai said sadly. "We did go out to an early morning birthday breakfast. It was no coffee cake and balloons, but it did the trick."

"I'll make her coffee cake when she comes home this weekend," Luke promised.

"She'll like that," Lorelai smiled.

"You want anything?" he asked.

"Just a muffin," Lorelai requested.

Luke placed the requested object on a plate in front of her and then moved to wipe down the counter. "What's on the agenda for the inn today?"

"Tom's working on the kitchen, and yesterday Sookie told him he was making too much noise in the sanctity that will be her kitchen," Lorelai replied. "So I'm distracting her with wedding plans. Want to join us?"

"I have to work," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's your wedding too," Lorelai replied. "I know it's not your thing, but I want you to be comfortable with it."

Luke leaned against the counter and smiled softly at her. "The plan's still for something small?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "On the grounds of the inn."

"No tuxes?"

"No tuxes," Lorelai promised.

Luke nodded and considered for a moment. "That's all I want," he conceded. "Just do whatever will make you happy."

"I'm very good at making myself happy," Lorelai nodded. "Hey, why don't I call her and ask her to meet me here? That way, we can run all the decisions by you before we finalize anything."

Luke looked at her closely for a moment before he nodded. "Sure, call her," he said.

"Really?" Lorelai's eyes lit up and she reached into her purse for her cell phone.

"Outside," Luke added.

"Luke," Lorelai pouted. "It's raining. And cold."

"So call fast."

"Do you want me, your future wife, the woman who is going to make all your dreams come true, to stand outside in the cold rain and get sick?" Lorelai gasped.

"No, I want you to take that damn cell phone out of my diner," Luke replied.

Lorelai bit her lower lip and looked at him for a moment before she asked, "What if I make it worth your while?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'd be willing to do the shower thing," Lorelai said suggestively. "In exchange for one tiny phone call."

Luke raised his eyebrows as he looked at her carefully. "Tonight?" he asked.

"Upon request," Lorelai nodded. "Hell, we can go upstairs right now and use the shower up there."

"Tempting," Luke laughed. "But considering there aren't any towels or soap, I think I can wait until we get home."

"So we have a deal?" Lorelai asked, holding up her cell phone.

"I'm going into the kitchen," Luke sighed, pushing himself off of the counter.

"You're the best!" Lorelai called after him as she dialed Sookie's number.

XXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want to use the gazebo?" Sookie asked later that day as Lorelai maneuvered the Jeep through the streets of Stars Hollow.

"Positive," Lorelai nodded. "Luke gave very few stipulations about the wedding, and one was that it be on the grounds of the Dragonfly."

"But it's not going to be ready," Sookie insisted.

"We don't have a date," Lorelai shrugged. "We can wait."

"I thought you didn't want to wait."

"I don't," Lorelai shook her head. "Neither does Luke."

"So why wait?" Sookie asked. "Why not just use the gazebo?"

"Because Luke wants the inn," Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know why, but he so rarely asks for anything like this. It's important to him, which means it's important to me."

"I guess that makes sense," Sookie sighed.

"Besides, we want to have it outside anyway," Lorelai shrugged. "We may not even have to wait until the inside is done. Which is why we're going to look at the gardens right now."

"So you're doing okay?" Sookie asked. "You and Luke?"

Lorelai reached for her coffee and took a long sip before she nodded slowly. "We're okay," she confirmed. "Things will never be the same, but we're moving forward."

Sookie nodded and looked down at her lap. She was quiet for a moment before she realized that the car was no longer moving. "Lorelai, what's…" she trailed off when she saw Lorelai staring out the windshield at their former workplace. "Oh."

"I want to go in," Lorelai said, pulling the car into the driveway behind the contracting trucks.

"What?" Sookie asked, following Lorelai across the grass. "Lorelai, this is ridiculous!"

"What's so ridiculous?" Lorelai asked. "It's my former workplace, I want to make sure they're keeping the charm alive."

"Lorelai, you have no say over anything about this place anymore," Sookie cried as they walked through the open front door.

"I know, I just want to see it," Lorelai said.

Sookie stopped beside her and they looked around what had been the lobby, which was very much the same, sans the check in desk. "Wow, it still looks great," she said.

"I can't believe they're making this place into a house," Lorelai said. "It's going to be huge."

"I wonder if they're keeping the kitchen the same," Sookie said. "It would be great for someone who loves to cook."

"Twelve rooms upstairs," Lorelai considered. "Let's go see what changes they've made."

"We shouldn't," Sookie said, but Lorelai was already walking towards the stairs. She stood awkwardly in the lobby for a moment before she followed her.

XXXXX

Lorelai smiled into the phone later that night as she sat on the couch, feet propped up on the table. "That's great, Rory," she said, looking up when the front door opened and Luke stepped inside. "I'm going to miss you, but I'm glad you're going out to celebrate your birthday. We'll celebrate this weekend…yeah, he just got home. Hang on." She stood and held the phone out to Luke. "It's Rory. She wants to talk to you."

Luke smiled and took the phone, holding it up to his ear. Lorelai smiled and leaned against the stair railing as she watched him talk to her daughter. "Hey, Rory, happy birthday…I'll make it this weekend, I promise…yeah, I'm looking forward to it too. Are you doing anything tonight…sounds good. Make sure you stay safe…I know she did…okay, have fun. Here she is."

He handed the phone back to Lorelai, who said a quick goodbye to Rory and then replaced the phone in its cradle. She glanced at Luke as he dropped his wallet and keys on the desk and then moved to the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. "So…how was the rest of your day?" she asked.

Luke shrugged. "Pretty routine," he said. "I left before the dinner rush, which is actually nice."

"Good," Lorelai nodded. "I like having you here more."

Luke smiled and stepped closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I like being here more," he agreed. "And I know things are taken care of at the diner, so I don't have to worry."

"Good," Lorelai repeated, looking down at her feet.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "What's going on with you?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head quickly. "Nothing," she said. "Why?"

"You keep saying 'good,'" Luke pointed out. "You, the woman who never stops talking, keeps repeating one word over and over."

Lorelai sighed. "Sometimes I hate how well you know me," she said.

"I've had years of training," Luke said firmly. "What's going on?"

"Sookie and I went to the Independence Inn today," Lorelai said. "It looks amazing, Luke. They kept almost all of it the same, but they renovated some of the bedrooms and they converted half of the dining room into a library office type situation."

"That's good," Luke nodded. "I bet it was nice to get closure."

"Right," Lorelai said. "Closure. Closure is…good."

"You're doing it again," Luke shot her a pointed look.

"Sorry," Lorelai sighed. "Stopping."

"Okay," Luke said. "Do you want anything special for dinner?"

"I already ordered a pizza," Lorelai said. "Half vegetable."

"Thanks," Luke said. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"You can pick the movie," Lorelai told him. "I'll grab some beer."

"Okay," Luke said, turning towards the living room. He paused and turned back to her before he asked, "you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai nodded.

Not quite believing her, but understanding that she didn't want to talk about whatever it was, Luke turned to the living room and disappeared from Lorelai's view.

She leaned against the counter and bit her thumbnail for a moment, the images of the Independence Inn flashing through her mind. Something had clicked inside of her when she and Sookie had seen the renovations taking place, but she wasn't sure what it meant. There was a lot changing in her life right now, and she wasn't sure if her mind was properly processing her emotions.

The sound of the doorbell cut through her thought process, and she snapped into action as she reached for the fridge and pulled two beers from the fridge. She grabbed a stack of plates and napkins, then offered Luke a smile as she sat down beside him on the couch. "Thanks," he said as he took her offered beer and then placed a piece of pizza on her plate.

Lorelai opened her beer and then turned to look at the TV. "What did you pick?" she asked.

Luke swallowed his bite of pizza before he answered, "The Shining."

"Scary, I like it," Lorelai nodded. "Good choice."

"Thanks."

Lorelai chewed thoughtfully on the pizza and turned to watch the opening of the movie show Jack driving his family through the mountains of Colorado. She took a sip of her beer before she reached for the remote and paused the movie and turned to look at Luke. "I want to buy the inn," she said.

"You already bought the inn," Luke said. "You need to stop drinking so much coffee, it's starting to melt your brain."

"Not the Dragonfly, the Independence," Lorelai said. "They're converting it into a house."

"So you want to buy it," Luke repeated.

"Yes," Lorelai said. "Or…no. I want to talk to you about buying it."

"To live in," Luke repeated.

"It's my first home," Lorelai said. "It's where I grew up. I was so sad when Mia sold it, but now they're converting it into a house. We've talked about buying another house, and now this one is here."

"It's huge," Luke replied. "We don't need all that room."

"Well, we need a room and Rory does too," Lorelai shrugged. "A guest room."

"That's three rooms," Luke said. "Half the house would be empty."

Lorelai sighed and reached forward to put her beer on the table. She knelt on the couch and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, we've been through a lot these past couple months," she said softly. "But I want to try eventually. For another baby. Or babies."

"I know you do," Luke said, reaching for her hand. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

"It's big," Lorelai said. "I know I'm throwing a lot on you with this, and I don't expect an answer right now. But I want you to know what I'm thinking."

Luke sighed as he leaned back against the couch cushions. "It's a lot," he admitted. "This is really what you want?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "Picture it, Luke. You'd love the kitchen. You can make Rory and I breakfast and we'll sit on the porch with our coffee overlooking the lake. Rory would live in the library, and it would just be perfect. Our kids could all have their own room, and they could even have a play room or something. Can't you see it?"

Luke smiled softly. "It would be nice," he said. "I'm just surprised you want to raise a family in a big house like that. You hate your parents' house."

"Yeah, that's because it's filled with all kinds of creepy furniture," Lorelai shrugged. "This is the inn. It would be our home. No creepy furniture."

"And you'd be okay with leaving this house," Luke stated.

"I think so," Lorelai nodded. "I mean, there are a lot of memories here, but we talked about moving before. And Rory would be okay with it. I'd talk to her about it first, of course, but you're the one I'd be building a life with. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Do you know anything about how much this is going to cost?" Luke asked.

"I haven't gotten that far," Lorelai said. "You don't have to make a decision now, I just want you to think about it."

Luke nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'll think about it," he promised.

"Thanks," Lorelai said, leaning forward to kiss him. "We can watch the movie now."

Luke leaned forward and grabbed the remote. He pressed play and leaned back against the cushions, reaching for his pizza. He turned to look at Lorelai for a moment, then said, "You still owe me a shower."

She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Nothing like The Shining to get us in the mood for shower sex," she said.

"What can I say, I'm a romantic guy," Luke smiled.

"That you are, my future husband," Lorelai said happily.

XXXXX

"You know, it's not good for a girl's ego to wake up alone after a night of passion," Lorelai announced as she walked into the kitchen and reached for the pot of coffee that was already brewing."

"Your ego can take a dent or two," Luke informed her from where he stood at the stove.

"Thanks, Romeo," Lorelai said, moving to the fridge for the milk. "Is Rory up yet?"

"I haven't heard her, I'm assuming she's still sound asleep," Luke shrugged.

"And I'm assuming that's the Danes family coffee cake that smells so delicious," Lorelai stated.

Luke smiled and pointed to the table, where the cake sat in front of the chair he had attached balloons to. "Just waiting for the birthday girl herself," he said.

"Well, she's a college girl now, she probably won't be up for hours," Lorelai shrugged. "I'll make sure it tastes okay."

"No you won't," Luke said sternly.

Lorelai paused, her hand hovering over the coffee cake, the knife poised to cut. "Luke, it's for Rory," she insisted.

"For Rory, huh?" Luke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And how does you eating Rory's coffee cake benefit her?"

"Duh, I have to make sure it tastes okay," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I can't let my precious baby girl eat bad coffee cake."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're hungry and impatient," Luke observed.

"Hey, you snooze you lose," Lorelai shrugged. "She has to learn that eventually."

"Here," Luke handed her a plate of eggs and bacon. "To tide you over."

Lorelai beamed at him. "You do love me," she said.

Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Couldn't stop if I tried," he murmured before kissing her again.

Rory's door creaked open and she rolled her eyes. "You know, you have a room," she said as she moved towards the coffee pot.

"So do you, go back to it," Lorelai said, wrapping her free arm around Luke's neck.

"Coffee cake!" Rory exclaimed, moving to the table. "Thanks, Luke."

"You're welcome," he said. "You're lucky you woke up when you did, otherwise your mom may have inhaled the whole thing without even chewing."

"Funny," Lorelai rolled her eyes as she sat down. "So how are we going to continue the Rory Gilmore birthday celebration today?"

"Well, I have to stop by and get a burger," Rory said as she cut into the coffee cake. "Oh, are the renovations finished on the bookstore yet?"

"Not yet, Andrew and Taylor are locked in some sort of battle over construction permits," Lorelai shrugged. "That will have to wait a couple weeks."

"Or months," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, I definitely want to check out the apple festival tonight," Rory continued. "You'd think it would be easier to find a good class of cider in New Haven. It is still Connecticut after all."

"Apple festival, done," Lorelai nodded. "Oh, we can get Luke to enter his pie in the contest."

"I'm not going to the diner today," Luke shook his head.

"You're not?" Lorelai asked.

"No, it's Rory's day," Luke said.

"Aw, Daddy Luke," Rory smiled. "But you have to at least go to the diner to cook me a burger."

"Yeah, Caesar's burgers are totally dry," Lorelai added.

"And his fries aren't crispy enough," Rory added.

"Fine, two burgers, but that's it," Luke agreed.

"This is nice," Rory said. "You really didn't have to devote an entire weekend to me, though. I would have been fine with dinner."

"Hon, you're the daughter," Lorelai reminded her. "Our lives are devoted to you."

"Rightfully so," Rory nodded.

"We have a picture of you in our closet," Lorelai continued. "And when you're at Yale we light candles around it every night before we go to bed."

"Stop," Rory said.

"We say the Hail Rory before every meal," Lorelai said.

"You're being ridiculous," Rory said.

"I am totally serious," Lorelai insisted. "Luke, tell her I'm serious."

Luke rolled his eyes and pointed to her plate. "Eat your coffee cake," he ordered.

Lorelai sighed and took a bite of her coffee cake. "I'm so finding a new husband and daughter," she said. "Who are nice to me."

"Good luck finding someone to keep up with the endless talking," Rory offered.

"And the constant coffee high," Luke added.

"The pop culture references."

"The talking during movies."

"Okay, thanks for proving my point," Lorelai said, shoving another bite of coffee cake into her mouth. "I'm going to go shower. You can make a list of all the things you love about me while I'm upstairs."

"Consider it made," Rory nodded.

XXXXX

"So, what's next?" Lorelai asked as they walked away from the ice cream stand that afternoon.

"We could go switch the stuff on the shelves of the market," Rory suggested.

"Taylor installed cameras after the time your mom switched the peanut butter and jelly shelves," Luke rolled his eyes.

"You were supposed to be the lookout," Lorelai nudged him with her elbow.

"You do need a good lookout," Rory agreed.

Luke shrugged. "Well, consider me out of any future lookout jobs," he said.

"Done," Lorelai nodded, then leaned closer to Rory. "He'd never live up to you anyway."

Lorelai stopped walking and turned to look down the road before she turned back to Rory and Luke. "I know what we can do," she said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Luke asked as he followed her down the road.

"This is the road to the Independence Inn," Rory observed as Lorelai turned onto a side street.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "I want to show it to you."

"You do know you don't work here anymore?" Rory asked. "It's being renovated into a house."

"I know," Lorelai said, stopping on the lawn outside the front porch. "Sookie and I were in here a few days ago, and it was so fun to see what they're doing with the place."

"It does look great," Rory nodded.

Luke reached down and linked his fingers through Lorelai's, squeezing her hand tightly. "It does," he agreed. "Let's go in."

Lorelai turned to look at him with surprise in her eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it would be good to see what they've done with the place," Luke shrugged.

"Let's go," Rory said, leading them in.

"Check and see if they've fixed the window in the dining room that doesn't lock," Lorelai suggested.

"We can use the front door," Luke suggested as he pushed the door open.

"Yeah, but it's more fun to climb through the window," Rory told him.

"Like we're fugitives from the law," Lorelai nodded.

"We'll have to ditch the heels if they catch us," Rory said. "Success!"

"Okay, let's go," Lorelai said, pushing Rory towards the window. "You first."

"Why me?" Rory asked. "You go first."

"Hi, the point is having a daughter is so she can sneak through the window first to see determine the likelihood of clothes snagging on spare nails," Lorelai rolled her eyes. Rory stared at her and crossed her arms over her chest, pointedly glancing at the window.

Lorelai sighed and turned back to Luke. "Let's use the door," she sighed.

Luke stood in front of the open door, arms crossed over his chest as he watched their exchange. "I could write a book about life with you two," he commented.

"Hey, as long as you tell people how pretty we are, say what you want," Lorelai shrugged.

"The desk's gone," Rory commented as she stood in the lobby.

"Yeah, well, most living rooms don't have check in counters," Lorelai commented. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her through the inn to the dining room. "It's smaller," Rory commented as they stood in front of a plastic construction curtain.

Lorelai smiled as she put her hands on Rory's shoulder. "What I'm about to tell you is going to make your brain explode," she said. "You're about to walk into the library."

Rory's eyes lit up. "A library?" she asked as she pushed the curtain aside. "Wow, it's beautiful! Look at the floor to ceiling shelves! And the nook!"

Luke appeared behind Lorelai and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "She looks right at home," he murmured into her ear.

Lorelai smiled as she watched Rory run her fingertips over the windowsill. "She does," she admitted. She bumped her hip against his gently. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks amazing," he replied.

"Hey, can we go look upstairs?" Rory asked, practically bouncing in front of them. Her eyes were shining, and to Lorelai she was suddenly ten years old again, running through the inn and happy with anything life had to offer.

"Let's go," Lorelai said, turning to the stairs. "They're turning the bridal suite into the master bedroom."

"Appropriate," Rory nodded. She smiled as she stepped closer to a door at the corner of the hall. "Room two. We stayed here for the Braceridge Dinner, remember?"

Lorelai smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah, it was great," she said. "Until my mother crashed our slumber party."

"I always loved this room," Rory said as she pushed the door open. "Remember the time when you were still a maid that time that snotty woman told you the towels were too small so you turned her sheets inside out?"

"Hey, every crime has a consequence," Lorelai shrugged.

Luke smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, watching both Lorelai and Rory light up as they stood in the afternoon sunlight. They were both glowing with happiness as they discussed their memories of the inn, and he felt a wave of calm wash over him at the sight. He met Lorelai's eyes across the room and gave her a slight nod before he moved to stand at her side.

"So, you like this room, huh, kid?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, it's always been my favorite," Rory said. "I don't know why."

Lorelai glanced up at Luke before she turned back to Rory. "How would you like it to be your room?" she asked.

Rory narrowed her eyes as she looked between them. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We're thinking about talking to a realtor and potentially…buying this place when it's finished," Lorelai said.

"You are?" Rory's eyes widened. "Really?"

"It's not a done deal," Luke said quickly. "We have a lot to talk about, we don't know about the pricing, so don't get set on the idea."

"We talked about it and we're thinking about it," Lorelai added. "But we want to make sure you're okay with it too. Even though you're at school, you're the focus of our little family, and we want to be sure you're coming home to a place where you're comfortable."

Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand tightly as he looked at Rory carefully. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's a great idea," Rory said with a smile on her face. "But it's really big. Are you sure you need all this space?"

Lorelai glanced up at Luke and smiled softly. "It's a lot of space," she agreed. "But we'll make it work. And we fully plan on filling it up with a sibling or two for you. Or we'll certainly have fun trying."

"Gross," Rory made a face. "But…good."

"So you'd be okay with us selling the house?" Lorelai asked. "If that's what we decide to do?"

"Yeah, it'd be sad, but you know how much I love this place," Rory said. "And if I can claim this room as mine right now, I'm totally on board."

"Done," Lorelai nodded. "I'm thinking the boy band posters can go above the bed."

"I will not have Grandma decorate," Rory rolled her eyes. She looked around for a moment before she asked, "How should I organize the library?"

XXXXX

Lorelai looked up from her notebook when she heard the front door open and Luke call her name. "Here!" she called, turning to face the door expectantly. "What's wrong?"

Luke appeared in front of her, his face red and his body tense. "Taylor," he replied. "I swear, that man lives to make my life more complicated than it should be. There has to be someone I can go to in order to complain about the fact that he's trying to control every damn thing that every damn person in this town does!"

Lorelai stood and reached out to touch his arm. "Okay, calm down," she said. "What hap…" she was interrupted when Luke broke away from her to pace the living room. He continued his rant without acknowledging her presence, rambling on about Taylor and fascism, his arms flailing as he ranted.

Lorelai reached out and took his hands mid-air, causing him to pause. "Luke," she said. "Look at me. Take a deep breath, and look at me."

Luke took a deep breath and looked down at her, his face still angry and red. "I just can't believe that he thinks he can control the town," he continued. "Who the hell does he think…"

Lorelai pulled Luke's head down to hers, pressing her lips against his firmly, her mouth working against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His body relaxed against hers as she continued to kiss him deeply. After a long moment she pulled away, her eyes sparkling. "I took a page out of the Luke Danes handbook and kissed you to shut you up," she said, her hand moving against his cheek. "Did it work?"

Luke smiled as his hands rest on her hips, his thumbs rubbing the skin above her jeans gently. "I still feel some ranting coming on," he said. "Maybe you should try it again."

Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, her hands rubbing against his cheeks. "Better?" she asked.

"Better," he said, taking a deep breath. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, you know I love Ranting Luke," Lorelai said, guiding him to the couch. "Do you want to tell me what happened? In a normal, calm Luke manner?"

Luke sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I went to the realty office to talk to someone about buying the Independence Inn property," he said. "And Taylor just happened to be there and informed me that he had paperwork involved to halt the construction on the property."

Lorelai frowned, but let Luke continue his explanation without interruption. "Apparently the construction vehicles are blocking the way into town square," he said. "And he has some kind of moronic ordinance that states the construction is laid off until the vehicles can be properly parked. To which I replied he could shove his ordinance, well…you know."

Lorelai smiled as she rubbed a hand over his arm. "Yeah, I can imagine," she said. "So what happened?"

Luke shrugged. "I yelled, I stormed out, and then I drove around in circles for awhile to cool off before I came home to tell you," he said.

"So this was you calm," Lorelai said knowingly.

"Calmer than I was," Luke shrugged. He turned to look at her, taking her hands in his. "I'll get it, Lorelai. I know you want this house for us, and I'll get it for us. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

Lorelai chewed on a piece of bacon thoughtfully as she watched Luke move through the diner, working quickly and efficiently to make sure each and every customer was taken care of. She'd spent the morning at the counter, sipping coffee and watching him work, uncharacteristically quiet as she had taken him in. In all the years she'd known him, she didn't think she'd ever just sat back and watched him, taken in his quiet determination and hidden compassion. So she'd taken this morning to simply observe her fiancé, take in the way he seemed to be able to have a sixth sense about when someone needed a second cup of coffee, the way his forearms stretched as he carried the plates across the diner, and the way his eyes softened whenever he glanced her way.

As she'd watched him interact with the people of the town, she'd felt a surge of pride at the knowledge that he was hers. Out of all the women in the world, Luke Danes had chosen to spend his life with her, to devote his future to her and love her. She knew she should show her appreciation for him, tell him and show him how lucky she truly felt that she got to spend every day with him at her side and would for the rest of her life. As Luke made his way behind the counter again, she straightened her spine and looked up at him.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned at her as he filled her coffee cup.

"You're kidding, right?" Lorelai asked. "Tomorrow's your birthday. Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."

"I know," Luke replied.

"So," Lorelai prompted. "What do you want to do?"

"I have to work tomorrow."

"But it's your birthday," Lorelai protested.

"Yes, and I'm a grown man," Luke replied. "Grown men have to work on their birthdays."

"Not when they run their own business," Lorelai replied. "And have a fiancé who happens to have the phone number of the evening manager of said business."

"Lorelai," Luke warned, placing his hands flat on the counter. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing," Lorelai innocently lifted her coffee mug to her lips. "If your definition of nothing is calling Olivia and asking her to work a double shift tomorrow so you can have the day off."

"Lorelai," Luke rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to take the day off, I would have done it myself."

"Come on, Luke, you're part of the family now," Lorelai said. "You've got to celebrate your birthday right. And the first step is actually admitting you have a birthday."

"No," Luke replied, preparing to walk away.

"Fine," Lorelai said. "I guess I'll just return your birthday present. You would have liked it. It was turquoise, and lacy, and would have been worn on me with those black heels that I know make you all hot and bothered."

Luke paused, casting her a sideways glance. "Turquoise?" he asked.

"You say it brings out my eyes," Lorelai shrugged nonchalantly. "But apparently you're not interested, so I'll return it and tell Sookie I can go to the antique shop in New York this weekend."

Luke cleared his throat and leaned his elbows on the counter, his gaze meeting hers. "Keep it," he requested.

"Not until you tell me how you want me to celebrate your birthday," Lorelai said, meeting his gaze evenly.

"You want to know what I want for my birthday?" Luke asked, taking her hand and stroking it softly. "Really?"

"Really," Lorelai said. "Please, Luke, I really what to know how I can make you happy."

"All I want is to wake up beside you that morning," Luke murmured. "And go to sleep beside you that night."

"Well, yeah, we do that every day," Lorelai said. "What about the in between?"

Luke glanced around for a moment before a sly smile appeared on his face. "Look at you in the turquoise lace," he said huskily.

A small shudder ran through Lorelai's body at his smoldering gaze. "I'm sorry, who are you and what have you done with Luke Danes?" she asked. "Because my fiancé would never talk like that in public."

Luke squeezed her hand and pushed himself off the counter. "I guess there's still a lot to learn," he said, flashing her a smile before he grabbed the coffee pot and made another loop through the diner.

Lorelai turned on the stool to stare at him, trying to figure out what had gotten into him. She was still staring across the room when her cell phone rang loudly from inside her purse. She quickly reached inside and smiled slightly when she saw Rory's name flashing across the screen. "Hello, daughter of mine," she said as she flipped it open.

"Hey, Mom," Rory's voice rang in her ear. "Can you talk?"

"Well, I'm in the diner and Luke's giving me the death stare for being on my phone, so yeah, I have all the time in the world," Lorelai said as she flashed Luke a smile. "If we stay on long enough, I might even see him reach fifteen shades of red."

"Oh, make sure you take pictures," Rory requested.

"Good thing I have a fancy phone that will do that for me," Lorelai confirmed. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say hi," Rory said. "And check in about this weekend."

"You're still coming home, right?" Lorelai confirmed.

"As soon as Friday Night Dinner is over with," Rory confirmed. "Are you sure Luke won't mind? I don't want to intrude if you guys have something planned that will send me to therapy for the rest of my life."

"No, that's saved for his actual birthday night," Lorelai said. She glanced over her shoulder, where she saw Luke taking a customer's order and lowered her voice. "Sweetie, Luke loves you. He wants you here to celebrate his birthday."

"Okay," Rory said. "Well, I put an order in for carrot cake at that bakery in Hartford. Is there anything else you want me to pick up?"

"Nope, I've got the rest under control," Lorelai confirmed. She locked eyes with Luke as he moved around the counter, his frown deepening. "Okay, babe, I've gotta go before you're an orphan."

"Tell Luke I say hello," Rory laughed as she hung up.

"The rules still apply, you know," Luke informed her as she hung up the phone and smiled sweetly at him.

"It was Rory," Lorelai explained.

"I don't care, you still can't use your phone," Luke said firmly. "It's annoying."

"I'll remember you said that when I'm debating whether or not to send you dirty pictures on my new fancy phone with a camera," Lorelai confirmed. "Oh! Smile for Rory!"

"Go to work," Luke rolled his eyes.

"You're seriously going to kick me out?" Lorelai asked, her face falling into a pout. "Me and my pretty, pretty face?"

"If you keep distracting me, then yes, I will," Luke confirmed.

"Right, because you're so busy with your one table," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "The breakfast rush is over, babe. Now it's just me and you. And…that table of random people over there."

"Smooth," Luke sighed. "Have you talked to your parents about Thanksgiving yet?"

Lorelai glared at him. "Why in the world would I do that?" she asked.

"So I know if you're going to be here or not," Luke shrugged.

"Of course we'll be here, we're always here," Lorelai said. "Hey, we can even waitress for you."

"No."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked. "It would be like a family restaurant. You can cook the food, Rory and I will serve it. It would be so cute!"

"I don't do cute."

"I have several points to contradict that argument," Lorelai replied. She tapped her fingers as she began to list, "You helping Rory lead a caterpillar funeral. You gave me your coat when I got cold at the movies last week. You proposed during the basket auction. You taught Rory to bake. You made us coffee cake on our birthdays. You made me a bedframe. You wanted to…"

"Okay, point taken," Luke rolled his eyes. "Just not in front of people, okay?"

"Right, we have to keep up your manly reputation," Lorelai nodded in understanding. "Should I tell people how good you look naked? Or how amazing you are in bed? I can elaborate on the fact that your grunts are not solely limited to avoiding a conversation."

"Stop."

"Sorry, I'll save it for later," Lorelai said, reaching for her bag. "Your wish is granted, my friend. I have to go. You'll be home later?"

"As long as you promise me the entire house won't be filled with balloons," Luke assured.

"Luke it's not your birthday yet," Lorelai chastised. "You have to wait until tomorrow if you want the birthday balloons."

"Lorelai," he warned.

"No balloons, I promise," she said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Just be home by midnight. I plan on ringing in your next year by putting the turquoise silk on display."

"I'll be home," he promised. "Stay safe."

"Always, babe," Lorelai called over her shoulder before she swayed out the door, causing Luke to look after her with a small smile on his face.

XXXXX

That evening, Lorelai's mood was not as cheerful as it had been that morning when she'd flirted with Luke in the diner. She looked up from her phone call when she saw Luke walk into the living room and offer him a dramatic eye roll. "Uh huh.," she said into the phone. "I know, Mom." She held the phone away from her ear and whispered to Luke, "My dad told my mom he has to work on Thanksgiving. You'd think Hitler's risen from the dead."

Luke sat down beside her and pointed to the phone. "Shouldn't you be talking to her?"

Lorelai raised the phone back up to her ear. "Maybe you can bring Thanksgiving dinner to his office," she suggested before she lowered the phone again. "There, that should keep her going for awhile. How was your day?"

"Long," Luke sighed, reaching out to place a hand on her knee. "Not a lot of customers, kind of boring."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Lorelai frowned. "I would have come to keep you company."

"You had stuff to do," Luke shrugged. "And we'll have the day together tomorrow."

"We will," Lorelai promised. "You, me, and the turquoise silk."

"Although I don't know how long the silk will last," Luke murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Hmmm, just the two of us," Lorelai sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"Get rid of your mother," Luke requested against her skin.

"Oh!" Lorelai raised the phone back to her face, rolling her eyes when Emily's voice continued to rant in her ear. "Mom, I've got to…"

"You will not go, I need to figure this out," Emily said firmly. "What do you think?"

"Think about….oh…think about what?" Lorelai asked, gasping as Luke's hands worked their way under her shirt and unclasped her bra in one swift motion.

"Honestly, Lorelai, have you been listening to a single word I've said?" Emily asked. "What do you think about Thanksgiving?"

Lorelai brought her free hand to hold the back of Luke's head in place as he pushed her shirt up and began kissing his way across her stomach. "Mom, whatever you want to do is fine," she said distractedly.

"So you agree?" Emily asked.

"Uh huh," Lorelai replied. She closed her eyes and sank back against the cushions as Luke pushed her shirt up and kissed his way to the valley between her breasts. "Mom, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone quickly and tossed it onto the floor, glaring down at Luke. "I hate you."

"Hmmm, it seems like just the opposite," Luke murmured, reaching her arms over her head and slipping her shirt off.

"Oh God," Lorelai groaned. "Seriously, getting me all turned on while I'm on the phone with my mother? She's going to know."

"She's not going to know."

"She is," Lorelai insisted. "She can tell."

"I could have been doing much dirtier things," Luke said, abandoning her breasts and kissing his way down her stomach, where he made quick work of the button on her jeans and slid a finger into her panties.

"What has gotten into you?" Lorelai practically panted.

"I spent the entire day imagining you waiting for me in your turquoise silk," Luke murmured. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

"I'm starting to," Lorelai sighed. "I'd offer to go put it on now, but I'm enjoying this too much."

"Rory's not coming home tonight, is she?" Luke asked, resting his chin against her stomach as he looked up at her.

"Nope, we've got the place all to ourselves," Lorelai confirmed.

"Good," Luke said, ducking his head between her legs and tugging on her jeans. Lorelai gasped at his motions and allowed herself to lean back into the arm of the couch, basking in the feeling of his beard against her thigh.

XXXXX

"I promise I'll get the silk out tomorrow," Lorelai whispered against Luke's chest hours later.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't bother," he sighed. "You're perfect the way you are."

"Perfect, maybe, but also cold," Lorelai sighed as she draped the blanket from the back of the couch over their naked bodies. "Ready for bed?"

"With you? Always," Luke assured her, running his finger along her arm.

Lorelai wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she stood. "So we got the kitchen table, couch, and living room floor in," she said with an impressed nod. "Tomorrow we'll have to cover the shower, the laundry room, and the back porch. And the bedroom, but that's a given."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked as they climbed into their respective sides of the bed.

"Sex," Lorelai replied. "We have to cover all the bases."

"I'm not having sex on the back porch," Luke said firmly.

"I have womanly ways that say differently," Lorelai said, snuggling into his embrace. "Hey, it's midnight."

Luke craned his neck to look at the clock, then ducked back down to her. "It is," he confirmed.

"Happy birthday," she murmured, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Best birthday I've ever had," he whispered against her hair.

"Just wait until tomorrow," Lorelai sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he breathed. "You have no idea how much."

XXXXX

"I can't believe you talked me into that," Luke said the following afternoon as he led Lorelai into the kitchen.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it," Lorelai countered, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water.

Luke accepted the water and offered her a sly smile. "I do have a newfound respect for the dryer," he confirmed.

"I thought so," Lorelai said. "And I knew the turquoise silk would work wonders."

Luke gave her a once over, his eyes fixated on the lace around her bust before they traveled down her long legs to the black high heels she knew always unraveled him. "Better than I pictured," he nodded.

"That's what I thought," Lorelai confirmed. "So how's your birthday been so far?"

"Save for your attempt at cooking breakfast, pretty damn good," Luke nodded, hooking an arm around her waist and dragging her closer.

"Good," Lorelai smiled, wrapping a hand over his shoulder. "Any other requests? We have dinner tonight, but there are a couple hours open in there."

Luke was silent for a long moment before he leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder. "There is something," he murmured.

"What?" Lorelai asked, running her hand over his back.

Luke pulled back and looked at her carefully for a moment. "Let's get dressed," he requested.

Although she normally would have protested such a request, there was something different in Luke's eyes that she didn't recognize, and she nodded her agreement. "Okay," she said. "Give me ten minutes."

Luke led her up the stairs and dressed in his usual jeans and flannel, then sat on the bed as he watched Lorelai pull on a pair of jeans and light fall sweater. When she reached for a pair of boots, he shook his head and pointed to her sneakers. "Trust me," he said.

Lorelai looked at him suspiciously as she sat down on the floor to pull the sneakers on. "We're not going hiking or anything, are we?" she asked.

"No, that's saved for the honeymoon," Luke deadpanned. "Kidding," he added when he saw her horrified expression.

"You better be," she muttered. "Where are we going?"

Luke reached for her hand and led her down the stairs without a word. "trust me," he repeated, handing her a warm coat and a hat. After he'd pulled on his own coat and taken her hand again, he led her through their neighborhood to downtown Stars Hollow. Before he reached Main Street, he pulled them down a small path and into the cemetery.

"Uh, Luke, I know it's your birthday, but this is getting a little creepy," Lorelai said hesitantly. "It gets dark pretty early this time of year and…oh." She stopped talking when he tugged her to a halt and stared down at the two headstones in front of her. "Oh, Luke."

He didn't say anything as he looked down, reading the words before them for the thousandth time.

_Victoria Elizabeth Danes_

_Beloved daughter, mother and wife_

_1938-1976_

_William Michael Danes_

_Respected father and friend_

_1939-1989_

"I know it's stupid," Luke said softly, not meeting her gaze. "And I know it's not them, but somehow, when I come here, I can still feel them here with me."

Lorelai looped an arm through his and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sure they would be here if they could," she whispered. "It's obvious how much they loved you."

"I don't let people in," Luke said softly. "I don't like people knowing how I feel, knowing what I'm thinking. You and Rory, you're the only ones I let know me."

"And we are both honored to be worthy of the role," Lorelai said.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me," Luke whispered, turning his head to look at her. "I never thought I would get this. A life with an incredible woman, an amazing daughter, and the promise of better things to come. You've given me all I've ever wanted, and I just wish they could be here to see it. I wish you could have met them."

Lorelai nodded against his shoulder, silent for a moment. They stood together, staring down at the headstones before Lorelai offered his arm a gentle squeeze and knelt onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Meeting your parents," Lorelai said, reaching for his hand and tugging him down with her.

"Lorelai, you don't have to…"

"I want to," she insisted, offering him a warm smile before she turned away from him. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Danes. I'm Lorelai. Which you probably both know because I'm sure wherever you are, you check in on Luke whenever possible. He's an amazing man, and you can both be really proud of what he's done with his life. Not only can he cook a mean burger, but he provides for the whole town, and he comes through even when he doesn't want to. He's been my best friend for years, and I can't imagine my life without him. Not only does he make sure I'm fed and caffeinated, he makes sure my house is safe and my daughter is protected. He's made an amazing father to her, and I have no doubt it's because he had parents who were so wonderful to him. I wish so much that I could have met you, gotten to know you, and thanked you for raising such an incredible man. I'm doing my best to take care of him and I promise I'll continue to do so for the rest of my life. He misses both of you so much, and we will both do our best to honor you in our life together."

Luke stared at her, feeling uncharacteristic tears spring up in his eyes. Normally it was an emotion he hated, but as he watched Lorelai talk easily to his parents about his presence in her life, he couldn't help the sting that came to his eyes.

With a deep breath, he reached to squeeze her hand and cleared his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd talked to his parents out loud; his father had encouraged him to do so after his mother's funeral, and he'd felt stupid in doing so. But now, seeing Lorelai perform the task so easily, he felt comfortable doing so.

"I know I don't do this often enough," he said softly, causing Lorelai to turn and look at him in surprise. "But it's my birthday, and it's the best one I've had in a long time. My life is good right now, better than good, really. But I still wish you were here to know me, to meet the amazing woman I've convinced to spend forever with me. She's changed my life so much for the better, and I know you would both love her. Her daughter, too. I guess I just want to say that…I miss you. But I'm happy with the way my life is now."

Lorelai squeezed his hand tightly, offering him a silent gesture of support. "I love you," she murmured.

Luke nodded slowly and turned to press a kiss to her forehead. "You're cold," he observed.

"I can handle it," she said. "We should stay."

"No," he shook his head and helped her to her feet. "We have a life to life. We should go."

Lorelai nodded carefully, then turned back to look at the simple headstones. "They're proud of you," she whispered.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

With a loving smile, Lorelai reached up and brushed her fingers across his cheek. "Look at you," she breathed. "How could anyone know you and not be proud of the man that you are?"

Luke turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her palm before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go start our life together, Lorelai Gilmore," he requested.

She beamed up at him as her arm snaked around his waist. "It's already started, Danes," she replied. "Let's continue it."

XXXXX

"Thank you for drinking champagne," Lorelai smiled across the table at him four hours later as they relaxed in the same booth they had shared their first date in.

"Like I had a choice," Luke rolled his eyes. "It's my birthday, you'd think Maisey would have given me a break."

"Hey, when you're on a date with a lady you drink champagne," Lorelai informed him.

"Well, point out a lady and I'll go drink champagne with her," Luke countered.

Lorelai gasped in mock offense. "keep that up, and you won't get any of your presents," she said.

"You didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Lorelai interrupted. "It's my fiancé's birthday, probably the only one you'll have as my fiancé, and I want to celebrate it right."

"Fine," Luke said.

"Now one present isn't exactly appropriate for a public setting," Lorelai informed him. "But I can lean forward and give you a preview if you want."

Luke reached for his champagne and took a sip, wincing slightly. "I already got a preview when I helped you out of the truck," he confessed.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman," Lorelai said sadly.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Never, love," Lorelai shook her head, then reached into her bag for a long, slender box. "Here."

"What is this?" Luke asked, taking it from her.

"Just open it," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Why do people ask what a present is when they can just open it? It makes no sense."

Luke shook his head as he tore the paper and lifted the lid off the top, raising his eyebrows slightly. "This is my present?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," Lorelai shrugged.

"It has your name on it," he stated.

"Just open it all the way," Lorelai pointed to the excess tissue paper in the box.

Luke sighed and lifted the name plate out of the box, inhaling sharply as he read the words inscribed on the simple, golden name plate.

_Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, Owner_

"Lorelai," he said softly, turning to look at her.

"Okay, technically the name plate is for me," Lorelai said. "But I thought this was a fun, creative way to tell you that I want to take your name when we get married."

Luke shook his head slightly. "I told you, you don't have to…"

"I know," Lorelai said. "And I love you for not pressuring me either way. But I've thought about it, I've talked to Rory, and I've decided. I want your name, I want the world to know that I'm your wife."

Luke nodded slowly, turning back to the nameplate and tracing his fingers over the letters. A small smile appeared over his face as he turned back to her. "Lorelai Gilmore Danes," he tested the name on his tongue. "It sounds pretty damn good."

"I thought so," Lorelai said with a proud smile. "Does this make up for pretending to get you a present when I was really buying myself something shiny and pretty?"

Luke leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "You've given me everything I've ever wanted," he assured her. "And then some."

"Right back at you, Danes," she smiled, her hand moving to stroke his cheek. "Happy birthday."

Luke pressed his lips against hers again. "Best birthday ever," he confirmed.

"And still two more days to go," Lorelai breathed.

Luke pulled back with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means," Lorelai said with a smile. "That Rory will be home this weekend to do all the family friendly birthday stuff. Which is why we have to get all the dirty stuff out of the way tonight."

Luke's eyes glazed over as he looked down at her. "How dirty are we talking?" he asked.

Lorelai met his gaze evenly. "Consider me your slave," she breathed in his ear.

Luke cleared his throat and straightened, looking around the dining room carefully. "Check, please!" he called.

XXXXX

"I still don't believe that you did this," Luke said two days later as he sat with Lorelai and Rory at the kitchen table, a half eaten coffee cake on the table in front of them.

"What, you think I can't learn how to bake coffee cake for my man's birthday?" Lorelai asked.

"Honestly? Yes," Luke said.

"Well, I don't know if you know about this, but I pretty consistently defy what is expected of me," Lorelai said. "Call my parents, they can attest to that."

"One time, Mom ate nothing but vanilla frosting for an entire week because Taylor told her she would pass out after two days," Rory reported.

"It was one of my better weeks," Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"Well, I am impressed," Luke nodded, taking another bite of coffee cake. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lorelai beamed.

"And you," Luke nodded to Rory.

"My pleasure," she nodded, folding her arms on the table in front of her. "Do you like your present?"

Luke shook his head as he turned to look at the popsicle sticks Rory had glued together and attached the words "world's best dad" in bold stickers. "I love it," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Good, because I risked my life by stealing from Paris's craft corner," Rory nodded confidently. "I thought you could use some stereotypical, cheesy handmade presents."

"It's perfect," Luke nodded.

"We just need a picture," Rory confirmed.

"We'll get one," Luke confirmed, sipping his orange juice.

"Do you have to work today?" Lorelai asked with a pout.

"For a couple hours," Luke said. "You shouldn't be complaining, I spent all day with you on Thursday."

"Well, you weren't exactly complaining at the time," Lorelai pointed out. "In fact, I think it was quite the opposite."

"Okay, getting dangerously close to not daughter friendly," Rory interjected.

"Just let me get through the lunch rush and then we'll spend the rest of the day together," Luke promised. "Compromise?"

Lorelai sighed and turned to Rory. "Give him the Rory eyes," she urged.

"What?" Rory asked. "I don't have Rory eyes."

"Well, you're Rory and you have eyes, so just give him the pout," Lorelai insisted. "Just like Mommy taught you."

Rory sighed and turned to look at Luke. "I drove all the way from Yale," she informed him.

"I know," Luke rolled his eyes.

"And you don't want to spend time with me on your birthday?" Rory continued. "Your one and only daughter?"

Luke looked between the two of them for a moment before he turned to look at Lorelai. "You're a bad influence," he said. "I'll call Caesar."

"Yes!" Lorelai pumped a confident fist in the air. "I've taught you well, little girl."

Rory giggled as she watched Luke stalk down the hallway to the phone. "He loves us," she stated.

Lorelai smiled and wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders. "That he does," she confirmed.

"Okay, now that you've pouted your way into having me all day, what's the plan?" Luke asked as he returned to the kitchen.

"It's up to you, Burger Boy," Lorelai said as she stood. "I expect a detailed plan when I get out of the shower."

Luke waved her down the hall, then turned to look at Rory. "You really didn't have to come all the way up from Yale for this," he informed her.

"I know," Rory nodded. "I wanted to."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Luke said, offering her a warm smile. "It wouldn't be complete without you."

"I wouldn't have missed it," Rory said. She sipped her coffee carefully for a moment before she said, "It seems like you're both doing better."

Luke inhaled deeply, knowing that Rory was referring to the loss he and Lorelai had suffered eight weeks before. "We are," he said. "It's not something we'll ever get over, but we're learning to deal with it."

"Mom hasn't said anything about the wedding," Rory said, trying to mask the fear in her voice.

Luke offered her a supportive smile and reached out to rub her shoulder. "It's happening, kid," he said.

"I love my mom," Rory said, lowering her voice, as if she were afraid Lorelai would hear her. "But she runs. When things get hard, she bolts. I don't want her to run from you."

"She won't," Luke said firmly.

"She has before."

Luke glanced up at the ceiling, wondering how the conversation had taken such a dramatic turn so quickly. "Rory, your mom has had a lot of hurt in her life," he said softly. "I don't know the details of her relationship with Max, but I do she was more in love with the idea of him than she was with him."

"I don't want her to drag me to New Hampshire again," Rory said softly. "I don't want her to get hurt. You either."

"We won't be," Luke said firmly. "We've thought this through, we've known each other for a long time. We know what we're getting into."

Rory nodded slowly. "I don't mean to pry, I just want to make sure it's right," she said. "I know it is, but I don't want her to get scared and run."

"I won't let her," Luke promised. "There's nothing your mom could do that would make me stop loving her."

Rory smiled softly. "That's why you're perfect for her," she admitted. "No one else understands her."

Luke shrugged and offered her an embarrassed smile. He glanced back at the staircase for a moment before he leaned forward and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

When Lorelai came downstairs half an hour later, freshly showered and made up, Luke and Rory were engrossed in a conversation of hushed whispers at the coffee table. She smiled slightly at the scene before she stepped into the kitchen and gently stroked the back of Luke's head.

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

"How pretty you are," Rory said without a beat.

"Well, don't let me stop you," Lorelai said as she resumed her seat beside Luke. "You okay?"

He smiled as he reached to squeeze her hand. "Perfect," he assured her.

"Good," she said with a firm nod. "So what's the plan, birthday man? Movie marathon? Town apple festival? Pie eating contest?"

"I have a better idea," Luke said, shoving his plate forward slightly. "How about we drive to the coast?"

"The beach?" Lorelai asked, wrinkling her nose slightly. "It's November."

"We won't go in the water," Luke shook his head. "I just thought it would be something fun to do. It won't be crowded at this time of year, and the drive would be nice with the leaves changing."

Lorelai glanced at Rory, who shrugged in indifference. "He is in charge," she reminded her mother.

"I guess so," Lorelai said. "Okay, let's go to the beach. I wonder if the ice cream shop is open during the off season."

"They sell fudge also," Rory reminded her.

"Oh, fudge!" Lorelai exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?"

"I'll clean up and shower," Luke said, standing and reaching for the empty plates that scattered the table.

"No, go shower," Lorelai said, shoving his hand out of the way. "I'll clean up." When Luke eyed her dubiously, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, Rory will clean up, but I'll supervise."

"It's a good thing you have Luke, because I don't even want to know what this house would look like if you didn't," Rory informed her.

Lorelai smiled softly as she watched Luke's retreating back. "One of many reasons I'm lucky to have him," she agreed. "He's good at cleaning."

"Did you give him your present?" Rory asked from her spot at the sink.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, standing and moving to dry the dishes as Rory placed them in the drainer. "He loved it."

"I told you he would," Rory bragged.

"Okay, so not the time for I told you so," Lorelai scoffed. "And you're sure you're okay with me changing my name?"

"It's your name," Rory shrugged.

"I know, but I've always thought it was cool that we shared a name," Lorelai said. "It wasn't just the Demerol, you know."

Rory nodded as she handed Lorelai a plate. "It is cool," she said. "I'll still be named after you, even if you change your name. That doesn't go away."

"I know," Lorelai said. "I'll probably use both most of the time anyway."

"Excellent plan," Rory said. She looked carefully at her mother for a moment before she shut the water off and continued to stare.

"What?" Lorelai asked, suddenly self conscious. "Did I mess up my make up?"

"No," Rory assured her. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"Your name," Rory replied. "Mrs. Danes."

Lorelai felt a shiver run down her spine at being addressed as such. She'd spoken the words aloud to herself several times over the past month, written the different combinations down and floated them around in her head. Luke had even spoken her full name out aloud when she'd told him she wanted to take his name. But this was the first time she'd ever heard the formal title, and she had to admit she liked it.

"I feel like I have a lot to live up to," she admitted to Rory. "There hasn't been a Mrs. Danes in a long time. Since Luke's mom."

"I think all that's required is for you to make Luke happy," Rory said. "And you already do that."

Lorelai smiled softly. "Well, that's a two way street," she said.

Rory leaned forward and hugged her mother tightly. "This is your middle, Mom," she said. "I'm so glad you're finally getting it. You deserve it."

"Thanks, kid," Lorelai smiled, pressing a kiss to Rory's forehead. "I couldn't have done it without you."


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Lorelai asked Luke as she peeked over his shoulder into the pot that was steaming over the stove. He turned to give her a dubious glare in response.

"I have vivid memories of you trying to cook mashed potatoes," Luke responded dryly. "Stay far away."

"I was a mother with a sick daughter," Lorelai defended. "I've grown, I can help."

"You tried to use a hammer to smash the potatoes."

"I must have been giving birth the day they taught mashed potatoes in home ec," Lorelai shrugged as she hopped onto the counter. "Are you sure they won't go bad by tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'll just add some milk and butter, then stick them in the oven at the diner," Luke said. "No one will know."

"Unless your fiancé tells everyone," Lorelai warned.

Luke stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Why do I feel like you're about to tell me something I don't want to hear?" he asked.

"I ate some of the apple pie," Lorelai admitted sheepishly.

"Lorelai!"

"What?" Lorelai held up her hands in defense. "You know I can't be trusted around pie!"

"Now I have to make a whole new pie," Luke turned to look at her. "You do know how much work you are, don't you?"

"I only ate one piece," Lorelai said. "If you're that bent out of shape about it, consider it the piece I would have eaten at dinner tomorrow." She met Luke's gaze evenly as he regarded her, then relented. "Okay, fine, consider it Rory's piece."

"I'm not withholding pie from Rory because you have no self-control," Luke replied.

"Not when it comes to you, baby," Lorelai said, reaching her foot forward to run over his thigh slowly.

"Not now," Luke said, skirting away from her advances.

"Right, sorry, I forgot," Lorelai said seriously. "Not in front of the turkey."

"I'm cooking."

"If you're not careful I'm going to think that you prefer cooking to spending hours on end in bed with me," Lorelai said.

"Rory's going to be home any second," Luke said. "And you know you can't distract me when I'm…"

"Busy, I know," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Geez, it's like I'm talking to Rory during finals."

"Go be helpful and get me the milk," Luke pointed to the fridge.

Lorelai jumped down from the counter, but stopped when she heard a car door slam. "Rory's home!" she cried.

Luke reached down to turn the burner to a lighter setting, then followed Lorelai out the front door.

"Four whole days with my baby!" Lorelai was saying as she helped Rory pull a bag out of the trunk. "You're spoiling the Mommy."

"You can thank Yale," Rory reported. "They closed the dorms for the break."

"I will send them a fruit basket on Monday," Lorelai nodded.

"Hi, Luke," Rory offered him a smile and leaned up to offer him a one armed hug.

"Welcome home," Luke said, taking a bag off of her shoulder. "You are your mother's daughter. What do you need all this stuff for?"

"Laundry," Rory shrugged.

"Ah," Luke nodded, moving back into the kitchen and depositing the bag outside the back door beside the washing machine.

"It smells great in here," Rory said, peering into the pot on the stove. "Oh! Mashed potatoes!"

"Don't even think about it," Luke warned, turning to find Rory frozen above the pot, a spoon hovering in midair. "I swear, between the two of you I should just give you your Thanksgiving dinner now and be off the hook for tomorrow."

"No complaints here," Lorelai said, pulling Rory's door closed behind her. "Don't be offended, kid. Luke's in cooking mode and won't humor us like he usually does."

"But…mashed potatoes," Rory said sadly as she looked longingly into the pot. "Please, Daddy Luke?"

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed the spoon out of her hand. He offered her one spoonful then pointed to the living room. "Out. Both of you."

"How come she gets mashed potatoes?" Lorelai frowned.

"He loves me," Rory reported. "Luke, these are excellent."

"Hi, I'm the wife," Lorelai chimed in.

"Not yet," Rory said. "Maybe when you're officially the wife he'll give you mashed potatoes."

"You are so not my favorite daughter anymore," Lorelai frowned.

"Out. Now!" Luke took each of them by the arm and guided them to the living room.

"Okay, we got it," Lorelai said with a frown. "Although if I don't get any mashed potatoes you won't get lucky tonight."

"I'll live," Luke rolled his eyes and stormed back into the kitchen.

Lorelai turned to look at Rory. "Is it wrong that I enjoy making my fiancé angry?" she asked.

"Not when it's so fun to see him turn eight shades of red," Rory said. "But you know he likes it."

"I guess," Lorelai sighed. "This is our first Thanksgiving as a family. I guess we're starting our own traditions."

"We already have traditions," Rory reported. "The flowers?"

"Right," Lorelai nodded. "Do you think I should add something into the bit? Maybe a comment about how he never listens to anything I say?"

"Luke listens to everything you say," Rory argued.

Lorelai smiled softly. "He always has," she said. "God, I am so glad that we don't have to go to my parents' tomorrow. It's almost liberating."

Rory nodded as she leaned back against the couch cushions. "Yeah, but won't it be kind of weird to have Grandma here? I mean, she's never been here for any extended period of time. And she hates the diner."

Lorelai sat up quickly and looked down at Rory. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Grandma's coming to dinner at the diner," Rory said slowly. "She said she asked you and you thought it was a good idea, since Grandpa has to go into the office all day."

Lorelai's mind flashed backward to a week before when she'd held the phone away from her ear as Emily had ranted about Thanksgiving. She'd said a few words to acknowledge that she was on the other line, but had hurried off the call when Luke had come home and began distracting her in the best way possible.

"Uh oh," she said.

"She didn't ask you?" Rory asked.

"Well, there's a large possibility that she did and I wasn't entirely listening," Lorelai admitted.

"Mom!" Rory cried. "What's wrong with you?"

"She was ranting for about fifteen minutes about etiquette and the fact that values have shifted if a man has to go to work on thanksgiving," Lorelai said. "So I was only half listening, and then Luke came home and it was the day before his birthday and we had plans to…"

"I don't want to know what you're about to say," Rory interrupted. "You really had no idea that Grandma was planning on coming ton Thanksgiving?"

"Well, after the bra came off I was kind of in a hurt to get off the phone as fast as possible," Lorelai defended.

"That is so disgusting on so many levels," Rory said. "What are you going to do?"

Lorelai reached for the phone and dialed quickly, holding it up so she and Rory could both hear.

"Gilmore residence," Emily's clipped voice came after several rings.

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said brightly.

"Oh, good, it's just you," Emily replied.

"That's what she said the day I was born," Lorelai informed Rory.

"This maid is completely incapable of doing her job," Emily continued. "She can't tell the phone from the doorbell."

"Well, maybe you should give her an instructional video," Lorelai suggested.

"Is there a reason you called?" Emily asked impatiently. "Other than to increase the intensity of my migraine?"

"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to talk about tomorrow," Lorelai said tentatively.

"Yes, it will be lovely," Emily replied. "I have even managed to convince your father to come as well."

"Dad's not working tomorrow?" Lorelai asked. "Then why aren't you having dinner at your house?"

"Well, we were going to," Emily began to explain. "But I told him that I was planning on going to visit you girls in Stars Hollow, and he agreed that it would be a fun change of pace."

"Fun," Lorelai repeated.

"Yes, we've never spent any real time in Stars Hollow," Emily said. "Only a few hours here and there. We'd like to see your life as it is."

"Okay," Lorelai nodded slowly. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Around four sound good?"

"You're the hostess, Lorelai," Emily said. "If you say four o'clock, then we will be there at four o'clock."

"Then I'll see you at four o'clock," Emily replied.

"Gah!" Lorelai cried as she hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch.

"It won't be that bad," Rory tried to comfort her.

"Rory, the last time my mother was in the diner, she wiped down the seat with a handkerchief," Lorelai responded. "And when my dad was there, he went on a ten minute rant about grapefruit that sent Luke to the market because he doesn't keep grapefruit on his diner."

"Yet another point about how Luke has always had a thing for you," Rory pointed out.

"So not the point right now," Lorelai glared at her. She looked up when Luke entered the room, a bowl in his hands. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Here," he thrust the bowl into his hands. "Eat the mashed potatoes."

Lorelai giggled as she looked up at him. "You are the perfect man," she announced.

"That's what they say," Luke replied.

"So I have bad news," Lorelai said as he settled into the armchair. "Please don't hate me."

"Couldn't if I tried," Luke replied. "What is it?"

"My parents are coming to thanksgiving dinner," Lorelai replied. "I'm sorry."

Luke shrugged. "That's fine," he said.

Lorelai stared at him blankly. "Did you hear what I just said?" she asked. "My parents, the diner, Thanksgiving."

"I heard," Luke confirmed. "And frankly, it's the best situation I can come up with. This way, I'll still get dinner with you, but we won't have to dress up and eat fancy food."

"But we still have to see my parents," Lorelai explained slowly.

"And you should," Luke shrugged. "I know you've had your differences with them, and they're definitely not my favorite people in the world. But they love you, in their own way, and they love Rory. If you have to spend Thanksgiving with them, don't you want it to be on your own turf?"

Lorelai stared at him for a moment as she processed his words. "I think I want to marry you," she said. "You're brilliant."

Luke smiled as he stood and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of her head. "Enjoy your mashed potatoes," he said before he retreated into the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled widely at Rory. "You got a spoonful," she said. "And I got a whole bowl."

"Stop bragging," Rory said as she tried to grab Lorelai's spoon.

"Hey, give that back!" Lorelai said. "They're my potatoes."

"Which you only tasted because I had the chicken pox," Rory defended.

"Like, ten years ago," Lorelai replied.

"Share with Rory!" Luke's voice called from the kitchen, and Rory shot her mother a triumphant look as she dug the spoon into the bowl.

"Suck up," Lorelai muttered as she leaned back into the couch cushions.

XXXXX

"You're late," Luke informed Lorelai and Rory as they walked into the diner the following afternoon.

"Wow, I'm so grateful to have you in my life too," Lorelai replied.

"Your parents are here," Luke jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where Richard and Emily were sitting at a table in the back corner of the diner.

"What?" Lorelai frowned, grabbing his wrist to look at his watch. "It's only two!"

"Yeah, they've been sitting there for twenty minutes," Luke replied. "Your father has tried to talk to me about franchising, and your mother has used the word rustic nine times."

"I told them four," Lorelai replied apologetically. "I don't know why they're here so early."

"Just…do something about them," Luke requested.

"I will," Lorelai promised. He started to walk away, but she tugged on his arm and pulled him closer. "Hey," she whispered. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Luke's face melted into a small smile, and he leaned down to kiss her softly. "Happy Thanksgiving," he murmured.

Lorelai sighed and looked at the table where Rory was already chatting with her grandparents. "Want to sneak upstairs so I can show you what I'm thankful for?" she asked.

"Don't tempt me," Luke said in a low voice. "Kirk's been here since nine thirty."

"Aw, he's just thankful to have you as a best friend," Lorelai squeezed his arm.

"That's not funny," Luke frowned down at her. "Go talk to your parents."

Lorelai sighed dramatically and let him go, then turned to walk towards her parents. "Hey, Mom, Dad," she said, taking off her coat and draping it haphazardly over the chair beside Rory's.

"Hey?" Emily repeated. "That's all you have to say?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and offered her parents a polite smile. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mom and Dad," she said.

"We've been here for twenty minutes," Emily informed her.

"And you're two and a half hours early," Lorelai replied. "Uh, why are you here so early again?"

"We were simply excited to see our girls," Richard replied. "Although it would have been nice if we had received some coffee while we waited."

"Coffee," Lorelai nodded. "Right. I'll be right back."

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as Lorelai stood to make her way behind the counter.

"Getting coffee," Lorelai replied as if it were obvious.

"You don't work here," Richard informed her.

"Yeah, but I'm technically part owner," Lorelai shrugged as she grabbed coffee cups and a pot of coffee.

"Like that ever stopped you before," Rory said, accepting a cup of coffee from her mother.

"Well, I've always been one to bend the rules," Lorelai said, setting a cup of coffee in front of each of her parents. "Right, Mom?"

"No comment," Emily said before she looked around the diner carefully.

"What are you doing?" Luke demanded as Lorelai stepped behind the counter to return the coffee pot.

"Telling you how handsome you are," Lorelai said, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Get out," Luke pointed to their table.

"But…"

"Out," Luke demanded.

"You know, when we get married, I'll own this place too," Lorelai informed him. "And then I can go behind the counter all I want."

"Uh, no, you won't," Luke informed her.

"Well, then the wedding's off," Lorelai said as she sat down at the table.

"What?" Emily asked, looking sharply between Luke and Lorelai. "What are you talking about?"

"She's just being dramatic," Luke informed the other occupants of the table. "Our turkey's in the oven, but it's going to be another hour or so."

"You know, you'd think we'd get better service here," Rory commented to her mother.

"I know," Lorelai sighed dramatically. "I've even showered with the owner."

"Geez," Luke rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Lorelai, you're being crude," Emily informed her.

"And here I was going for improper," Lorelai said. "Hey, do you want to take a walk?"

"A walk?" Richard repeated.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful fall day," Lorelai replied. "Dinner will be ready later, but we can work off some of those carbs beforehand. What do you think?"

"Sure," Rory said as she stood, pulling her coat on. "Is that okay with you guys?"

From across the diner, Kirk's voice rang out, "Luke, I think I lost my retainer again!"

Emily rolled her eyes and stood quickly. "Some fresh air would be wonderful right about now," she commented.

As they stepped onto the street, Richard shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around the town square. "Well, where should we go?" he asked.

"We could stop by the Kims'," Lorelai suggested.

"Lane's mom took them to her sister's house in Bridgeport," Rory replied.

"Well, I could show you the progress on the Dragonfly," Lorelai suggested. "It's coming along really well."

"That would be lovely," Emily said, offering Lorelai a rare smile. "Lead the way."

"Okay," Lorelai said, shooting Rory a confused glance before they embarked down the street.

"Do you have the proper insurance policies in place?" Richard asked after a few moments.

"Well, we have a policy, but I'm pretty sure they're robbing us blind," Lorelai said. "Maybe you could look it over after the new year, before we open?"

"I'd be happy to," Richard said. "It's such a shame how the insurance industry is taking advantage of small businesses these days. I promise to provide you with a fair and dependable plan."

"Thanks, Dad," Lorelai said. She continued walking a few paces, but froze when she saw Emily had stopped on the sidewalk. "Mom?" she asked. "You okay?"

"Your old inn is up this way," Emily commented.

"Yeah, it is," Lorelai smiled sadly. The sign that read _Independence Inn _was still resting on the corner, pointing up the sloping hill that led to the first place she had ever felt at home.

"It was a lovely Emily said. "Very classic, they don't make places like that anymore."

"No, they don't," Lorelai agreed softly.

"Are there plans for the property?" Emily asked.

Lorelai shifted on her feet, looking down for a moment before she said, "Actually, they're renovating it to become a private residence," she said. "They're selling some of the land, but the main building will be a house."

"It seems a little extravagant for a town like Stars Hollow," Richard commented.

"The inn was part of our town's history," Rory defended. "It's important to all of us."

Lorelai cleared her throat and looked at her parents closely for a moment. "Actually," she said confidently, "Luke and I are looking to buy it once it's on the market."

Emily and Richard both turned to look at her in surprise. "You're going to buy such a large place?" Richard asked.

"What on earth for?" Emily asked.

"Well, Luke's running out of room for the brothel he runs on the side, so we need lots of room for that," Lorelai didn't miss a beat. "What do you think? We're buying it to live in."

"You don't need all that room," Emily informed her.

"Not right now, but eventually," Lorelai shrugged. "We want space. And Rory will be home for summers, and once we're married Luke and I eventually want to try for a baby. It's a lot of room, but it's home for us."

"And you can afford it?" Richard asked doubtfully.

"Well, we had to sell some extra crystal meth, but we managed to scrape the funds together."

"Lorelai, can you take nothing seriously?" Emily asked. "We're trying to help you see things properly.

"Look, nothing has happened yet," Lorelai said. "The construction isn't even finished. Luke and Taylor are locked in an argument about whether the construction to continue so we can put an offer down. Until then, we're just going to wait and see."

Richard and Emily glanced at each other before they both returned their gaze to Lorelai. "It would be a beautiful home," Emily finally conceded. "I always thought the view from the porch was especially picturesque."

Lorelai smile, knowing that was her mother's way of offering her support. "Thanks, Mom," she said.

"We should continue," Rory said, gesturing down the sidewalk.

"Yes, I'm anxious to see the new inn," Richard said as they resumed their walk.

"We've got the drywall installed," Lorelai reported. "We're hoping to get the painting done before Christmas so we can begin decorating with the post-holiday sales."

"I know of a fantastic antique shop in Mystic," Emily reported. "I'll give you the information if you're looking for furnishings."

"That would be fantastic," Lorelai said. "Sookie and I are looking forward to the shopping part of this whole adventure."

"These grounds are beautiful," Emily marveled as they stopped outside the inn.

"We think so," Lorelai said. "This is where we're going to have the wedding."

"What wedding?" Emily asked.

"Our wedding, Mom," Lorelai said. "Luke's and mine."

"You can't get married outside," Emily insisted. "Only hillbillies get married outside"

"And she's back," Lorelai muttered to Rory. She knew Emily's compliments would only last so long. "We can, Mom. It's up to us, not you."

"Where are your guests going to sit?" Emily asked. "Where will the minister stand?"

"We haven't' figured out the details yet," Lorelai shrugged. "We will eventually."

"I think the chuppah should go over there," Rory said, pointing towards the small pond to the left. "There's plenty of room for chairs and an aisle. And we could set tables up in the back for the reception."

Lorelai turned to look at her in surprise. "Have you been planning my wedding without me?" she asked.

"I am the maid of honor," Rory said seriously.

"And taking the job very seriously," Lorelai nodded. "We'll figure the details out later, but this place is special to Luke and me. He's the one who suggested having it here, and I like the idea. So that's all we know for now, but we can take our time."

Emily looked at Lorelai carefully for a moment, then turned back to regard the inn carefully. Lorelai looked down at her feet, knowing that Emily was thinking something she didn't want to hear.

"what, Mom?" she asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Emily quickly replied.

"Come on, Mom, I know you," Lorelai said. "What is it? Are you upset because I don't want the Russian themed wedding you wanted? Or are you still mad because you think Luke isn't good enough? Is it the inn? Are you thinking that it's rustic and charming?"

"I'm thinking," Emily replied shortly. "That you've done this before."

Lorelai stared at her carefully. "Done what before?" she asked.

"Planned a wedding," Emily said. "Convinced everyone in your life that you're ready to make a commitment and then ran away a week before it was supposed to happen."

"Because it wasn't right," Lorelai insisted. "Max wasn't right. Luke is right. He's the one, I'm not going to mess things up this time."

Emily nodded carefully. "If you say so," she said.

Lorelai inhaled deeply and stared at the sky. "Can't you just be happy for me?" she asked. "My life is finally working out, and you're telling me that I'm going to mess it up? Can't you just be happy that I'm happy?"

"I want what's best for you," Emily replied.

"Luke is what's best for her," Rory's voice intercepted. "He's always been what's best for her."

"Rory, hon, you don't have to," Lorelai started, but Rory shook her head.

"No, I won't let you talk to Mom like this," Rory said. "Luke's been there for us for forever. I remember the first time Mom brought me to the diner. Luke brought us pancakes and bacon and kept coming over to fill Mom's coffee. At the end of the meal when she tried to pay, he said that first time customers were on the house. And then he told me that I could use the back table to study whenever I wanted. He didn't even know us, but he was looking out for us. Even before he was part of our family, he was…Luke. And he's the reason Mom is as happy as she is right now. He's the reason I'm happy right now. Please don't ruin that for us."

Emily stared at Rory for a long moment before she straightened her spine. "Dinner should be ready by now," she finally said. "We shouldn't keep Luke waiting."

The walk back to the diner was silent, and Rory offered her mother's arm a supportive squeeze as they walked past the Independence Inn again. When the pushed the door to the diner open again, Luke offered them a warm smile and gestured to the table they had vacated earlier.

"I'll be over in a minute," he said, placing a hand on the small of Lorelai's back. "You okay?"

She offered him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Nothing different than any other time I've interacted with my mother."

Luke squeezed her waist quickly before he guided her to the table and sat down between her and Rory. "Thanks for coming," he said with a polite nod to Emily and Richard.

"It was kind of you to have us," Emily said properly.

"The mashed potatoes are exceptional this year," Rory reported.

"Must have been the taste testers," Lorelai added. "We are excellent at that job."

"That you are," Luke nodded in agreement. "Where did you disappear to?"

"We went to the Dragonfly," Rory replied. "Grandma and Grandpa hadn't seen it yet."

"It's a wonderful property," Richard supplied. "I believe business will be quite successful once Lorelai opens the inn."

"Thanks, Dad," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai informed us of the plans for your wedding to take place on the grounds," Emily added.

Luke offered Lorelai a warm smile. "We think it will be perfect," he said. "The place means a lot to Lorelai, and I think it's the perfect place for us to start our life together."

Lorelai offered him a grateful smile before she reached over to take some stuffing from his plate. "What?" she asked. "What's yours is mine. It's in the vows."

Luke rolled his eyes and reached for his water. "Whatever you say," he murmured.

"See how well trained I already have him?" Lorelai bragged, placing her green beans on his plate. "There. Fair trade."

"Luke, you should come to Friday Night Dinner next week," Emily changed the subject. "We can discuss the details of your wedding further then."

"Mom, Luke doesn't have to," Lorelai said. "This is a deal you have with Rory and me. Luke shouldn't be expected to come."

"The deal is for us to be involved in your life," Emily corrected. "And Luke is part of your life."

"Yes, but…"

"I can't on Friday," Luke interjected. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Gilmore, but I'll be out of town that day."

"Yeah, he'll be…wait, what?" Lorelai asked, turning to look at him. "Why will you be out of town?"

Luke offered her hand a small squeeze. Just a business meeting," he explained.

"Your business is right here," Lorelai informed him.

"And the bank headquarters aren't," Luke said. "We can talk about it later."

Rory glanced between the two couples at the table for a long moment before she said, "So the predictions are for a pretty severe winter. It should make for a lot of snow walks, right, Mom?"

"What do you mean, we'll talk about it later?" Lorelai asked. "Where are you going? And why do you have to go to the bank's headquarters?"

"Lorelai," Luke lowered his voice and glanced across the table at her parents. "Not now."

Lorelai frowned and turned back to her dinner, pushing the food around on her plate. Rory tried to change the topic again, entertaining her grandparents with information about Yale, but Lorelai couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that Luke was obviously keeping something from her. "Is it something bad?" she asked, turning to look at him again.

Luke exhaled deeply and dropped his fork onto his plate. He pushed back his chair and stood, reaching for her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he dragged her through the diner to the stairs. "Luke, what the hell is going on with you?"

He was silent as he pushed her up the stairs to his apartment, shoving her into the room and closing the door tightly behind them. He guided her to sit down on the bed that still rested in the alcove by the bathroom, then paced the floor a few times, his hand working over his hat as he thought.

"Luke," Lorelai said, fear suddenly filling her as she looked up at him. Her fiancé was not one who was comfortable with words, but Luke was usually able to tell her what was going on in his head. She'd never seen him this conflicted about saying anything to her, and she couldn't help fearing that it was something bad, that he was about to drop a bomb on her. "Luke, you can tell me anything," she breathed. "Talk to me."

"I know," Luke said. He took a deep breath before he turned to look at her, placing his hands on her hips. "Friday's the anniversary of my dad's death," he said. "It's been fourteen years."

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"Usually on this day, I disappear, I go up to my parents' old cabin in New Hampshire and just mourn on my own," Luke said. "It's oddly therapeutic. I didn't mean to not tell you, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Now what?" Lorelai asked.

"Now that we're together," Luke said. "It was easy for me to disappear last year, because we weren't together, but now that I live with you and we're together, it's harder for me to get away."

"I get it," Lorelai said softly. "I mean, I know that I haven't been through losing a parent, and I'm not even as close to my parents as you were to yours, but I understand. You don't have to lie to me about that kind of stuff."

"I know," Luke sighed and dropped onto the bed beside her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to lie to you, I just don't want to make a big deal out of this."

"It's okay," Lorelai said, reaching out to stroke his arm. "Just promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I promise," Luke nodded.

"And as punishment for lying, I'm going to have to insist that you take me to this cabin in New Hampshire that I previously I had no knowledge of for a weekend of winding, dining, and love making," Lorelai added.

"I can do that," Luke promised, resting a hand on her knee. "We're good?"

"We're good," Lorelai nodded. "Hey, do you want to do dirty, dirty things to me while we're up here?"

"Want to? Yes," Luke replied, moving to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Will I while the diner's open and your parents are downstairs? No."

"Come on, it will be exciting," Lorelai replied

"Not after last time," Luke insisted.

"You mean the time you had me bent over the kitchen table and screaming so loud Kirk came up to check on us?" Lorelai giggled. "Yeah, that was awkward."

"Thank god we locked the door," Luke grumbled.

"We'll save the dirty for later," Lorelai promised. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You can tell me things," Lorelai said softly. "I know you've been my sounding board for years, and I tend to talk a lot, but I can listen too. I want you to be able to talk to me. Especially about things like this."

Luke lifted his head to kiss her cheek gently. "I know," he murmured. "I will."

"Good," Lorelai smiled and traced her fingers over his cheek. "Should we go back downstairs and face the prying eyes of Emily Gilmore?"

"Do we have to?" Luke breathed.

"Well, Rory's been alone with them for fifteen minutes," Lorelai sighed. "The longer we leave her there, the more we're going to have to do to make it up to her."

Luke pressed one more kiss to her forehead before he pulled her to her feet and reached for her hand. Together, they walked towards the door and down the stairs to the diner. Lorelai could feel a certain weight lifted off her shoulders, secure in the knowledge that Luke was choosing to trust her with the most intimate details of his life that he wanted to include her in the bad as well as the good.

XXXXX

Lorelai watched from under the covers as Luke pulled a flannel on over his white t-shirt a week later. "Are you sure you don't want company?" she asked softly.

Luke glanced over at her and offered her a grateful smile. "I wouldn't be good company today," he assured her. "I'll be back tonight."

"I worry about you driving all the way up to New Hampshire when you're sad," Lorelai told him.

Luke sat down on her side of the bed as he pulled on his boots. "I do it every year," he said dismissively. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but this is the first year you're here," Lorelai said, picking at a stray thread in the comforter. "I'm going to worry, Luke. It's what I do."

"I know," Luke said, reaching out to rest a hand on her thigh over the covers of their bed. "And I love you for that. But this is something I need to do on my own. I'm not trying to shut you out, I just…it's my thing, you know?"

Lorelai nodded slowly. "I get it," she assured him. "Will you at least call me when you get there? So I know you're safe?"

"I will," Luke promised. "Thank you for understanding."

Lorelai reached out to run her hand over his arm. "I'm trying," she said.

He leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you, beautiful girl," he murmured.

"I love you too," she said softly.

Luke pressed one more kiss to her lips before he moved to kiss her forehead and then pulled away. "I'll be back late. Don't wait up."

"I'll always wait up, Luke," she whispered softly. "It's what I'm here for."


End file.
